Dreams Don't Turn To Dust
by The Story Of Your Life
Summary: A girl who was raised by dragons. A boy who is desperate to prove that he can kill dragons. When the two meet, what could go wrong? Leads into the first HTTYD movie. Please R & R!
1. Beginning

**Chapter One**

Dragons were amazing, mysterious creatures that humans knew little about. They hunted the lands of the archipelago and even beyond that. Many humans had tried conquering the beasts to the point of extinction. Very few were brave enough to befriend the dragons and live among them. One human was different than the rest. Her name, was Aniu.

At the age of six she had fled her village. The people on her island constantly tormented her just because of the way she looked. They thought she was some kind of freak, destined to bring destruction upon the island. Little did they suspect that she would thrive among wild dragons. Aniu had stumbled upon a family of dragons, and their first instinct was to rush in and attack. But they noticed the bruises and cuts covering her arms, and took her in. Around the same time, another dragon had hatched from its egg. Most dragons were born into families, but this one was alone. It's parents had been killed days before it hatched. Aniu had befriended the dragon who she learned was a Night Fury.

The two of them had become best friends almost instantly. Aniu never left the cave without her Night Fury, whether it was in her arms or following her on foot. Through the next ten years they grew up together and became inseparable. Aniu had named the Night Fury Cybele, and the two of them shared a bond like no other.

It wasn't long before the humans of Aniu's village discovered their nest. The dragons raided the village every few weeks, and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. In the end, they were forced to leave their secluded cave and find a new island they could call home. Aniu had fled with Cybele, but not without taking a few trinkets of her own. She had mastered the art of archery, and took a set of bow and arrows from the forge when the people were holding a meeting in the Mess Hall.

Once Aniu had taken all of her belongings, they were off to find a new nest. Over the years Aniu had learned how to survive on her own. Cybele had helped her, of course, but that didn't stop Aniu from trying out new and dangerous things. One of them happened to be exploring different islands. On her free time, Aniu loved to see what different islands held with their secrets. Some had new dragons she had never seen before, while others were filled with caves and deep forests. The best though were the ones who were inhabited by other humans. Aniu found them fascinating, as she hadn't seen a human for ten years since leaving the island of Burgus.

" **You shouldn't venture so close to the human village** ," growled a dark purple Deadly Nadder. She was unusual for a Deadly Nadder, as most of them had different shades of colors and patterns. Her name was Nina, and she took great pride in her appearance. She also treated Aniu like the girl was her hatchling, and cared deeply for both Aniu and Cybele. " **All you ever do is put your life at risk, silly hatchling** ," she added.

" **But those humans are so strange** ," Aniu admitted guiltily. " **They live just beyond that volcano** … **and I could have sworn I heard another dragon calling me from within. Even Cybele heard it, and she was acting real strange**." Cybele warbled in agreement and wrapped her tail protectively around Aniu.

Aniu had learned to communicate with dragons by speaking Dragonese. Nina took great care in ensuring that she fit in among the dragons. But even the wild dragons on this island were aware of how different Aniu was compared to them. She couldn't fly, and relied on Cybele to get her where she wanted. She even forged her own weapons such as the bow and arrow, and had learned how to hit the bulls-eye without hesitation.

" **It's true** ," Cybele added. " **The dragon sounded strange** … **almost as if she was clouding my thoughts** … **I can't remember what happened after that**."

Nina looked at the pair in alarm after that. She had heard rumors of other dragons disappearing. Just a few days ago, one of their Zippleback friends had vanished without a trace. A few Gronckles had also vanished days before that. Knowing they had disappeared, and what was happening with Cybele, left her feeling more anxious than before.

" **I think for now it is best to ban dragons from leaving the island** ," she decided out loud. " **It appears as though what you have said is connected to the disappearances of our friends**."

Aniu looked down at her feet shamefully as she remembered Ray, a Gronckle she had befriended a year ago. Ray was a dull brown and white Gronckle who had always been friendly with them. The three of them were always causing trouble among the others, by either pulling pranks or doing something foolish.

" **Why should we be grounded for something that isn't hurting us**?" Cybele demanded angrily. " **There's nothing wrong with exploring a new island, especially if that island has dragons living on it**."

She fumed at the idea of being restricted to one island. Like Aniu, she was always eager to seek out new lands and make new friends. One dragon in particular had caught her attention. She had seen him once or twice flying into the volcano, and assumed that it was his nest. But she was interested, nonetheless.

" **This dragon** … **if she is who I think she is, will cause more harm to us than good** ," Nina concluded. She looked down at Cybele and Aniu sternly. " **Stay away from that island, and the human village. If you know what's good for you**."

Aniu and Cybele exchanged knowing looks. Nina's words would fall on depth ears.

" **Okay, I guess we can stay away, for now** ," Aniu muttered crossly. Luckily, Nina was satisfied with that and left them alone. Aniu glanced at Cybele slyly. " **You ready to break some rules**?" she asked.

" **I thought you would never ask** ," Cybele crooned with laughter.

They flew off without hesitation, back to a volcanic island shrouded in mystery. Aniu had seen this island several times before. Only once or twice had she heard the song of a dragon enticing her. Even Aniu couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to this island than even Nina knew.

"She's not lying," Aniu said with a shudder as they reached the volcano in question. "It does make me feel uneasy."

" **Perhaps that is because you are different from other dragons** ," Cybele suggested. " **You haven't really been the same since Ray disappeared** ," she added warily.

 _Ray really was our best friend_ , Aniu thought sadly. They chose to avoid the island as they reached one of their favorite spots. It was another island just a few miles from the volcano, covered in thick pine forests. Cybele practiced her speed by flying between the trees, and target rings were hanging from the branches they flew past.

Aniu fired each arrow with ease, all of them hitting a target covered in more arrows. She had learned by watching the humans how to make the weapons into a formidable tool. It helped her catch fish when the dragons were busy, or keep away enemies as well. She let out a cry of delight after the last target was hit, and Cybele flew past until reaching a waterfall and flying straight through it.

This was their secret spot. They had discovered it five years ago when the dragons first moved to their nest. Aniu and Cybele loved to hang out here when there was nothing better to do. None of the other dragons were brave enough to go here, even Ray avoided it when she could.

" **Sometimes I wish life was always this easy** ," Aniu sighed as she leaned against a rock. She pulled out her carving knife from her boot and started carving into her bow. Cybele sniffed it curiously before shaking her head. " **No humans to bother me, and nothing to worry about. This is what life should always be about**." Cybele just rolled her eyes.

" **Oh, yes, life would be perfectly boring** ," she muttered. " **Nina did have a good point about us avoiding that dragon. I have a bad feeling she is no good**."

Aniu looked at her best friend in surprise. " **You hate humans as much as I do** ," she pointed out. Cybele just stuck out her tongue.

" **Yes, and there is a reason behind that. I saw what they did to you, what Nina told me they did to you** ," she growled. Aniu winced at that, remembering not too fondly what the humans had done to her before meeting the dragons.

The people in her village had always been cruel. Of all the people on Burgus, Karn Learson was the worst. He was a bully unto himself, always trying to find someone to pick on during his free-time. Aniu was usually the target in question. She would often return home with fresh cuts and bruises, and her parents were not much better. To make matters worse, her sister, Zena, had always been the center of attention. She was the best at training, and had earned the title of Fearless Zena. Meanwhile, Aniu was always called Worthless. Just another reason not to trust anyone from that village. They wanted nothing to do with her, especially when the dragons had taken her in.

" **I'm never going back to that place again** ," she said determinedly. Cybele looked at her warily, afraid she might do something stupid, again.

" **Aniu, I did not ask you to go back** ," she reassured her friend. " **But I am asking why you are so interested in those humans beyond this island? What makes them so special**?"

She bit the bottom of her lip thoughtfully as she tried putting two-and-two together. Truthfully, it was because of that boy she had seen upon their first visit. Like her, he was small and seemed to be the target of bullies. One rough looking Viking in particular seemed to enjoy taking out his frustration on the poor kid. She couldn't shake off the auburn-haired boy she had seen. Finally Cybele noticed the look in Aniu's eyes, and smirked knowingly.

" **Well, it seems as if you have someone new in mind** ," she hummed in amusement, earning a glare from Aniu. Aniu shrugged and tried to hide the blush that followed.

 _It doesn't seem likely that I have feelings for him_ , she reminded herself. Aniu was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the familiar roar of a Night Fury. She looked at Cybele, only to see her friend resting her head on her paws. Cybele looked up with interest now as night began to fall upon them.

" **What was that**?" Aniu asked curiously.

" **That was the Night Fury I heard earlier** ," Cybele replied, her eyes brimming with excitement. " **Another Night Fury! I didn't think it was possible**!"

" **Oh, does someone have a crush**?" Aniu teased her. Cybele just rolled her eyes.

" **No, I just think it's great that there's another Night Fury out there** ," she retorted. " **Even Nina thought I was the last one in existence. Imagine what she'll look like when I prove her wrong**."

Aniu smirked at the possibility. She nudged Cybele and hopped onto her back, eager to see who this mysterious Night Fury was. To find another one in this world was strange, especially given how rare they were. Cybele's own parents had been killed by humans. Aniu had learned from Nina that her parents were killed during a raid when the humans spotted them. It was a tragic loss that the dragons would never forget.

By the time they had tracked the other Night Fury down, it was dark. They should have turned around at that point. Nina would get worried and send reinforcements to track them down. But curiosity had gotten the better of both of them. The Night Fury was approaching the island where Aniu had seen that boy.

It wasn't long before they saw the light of fire in the distance. Aniu shuddered at the possibility of what might be happening there. The distant roars of dragons fighting told her all she needed to know. This was not a raid. This was a battle.

" **Cybele, we should go** ," Aniu whispered, feeling uneasy. Cybele only shook her head as she flew faster towards the island where the Night Fury had gone.

" **No, I've picked up his scent. He's near**!" Aniu held back a sigh of frustration as Cybele kept pushing herself, until a cry stopped them in their tracks.

" **Leave my friends alone**!" Both of them perked up at the sound of a deep male's voice.

They hid themselves in the blackness of night as the male Night Fury flew past them. He fired several plasma blasts at the nearest watch tower, knocking it over in the process. Aniu watched in amazement as a Monstrous Nightmare lit himself on fire and climbed up the cliff.

" **Such a silly human boy, trying to capture and kill a Night Fury** ," the Nightmare roared.

It was funny, watching the Monstrous Nightmare chase after whatever poor soul had angered him. That was until Aniu noticed _who_ the Monstrous Nightmare was chasing. Her eyes widened in alarm as the auburn-haired boy ran from the dragon, screaming in terror.

" **We're leaving, now** ," Cybele growled as she flew away.

" **What about the other Night Fury**?" Aniu asked anxiously, glancing over her shoulder.

" **If he is a Night Fury, than he'll be fine** ," Cybele replied.

Relief washed over Aniu's shoulders once they were far enough away. War between man and dragon had taken place for countless generations. Aniu remembered hearing stories from her own people about what had happened during their terrible raids. So many lives, lost because they didn't understand what dragons were capable of.

 _I wish there was a way to end these fights_ , she thought. Then she reminded herself of how horrible the humans were to her. _Then again, maybe it's better this way_. She shook her head at the thought, deciding it was better to forget such uneasy feelings.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I've been debating whether or not I should post this story, but I'm already like, fifteen chapters into it. So I've decided to give it a shot and see where it goes. I have no idea how readers are going to respond to it, but hopefully, it's good enough ^^ Either way, here's the first chapter... which obviously leads to the first movie of HTTYD. Also, free cookies to anyone who gets the title reference ;)  
**


	2. A Second Night Fury

**Chapter Two**

The dragons were getting antsy. Aniu had sensed it the first day Nina issued her order. She was sort of like the alpha, the biggest dragon and the oldest among the nest. Even Striker, the mighty Monstrous Nightmare, knew better than to argue with her. She had wisdom that most dragons could only dream of. Cybele scratched behind her ear as Nina flew towards her favorite spot on the island, a perch that overlooked the forest.

Aniu bit the bottom of her lip as she drew in the soil with her bow. She too was tired of being hunkered down while the others could do whatever they pleased. Not being able to fly was a horrible fate. The other dragons had often scolded her for not being able to keep up with them, and would often pick on Cybele for having a human ride her. Aniu tried shaking off the unease that washed over her as she looked at Cybele.

" **I need to get off this bloody island** ," she muttered. " **Lets go**."

Cybele warbled in agreement and stood up, all too happy to get away. Nina was distracted by a pair of Terrible Terrors squabbling with each other. She usually stopped fights from breaking out, but those two were always at each others necks.

The pair flew off from the island as far as they could. Aniu felt a rush of excitement as they neared the volcanic island and passed it. She knew exactly where Cybele was headed. The island with that Night Fury, and the auburn-haired boy. Aniu hadn't been able to take them off her mind since that night.

" **I've got his scent** ," Cybele crooned. Aniu's eyes lit up with interest. She was already aware of who Cybele spoke of.

They had reached the human island within minutes. Aniu looked around warily to see that the homes on the island were recently built. A few still had burned roofs and destroyed walls. Some of the watchtowers that were taken down were already replaced with new ones. These Vikings were tough, Aniu would give them that.

" **Where is he**?" Aniu asked as they flew further ahead. They were beyond the village now, flying above a thick grove of trees. Cybele looked down with keen interest and dipped down towards what looked like a cove, with a lake, trees and rocks covering it. " **This place is beautiful** ," she admitted as Cybele landed near the lake. " **But I don't see him**."

Before Cybele could answer, they both heard the familiar cry of a Night Fury. Aniu looked up in surprise to see the lithe black shape of said dragon struggling to fly. He let out a roar of frustration as his tail-fin gave out, and he went crashing back to the ground. Aniu's eyes widened in shock when she realized the Night Fury had lost part of his tail-fin.

" **That human has hurt him**!" Cybele growled, her eyes narrowed with fury. " **I knew they could not be trusted**." Aniu looked at the Night Fury with pity, realizing he had lost his only method of flying. Without a tail-fin, flight was useless. At last, the male Night Fury had noticed their presence.

" **Who are you**?" he demanded, his growl a deep and guttural voice. " **And why are you with a human**?" His eyes narrowed to slits when he glared at Aniu, who flinched under his piercing gaze.

" **My name is Cybele** ," Cybele replied, sweeping her tail protectively around Aniu. " **And this is my sister, Aniu**." The male Night Fury dropped his defensive position and looked at the pair curiously. " **Are you not a Night Fury**?" she added cautiously.

" **A human cannot be your sister** ," the male scoffed. " **That is not even possible. I will ask you once more, why are you with a human**?" Aniu realized with a start that the Night Fury was evading Cybele's questions on purpose. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

" **She is my sister**!" Cybele retorted, angrily this time. " **And you are avoiding the my question**."

Aniu could sense the tension rising between them. She knew that one wrong move could lead into a dangerous fight. But something told her that was the last thing on this Night Fury's mind. He was already annoyed at what had happened to his tail. It made sense that he would take his frustration out on the first strangers that came upon him.

" **Cybele, that's enough** ," Aniu told her, earning a look of surprise from the Night Fury. He wasn't expecting her to understand what they were saying. " **I think it's more than just his pride that's hurt. We should at least take some sympathy on him**." That had offended him. The Night Fury narrowed his eyes once more and let out a puff of smoke.

" **I don't need your sympathy, human**!" he snarled before trying to fly again.

Aniu rolled her eyes at the sight, knowing full well that he would never fly again without his tail-fin. The stubborn fool was determined though, she'd give him that. Cybele growled in annoyance and muttered a few curses before hiding behind a boulder, Aniu following her shortly after. They sat in that spot for a few minutes before Aniu noticed something falling down the rocky ledge leading to the cove. Her eyes widened when she saw the auburn-haired boy crawling back towards a hiding spot.

The boy left a few seconds later when the male Night Fury glared at him cautiously. Something about him had caught Aniu off guard. The way that kid was watching them made her wonder if he had spotted her and Cybele. She was well aware that humans were dangerous creatures. They had done terrible things to her before the dragons took her in. Yet something about that boy made her think differently.

She shrugged off the feeling and decided to do a little fishing in the lake. The male Night Fury looked hungry as he dipped his head in the water and tried grabbing fish. Without the use of flight, he couldn't do any hunting either. For a moment Aniu actually did feel sorry for the arrogant dragon. She exchanged a look with Cybele before pulling out her bow and arrow. The male Night Fury let out a warning growl as Aniu fired an arrow into the lake, one that was bound with a vine. She retrieved the arrow seconds later with a fish attached to it. Cybele dove into the water and caught several more fish, adding to the growing pile.

Once they had caught enough fish, Aniu had Cybele cook a couple for her before she shared the rest with her best friend/sister. The male Night Fury was watching them longingly as they ate their fish. Aniu kept one eye on him. This was just one way to entice a dragon, attract them with food.

" **You know, we could share this fish with you if you trusted us** ," Aniu said cheekily. The Night Fury narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He knew she had him beaten. He was starving, and hadn't eaten in days. Eventually he approached them hesitantly. " **Ah, name first**." The Night Fury lowered his gaze and looked down at the ground, almost as if ashamed by something.

" **I-I don't have a name** ," he admitted. Aniu and Cybele looked at him in surprise as he finally looked at them. " **I was born without one. My family** … **I don't know what happened to them. They just disappeared one day**."

" **I'm sorry to hear that** ," Cybele crooned softly. " **My parents were killed during a raid, and I was taken in by the family we live with now**." The Night Fury looked at her in surprise before shrugging.

" **It's nothing, really. I was always on my own until finding the Queen. She gave me a sense of purpose until that human shot me down** ," he explained.

Aniu stared at him in surprise when he mentioned the Queen. She remembered what Nina had said about a dragon controlling other dragons. It suddenly made her wonder if this 'queen' was capable of doing that, and had controlled this poor Night Fury most of his life. That would explain why he had no name.

" **Well, at least you didn't fall into the hands of humans** ," Aniu murmured, thinking back to what had happened to that boy. The Night Fury looked at her in surprise.

" **How are you capable of speaking to me**?" he asked curiously as she tossed him a fish. " **I have never seen a human quite like you**." Aniu looked down at the ground thoughtfully as memories came rushing back.

She pictured a younger version of herself running into Karn and his goons. It had already been a difficult day when her parents praised Zena for being such a bright student. Aniu was always failing her classes and had often returned home with poor marks. She was frowned upon for her lack of high marks and social behavior. Karn had only made things worse by calling her a worthless freak. Those words had stuck with her since the day Nina took her in.

" **Nina took me in when I was six** ," she said with a shrug. " **I used to go home and my parents would yell at me just for existing. So I ran away, and she found me. I've been living with dragons since than, and have learned to speak with them because of that**."

The Night Fury was watching her with interest now. He had never seen another human capable of speaking with dragons. It was unheard of to those living in the Queen's nest. Once again he found himself staring at the female Night Fury. Her tail-fin looked normal compared to his, and her emerald green eyes seemed to glow with interest as she locked gazes with him.

Aniu couldn't help but wonder if they were fated to meet. Either way, she knew they couldn't leave this Night Fury unattended. They weren't going back to the nest anytime soon.

* * *

 **AN: So there's the second chapter! Some of them may be short, and I apologize in advance for that. Also, I was really surprised with all the positive feedback. I just feel like the first chapter and this one were rushed... so I might tweek them later on.**

 **CartoonLoverBecky - Hehe, thanks! I feel pretty flattered :) And I try. This pairing should be interesting ^^**

 **dracologistmaster - Yep, this will play into the first movie and second movie, than I plan on twisting the plot a little ;)**

 **The Crimson Commando - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it already.**

 **MMM - Well, I think this answers your question ^^ And you'll find out in the next chapter when they meet.**

 **Drunken Hamster - Thank you! Hopefully it'll be good, I'm just not sure yet /:**


	3. First Encounter

**Chapter Three**

The second morning at the cove was uneventful. Aniu had spent most of it trying to figure out what to do about the Night Fury. He tried flying several times again to the point of exhaustion. Cybele watched on with amusement as she chowed down on some freshly caught fish. It was late in the afternoon when the male Night Fury had given up and was resting on a pile of scorched rocks. Cybele rested on a nearby boulder while Aniu messed with her bow and arrows.

That was until her keen eyes caught movement from the rocks above. She looked at the walking human shield curiously. Aniu nudged Cybele gently, and she crawled behind a boulder to keep herself hidden from the curious human boy.

" **He keeps coming back** ," Cybele warbled. " **I wonder why that would be**." Aniu couldn't help but giggle when the shield got wedged between two rocks, and, from underneath it, the human boy from the other day crawled out. Cybele's ears pricked forward with interest as she watched the boy carefully. " **He has food** ," she added.

" **Hasn't he caused enough damage already**?" the male Night Fury groaned. " **It's bad enough he took away my ability to fly, now he's going to taunt me with food**?"

" **I doubt that is what he plans to do** ," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes.

Curious to see if Aniu was right, the male Night Fury emerged from his hiding place and cautiously approached the human boy. The boy was just as cautious, and gingerly held out the fish he was holding. Aniu tilted her head to one side when the Night Fury suddenly let out a warning growl. Just as he did that, the boy pulled out a dagger.

" **Drop your weapon, now**!" he growled furiously. " **Otherwise you won't get away, scrawny human**." The boy dropped his dagger. " **Now get that weapon out of my sight** ," he added with emphasis, motioning with his head at the boy to drop it into the lake. He did just that and dropped the dagger into the pond.

Once the boy had dropped his weapon, the Night Fury relaxed and looked at him expectantly. Aniu and Cybele exchanged curious looks. Aniu had never expected a human to show curiosity towards a dragon. This human was certainly different from the others she had ever met.

The boy refused to look the male Night Fury in the eye. Then he gingerly held out his fish. Aniu hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and it was already late. She had a feeling that the male Night Fury was just as starving. Aniu peered over the boulder to see that the male Night Fury was using retractable teeth, similar to Cybele. But as he reached for the fish, the boy had noticed this as well.

" _Toothless_? I could've sworn you had…," the boy had begun in surprise. Just then the male Night Fury had revealed a row of sharp teeth. Aniu almost laughed as the Night Fury grabbed the fish from his trembling hands. "…teeth," he finished, gasping in shock.

" **The boy needs nourishment** ," the Night Fury said as he looked at where Aniu and Cybele were hiding. Aniu rolled her eyes as she remembered one of the oldest customs for dragons. Regurgitating fish was something dragons did as a sign of trust, and friendship. Cybele snorted in amusement as the boy backed away fearfully, thinking that the Night Fury was about to attack him.

" **Why don't you ever let me do that for you**?" Cybele asked in a whisper.

" **Because I'd rather not eat my fish raw** ," Aniu replied.

"I-I don't have anymore fish," the boy tried telling the male Night Fury, who continued pressing on.

" **Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you** ," the Night Fury reassured him, much to Aniu and Cybele's surprise. The Night Fury quickly regurgitated the fish he was given on the boy's lap. Aniu could see the disgust written across the human's face. " **You're supposed to eat it, silly human** ," the Night Fury encouraged by swallowing.

Aniu watched on in surprise when the boy actually ate the fish. Most humans would have shoved it away in disgust. This human was different, and he ate it without gagging. The Night Fury sat on his haunches and watched the human in amusement as he swallowed the half-eaten fish. The boy suddenly began to smile sheepishly, still acting nervous until the Night Fury tried mimicking his smile. Aniu looked at Cybele to see that she was trying to do the same thing. Apparently the Night Fury's smile was enough for the boy to try reaching out to _pet_ him.

" **You aren't about to touch that Night Fury like a common dog** ," Cybele growled, though it was quiet enough that the boy wouldn't hear.

" **Let's just wait and see what this human is going to do** ," Aniu whispered. " **Something tells me that he is slowly gaining the Night Fury's trust**."

Aniu held back a sigh of relief as she leaned against Cybele, who was resting in her favorite sunny spot. It was hidden from the boy's vantage point, but easy enough for the Night Fury to find them. To Aniu's surprise, the Night Fury didn't bother chasing out the boy. Instead he kept his distance and scorched an area where he tried taking a nap. The boy had gotten close enough that he could just watch the Night Fury, only for him to lift his tail and glare at the human.

The Night Fury rolled his eyes when he turned around and hid his face. Aniu was surprised by how persistent this boy was. He kept trying to pet the Night Fury as if they were already best friends. Aniu knew from experience that it took years to gain a dragon's trust. Soon the Night Fury had decided to wrap his tail around a tree and hang like a bat, only to be awoken by the sound of the boy digging in the ground.

" **What is the human doing**?" Cybele asked curiously. Aniu shrugged and gestured for them to find a closer hiding place. Sure enough she could see that the boy was drawling a picture of the Night Fury in the soil. " **Huh, it looks pretty realistic** ," she crooned with laughter.

" **I can do that**!" the Night Fury proclaimed. He walked over on two legs and uprooted a tree, using it's branches to draw something in the ground. Aniu watched on in surprise as he drew a map of what the island itself looked like, from an aerial view. Aniu couldn't help but grin as she realized that the Night Fury was doing a good job. A swish there, a dab there, and soon he was finished and looked on with pride. " **Now that's what I call art**." He nodded in satisfaction.

One look at the Night Fury's eyes, and the boy stepped on one of the lines. The nerve of that kid, thinking he could get away with that. Startled, the boy took his foot off the line and looked at the Night Fury curiously as he calmed down. The boy smiled and stepped on the line once again, earning another warning growl from the Night Fury. He repeated these actions a few more times before finally getting it right. Aniu leaned forward in awe as the human learned to step out of the lines and get closer to the Night Fury, who waited patiently at the end. The boy was just inches from the Night Fury now, eyes widening before he closed them and reached out with his hand.

" **I still do not trust you** ," the Night Fury growled.

" **And yet he trusted him enough to let him approach** ," Aniu whispered in amazement. She had never seen this bonding process before.

" **Clearly he is not like the other humans in this village** ," Cybele added. " **If the Night Fury trusts him, than perhaps we should trust him as well**." She looked at Aniu cautiously, who nodded in agreement.

The boy refused to make eye contact as the Night Fury leaned forward and bumped his snout into the human's hand. Finally the boy opened his eyes and realized that he was actually touching the Night Fury's snout. Aniu couldn't help but watch in awe. They had bonded.

For a moment, no one said a thing until the boy realized how late it was.

"Oh, great, I'm gonna be late!" he gasped before turning to look at the Night Fury again. "Bye, Toothless, I'll be back tomorrow."

The boy left in a hurry as the sun began to set. Once he was gone, the tension from earlier seemed to melt away. Aniu tried not to laugh as she and Cybele emerged from their hiding places. The Night Fury he had just named Toothless was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

" **Of all the names he could have chosen** ," he grumbled.

" **Hey, it's better than a common name like Fury or Shadow** ," Aniu pointed out cheekily. Toothless just stuck his tongue out at her, something Cybele had done plenty of times. " **So** … **does this mean you actually bonded with that human? Because this changes things between us dragons**." She grinned as Toothless shrugged in response.

" **I suppose I have** ," he replied without hesitation. " **He has the soul of a dragon, like you**."

Aniu blinked in surprise at those words. She had never heard Nina or the other dragons tell her that. She didn't even know what it meant, but it made her smile nonetheless. She patted Cybele on the shoulder as her own Night Fury began to yawn.

" **It's getting late** ," Cybele crooned. " **I'm going to sleep, if anyone bothers to ask**." Toothless looked at her thoughtfully, and asked something Aniu wasn't expecting.

" **May I sleep with you? It's getting colder out, and I prefer the warmth** ," he admitted sheepishly.

Cybele looked at him coldly before nodding in agreement. She wrapped her tail around Aniu like a cocoon, keeping her warm in the process as Toothless lay beside her. For the first time in a long time, Aniu actually felt as though she was part of something. She wasn't sure what to call this, but she felt warm and happy. This felt like a family.

" **Good night, Cybele, Toothless** ," she sighed before drifting to sleep.

" **Good night, little one** ," Cybele and Toothless warbled at the same time.

* * *

 **AN: And she sees Hiccup for the first time. I look forward to seeing how they interact upon actually meeting each other :)**

 **Wild Cat 214 - You'll find out more about her past in later chapters. I plan on explaining a lot of it when HTTYD 1 is over.**

 **dracologistmaster - I hope that was satisfying enough ;)**

 **MMM - Well, they do meet face-to-face, but not for a while. As for her seeing her family again, that will happen in later chapters.**

 **Drunken Hamster - Thank you!**

 **CartoonLoverBecky - Thank you! I try to add as much originality to my stories as I can, even if some of them follow the television episodes or movies. It's fun seeing where the story can go when adding your own content :)**

 **Sil - Thank you!**


	4. Second Encounter

**Chapter Four**

Aniu had been practicing her archery for most of the morning after waking up from a bad dream. She didn't remember most of it, but she did picture Karn and his gang finding her in the dragon's nest. All it took was the group of them to rile up the dragons and start an all-out war. She pictured how horrified she had looked when Karn discovered her living among them. He used to tease her all the time about being more dragon than human before that, and now he had the ultimate proof.

She shook her head and tried pushing the uneasy memory out of her mind. There were more important things to worry about. Cybele hadn't flown for days since she was so interested in Toothless. Nina and the other dragons would know that something was up. She was worried they would go searching for them and get themselves into trouble. If anything happened to them because of their mistake, she would never forgive herself.

"Hey, Toothless, you hungry?" Aniu's eyes widened in alarm at that voice. She pulled out her arrow from the tree and found the nearest hiding place in a bush. Luckily Cybele had hidden herself as well just by instinct. To Aniu's surprise, he placed down two baskets full of fish. That was certainly more than what Toothless needed, though she had no doubt he was capable of woofing them all down. "We've got salmon…" he paused when Toothless swallowed the salmon happily, not bothering with the second basket. "Some nice Icelandic cod…" Toothless swallowed it in one gulp. "And a whole smoked eel!"

Even Aniu had to question the boy on that choice. She hated eel with a passion, and so did most dragons. Eels had a strange effect on dragons that could make them very sick. Nina taught her at a young age that she should avoid them at all costs. Cybele had learned the hard way not to enjoy eel, as she usually ate anything without thinking. Toothless' lips curled in disgust as he backed away, snarling as the boy's eyes widened with realization.

" **There's a reason we don't eat those things** ," Cybele grumbled as she joined Aniu. Aniu nodded in agreement as the boy gingerly picked up the eel, nose wrinkling in disgust as he tossed it into the lake. He quickly removed the eel from the second basket as well, earning curious looks from Cybele. " **Now why does he have a second basket full of fish**?" she asked.

" **I think he knows you're here** ," Aniu replied, looking at the boy warily. " **Go ahead and join them. I don't know if I can trust him just yet**." Cybele looked at her in surprise before shrugging and crawling out of her hiding place.

The boy jumped in surprise when he noticed Cybele for the first time. Toothless just beamed at her with happiness, a mouth full of fish. Aniu almost laughed at the comical sight. He certainly didn't care much for table manners.

"A second Night Fury," he gasped in surprise. Cybele eyed the human warily as he studied her. "Well, it looks as if you've got yourself a friend."

" **She is far from my friend** ," Toothless grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Aniu narrowed her eyes as Cybele gingerly approached the second basket, her stance defensive. " **The fish does taste good though. I might just eat your basket if you don't get here sooner** ," he added cheekily.

That did it. Cybele dove into her basket and protected it from Toothless as she ate all the fish she could reach. Aniu watched the scene warily, knowing that this human was still capable of hurting her best friend/sister. She wouldn't let him get very far if he ever did try hurting them again.

While Toothless was distracted with eating from his basket, the boy did something Aniu wasn't expecting. He tried grabbing hold of Toothless' tail as it moved here and there. Once the boy had gotten hold of his tail, he put on some kind of contraption. Aniu's eyes widened when she realized that it looked like a Night Fury's tail-fin, but instead of black it was brown. Toothless dropped the basket and wriggled around as he realized what the boy had given him.

" **I can fly**?" he asked out loud. And just like that, Toothless began opening his wings with the boy still on his tail. Aniu winced as he took off with a whoosh, the boy clinging on for dear life.

 _He could have waited until the kid was off_ , Aniu thought with a roll of her eyes. Toothless was beginning to loose altitude as he tried leaving the cove. He growled in frustration as the boy opened his tail-fin, and suddenly he made a sharp curve. Cybele looked at Aniu playfully as the two were finally soaring through the sky, well, best as they could. Aniu nodded in agreement and hopped on as Cybele joined her, the two taking off and joining the boy and Toothless.

" **I'm flying again! Thank you, Hiccup**!" Toothless roared with joy. Hiccup… that was an odd name for a human. Then again, Toothless was an odd name for a dragon. They seemed like a perfect match for each other. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Cybele had joined them, and with a friend. " **That there is a human riding the back of a dragon, and one day, you'll be doing that too** ," Toothless added gleefully.

" **For the last time, I am not a human** ," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes. By now Hiccup's eyes were wide as moons when he realized she was speaking their language. Toothless had finally noticed what Hiccup was doing with his tail-fin and flicked him off, throwing Hiccup straight into the lake. Seconds later he came crashing down with no one to control the tail-fin.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted after bursting through the water. Aniu laughed at the sight as Cybele landed on the shore.

" **Such a strange little hatchling** ," Cybele crooned.

" **You were right about him, though** ," Aniu admitted. " **He does have the heart of a dragon** … **or was it the soul of a dragon**?"

Aniu hadn't realized that Hiccup was staring at her until he made a tiny coughing sound. Toothless ignored the sudden tension and flopped beside Cybele. He was showing off his new tail-fin to her as she sniffed it warily.

" **He gave me the ability to fly again**!" he exclaimed. " **I never thought humans could be so generous**."

"Uh… hi," Hiccup greeted Aniu nervously as she stayed by Cybele's side, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "There's a perfectly good explanation for why his tail-fin is like that," he quickly added. Aniu tilted her head to one side. She only understood certain words he was saying, as most of her human speech had been lost during the years she'd spent with dragons. "And you can't understand a word I'm saying," he finished with realization.

" **Go ahead and talk to him** ," Cybele said, nudging Aniu expectantly. " **He looks like he could use a good friend**." Aniu shot her a cold look before glancing back uncertainly at Hiccup.

"Look, it's been a long day, and I should really be getting back before someone notices I'm missing," Hiccup said after a moment of silence followed. "Do-Do you have a home?" Now that she understood. Aniu shook her head and gestured to Cybele, who was busy cleaning her wings while Toothless kept playing with his new tail-fin.

" **I live off of the land** ," she explained in Dragonese. To any average human, it would have sounded like a series of clicks, growls and rough hand gestures. But Hiccup seemed to understand what she was trying to explain, or at least best as he could.

"How long have you lived with her?" he asked carefully. Aniu glanced at Cybele anxiously.

" **Since I was six.** "

That he understood clearly. His eyes widened in shock, and she guessed he was already trying to figure out why she would choose dragons over humans. Then he noticed the scars covering her arms and legs. They weren't the scars caused by dragons. Those were given to her by Karn and the rest of the humans who had lived in her village. Hiccup looked at her thoughtfully until realizing just how late it was.

"I really do need to go," he said once he glanced at the orange sky. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Aniu tilted her head to one side as he turned and left the cove, ducking under the shield that would permanently stick there. Cybele had joined her once he was gone.

" **I saw the way you were looking at him** ," she said playfully. " **You like him, don't you**?" Aniu looked at her in shock before shaking her head.

" **Of course not**!" she retorted. " **He's just the first human I've seen in a long time, up close at least. It's been eight years since we left our old island**."

" **And you do not regret leaving behind all of those humans**?" Cybele asked curiously. Aniu studied the ground warily as she thought of the nightmare she had suffered from the other night. She closed her eyes and tried to cast the dark thoughts from her mind.

" **I have no regrets**."

* * *

 **AN: There's the next chapter! Sorry for the shortness, but they'll get longer, I promise.**

 **MMM - You'll just have to wait and see ;) If anything does happen between them, it will be a very slow romance due to her lack of trust towards humans.**

 **dragologistmaster - Lol, that would be pretty funny, and I could see that happening.**

 **Drunken Hamster - I know I rushed the last few chapters. Especially the first one. But thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter Five**

It was getting late and Hiccup had not returned. Toothless was getting antsy as Cybele practiced flying around the cove. Aniu had used the time to make a new set of arrows from the branches of the trees, using her carving knife to make the wooden tips sharp. She had watched other humans do the same with their weapons, and mastered that skill. Toothless was busy wagging his tail as he studied the contraption Hiccup had made.

" **I've never seen a human make such an interesting contraption** ," he admitted when Aniu and Cybele joined him. " **It feels like a real tail-fin, but it's clearly not. I can feel it brush against my scales every now and than, and it drives me crazy**." Aniu herself was amazed that Hiccup had made this thing. She lifted the tail-fin curiously as Toothless allowed her, studying the object carefully. It really did look just like Cybele's tail-fin, just brown in color. " **I guess this proves that not all humans are as bad as we make them out to be**."

Aniu still had her doubts. She didn't trust humans as far as she could throw them. Not after what they had done to her and the rest of her dragon friends. She would never forgive them for what they had done to Cybele's parents. An innocent night out had turned into a bloodbath when they were caught in a raid.

" **I like his scent** ," Cybele admitted. " **He doesn't smell like other humans, and seems quite inquisitive about us**." Aniu almost laughed at that, and wondered if Cybele had formed a slight crush on him. Then she noticed how close Cybele had gotten with Toothless. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as she realized where this was going.

It wasn't long before Cybele and Toothless had picked up his scent. Without warning Toothless suddenly leaped onto his new friend and smothered Hiccup with licks. Aniu laughed at the sight as Hiccup struggled to free himself. Night Fury saliva was different from other dragons, as it was impossible to wash out and incredibly sticky.

"Toothless, I can't breathe!" Hiccup gasped after laughing at the Night Fury's comical behavior. Toothless just warbled with laughter and stepped off, giving Hiccup a chance to clean himself best as he could. Returning to the human village with dragon saliva was probably not a good idea. Toothless then proceeded to rest his head in Hiccup's lap once he'd settled down. "You really trust me now, don't you?" Hiccup whispered as he stroked Toothless' head gently. He looked up to see Aniu and Cybele watching from far away. "You know, most people call me by other names when Hiccup isn't enough," he went on, ignoring their presence. "Most of them call me names like Toothpick, Runt, Useless or Fishbone, just to name a few." He spoke in an almost bitter voice, catching Aniu's attention.

 _At least you were never called worthless_ , she thought angrily, remembering what Karn had called her that one day.

" **Why would anyone call you such horrible names**?" Toothless asked, warbling in concern when he noticed how sad Hiccup was.

" **Because humans cannot be trusted** ," Aniu reminded herself, closing her eyes as she remembered what Nina had told her. " **They are cruel, conniving, and will do anything to get their hands on power.** "

Hiccup looked at her in surprise when he heard that. Most of it was unrecognizable, but he understood some of what she had said. It was obvious she wouldn't trust him right away. Her wild appearance told him that she had lived with the dragons for a long time. That would explain why she didn't understand most of what he said.

"You're probably going to hate me for this, but my father is the Chief of my tribe," Hiccup went on despite the rising tension. "He is… basically the reason we've been at war with dragons for so long. He wants you and all the other dragons gone."

" **You mean to tell me that that arrogant red-head is your father**?" Toothless warbled in surprise.

"Yeah, I know… not much of a resemblance, is there?" Hiccup asked with a shrug. "And since he's the Chief, that means I'm the heir to the Tribe. But my dad hardly ever notices me. I look nothing like him, and I've even heard him call me useless behind my back. I screw up all the time…"

Aniu stared down at her feet as shame crawled through her. She suddenly understood what Hiccup was going through. Before she had met the dragons and was pretty much raised by them, she had nothing. Everyone treated her like she was some kind of freak, some worthless creature that deserved nothing. She never had the chance to feel the love of her mother or hear the soothing words of her father as she went on through life.

" **Why would they treat you like that if you are next in line to become Chief**?" Cybele asked this time. " **That sounds awful**." She looked at Aniu pointedly, and Aniu just rolled her eyes. Toothless warbled in agreement and looked at Hiccup curiously.

"Yeah, well, I got used to it," he replied as if understanding them. Then he looked at Aniu curiously. "So, what about you?" he suddenly asked. "You haven't told me your name yet." Aniu exchanged a look with Cybele and shrugged.

" **My name is Aniu** ," she replied, saying her name slowly so that Hiccup could understand.

"Aniu… pretty name," he admitted.

" **The dragons took me in when the humans started abusing me** ," she explained warily. " **There were times when I would come home with more than just scratches on my arms. They always looked at me as if I was some kind of freak. When the dragons took me in, it only made things worse**." Even though he only understood part of what she was saying, Hiccup understood that she had suffered before finding the dragons. He found his fists clenching at the thought of what those people had done to make her so hateful towards humans. " **Since than we've been living peacefully on an island a few hours from this one. Nina's sort of like the leader among the dragons, and she decides what we should or shouldn't do**."

Nina must have been an important dragon if Aniu spoke so highly of her. Hiccup could see her eyes light up as she mentioned the dragons and their habits. She mentioned finding Cybele as a hatchling and growing up alongside her. The two were almost like sisters rather than friends.

Hiccup spent the rest of that day learning more about Aniu and Cybele. Slowly but surely she was beginning to speak his language. It came to his surprise that she remembered some Norse, but not all of it. So he took it upon himself to remain patient and correct her when he could. Cybele and Toothless took the chance to get away and played a game of tag or would swim in the lake while the two humans struggled to understand one another.

Aniu couldn't bring it upon herself to trust him entirely. She didn't get much closer than a few feet. Hiccup was patient though. He kept his distance while she watched the dragons play. Something about her had caught his attention, and he couldn't shake off the reason why.

Eventually she got bored of just talking and sitting and returned to her set of bow and arrows. Hiccup studied the objects in surprise when he noticed the carvings on her bow. The arrows themselves were made of simple wood, but they looked deadly enough to take down an enemy. He was even more surprised at how skilled she was at archery, when she hit the target's bull's-eye with ease. Aniu didn't need to blink once to know where she was aiming. By now she had mastered archery and used it to her advantage.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Hiccup asked in amazement. Aniu looked at him in surprise before shrugging.

" **Archery is something that I've always been interested in, even when living among humans** ," she replied. " **I've learned to hit the bull's-eye even while riding on the back of a dragon**."

"You could really do a lot with skills like that," he admitted, noticing that she was using hand gestures to show him what she meant.

It was late by the time Cybele had returned to Aniu's side. Toothless looked happy with himself as he nudged Hiccup playfully. It was a time of bonding between Rider and dragon. Aniu glanced at Cybele warily as she realized that was why Hiccup had returned. He was using this time to bond with Toothless best as he could.

" **He certainly is a persistent human, I'll give him that** ," Toothless crooned. Aniu nodded in agreement and crossed her arms.

"So, how exactly do you ride a dragon?" Hiccup suddenly asked. "Wouldn't you need a saddle or something?"

" **I don't need one** ," Aniu replied with a shrug. " **I've learned to ride a young age, but it might be better for you to use a saddle**." She shot Toothless a smug look as he gaped at her.

" **I will not let a human put some saddle on my back**!" he growled defensively.

Luckily Hiccup hadn't seen the smirk playing across Aniu's lips. She had been wanting a way to get back at Toothless for calling her names when they first met, and this was the perfect punishment. Once Hiccup had said his goodbyes, the three of them were left alone.

" **You know, I would defend that boy if I had to** ," Cybele warbled after giving it some thought.

" **Yes, he is different from the other humans** ," Toothless agreed with her. " **I would defend him, and you, even if you are an annoying hatchling**." Aniu stuck her tongue out at him, and Cybele nudged her playfully.

Yet she couldn't agree more with them. As she curled up beside Cybele, who wrapped her tail protectively around her, she felt safer here than anywhere else. The warmth of Cybele pressing against her had lulled her to sleep. At least that was until she had another nightmare.

...

She found herself standing in the middle of her village, surrounded by all the people who used to laugh at her or taunt her. Aniu looked around fearfully until she spotted Zena staring at her. But instead of seeing the light she always saw in her sister's eyes, she saw hate.

"You abandoned us," Zena growled. "You left us to die."

"Your own sister wants nothing to do with you." Aniu felt her heart nearly skip a beat at the sound of her father's voice. He stood protectively beside Zena, careful not to hurt her. "Why can't you just give up already, you worthless creature. You don't belong in either world."

Aniu held back a cry of shock when she felt a knife press against her throat. She hadn't noticed until it was too late that Karn was approaching her from behind. His arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't break free this time.

"We'll be doing ourselves a favor this time," he sneered. "Let's see you get away this time."

Just as he was about to slit her throat, Aniu woke up gasping for air. Her eyes widened in alarm when she found herself back in the cove. It was still dark out, and Toothless was fast asleep snoring away. Only Cybele had noticed her squirming and nudged her gently.

" **What happened**?" she asked fearfully.

" **It was** … **just another nightmare** ," Aniu whispered after catching her breath. Yet it felt so real. She could picture everyone glaring down at her, the feel of Karn's knife pressing firmly against her neck. Cybele's concern only grew when she noticed that Aniu was trembling.

" **Hatchling, tell me what happened** ," she urged her best friend/sister. " **You shouldn't be afraid of admitting what happened**." Aniu only shook her head.

" **It isn't something I can talk about** ," she murmured. " **Please, just drop the subject**."

Cybele let out a sigh of frustration when she realized that Aniu wasn't going to talk. She dropped her gaze and went back to sleep. Aniu, however, didn't close her eyes. Instead she rested her head against Cybele and stared at the stars twinkling in the sky. That dream had shaken her more than she liked to admit. Something told her that this wasn't the last time she would suffer from that nightmare either.

* * *

 **AN: Yay for longer chapters! And personally, I love delving into backstories while keeping them as mysterious as possible. Makes them that much more intriguing ;)**

 **MMM - Hope this answered that question :)**

 **dragologistmaster - Oh yeah, he does indeed. Though changes may be very subtle. You'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Drunken Hamster - All very good questions! To which... I honestly can't answer D: I mean, Hiccup understanding Aniu could be explained because she uses hand-gestures that he can read. But other than that, I'm not sure.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Indeed she does. It certainly helps having a good friend.**


	6. Learning to Trust Again

**Chapter Six**

A day had passed since that terrible nightmare. Aniu hadn't spoken much since than, until Hiccup returned with something in his hands. Toothless had seen the object first and immediately made a run for it. He knew a saddle when he saw one. He was not going to let Hiccup put a saddle on him without a fight. Hiccup let out a groan when he realized what Toothless was up to. Aniu couldn't help but grin at the sight despite her earlier nightmare.

Eventually Hiccup was able to catch up with Toothless even after stopping to catch his breath. As a runt he must have had a difficult time running for a long period of time. Once Hiccup had put the saddle on Toothless, he didn't look too upset like Aniu was expecting.

" **Alright, I suppose this isn't too bad** ," he grumbled crossly. " **Don't get too comfortable, though. I'm still going to give you a hard time, hatchling**."

Toothless was flying steadily in circles around the cove as Hiccup tried adjusting to the different techniques. He had some kind of string attached to the saddle that would maneuver the tail-fin. Then Hiccup yanked on the string too hard, and they were suddenly sent crashing into the lake. Aniu grinned sheepishly at the sight as she climbed on Cybele and showed off a few of their tricks. Hiccup was impressed with how Aniu managed to stay on even when Cybele performed a few loops in the sky. She had mastered the art of balancing herself on the back of a dragon when they were flying.

Once they had landed, Hiccup splashed water on Toothless' snout after the Night Fury licked his hair. The two of them were like long-lost brothers. Aniu would have sworn that they had grown up together by the way they acted.

" **I think it's time we made a proper nest** ," Cybele warbled after looking at Toothless. Toothless warbled in agreement and left their two hatchlings alone. Aniu glared after Cybele when she realized what they were doing.

"Well, this is awkward," Hiccup said. He rubbed his arms in embarrassment as Aniu refused to look at him. By now he had gotten used to the fact that she would probably never trust him. But it still hurt knowing that someone had done this to that extent. "You know, I was punched in the arm the other day by one of my friends. She has this mean streak about her, but I sort of like her," he admitted. Aniu rose an eyebrow curiously.

"How could you like anyone who abuses you?" she asked warily, this time in Norse.

She surprised herself more than anyone else when she spoke in that language. It had been years since she spoke to another human that way. Hiccup stared at her in disbelief before shrugging it off. He wasn't expecting an answer to his random statement.

"Astrid isn't like the others," he explained sheepishly. "She's just… an amazing person. Fearless, brave and strong. I would give anything to be like that."

Aniu looked at him warily as he described what Astrid looked like. A blond girl with her hair tied back in a braid, a spiky skirt with skulls on it and a blue tunic, Aniu could understand why he liked her so much. She found herself wondering if she would ever find someone she truly cared about in that sense.

"It sounds like you really care about her," she whispered. Hiccup looked at Aniu in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"I just wish there was a way to tell her… without making it seem like I'm crazy," he sighed. Aniu was ready to say something else when she felt Cybele's presence looming over her.

" **Are you two getting along**?" she asked cheekily.

 _Who am I kidding_? she thought bitterly as Hiccup went back to observing Toothless. _How could anyone ever like someone like me? I'm just a freak… a worthless freak_.

" **Cybele, I think it's time we left** ," Aniu said, her voice oddly quiet. Cybele blinked in surprise before looking back at Hiccup. " **I don't think it's right for us to stay here**." Cybele just shook her head in frustration.

" **This doesn't have anything to do with what that human said, does it**?" she asked.

Aniu held back a sigh of frustration as she thought of what he had said. There was already someone he had feelings for, and she didn't want to get between them. Even if she did have a chance, that was. Something told her that any human would shy from her.

" **I'm afraid Nina and the others will jump to conclusions and think something is wrong** ," Aniu explained. Cybele just stubbornly held her place as Aniu looked at her.

" **We're not going anywhere, even if Nina gets annoyed with us** ," she said.

Once again, her lack of wings had left her stranded here. Aniu rolled her eyes and glared at Cybele as she bounded over to Toothless. She had a feeling that those two were closer than ever, for more than one reason. Soon the day went by and Aniu found herself drifting off to sleep alone in the cove. Cybele had gone off with Toothless so they could spend more time together, and of course Aniu was left on her own. It was going to be a cold night.

Luckily Hiccup showed up the following morning to give Toothless some breakfast. Aniu was huddled up in a corner of the cove when he'd arrived. Cybele hadn't spoken to her since their argument, and she was shivering from the cold.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as she glared at him. Aniu rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around as she realized Cybele was still far from where she lay.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Hiccup looked at her doubtfully.

"You don't look fine," he retorted before looking back at Toothless. The Night Fury just shrugged and gave her a cold look.

" **Maybe she's just feeling conflicted** ," he offered. " **After all, she is only human**."

Aniu narrowed her eyes at that. Without a second word, she scrambled for the rocky walls and ignored all three of them. Hearing Toothless say that was the last straw. Luckily she was able to climb her way to the top of the cove, and she made a run through the forest.

She didn't bother staying to see whether Cybele followed her or not. All that mattered was getting away. Aniu kept running until she tripped over an uprooted tree branch. She winced as she landed on a patch of grass surrounded by trees.

" **Sweet grass**!" Cybele's cry of delight made Aniu flinch. She dove into the clearing and started rolling around in the grass, crooning and growling with delight. Soon Toothless joined her, Hiccup falling off and looking at the two of them in confusion. " **Try rolling around in it, the grass feels good too**!" she added.

"What's with them?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Dragon grass," Aniu replied as she leaned forward and brushed her hands along it. True to the nature of any reptiles, dragon nip was attractive to them. She had learned from Nina that it was great for curing illnesses and making dragons relax if they were feeling stressed. " **You're lucky, dragon grass is hard to find on our island** ," she added in Dragonese. Hiccup smiled at the sight of Toothless and Cybele rolling around happily in the grass.

"Why did you run away?" he suddenly asked in accusing tone. The walls were beginning to build up again. Aniu looked at him warily before sitting near the grassy field.

"The humans would never accept me if I ever went back," she sighed. Hiccup looked at her in surprise as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "To them I'm just some freak who was raised by dragons."

"And you don't trust anyone because of that," he concluded with realization.

She refused to meet his piercing gaze as she nodded in agreement. Trust was something that had to be earned. She hardly trusted anyone because of the way the people on her old island treated her. All the abuse and torment she went through had left a mark. Toothless had been listening to them the entire time, despite his infatuation with the dragon nip. Now he was suddenly regretting what he had said to her before they reached this clearing. Luckily he dropped the subject and decided to leave before things got more awkward between them.

He returned the following day and worked on slowly earning Aniu's trust. She still had her doubts about him. There were times when he would return late with fresh bruises or cuts from what she assumed was 'Dragon Training'. Apparently the Vikings of Berk were trained at an early age to kill dragons, but Hiccup refused to take part in it. Instead he'd learned to figure out their weak spots and use that during training, rather than trying to kill them.

The four of them had returned to the dragon nip field where Cybele rolled around again while Hiccup spent his time with Toothless. Hiccup was busy scratching Toothless' chin where he normally couldn't reach it. Aniu was about to warn him about their weak spot until it was too late. The loud thud that followed told her that Hiccup had discovered there was a spot under a Night Fury's chin that rendered them numb. Aniu had discovered this trick herself when she was playing with Cybele a few years ago.

" **Ha! I'd like to see him try and do that to me** ," Cybele snorted. Aniu shot her a sly look. Cybele hadn't noticed and was busy rolling on the grass until Aniu scratched her under her chin. The moment she did that was when Cybele was lulled to sleep.

" **That's for yesterday** ," she said triumphantly.

"Imagine if everyone on Berk knew about that trick," Hiccup said thoughtfully as they waited for their friends to wake up. "Of course, I'd never show it to them," he added after noticing the look Aniu was giving him.

"Knowledge like that can be dangerous," she admitted. Hiccup nodded in agreement, and soon Cybele and Toothless were waking up again. Cybele's eyes narrowed with annoyance as she looked at Aniu.

" **I'll get you for that** ," she grumbled crossly.

On their third day together, Hiccup had been telling Toothless a story about his dragon training. He had used his discovery of Toothless' weak spot to successfully make a Deadly Nadder drop to the floor in training before things got nasty. Apparently the girl known as Astrid had tried swinging her axe at the Nadder, but Hiccup got in before she could deal the final blow. Aniu was busy drawing in the dirt while Hiccup used some kind of smithing tool to form a light that Toothless and Cybele couldn't resist chasing.

They both jumped after the light when it suddenly darted away. Aniu looked on in amusement as Cybele tried pouncing on it again, only for the light to disappear again. Cybele looked around frantically when the light suddenly appeared on Toothless' black scales.

"I used to do this all the time when we were younger," Aniu laughed when the game continued.

Hiccup was grinning like an idiot as Toothless charged after the light, spinning in circles until he was dizzy. The they finally gave up, and Cybele prompted to pick up Aniu and toss her into the lake, Toothless doing the same to Hiccup.

" **Sometimes revenge is a dish best served** ," Cybele warbled with laughter.

" **Yep, I definitely won't be forgetting this moment** ," Toothless added with a smug look.

The next day, however, was different. Hiccup had gotten better at flying with Toothless, practicing without actually flying by strapping Toothless to a rock. He was annoyed with the slow progress, but at least Hiccup learned fast. Now he was running late. Aniu leaned against a rock and fumbled with her bow as Cybele rubbed a paw over her snout. Toothless waited impatiently in the cove as he looked at the two of them.

" **I wonder if something has happened to him**?" he asked anxiously.

" **Someone in the village could be holding him up** ," Aniu replied while glancing at Cybele.

" **You've been getting awfully close to him** ," she hummed at the look Aniu was giving her. " **Are you sure that you aren't letting your guard down a bit too much**?"

Aniu rolled her eyes in response. She was about to say something when Toothless suddenly tackled someone to the ground.

" **Where have you been**?" he demanded after licking Hiccup furiously. Hiccup laughed at the realization that he'd been running late.

"He was worried sick about you," Aniu explained when he finally let Hiccup up.

"Sorry, Astrid almost found out and I had to take the long way to the cove," he told them.

Astrid… the more Aniu heard about this girl, the more she didn't like her. It seemed as if Astrid was the most violent of the people in that village, and she usually took her temper out on Hiccup. She wondered how he could have a crush on Astrid if she was so violent towards him.

Hiccup then proceeded to modify Toothless' tail-fin. Aniu watched the process curiously, wondering how he was able to make such a device with a simple tool. Once it was attached, Hiccup led Toothless to a cliff where they usually practiced their flying. He pounded a wooden peg into the ground before tying a strap to it and attaching it to Toothless' saddle.

"So this is how you plan on practicing?" Aniu asked, noticing that it could break with ease.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Hiccup replied with a shrug as Toothless nodded in agreement.

" **That's right. We need to practice before we do any real flying** ," he added.

"Guess that's that," Aniu murmured as she glanced at Cybele.

Cybele smirked knowingly as Hiccup got on Toothless and started practicing. Aniu hopped onto Cybele and the two of them took off without another word. As Hiccup and Toothless continued practicing their flying, Cybele swooped past several sea stacks and managed to perform a few loops before flying towards the cliff. When Hiccup pushed on the stirrup that opened the tail-fin, the wind suddenly grew stronger and the leather rope snapped. Aniu had Cybele do a power dive until they reached the cliff.

"Oh, great," Hiccup grumbled as he pried himself off Toothless. His waist was still attached to Toothless' saddle as he pulled off the metal piece that held them together. "I'm gonna have to go back to the village to fix this." Aniu stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

" **You mean bring him to the village, full of people who would want him dead**?" she demanded in Dragonese. By now Hiccup had gotten used to her speaking half Norse and half Dragonese.

"I'll do it under the cover of night, when everyone's asleep," he replied with a shrug, already guessing what she had asked. "I need to fix up the saddle in the forge. I'll need an extra hand. We'll leave before anyone notices us."

"And you expect me to trust you?" she snapped, realizing where this was going. Even Toothless looked nervous at the prospect of going to the village.

" **I don't know** … **I can't help but think this will go horribly wrong** ," Cybele added with equal unease. Aniu nodded in agreement.

"I promise you won't get caught," Hiccup reassured her.

Aniu still had her doubts. She could only hope that he was right, and none of them would get caught tonight.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I'm glad that FF is finally sort of working again. Apparently the site had some downtime and wouldn't even load properly. Anywho, I give you the longest chapter yet. And, I've also been listening to Hillsong Young and Free's newest album, Youth Revival. Yes, I am advertising, and I can't resist, because this album is amazing! Onto review replies :P**

 **PS: What did everyone think of this chapter? Aniu's human speech is pretty spot-on, if I do say so myself.**

 **dragologistmaster - Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Aniu's definitely got a past that will be explained later on.**

 **Drunken Hamster - Thanks!**

 **MMM - Most likely not. If anything, they'll just find another reason to scorn her for her very existence. And you never know, it is a rather useful skill ;)**


	7. In Dangerous Territory

**Chapter Seven**

 _It's been so long since I've seen the human village_ , Aniu thought as she tried taking everything in. There were wooden structures that made up the dwelling place of the people who lived here. Most of them looked as if they had recently been built. A few had scorch marks on them from the last raid. Toothless and Cybele were currently hiding behind one of the structures to keep them from being discovered.

"Hiccup," one Viking greeted him as they walked past, oblivious to the girl hiding with their dragon friends.

Once the footsteps sounded further away, Aniu breathed out a sigh of relief. Even she could pick up the stench of blood that clouded the air. This village was well known for fighting against the dragons for centuries. Aniu couldn't help but wonder if things would ever change. If what Hiccup was doing would ever change the impact of lives here.

" **Can we go back to the cove now**?" Toothless asked, already getting nervous.

"Shh," Hiccup shushed him as he tried guiding Toothless through the village.

" **This place looks just like your old home** ," Cybele added warily. She was well aware of what Aniu had gone through in her village before they left. " **Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea** ," she realized as she noticed how nervous Aniu now looked.

Aniu shook her head and tried to cast the dark thoughts away. She was well aware of the dark past surrounding this island. So many dragons had been slaughtered here, and it left a stain on the history between humans and dragons. They all tried to stay as quiet as possible, Cybele looking around curiously as she picked up new scents in the air. This was the first time Toothless had ever approached a human village without attacking too.

Finally they reached a place that was filled with dragon-killing weapons, something that put Aniu on edge. Sharp blades and maces could be seen, and a fire that was never put out in the middle of the forge. Aniu had always wondered how the humans were capable of keeping a fire like that.

" **Oh, a bucket, any food in there**?" Toothless asked as he nosed the bucket and stuck his head inside. " **Darn it, nothing**."

" **Toothless, be quiet! We're going to be discovered it you keep that up** ," Cybele growled. She yelped as her tail whacked against a barrel full of weapons, knocking them down in the process.

Hiccup passed Aniu a few tools that she was somewhat familiar with. She remembered how they worked from her short time spent with humans. But figuring out how they worked was a whole different story. She tilted her head to one side as they worked on the saddle. He was just about finished when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Hiccup, you in there?" asked a feminine voice. Toothless and Cybele perked up in alarm as they heard the voice, and Aniu looked at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Astrid," he whispered, clearly surprised to find that she had followed him.

He quickly headed out to distract her, the string still attached to his hip and Toothless' saddle. Aniu looked at Hiccup frantically as she tried to finish the saddle best as she could. Cybele and Toothless were beginning to panic as they realized Astrid was one step closer to discovering them. Aniu tried her best to keep them calm as well as herself, but it was easier said than done. Finally Toothless yanked Hiccup back into the forge, and they made a break for it before Astrid could find them. The minute they had left the forge was when Cybele and Toothless took off into the night.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Aniu muttered crossly. "Now she's going to know something is wrong."

"True, but I was able to fix the saddle with your help," Hiccup said with a smile. "And we did it before Astrid caught us. That's what's important."

" **I suppose that's true** ," Cybele said reluctantly. " **But that doesn't make it any better.** " Toothless warbled in agreement and nuzzled Cybele comfortingly, earning looks of surprise from Aniu and Hiccup. Hiccup seemed to notice that something was off with Aniu. She was staring off into the distance as they returned to the cove.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after noticing something was bothering her.

"It's… it's been so long since I've seen a human village," she admitted guiltily. "I was scared. I still am. They won't hesitate to kill me if they know." Her fists clenched as she thought of the many nightmares that had haunted her. Hiccup had hardly noticed until she started muttering something under her breath. She was terrified. And he didn't blame her.

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you," he reassured her with the slightest smiles. Aniu looked at him in surprise, not sure whether he was being serious or just trying to make her feel better. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I plan on keeping that promise."

" **He speaks the truth** ," Cybele added. By now they had reached the cove and landed. " **You are my sister, and I won't let anything happen to you either** ," she added.

Aniu was touched by how much he cared for her, and the dragons. Before they had met, she always felt insecure and alone. Now it was strange to think that people actually cared about her.

"Tomorrow we're going to run our first official test flight," Hiccup said once she had relaxed. Toothless looked at his Rider excitedly after realizing what that meant. "You sure you're up for it, bud?"

" **Of course I'm ready** ," he scoffed. " **But are you ready for some of my tricks**?" Aniu almost laughed at that, remembering how arrogant Toothless had been the first time they met. Seeing him now made her realize that he felt just as free as they were.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Aniu smiled and nodded in agreement, for the first time in her life, feeling happy with herself.

Once Hiccup had left, Aniu let her shoulders relax as she studied the cove. Things really had changed for the better. Sure she had left Nina and the nest, but she felt as if it was necessary. Finally she had met a human with a similar past to hers.

" **I can see you two getting together** ," Cybele hummed with laughter as Aniu rolled her eyes. " **Of course we'd have to get rid of that other human** … **what was her name again, Astrid**?"

" **We are not getting rid of anyone** ," Aniu snapped. " **Besides, I'd rather not be responsible for hurting anyone unless they've hurt you or Toothless. I'm not here for revenge**."

Cybele lowered her head so that it was now resting on Aniu's shoulders. Nina had always talked about going to war against the humans. Many dragons had tried doing just that. Aniu remembered hearing tales of when several dragons were killed in a battle, all because they sought revenge over their fallen brothers or sisters.

" **Well, whatever happens, we'll always be together no matter what** ," Toothless warbled as he curled up beside Cybele. " **Even if you are just a silly hatchling**." Aniu couldn't help but wonder if that was true. If they would always have each other in the end. She had a feeling that their lives were about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter. This was a rather important scene, but it felt more like a filler. Anywho, just thought I'd post this before I head to work. Onto review replies!**

 **dragologistmaster - Yep, we'll have to see how the scene with Astrid meeting Toothless, Cybele and Aniu play out. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of their meeting.**

 **Drunken Hamster - It's okay, I know the feeling.**

 **MMM - You'll have to wait and see how that all plays out. I've definitely got big plans for Aniu and her family... they'll play a bigger roll after the first and second movie.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Tell me about it. Gotta love Murphy's Law.**


	8. First Flight Test

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Hiccup arrived earlier than expected. According to him, training left earlier than usual, so he could fly longer with them. After a few more trial and error runs, Hiccup was ready for the final test. Aniu was waiting on the cliff while Hiccup got ready. Flying was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

" **You ready to show them what a real Rider can do**?" Aniu asked in Dragonese. Cybele grinned back, more than happy to do what she did best. Hiccup was using what he called a 'cheat sheet' to help him fly on Toothless. Aniu had rolled her eyes at the object when she realized he had no confidence in himself. Upon closer inspection she had seen that there were several different positions for the stirrup that would help them fly together.

" **So much for mastering your ability to fly** ," Toothless added with a roll of his eyes. " **Even she can fly, and she does not need a saddle**."

"Having that is only going to distract you," Aniu added in Norse. Hiccup looked at her in surprise before shrugging.

"It's not going to distract me," he reassured her. Aniu only rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. Once he was ready, they left the cove and found a safer part of the island to fly around. It was a beautiful day to fly, the sun shining and the rolling waves lulling Aniu from her thoughts. She was happy to get away from the island once Hiccup had finally gotten his act together. "Alright, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow," he said. Toothless just sighed and nodded in agreement. He then glanced down at his cheat sheet while Cybele had already flown a lap around the island.

" **Seriously? At this rate he is never going to get anywhere** ," Cybele grumbled. Aniu wasn't surprised by his response. Clearly he wanted to figure this out on his own. She patted Cybele on the shoulder to give him space, and Cybele reluctantly went with the flow.

Eventually Hiccup picked out a position and clicked on the stirrup. The tail-fin opened and soon they were off. Aniu watched on in amazement as they flew perfectly, making a graceful turn in the process. Soon Hiccup started gaining confidence and they were skimming the water. Aniu felt a rush of freedom as Cybele flew faster along the ocean, occasionally dipping her wings to cool off. It was the first time since leaving the nest that they had actually flown like this. The rush of freedom had come unexpectedly, and Aniu turned to see Toothless fly underneath a rocky arch. He was bumping into the sea stacks, and Hiccup would apologize every now and then before finally figuring out what was wrong.

" **They aren't bad** ," Aniu admitted. " **Come on, let's show them what you can really do** ," she added. Cybele roared in agreement and started climbing the sky. Moments like these made Aniu wish they could last forever. She let go and let out a whoop of laughter as Cybele kept climbing higher and higher, until she was forced to cling on again. Soon she saw Toothless catching up with them as Hiccup chose a new position. Aniu smirked when she noticed the eagerness in Hiccup's eyes as they were determined to catch up. " **Now look who's finally riding a dragon** ," she said cheekily.

Hiccup looked like he was ready to argue when a fierce breeze suddenly picked up. The breeze was strong enough to detach the cheat sheet from Toothless' saddle. Hiccup's eyes widened as he yelped and tried catching it. Toothless stopped his ascent for just a moment, and the safety line connecting Hiccup to him suddenly detached, and they started falling from the sky.

" **No**!" Cybele roared frantically as Toothless and Hiccup began plummeting to the Earth. Toothless was roaring in panic as he tried desperately to reach Hiccup, his legs and tail thrashing wildly in the process. Aniu was half tempted to jump in and rescue them when she realized that this was Hiccup's chance to prove just how really good he was. " **They're going to crash into those rocks** ," Cybele whined as she noticed the rock pillars jutting out of the sea.

Aniu felt her stomach twist with anxiety as she watched Hiccup struggle back to Toothless. Eventually Hiccup had finally figured it out and began to air swim towards Toothless and strap himself in just before it was too late.

"Pull up!" Aniu shouted over the wind, catching Hiccup's attention. "Don't overthink it, just do it."

The cheat sheet flew by, and Aniu was half-tempted to let Cybele plasma blast it out of his mouth. But to her surprise, he didn't use it. Instead, he quickly pulled Toothless up. Cybele pulled up as well once they were together again, the treetops barely touching Cybele's scales, and soon the four of them were flying through a foggy part of the sea with sea stacks littering the ocean.

" **This is what it means to be a true Rider** ," Cybele warbled as they glided gracefully around the sea stacks.

Hiccup's eyes widened in awe when he saw what they were doing. Aniu didn't even need to give commands to know where Cybele was going. When it came to the skies, flying was something they always did together. Aniu couldn't remember a time when they had pulled off a stunt like this. Soon all of them had made it out of the maze safely.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered, pumping his fist into the air victoriously. Aniu laughed at the sight, realizing that the thrill hadn't quite left him yet. Memories of her own first flight came rushing back. She grinned as she pictured Nina taking her high into the skies, remembering her own panic as she thought she might fall off.

" **This calls for a celebration**!" Toothless shouted with joy as he fired a plasma blast, followed shortly by Cybele.

Aniu smirked when she saw that Hiccup had been hit by the plasma blast. She ducked just in time, but he looked like a scrawny singed lion, making her laugh. Then Hiccup licked his finger and extinguished a small lick of flame on his hair.

"There's a reason we don't use cheat sheets," Aniu said once they had relaxed a little. "Trust in your instincts."

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a stunning pink, orange and yellow. Aniu had always been fascinated with how the sky turned different colors depending on the sun. She loved watching the sunsets with Cybele when they had the chance. Toothless and Cybele decided to go fishing while Hiccup and Aniu set up a fire pit to cook the fish they caught.

"Uh, looks like you're finally starting to trust me," Hiccup noticed out loud when Aniu sat close to him. Her smile faded as she skirted a few inches from him, realizing that he was right. "You know, not all humans are bad," he added in a softer tone.

Aniu found herself looking into the flames that Toothless had started with his plasma blast. He had already caught a large number of fish and they were roasting them. Cybele returned moments later with her own pile of fish to boast about.

 _That's easy for you to say_ , she thought sadly. _I don't know if I could go back to them_.

Soon they began to eat as Toothless and Cybele dug into their meals. Then they decided to cough up their meals, to which Toothless was looking at Hiccup expectantly.

"Um, no thanks," Hiccup declined the offer. "I'm good."

" **Fine, be that way** ," Toothless said as he shook his head. Then a pack of Terrible Terrors began to approach them like a flock of seagulls, going after their fish. " **Back off, pests**!" he grumbled crossly as he pushed the pile of fish closer to him. Then Toothless noticed one cheeky Terrible Terror going after one of his fish and quickly snatched it back. " **Haha! Better luck next time**!"

" **Okay, you wanna fight? I'll show you some firepower** ," the Terror retaliated. He started to fire at Toothless, but just as Aniu heard the faint hiss of gas, Toothless fired a weak fireball directly into the Terror's mouth and the blast backfired. Aniu had seen this happen many times already. This was how Nina had learned to settle most of the fights that broke out in the nest. The little dragon slumped to the ground in defeat, and for a moment, Aniu couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Huh, not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup chuckled before saying, "there you go." He tossed the sneaky thief a fish. Toothless looked offended, but Cybele just shrugged and resumed to eating her fish alongside other Terrible Terrors.

"Oh, relax. It's just one fish," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes. To Hiccup's surprise, the Terrible Terror wasn't finished yet. He looked at Hiccup with large eyes before scurrying towards him and curling up by his leg. Aniu smirked as another Terror landed in her arms unexpectedly. Hiccup stared at the three of them in shock before relaxing and leaning against Toothless' flank.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong…" Hiccup whispered.

"You humans are always so quick to jump to conclusions," Aniu murmured, her voice quiet as she leaned against Cybele. "Sometimes you need to learn and listen, rather than jump into action." She stroked the Terror gently until she was fast asleep in her arms.

Hiccup looked at her until realizing that she was right. For three hundred years the Vikings had constantly fought dragons. Now he was close to the enemy, and had begun to understand how their complicated relationships worked. Aniu was one of the most unique stranger he'd gotten to know over the last few days. With her help he had learned more about dragons than he could ever imagine. It still hurt though knowing that she didn't trust him entirely.

"Aniu, would you ever go back if you were given the choice?" Hiccup suddenly found himself asking.

Aniu looked at him in surprise before thinking of an answer. She had never really put much thought into whether she would go back or not. Truthfully she would never go back to her own village. Those humans could rot in Helheim for all she cared. But if she was given a chance to live in a village that actually accepted her, maybe she would.

"I suppose it would depend on the situation," she replied with a shrug. Hiccup nodded in agreement as he realized it was better than no answer at all.

The two of them sat there for what felt like hours until Hiccup realized how late it was. Once the Terrors had left they returned to the cove and he left in a hurry, muttering something about his father being angry with him again. Aniu glanced at Cybele as he left, wondering when he would return.

" **I think he likes you** ," Cybele crooned as soon as he was gone.

" **Oh, please. He has his heart set on Astrid** ," Aniu muttered with a roll of her eyes. " **Besides, what would any human see in me? I don't fit in either world as far as I am concerned**." Cybele nudged her worriedly after realizing she had hit a sore point.

" **I'm sorry** ," she warbled. " **I know it isn't easy for you to return to this place. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did**."

Aniu couldn't help but wrap her arms around Cybele in a hug, thankful for her support. Once again it was always Cybele who found a way to cheer her up in the strangest ways.

" **Thanks. I need to stop being so angry with myself** ," she added. " **If we can pull this off, then maybe we could find peace between the humans and dragons on this island**."

" **I'd love to see that day happen** ," Toothless crooned. " **But the Queen wouldn't let it happen. Not unless the humans were capable of bringing her tyranny down**."

" **Then maybe it's time we introduced Hiccup to the Queen** ," Aniu suggested after realizing that might help push things forward. Toothless looked at her in surprise before nodding in agreement. Though he hated the idea of putting his new friend in danger, this might be their best shot at getting rid of her, once and for all.

* * *

 **AN: Yay for fast chapter update! Jammin' out to some music before getting ready to watch the newest Agents of SHIELD episode. Super excited for it ;)**

 **MMM - Hm... it's a rather tempting thought, but she most likely won't kill Astrid. But she might leave her traumatized :P As for Stoick, that's for later chapters.**

 **Dawn Lovix - Hm, honestly I can't say that I have.**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks, hopefully this one was just as good :)**


	9. Meeting Astrid

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Hiccup didn't show up right away. Toothless was beginning to worry about him as Aniu and Cybele found a safe place to hide. Instinct told her that something was off. She used the time to make some new arrows since she had run out the night before testing her skills.

" **I'm getting worried** ," Cybele admitted. " **What if something happened to him? What if he was captured, or worse**?" Aniu shrugged and fired an arrow absentmindedly, landing on her intended target with ease.

" **You know, he's not completely helpless. And since when have you started acting like a mother to him**?" Aniu asked once she finished another arrow. The trees were beginning to noticeably lose branches. Aniu was surprised Hiccup hadn't asked what happened to them.

In the end, Cybele gave up her worrying and decided to catch some fish alongside Toothless. Aniu hadn't missed how close the two of them had gotten over the last few days. She wondered if Cybele would be willing to return to the nest when this was all over. She couldn't imagine her life without Cybele now that they had practically grown up together. If anything happened between them, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"… Leaving. We are so _leaving_!" Aniu froze at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

" **What? Leaving**?" Toothless asked in surprise. Suddenly Cybele let out a warning growl, clearly not happy when she picked up the stench of another human that was not like Hiccup's. Aniu ducked behind a boulder with Cybele, careful not to let themselves get caught.

"Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a vacation… forever," Hiccup said after dropping a satchel full of supplies. Aniu narrowed her eyes at the sight, wondering just what exactly he was planning.

" **Hiccup, just where do you think you're planning**?" Aniu asked in Dragonese. Hiccup blinked in surprise when he realized that Aniu and Cybele were hiding. On any normal day they would have been happy to have some company. But the strange sent had put them both on guard, and Hiccup wasn't the first to notice this.

That was when Aniu noticed a blond girl perched on a rock with an axe. Aniu had a feeling that this pretty girl was Astrid, the one Hiccup had talked about all the time. She hid herself behind the boulder while Astrid began sharpening her axe nonchalantly. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Toothless was hiding behind his own boulder, a threat that could have easily sent any other human running. Hiccup was busy muttering under his breath until he finally noticed the girl sitting above him.

"Wh-What're you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered in shock. Astrid's tone was icy and harsh when she responded.

"I wanna know what's going on here. No one gets as good as you do. Especially you," she said, pointing her axe at Hiccup as he tried to get away, but she blocked his path. "Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training?" Hiccup stammered with unease as he glanced over his shoulder to where Aniu was hiding. Aniu's fists clenched as she glared at the blond girl. Her attitude reminded her too much of Karn and his goons.

"It better not involve _this_ ," she added, tightening her grip as she pulled him up by his riding vest, making him flinch slightly.

 _I swear if you do anything to hurt him you'll regret it_ , Aniu thought angrily.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see… this is… uh…" Hiccup was struggling to find some kind of excuse. Suddenly Astrid looked in Aniu's direction, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. Her blood was boiling with anger as Aniu backed away further into the foliage, hoping desperately to throw off the girl's scent. "You're right! You're right! I've been making… outfits," he tried explaining. Well, he wasn't lying about the outfits. He did make the riding suit on his own. "So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead." Hiccup then grabbed Astrid's hand and placed it on his vest.

Suddenly Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist and twists his arm behind him, forcing him to the ground. Aniu found herself leaning forward with anger, realizing that this brat wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

" **We should kill her while we have the upper hand** ," Cybele whispered in a growl.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Hiccup cried out in pain.

"That's for all the lies!" Astrid told him, then suddenly kicked him in the shin. "And that's for everything else." She bounced her axe off his stomach, hard. That did it. Toothless pounced without hesitation and growled fiercely at the stunned blond girl. Her blue eyes widened with fear when she realized what Toothless was. Her grip on her axe tightened as she prepared to throw it, only for it to get knocked out of her hands by Aniu's arrows.

" **You think some puny axe is going to save you from my wrath**?" Toothless roared. " **You'll pay for hurting my Rider**!"

That's when Hiccup tried to tackle Astrid to the ground to stop her advances. Hiccup tried calming Toothless down while glancing anxiously at Aniu, who locked eyes with Astrid.

"Who are you?" she demanded, reaching out for her axe again when Cybele let out a furious growl, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, it's okay… she's a friend," Hiccup explained.

" **She doesn't look like a friend** ," Aniu growled in Dragonese, causing Astrid to stiffen in shock. She had another arrow poised and ready for attack if Astrid dared get any closer or try to hurt Cybele. Astrid gaped at Hiccup in disbelief.

"It's okay, you just scared them," he added.

" _I_ scared them?" Astrid deadpanned.

" **Scare us? You threatened him**!" Aniu shouted, her temper rising to boiling point. "This is why I don't trust humans!" She added the last part in Norse, causing both Astrid and Hiccup to look at her in shock.

She was beginning to wonder what Hiccup saw in this girl. Astrid was violent, and clearly didn't care whether she hurt him or not. That only made her angrier when Hiccup tried calming her down.

"Astrid, Toothless, Cybele and Aniu. Toothless, Cybele and Aniu, Astrid," Hiccup tried introducing them.

" **Would you please be so kind as to leave us alone now**?" Cybele asked in a hopeful tone. " **I've got better things to do then watch humans abuse each other**."

Aniu flinched at that, but she refused to leave her defensive position. Astrid's eyes narrowed with anger as she spun around to run. Toothless just rolled his eyes and went in the opposite direction, not bothering to stick around and see what happened next.

"Da-da-da, we're dead," Hiccup sighed in frustration.

"That's the girl you've been groveling over?" Aniu asked in disbelief. This time it was Hiccup's turn to flinch. "She makes the people of my village look good, and that's saying something."

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but we've got to stop her from telling the village," Hiccup said in a frantic tone. "Astrid will make sure they know. And when they do, they won't hesitate to kill Toothless and Cybele."

Aniu felt her stomach drop as she realized the situation they were in. This Astrid character was beginning to make her angrier than ever. Her fists clenched as she returned to Cybele's side. Toothless, however, had a different idea.

" **Well, time to get something to eat before those humans find us** ," he grumbled and turned around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup demanded as Toothless began to leave.

"As far from this place as possible," Aniu replied as she hopped onto Cybele. "I should have known it was too good to be true." But as they got ready to leave, Aniu noticed the desperate look Hiccup was giving her. She knew that Toothless wouldn't be able to fly on his own. And if Astrid and the rest of those humans found him, Hiccup wouldn't be able to fend them off. "Okay, fine. But this doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her." With that being said, the four of them took off to find Astrid.

* * *

 **AN: I was going to wait to post this, but I guess I just can't wait any longer. Next chapter should be posted in the next few days, seeing as I've already got most of the story finished already.**

 **MMM - Hm, good question... probably not anytime soon, unfortunately :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Drunken Hamster - I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but I've heard Windows 10 is absolutely horrible. Which is why I prefer Apple products and my Macbook.**


	10. Astrid Goes for a Spin

**Chapter Ten**

It didn't take long for Toothless to find Astrid. Compared to the speed of a Night Fury, a human might as well be a slug. Aniu saw her first running through the undergrowth, about to jump over a fallen tree. Toothless smirked triumphantly as Hiccup had him fly closer to her.

" **You're not getting away that easily, hatchling** ," he scoffed. On Hiccup's command, Toothless suddenly grabbed her by the arm and tossed her in the air.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it!" Astrid screamed loud enough for Aniu to cover her ears. Cybele let out a groan at the loud noise, not enjoying it herself. Hiccup had Toothless drop Astrid onto a nearby tree, and she clung to it for dear life. "Hiccup, get me down from here right now!" she shouted angrily.

"Astrid, would you please just let me explain?" Hiccup pleaded with her.

"I am not listening to _anything_ you say!" she snapped hotly.

" **Well, we could always just leave her hanging there** ," Cybele warbled in a hopeful tone. Aniu was more than happy with that idea. But she knew that Hiccup would try risking his life by placing trust in this girl. Whatever he saw in her, Aniu hoped that there was enough kindness in her heart to let them get away unscathed. Astrid's eyes narrowed with hate as she glared at them. Her eyes were fixated on Aniu and Cybele. " **What are you staring at? I could easily rip your throat out, hatchling** ," Cybele growled in a warning tone.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Aniu replied in Norse, earning a look of shock and fear from Astrid. Hiccup shot her a look that dared her to say anything else. Aniu was tempted to, she hated this Astrid girl more and more.

"Then I won't speak… Just let me show you," Hiccup tried using a different tactic. Aniu watched Astrid thoughtfully, wondering if this girl would actually go along with his pleading. All the while Cybele was hovering alongside the tree while Toothless continued clinging onto the same tree Astrid was holding onto. Her eyes narrowed with doubt as she looked at Hiccup coldly. "Please, Astrid," he pleaded again and held out his hand.

Astrid quickly brushed off his offer and proceeded to climb into Toothless' saddle behind Hiccup. Toothless narrowed his eyes with equal suspicion as he glared at her.

" **I swear if you do anything to hurt him I'll make sure you suffer the consequences** ," he growled. Cybele warbled in agreement as Astrid looked at Aniu warily.

"Now, get me down," she commanded.

"Toothless, down. Gently," Hiccup told the male Night Fury and soothingly patted him on the head. Aniu had already guessed what Toothless was planning when she saw the determined look in his eyes. His wings slowly unfolded as Hiccup looked at Astrid hopefully. "See? Nothing to be afraid of…"

" **Go ahead and show her what a Night Fury can really do**!" Cybele cried out just as Toothless took off with Hiccup and Astrid on his back.

"And there it is," Aniu said with a mischievous grin. As Toothless flew off, Aniu had Cybele give chase and easily caught up with them. Astrid was screaming in panic as she clung onto Hiccup after almost falling off. Aniu just stared at the pair as she allowed Cybele to take her at full speed, not bothering to hold on. And of course Hiccup was desperately trying to get Toothless to stop.

"Toothless? What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" he scolded Toothless while he continued spinning in the air and flying as fast as he could. "I-I'm sorry, he's not usually like this," he apologized to Astrid just as Aniu and Cybele flew alongside them.

" **You aren't going to stop until she apologizes, right**?" Aniu asked Toothless.

" **Or until she drops over dead from shock** ," Toothless replied cheekily. " **I'm sort of hoping that she does. She has an obnoxious scream**."

This wasn't going to end well for poor Hiccup. Toothless had flown to a certain height before tucking in his wings. Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what Toothless was about to do.

"Oh, no…" Hiccup groaned as Toothless performed a spiraling dive at top speed towards the ocean. Astrid's screams became more frantic when she clung onto him for dear life. Aniu kept them within her sights as Toothless consistently dunked himself into the ocean. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us," Hiccup pleaded.

 _Something tells me she is going to hate us for this_ , Aniu thought with a knowing smirk. And what happened next only confirmed her thoughts as Toothless began to spin in the air once he was far enough from the ocean.

"And now we're spinning…" Hiccup grumbled while Astrid closed her eyes shut with fear. Aniu joined them in time to hear Hiccup's sarcastic remark, "thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

" **I think I'm doing us a favor** ," Toothless retorted, enjoying Astrid's misery.

"I think you've lost a few years in that flight," Aniu pointed out when they caught up again. Astrid locked eyes with her after realizing she was talking to her. Then she finally snapped.

"Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing," she pleaded.

" **It's about time** ," Toothless said before leveling out.

That was when things had taken a strange turn of events. Toothless began to relax in a rhythmic pattern, with the sun beginning to set above them. Astrid's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized that they were actually flying. Aniu couldn't deny the rush of joy she felt as Cybele flew further off towards their secluded island. Soon they had reached a part of the forest where she could practice her archery, and perfect her skills.

" **I thought I'd never see this island again** ," she admitted as Cybele flew underneath the trees.

" **You doubt yourself too much** ," Cybele crooned once Aniu had pulled out her bow and fired several arrows at the targets.

Soon they had reached the end of the island until finally spotting Toothless and the humans again. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she saw Astrid's arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist. The look of pure joy told her that things had ended well between them. Aniu broke her gaze and looked away, and Cybele sensed her unease.

" **I told you things would never work out between us** ," she muttered.

" **There still might be a** —" Aniu cut Cybele off before she could argue.

" **No! Enough is enough. I think it's time we headed back to the nest. Nina's probably already sent out search parties for us** ," she snapped.

Cybele looked like she was ready to argue again, but then she realized that Aniu was serious. She glanced longingly at Toothless as they soared higher above the pair. Astrid looked as if she was in a world of bliss, her arms hugging Hiccup as if she never wanted this moment to end. Cybele narrowed her eyes at the sight. That girl was the reason they were leaving. Things had worked out perfectly so far until she suddenly appeared.

Finally, Cybele reluctantly turned around and headed back towards their island. The nest was at least half a day's flight away. Hiccup and Toothless were lucky they hadn't found it; otherwise Nina would have set her wrath upon them. Aniu and Cybele, however, were in for a mouthful when they returned.

...

" **Of all the irresponsible things you could have done, this is by far the worse**!" Nina deadpanned when they returned. " **I told you not to go back to that human village, or anywhere near that volcano, and what do you do**?" She was pacing back and forth, her wings and tail spines ruffled in frustration. " **You are just lucky that human boy didn't turn you in! Imagine what they could have done to you**?"

Cybele's head was lowered in shame while Aniu locked eyes with the dragon that could have passed for her mother. Nina had always been protective over them. As the Alpha of the nest, it was only right for her to worry about what trouble they could have gotten themselves into. Yet something was off upon their return. Aniu was the first to notice that there were fewer dragons living on the island now.

Patchy, Grace and Alvida had all vanished. Only a few familiar faces remained, and that made Aniu worry. She remembered hearing of Toothless' tale when he was caught by the Queen of the volcanic island. He was placed under her spell and had been forced to work for her. She wondered if they all met the same fate.

" **Nina, please don't blame Cybele for this mess** ," Aniu pleaded once Nina had finished her ranting. " **I was curious, and couldn't resist**."

That much was true. Hiccup had taught her that not all humans were bad. But that didn't mean she didn't trust them entirely. After his behavior with Astrid, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. It was obvious those two would be together now.

" **I am blaming you both. Cybele didn't have to follow your wishes, she could have stayed here** ," Nina snapped. Aniu flinched at that. It was just another reminder that she couldn't fly. She looked down at her feet and suddenly found herself feeling guiltier than ever. Nina's eyes softened when she realized she hit a sore spot.

" **Come on, we should join the others** ," Cybele warbled in concern.

Aniu didn't bother arguing this time as she was pushed towards the cave where they slept in. Sure enough they saw very few dragons sleeping in the cave on their own spots. A Monstrous Nightmare known as Thorn lay on his back, tail twitching every now and then in his sleep. A Hideous Zippleback was busy snarfing down fish until noticing Aniu and Cybele.

" **Well look who's finally back** ," SnapTrap growled. " **I bet you two were off having your own grand adventure while Nina was busy telling us off the whole time**."

" **Sorry, SnapTrap. It's been a long day** ," Cybele whined, noticing that Aniu wasn't bothering to defend herself. " **We just need some rest**."

Aniu shrugged as Cybele guided her to their favorite spot. She waited until Cybele had scorched the slab of stone, then rested beside her. Nina flew in a few seconds later, looking disgruntled as she noticed the pair. Yet she couldn't stay angry at them for too long. They were young and inexperienced. Soon they would learn that humans could not be trusted, no matter what was said.

...

Toothless had just led Hiccup and Astrid to the nest after realizing Aniu and Cybele were gone. This was something he had done regularly before leaving the Queen. Return to the nest and make sure everything was in order. As the most powerful dragon in the nest, the Queen had always claimed him as her second in command. With him gone there wasn't much order in the ranks of dragons, and they were beginning to argue among themselves. Toothless had found that obvious when the Queen emerged from her magma pit, and tried ordering the stronghold of dragons to grab Hiccup and Astrid.

"Whatever happened to that other Night Fury?" Astrid suddenly asked once they had discussed what to do about the nest. She had almost forgotten about the girl until picturing her riding the Night Fury.

"They must have flown off before Toothless took us to the nest," Hiccup replied, looking around worriedly.

He wasn't sure how a human raised by dragons would react to that beast of a dragon. Toothless warbled his own concern, though he was more worried about Cybele than anything else. She was a fierce Night Fury who could easily defend herself. But with that girl, it was a different story.

That's when Toothless picked up a familiar scent through the ash and sulfur. His ears pricked up with interest as he started following the scent, unbeknownst to Hiccup and Astrid. They were too busy discussing what had happened in the nest to figure out what he was up to. That was until they noticed an island coming to view. It was already late, and Hiccup worried that the others on Berk would begin to notice their disappearance. Yet Toothless stubbornly pushed ahead, ignoring Hiccup's commands as he flew closer to the island.

"It's like something's drawling him here, like the Queen," Astrid mused as they approached the island fast. "Are those… those are dragon tracks!" Astrid realized when she spotted something on the ground.

Toothless landed on the island once they had reached it. He sniffed the air and picked up that scent again. It smelled strangely of sweet honeysuckle, and made his mouth water. Hiccup and Astrid slowly realized that this was no ordinary island either.

"Human footprints," Hiccup observed after studying the ground. It looked as if there had been a skirmish, but it didn't last long. He recognized those footprints as Aniu's. Exchanging a look of surprise with Astrid, they followed the footprints until reaching what looked like the entrance to a cave.

Their eyes widened in amazement when they saw dragons sleeping peacefully among each other. That was when they noticed someone familiar among the dragons. Or two things. Cybele's sleek shape rose and fell as she slept, and sleeping next to her curled up was Aniu.

"How can she stand sleeping with them?" Astrid asked warily, noting that there was one dragon in particular that was bigger than the rest. And brighter in color. A purple Deadly Nadder. She had never seen a more beautiful dragon.

"Aniu was raised by the dragons," Hiccup explained in a whisper. "She was taken in when she was six."

Astrid's eyes widened in amazement when he told her Aniu's story, best as he could. The more she heard about this girl, the more she realized that Aniu was a lot like Hiccup. An outsider to her own people, she had fled and turned on them. Then she found the dragons, and everything changed. If Stoick or the others on Berk found out about her, they would surely drive her away or worse.

"We should go, before they discover us," she sighed after they had left the cave. It was too much for them to stay inside with an entire nest full of angry dragons. Facing the Queen had been one thing, but this was something different.

Toothless looked back at the cave where Cybele was sleeping. He didn't want to leave her again. Not after everything that had happened. Hiccup was ready to leave when Toothless put on all his weight and made it impossible for takeoff.

"Toothless, we have to leave," Hiccup pleaded after noticing Toothless' odd behavior. "My dad and the others are going to notice we've been gone all day and night." Toothless just rolled his eyes in response and gestured for the cave, suggesting they spend the night there. Hiccup exchanged an anxious look with Astrid, who merely shrugged in response. "Come on, you overgrown lizard!" He tried pushing his weight against Toothless in the hopes of getting him to move, but his attempts were hopeless.

 _I am not an overgrown lizard_! Toothless thought indignantly. He snorted and laid down, earning a glare from Hiccup. _Try getting off this island on your own, I dare you_.

"Hiccup, this isn't working," Astrid sighed in frustration. "Like it or not, we're stuck here until he decides to leave."

Hiccup let out his own sigh of frustration after realizing that she was right. He might have control over Toothless' tail-fin, but that didn't mean he could control when they could or couldn't fly. Toothless was a stubborn dragon, and he was going to learn that the hard way.

* * *

 **AN; Well, we didn't get to see much in the romantic flight between Hiccup and Astrid, but it did happen. That does not mean they will get together ;) I've got big plans that will probably drive readers crazy with relationship issues, but that's what makes it so much fun.**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks, and hopefully this was satisfying enough :)**

 **MMM - I've heard very mixed reviews on it. I have Windows 8 on my gaming laptop, and a lot of people have complained about how they refuse to let some programs work because they were supposedly 'bootleg' games. I'm not sure if those rumors are true, but for now I'll stick with Windows 8. And as for Aniu and Hiccup's relationship, hopefully my AN explained what will more than likely happen :P There will likely be lots of drama between them.**

 **Wild Cat 214 - XD I think you might have guessed wrong. I didn't go into full detail with their romantic flight, but I like the way it happened with the story being in Aniu's POV.**

 **.JEAN - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!**


	11. Cold Reality

**Chapter Eleven**

Nina was the first to discover the human younglings who were curled up next to each other. It was a cold night that night, and they had struggled to keep warm until Toothless rested beside them. His ears pricked up in alarm as he noticed the Deadly Nadder approaching them. The other dragons aside from Cybele and Aniu were still asleep. It would have been a peaceful morning had it not been for their intrusion. Nina's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the hatchlings.

" **How did they manage to find a second Night Fury**?" she wondered out loud as Toothless glared back.

" **If you do anything to hurt them, I will fight back** ," Toothless snapped angrily. Nina stood there, rigged with shock as she looked at Toothless. " **These humans are my friends, my hatchlings even. I would not let you anywhere near them**."

" **Such bold words, considering he must be the very human who took away your ability to fly** ," Nina shot back. Toothless winced at that, realizing she was right. He glanced uncertainly at Hiccup and Astrid. They were slowly waking up to find themselves surrounded by dangerous enemies. " **I should have them killed for trespassing. But I will not do that in front of my hatchlings. They deserve better**."

" **That human girl is not your hatchling**!" Toothless snarled. " **She is more dragon than human because you filled her head with lies**!"

This time it was Nina's turn to flinch. She knew that he was right about Aniu. The girl had become more dragon than human. But something about her had sparked Nina's interest. She couldn't just let the girl fall into the wrong hands. Humans were nothing but bad news, yet she had learned to trust Aniu over the years. She was ready to argue when the familiar call of a Night Fury sounded.

" **Toothless, what are you doing here with those hatchlings**?" Cybele cried when she pushed past Nina. Toothless stood up the moment she approached him, careful not to harm the humans using him as a pillow.

" **I couldn't just leave you** ," he admitted sheepishly. " **They know about the Queen. I led them to the nest**." Cybele's eyes widened in horror when he told them about the mighty beast that resided in the volcano.

" **A dragon that powerful should be dealt with swiftly** ," Cybele growled, then looked at Nina with accusing eyes. " **You knew she was there all this time, yet you did nothing to stop her! What were you thinking by moving us here**?"

Nina bowed her head submissively, something she never did to dragons who were not above her. Toothless narrowed his eyes when he understood her reasons for choosing this island in particular.

" **The Queen called you here, didn't she**?" he deadpanned. Nina didn't say anything until Toothless bared his teeth. " **Didn't she**?" he repeated himself. Finally, Nina glared at him before responding.

" **Yes! The Queen beckoned me to this island**!" she roared, alerting the humans who had been asleep up until now. Hiccup and Astrid stared at Nina in shock as she towered above Toothless, who stood his ground. " **She promised that she would keep our island safe as long as I offered sacrifices to her, and so far she has kept that promise**."

Cybele's eyes widened in disbelief at that. Nina had always taken care of the dragons on this island and even before that. But to hear that she was giving their own friends and family as sacrifice to the Queen only made things worse.

" **You** … **How could you**?" Cybele screeched in protest. " **We always believed you were caring for us, and now** …" Cybele lowered her head in shame and outrage until noticing that someone else had joined them.

" **I did this all to protect you** ," Nina growled, then she looked at Aniu who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. " **We had everything, until those humans took it all away. Now we have each other, and that is all that matters**."

For a moment there was silence. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't moved from their spots, though Astrid looked like she was ready to spring at any moment. Aniu's fists were clenched with fury as she glared at Nina. Never had she expected Nina of all dragons to turn against her own kind. This betrayal would hit them hard.

"Toothless, we need to get out of here, now," Hiccup pleaded once more, hoping this time Toothless would listen to reason. Toothless turned and looked at him warily, understanding that this was urgent. The younglings needed to return before more started searching for them.

" **This isn't over** ," he growled as Hiccup and Astrid hopped into his saddle. " **The Queen is nothing but evil, and needs to be vanquished**."

With those last threatening words, Toothless flew off with his human companions. Aniu watched them leave with wide eyes. She glanced back at Nina as the Deadly Nadder began to relax a gain. Then her stance changed to that of a protective dragon once more.

" **I won't let anyone change a thing** ," she grumbled under her breath.

"But I will," Aniu murmured, her thoughts churning as she left Nina standing there. Cybele was quick to follow her, ears pricked for signs of anyone that might be following them. " **They're going to try and fight the Queen on their own** ," she said once they were far enough away.

" **If Hiccup and Astrid are foolish enough to risk their lives, then maybe we should let nature take its course** ," Cybele replied with a shrug.

" **Even if it means losing Toothless in the process**?" Aniu snapped. Despite her anxiety, she was more than determined to stop the Queen from taking any more lives. This madness had to end, one way or another. Cybele lowered her head shamefully when she realized what that meant.

Aniu knew how close Cybele had gotten to Toothless. He was the only other Night Fury they knew of in existence. She had a feeling that finding another one would be next to impossible. Cybele was more than aware of that constant danger as well.

" **Alright, so what are we supposed to do? Show ourselves to the humans**?" Cybele asked after giving it some thought.

That she hadn't thought of until now. Knowing that they were about to put their own lives in danger should have been enough to deter them. Yet Aniu felt responsible for putting Hiccup and Astrid's life in danger. She should have warned them about the Queen, when even Nina knew about her. It would have been easier that way.

" **We'll just have to do whatever it takes to keep them safe** ," Aniu replied, ignoring the look Cybele gave her. " **Those humans captured other dragons for their 'training' courses. Maybe if we free the dragons, they will help us**."

Cybele wasn't too happy with that idea, but at least she didn't argue. Once the plan was set, they waited until Nina was asleep to make their leave. Nina would try and stop them. Aniu was sure of that now. After finding out what she had been doing all this time on their island, Aniu was more determined to stop the Queen than ever.

 _I won't let her hurt our friends_ , Aniu promised herself.

They flew off in the dead of night once Aniu had gathered her bow and arrows. Freeing the dragons should be a simple task. Sneaking into the village was going to be a challenge. Aniu wasn't sure whether the humans would have guards posted at the 'training' arena. She wasn't expecting it to be easy. But she looked forward to the challenge that would follow.

...

Berk was blissfully unaware of the dangers that lurked not far from the island. Hiccup and Astrid had returned just days before the final test. They were getting more antsy by the second. Hiccup had tried devising whatever schemes he could come up with to avoid 'killing' the Monstrous Nightmare.

What they weren't expecting was to find themselves in the arena late one evening. Toothless was still back in the cove after he was reluctantly left behind. The risk of anyone finding him was too great. Hiccup couldn't slip away this time without someone spotting him. So instead he resorted to spending time with the other dragons in the killing ring.

The Monstrous Nightmare was too stubborn for him to get anywhere close. But the Gronckle and Deadly Nadder were oddly at peace with his presence. Twice they had tried to escape, but he forced himself to keep the caged doors locked. Them breaking free would only end in disaster.

He used the same tactics Aniu had taught him to get close. The Gronckle had been the friendliest out of the group of dragons they held here in the arena. Hiccup had learned in the last couple of days that it was female, and loved to eat rocks.

That was where Hiccup found himself later that evening. Astrid had distracted Stoick and Gobber enough that they wouldn't follow him to the arena. He needed some time alone, especially with all the craziness going on around the village. The Gronckle had growled happily when Hiccup tossed her a rock, chewing nonchalantly as he stroked her.

 _If only my father could see what you guys are capable of_ , he thought sadly. These dragons were incredible creatures, capable of changing lives. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the arena. The Gronckle's ears pricked forward with curiosity, almost as if she'd picked up a familiar scent. Suddenly she let out a cheerful roar and wagged her tail, bumping her head against the iron gate blocking her way.

"What—" Hiccup stopped himself short when the door suddenly swung open. The Gronckle didn't waste a second before nearly tacking the stranger who opened her door. "Aniu?" he gasped in shock at the girl laughing from the Gronckle's greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Ray," Aniu said once the Gronckle had let her up. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to." The Gronckle let out a series of growls and clicks, then looked pointedly at Hiccup. Aniu's expression changed from a look of anger to one of relief.

"I uh… I wasn't expecting to see you again," Hiccup admitted after realizing she was talking to the Gronckle.

"Yeah… I wasn't expecting to see you either," she murmured sheepishly.

"And with one of our captured dragons," he added in a rather annoyed tone. Aniu narrowed her eyes before glancing over her shoulder. He assumed that Cybele was hiding in the shadows, making sure no one could see her.

"Look, Hiccup, Cybele and I were talking about… what happened on our island," she explained as the Gronckle known as Ray rested beside her. Hiccup was surprised she hadn't fled right away; she was clearly more comfortable around Aniu than he expected. "And after what Nina told us, I don't think it's safe for anyone to go back there. We've thought it through, and we want to stop the Queen."

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief before looking back at Ray. "Aniu, it's great that you want to help us—"

"Not you humans, the dragons," she corrected him. Hiccup just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"—but did it ever occur to you that you're putting your life in danger, as well as your dragon's life?" he finished. Aniu simply shook her head in response and shrugged.

"If it means saving the lives of thousands of others, then I'm all for it," she replied before muttering something in Dragonese. Silence followed after that. By now Ray had noticed the odd silence between them and took it as a sign to give them space. She waddled towards the shadows and kept her distance from them, still refusing to leave the arena. "Hiccup, you're the first human I've learned to trust in a long time," she suddenly added in a determined voice. "I-I don't think I could let anyone happen to you or the people you seem to care about."

Sudden realization dawned on Hiccup. He found himself staring at the ground as he understood where she was getting at. She trusted him. She had trusted him not to tell his father or anyone about her or Cybele. Yet he'd told Astrid and even showed off in front of her. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Aniu, you don't have to worry about that happening," he tried reassuring her. "We're planning something that could help bring down the Queen, without having anyone get hurt in the process, and without giving you away."

And for the first time since they had met, they were holding hands. Relief washed over Hiccup when he saw her nod in understanding. He didn't want her risking her life. Not if there was something they could do to help.

...

" **You two are so cute together** ," Ray growled happily, wagging her bulbous tail. Aniu rolled her eyes and patted Ray on the head. " **You're telling me to go back in that awful cage, aren't you**?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

" **I'm sorry, Ray. But this is part of Hiccup's plan** ," Aniu tried reassuring her. " **Cybele is hiding in the cove with another Night Fury**." Ray stared at Aniu in shock after that. " **I trust Hiccup, but if anything goes wrong, they'll be around to make sure you guys are freed**."

Ray let out a sigh before nodding in agreement. " **Alright, fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give these humans an easy time** ," she grunted. " **I'll make sure they know what it's like to mess with a Gronckle**."

Aniu almost smirked at that. She led Ray back to the cage and made sure that it looked as if nothing had happened. Once the Gronckle was settled and secure, she followed Hiccup out of the arena and back to the cove.

Toothless and Cybele warbled happily upon seeing their Riders arrive. Both Night Furies had been together the entire time, their heads close and happy to be reunited for a short time. Cybele would never admit that she had gotten close to Cybele. He liked her fiery attitude and the way she messed with humans, and she proved herself a good companion.

Once Hiccup and Aniu had explained their plan, Toothless bobbed his head in understanding. Cybele, however, didn't look too happy with it.

" **Are you sure that it isn't too risky**?" she asked thoughtfully. " **What if something happens to you? If that Monstrous Nightmare gets out, he won't hesitate to try and kill you. I've seen it happen before**."

"That's where I come in," Aniu explained with a shrug. "If the Monstrous Nightmare is willing, he will listen to reason. He's been trapped just like the other dragons, and he'll be more than happy to have a taste of freedom."

Cybele still didn't look happy with that idea, but at least she agreed with some reluctance. After discussing everything with them and figuring things out, Aniu found herself relaxing more and more. It wasn't the best plan in the world, and there were a lot of risks involved. But it was all they had to keep the humans from finding Toothless or Cybele. Aniu sent a prayer to Odin that things would end in their favor. Otherwise they were doomed.

* * *

 **AN: Thought I'd make another update, even with just one review from the last chapter. Anywho, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Pretty please? Thank you dracologistmaster for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciate it!**


	12. The Final Exam

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day was Hiccup's final exam. A large crowd had gathered around the arena. Aniu slipped between the crowd and managed to blend in for the most part. A few people had stopped and noticed her, but they didn't bother questioning her presence. She was more than thankful for the distraction that was currently happening. She took advantage of the situation and managed to reach the entrance leading into the arena itself.

Hiccup had been pacing around the gate when he noticed Aniu hiding in the shadows. His face changed from a frown to the slightest of knowing smiles. Aniu nodded back and glanced over her shoulder after noticing Astrid arriving with someone else. Now this man was almost as intimidating as Cybele when she was angry. With a wooden leg and a hook for an arm, he could have easily passed for a pirate. But the mustache and Viking helmet gave away his position.

She assumed that this man was Gobber, someone Hiccup had mentioned once or twice upon their getting to know each other. He had mentioned most of the people who he was close to. Of all the people she had learned about over the last few days, Gobber had known Hiccup since he was young… well, younger.

"Well, I can show my face in public, again!" a voice boomed over the roaring crowd. Aniu peered through the metal mesh to see a large looking Viking who could easily overpower Gobber standing up. This one had a burly looking red beard and a helmet that looked similar to Hiccup's. Her eyes widened when she realized that this must be Stoick, Hiccup's more than intimidating father. Once the crowd had quieted down, Stoick continued, "If anyone had told me that within a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being… well, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, then I would've tied them to a mast and shipped them off for fear they've gone mad!" The crowd was roaring with laughter, and Aniu felt her face burn with anger.

 _How could his own father be so ignorant_? she wondered. Did Stoick not see what this was doing to his own son? She didn't miss the look Hiccup gave as Stoick went on.

"But here we are, and no one is more surprised, or proud, than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" Hiccup's shoulders slumped with guilt as the crowd cheered on in agreement.

To kill a dragon meant that he would become one of them. A madman. Aniu looked down at the ground shamefully as she remembered all the classes she was forced to take. On Burgus it was learn fast and grow up fast. Zena had always proven herself the worthiest warrior on the island, and she knew her sister was more than capable of killing dragons.

"Be careful with that dragon," Astrid said when Stoick was finished speaking.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup admitted. He then turned around to face Astrid, his eyes falling upon Aniu before speaking again, "Astrid, if anything goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless or Cybele."

"I will," Astrid nodded in agreement, having realized how much the dragons meant to both Hiccup and Aniu. "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Hiccup's eyes softened as he looked back at Aniu, who had been hiding in the shadows up until now. Suddenly she ran over to him and did something she never expected to do. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, startling both Hiccup and Astrid.

"This plan will work," she tried reassuring him. "It has to." She was even more surprised when Hiccup hugged her back.

"Aniu, thank you for trusting me," he whispered before Gobber approached them. Gobber rose an eyebrow when he noticed her for the first time.

"Eh, and who might you be, lass?" he asked.

"She's a friend of ours," Astrid replied confidently. Aniu looked at her in surprise as she parted ways with Hiccup.

 _A friend of ours_ … it was the first time she had ever considered humans as friends. Aniu's eyes widened in realization when she understood what that meant. She couldn't hide the grin that followed before nodding in agreement. Gobber rubbed his mustache thoughtfully before placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Well, it's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," he said.

Hiccup walked into the arena once the gate had opened. He placed his helmet on his head as the crowd cheered in encouragement. As the gate slowly closed, Aniu found herself watching the scene warily. A weapons rack had been placed on the side of the arena, and he went over to grab a shield instead of an actual weapon.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing?" Astrid asked as she glanced at Aniu.

Aniu just narrowed her eyes as the gate opened, and the Monstrous Nightmare immediately burst out while covered in flames. Monstrous Nightmares had this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Aniu had learned that the hard way when she met her first Nightmare up close and personal.

" **I'm going to torch you, human fishbone**!" the Nightmare roared as he spit fire at Hiccup. Aniu flinched at the threatening term as Hiccup dodged from each attack. The Monstrous Nightmare had continued scurrying along the walls and metal mesh while Hiccup was looking for a place to hide. " **You'll all suffer for keeping me locked up**!"

" **Don't** ," was all Aniu said in Dragonese. The Nightmare spun around in shock upon hearing someone speak in his native tongue. " **He is not a threat, not like the others**."

The Monstrous Nightmare narrowed his eyes and dropped down to the ground. Aniu found her hands gripping the metal gate as she locked eyes with him. Normally she would refuse to make eye contact, but this was one challenge she wouldn't back down from.

" **A human who can speak our language**?" he rumbled in amusement and stared at her coldly. " **I never thought I would live to see that day**."

" **You were captured by these humans and locked away** ," Aniu began as she recalled what Hiccup had told her. The Nightmare bristled at that, clearly not enjoying those memories. " **But it doesn't have to be that way. Not all humans are bad, and we've found a way to make peace with them**."

For a moment it looked as if he was going to consider her suggestion. Then his eyes narrowed and he snapped his jaws at her, confirming her worst fears.

" **The humans are nothing to me, nothing but prey for our Queen** ," he snapped before turning to face Hiccup once more. " **I am going to kill you, to make an example of our power**."

Aniu's eyes widened in horror as she realized where he was going with this plan. Stoick and the other Vikings had watched the entire scene in amazement. Never had they expected a dragon to hold any conversation with a simple human. Astrid looked at Aniu uncertainly when she noticed how her eyes had widened.

"Stop the fight," Stoick ordered as Hiccup dropped his shield.

"No, I need you all to see this," Hiccup replied, ignoring the obvious threat. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick bellowed this time, slamming his fist against the metal bar in the process.

The moment Stoick hit the metal bar was when chaos unfolded. The Monstrous Nightmare tried biting Hiccup's hand off. Luckily Hiccup was able to pull it away in time. Unlucky for Hiccup that the Monstrous Nightmare started chasing him around the arena.

" **I'm going to kill you all**!" The Monstrous Nightmare roared in fury.

"We have to get in there somehow," Astrid gasped when she understood the situation.

Aniu didn't hesitate to try and open the heavy gate keeping the Monstrous Nightmare and Hiccup in. Hiccup tried reaching the shield he'd had earlier, but the Monstrous Nightmare blocked his way. The Monstrous Nightmare was just inches from his intended target when Aniu crawled underneath the metal gate and faced him herself.

" **I'm not letting you hurt my friend**!" she shouted, catching his attention. She was thankful she had taken her bow and arrow with her, and fired without hesitation. The arrow had hit its target, the Nightmare's chest, but that didn't stop him from charging after them.

" **You may speak like a dragon, but that does not make you one**!" the Nightmare snarled as he had her against the wall.

Hiccup had tried running for the gate when Stoick opened it, only to realize that the Nightmare had Aniu cornered. She had her bow and arrow raised and aimed for one final attack. If this was how she went, at the teeth of a dragon, then so be it.

Just when he thought it was over, everyone heard the familiar screech of a Night Fury. Or two Night Furies. Toothless and Cybele fired a plasma blast at the bars before breaking into the arena.

" **I won't let you hurt my sister**!" Cybele roared with more fury than Aniu could ever remember.

" **And you're going to think twice before hurting my best friend**!" Toothless added as the two of them wrestled with the Monstrous Nightmare.

More and more humans were piling into the arena as Toothless and Cybele fought off the Nightmare. Aniu's eyes widened with panic as she realized they were cornering the Night Furies, oblivious to the fact that they were trying to help.

"Alright, guys, you gotta get out of here, now!" Hiccup pleaded as he tried pushing Toothless away.

" **And leave you with these humans**?" he scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Aniu's hands were shaking while she reached for her bow and arrow. The Vikings had also reached for their weapons as they approached the dragons, seeing them as the threat. That was when she felt someone grab her hand and hold her up.

"I saw you speak with that dragon," a man with spiky black hair growled. "You throw your lot in with them, then you are a traitor to us all, girl."

" **Let her go**!" Cybele snarled as she charged. The man let out a cry of shock when she knocked him aside with her tail, dropping Aniu in the process. " **Aniu, are you okay**?" she asked frantically as she smothered Aniu in licks.

" **Yes, I'm okay** ," Aniu almost laughed at the fact that even in the face of danger, Cybele could act like this. She did her best to brush off the dragon slobber just as Stoick and the others had tied down Toothless. She placed one hand on Cybele and glared at the humans who were approaching them. "If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will let her burn you to a crisp," she snapped in their language.

That was enough to stop them in their tracks. The Vikings stood there for a few seconds, stunned that she could speak in both their tongue and the tongue of dragons. Gobber held Toothless down while Stoick approached Aniu, holding his hammer firm in one hand.

"And just who might you be?" he demanded in a cold voice. Aniu only glared back at him.

"My name is Aniu," she replied, her own voice held equal ferocity. "And she is my best friend, and my sister."

For a moment, Stoick wasn't sure how to react to that. Then he gave one of his men a nod, and Aniu felt a sharp pain shooting up her spine. She let out a cry of shock before collapsing on the ground, Cybele's eyes widening in panic as she struggled to get away. By then it was too late. Most of the Vikings had already surrounded Cybele, and despite her powerful wings and plasma blasts, they were easily able to overpower her.

...

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock when Stoick ordered Spitelout to knock out Aniu. He was more than happy to oblige, hitting her hard in the back. The impact was powerful enough to send her crashing to the ground.

"Throw her in with the others," Stoick ordered. "She claims that this beast is her sister, then she is more dragon than human."

"Dad, how could you?" Hiccup demanded as he struggled against Gobber's grip. Once they had put Toothless away, Gobber grabbed hold of him before he could reach Aniu's side. "She was only just beginning to trust me!"

Stoick threw him a glare that told him this was far from over. Once the crowds had depleted and both dragons and girl were locked up, Hiccup was led back to the Great Hall. He knew he was in for an earful. Stoick could care less whether or not the dragons were hurt, or the girl who had helped them.

"I should've know, should've seen the signs!" Stoick grumbled the moment they were both inside. "We had a deal!"

"I know we did, but that was before I… ah, it's all messed up!" Hiccup said, struggling to find the right words and contain his own anger.

"So everything in the ring, a trick?" Stoick demanded.

"I screwed up," Hiccup admitted. "I should've told you from the start. I just… I… take this out on me. Be mad at me. Please, don't hurt Toothless, or Cybele and Aniu." Stoick's eyes narrowed at the mention of the girl.

"What do you know about her? Who is she, really?" he asked.

"She was taken in by the dragons when she was six," Hiccup explained, hoping that just maybe Stoick would realize they weren't who they thought the dragons were. "Before then she was abused by her own people… haven't you noticed all those scars?"

"You would care more about some wild child and the dragons then the people you almost killed," Stoick deadpanned after understanding where Hiccup was going with this.

"They were just protecting me! They aren't dangerous!" Hiccup snapped.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup shot back. "How do you think they feel when we're killing their family?" He paused as he let that sink in. "They're just trying to defend themselves," he quickly added as Stoick began pacing back and forth. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back to the Queen, they get eaten themselves. There's something on their island, dad. She's—" Stoick's eyes widened at the mention of their island, and Hiccup held back his tongue when he realized his mistake.

"Island?" Stoick demanded. "So you've been to their nest?"

"D-Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"How did you find it?" Stoick commanded.

"I-I didn't find it," Hiccup admitted as he stepped backwards. "Toothless did. Only a dragon can find it." His eyes widened with panic when Stoick looked at him thoughtfully. "Please, dad, no! You… you don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing we've ever seen!" Stoick just ignored him and pushed him aside. "Dad, I swear you won't win this one!" Hiccup tried to stop his father when Stoick ignored him again. "For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?" he begged. Stoick did something that would forever haunt him. He shoved Hiccup to the ground and glared at his own son.

"You're throwing your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son," he snapped. The world felt as if it had stopped for Hiccup. His eyes widened in horror as Stoick turned around and pushed open the doors. "Ready the ships!" he shouted.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter was fun to write... I loved writing about how the villagers reacted to her and Stoick especially. Also, I've been listening to a lot of Sidewalk Prophets lately... Has anyone heard their new album, Something Different? If not, than I highly recommend it. I got to see them live at Winterjam, and they were awesome! And last but not least, please remember to review! Reviews will make me update faster, and let me know that people are still interested ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you! Hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **MMM - Lol, Yeah I need to go back and edit a few errors I've made over the last couple of chapters. I will probably do that once this story is completed...**


	13. Something Crazy

**Chapter Thirteen**

" **I should have never trusted him** ," Aniu whispered as she sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in her back. Cybele was chained up alongside Toothless. Aniu herself had been chained to the wall next to them. She could hear the Vikings shouting at one another outside. They were deciding what to do with her. " **All humans are bad. Nina was right about them**."

Cybele watched her with sad eyes, knowing that this situation wasn't helping. After everything they had been through over the course of ten years, this was by far the worst. Aniu was trapped here because she couldn't listen to reason. Because she herself had fallen in love, and let it blind her.

A few minutes had gone by with them just sitting there when the cage doors suddenly opened. Aniu narrowed her eyes and looked up to see Stoick glaring down at them. If she could, she would have killed him in the spot without reasoning. She didn't care if he was Hiccup's father, or the Chief. He still deserved to die for what he had done to Cybele and Toothless.

"You are going to lead us to the nest, beasts," he said in a firm tone, then looked at Aniu. "And you will tell them what to do."

"I think I would rather face the wrath of the Queen then do as you say," Aniu growled, her voice cold as ice. Stoick narrowed his eyes once more and pressed his sword against her chin, a threat that she had gotten used to over the years spent on Burgus. "It is because of humans like you that I can never trust anyone," she added bitterly.

Nothing else was said as Stoick had his men dragon Toothless and Cybele in chains to a cart on wheels. Aniu was still bound with chains as she was led towards the docks that were around the cliff. A sense of doom suddenly washed over Aniu as she looked over her shoulder. She saw Hiccup watching them being loaded onto the ship, a solemn look on his face.

Toothless and Cybele struggled against their restraints as they were dragged onto the ship, but the humans clamped strange wooden posts down on their necks. Aniu's eyes widened when she realized that they were hurting them.

" **I will kill you when I get the chance** ," Cybele growled. Then they were placed on wooden platforms that were raised from the floor.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate!" Stoick commanded. Both Toothless and Cybele began to panic. This was a suicide mission. Stoick had no idea what he was getting himself into. Toothless was ready to protest when Stoick threw them a steely glare that made him cower in submission. "Lead us home, _devils_ ," he sneered.

...

"She's never going to trust me if they live through this," Hiccup sighed as Astrid joined him. She hadn't said a thing since the ships departed. Her expression was impossible to read, but Hiccup hadn't bothered looking at her until now.

"It's a mess," she said in a soft voice. "You must feel horrible for what happened. You've lost everything, your father, the tribe's respect, your best friend… and probably the one girl who actually cared about you." Hiccup looked at her in surprise before rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, for summing that up," he said dryly. "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I had the chance? Would've been better for everyone."

"Yep, the rest of us would've done it," Astrid agreed with him. "… so why didn't you?" Hiccup just shrugged and looked away. After watching his father take away the only friends he had ever had, it was hard to answer any question properly.

"I don't know… I couldn't," he muttered.

"That's not an answer," Astrid replied, looking serious.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise when he realized that she was being serious. Of all the times to start caring, why would she start now? He had always admired Astrid from afar, but she would always push him away like he was nothing and brush off his affections. Only after showing off Toothless had she started caring.

"Why is this suddenly so important to you?" he demanded.

"Because… meeting Aniu made me realize that we were never really kind to you," Astrid admitted guiltily. "Snotlout and the others used to bully you when they had the chance, and I didn't make things any easier. I-I'm sorry. For everything." Hiccup's eyes softened at that, and he couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different between them had he not met Aniu. "Besides, I want you to remember what you say, right now," she added.

"Oh, for the love of—" Hiccup groaned, "—I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said you 'wouldn't', that time," Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

Astrid smirked at that, knowing that what she said next wasn't entirely true. Aniu was the first human to have ridden a dragon and befriend them. But Hiccup needed a confidence boost, and this was the perfect timing.

"First to ride one, though," she pointed out. "So…?" she pressed.

"I couldn't kill him, because he looked just as frightened as I was… I looked at him… and I saw myself," Hiccup explained.

 _I saw my own fear reflected in his eyes_ , he added silently.

"I bet he's really frightened now… so are Cybele and Aniu," Astrid murmured quietly. Though knowing Aniu, she would have more likely found a way to kill Stoick. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know… probably something stupid," Hiccup replied with a shrug, knowing that wouldn't satisfy her enough.

"Good, but you've already done that," she pointed out. Hiccup watched the horizon thoughtfully as he tried to make up a plan. Astrid would have thought his thinking face was cute if it wasn't for the situation they were in.

"Then we'll do something crazy," he decided. As Hiccup ran back towards the village, Astrid's lips curved in the slightest smiles.

"That's more like it," she said as she ran to gather the other teens.

...

They had been out at sea for what felt like hours. Aniu narrowed her eyes when she glared at Stoick, who was busy preparing for a losing battle. She could already imagine Nina mocking her for thinking the humans could be trusted. Of all the stupid things she had done, this was by far the worst.

"Sound your positions, and stay within earshot," Stoick ordered.

"Listen, Stoick, I was overhearing some of the men just now, and some of them – not me – are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me, of course, I always know you are a man with a plan, but some – not me – are wondering if there is in fact a plan and what it might be?" Gobber asked hopefully.

"We find the nest and take it," Stoick replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are all going to die," Aniu said under her breath. She didn't bother hiding her resentment towards these people. Whatever happened from here on, she would never trust them again.

"Ah, of course," Gobber said in a nervous voice, noticing the cold look Aniu was giving him. "Send them running the old Viking way, nice and simple."

That was when Aniu felt the pull. She hadn't noticed it the first time they neared the volcano because she was so focused on Hiccup and Astrid. This time was different. The Queen's voice was strong, and she could feel herself growing weak.

Toothless and Cybele had also felt the pull. Their eyes dilated into slits and their ears began flapping. Then Toothless started looking in a certain direction, and Stoick had not missed that.

"Sh…" Stoick shushed him. Stoick moved towards the rudder as Toothless and Cybele began pointing. "Step aside." Aniu felt her heart sink as she realized this man really did intend to sacrifice everyone on the ship. "Bear to port."

Stoick was moving the ship in the direction Toothless and Cybele looked. Aniu herself was struggling not to let the Queen overpower her own thoughts. There were times when talking to dragons didn't come in handy. And this was one of those times.

...

Hiccup was waiting in the arena for everyone to gather. After devising a new plan, he and Astrid split off so that she could find the other teens. They would make suitable Riders if they were willing. Between the four dragons they had locked in the cages, there should be more than enough to go around.

"If you plan on getting eaten, I'd go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs said as he and the others arrived. Tuffnut chose that moment to shove him out of the way and gave Hiccup an approving nod.

"You were wise to seek help from the deadliest weapon," he said cheerfully before adding in a hushed tone, "it's me." Next to shove Tuffnut out of the way happened to be Snotlout, of all people.

"I _love_ this plan," he exclaimed in an eager tone. Hiccup only rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to his obnoxious cousin to claim he already knew what they were up to.

"You're crazy! I love that," Ruffnut added, whispering the last part before Astrid stepped forward.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked.

For a moment, Hiccup wondered if they were really so willing to follow him through on this plan. After all, this whole mess was his fault. Because of him, Aniu was captured and would probably never trust anyone again. Toothless and Cybele had also been captured as well, only making him feel worse. He leaned forward and slowly opened the door leading to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage.

"We're riding the dragons to Dragon Island," he explained. "Aniu taught me that it's all about trust, if you give them time and patience. But first you have to gain their trust."

The others stared at Hiccup in disbelief, but Astrid couldn't hide her grin. She had already decided on which dragon she would be flying. A Deadly Nadder was the perfect choice for her, and Hiccup knew that.

"Don't even think of showing them your weapons," she added when Snotlout was about to reach for his sword.

Hiccup went inside and slowly led the Monstrous Nightmare out of the cage. After he was forced into submission by Toothless and Cybele, he was in no hurry to cause more trouble. Slowly but surely he guided the impressive looking dragon outside to where the others were waiting. Snotlout's eyes widened in shock when Hiccup guided the Monstrous Nightmare towards him, reaching out for his hand.

"It's okay, relax," Hiccup reassured the anxious teen as Snotlout looked at him fearfully. The Monstrous Nightmare seemed perfectly content as he let Snotlout touch his snout. Snotlout's eyes widened in amazement when he realized they had bonded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Snotlout asked when Hiccup left them there.

"You're gonna need something to hold on to," Hiccup explained as he reached for something they could grip. "Aniu rode Cybele without a saddle, but she's had years of practice. For now, this will do."

"You seem awfully close to her," Fishlegs said as the other dragons emerged from their cages.

"Easy, 'Legs," Astrid tried stopping him, but the solemn look on Hiccup's face told her it was too late. "Hiccup, I'm sure we'll find a way to gain her trust again," she added in a hopeful tone, having already made a bond with the Deadly Nadder.

"I hope you're right," he murmured before handing each of them something they could hold onto while riding the dragons.

"Wait, we're riding them?" Tuffnut asked in surprise.

"Dragons know the only way to the island," Astrid explained.

"So we get to ride dragons _and_ cause some destruction?" Ruffnut asked, suddenly more interested than ever.

"Possibly," Hiccup answered this time. The twins exchanged eager looks, always excited for some action.

"We're in!" they said together. However, it was a matter of finding the right dragon for each Rider. Astrid and Snotlout already found their dragons, now named Hookfang and Stormfly. The twins, however, were fighting over who should get the Hideous Zippleback.

"Guys, one dragon, two heads," he reminded them.

In the end, Ruffnut had gotten the head that spit gas while Tuffnut got the head that sparked. Fishlegs was more than happy to choose the Gronckle Aniu had called Ray. Hiccup wanted to remind Fishlegs that the Gronckle was a female, but he never had the chance when the chubby Ingerman boy renamed her.

"You're gonna be my best friend, Meatlug," he said, giving her a warm hug. Surprisingly, she seemed happy with that name and wagged her tail in response.

Once the bond was made between dragon and Rider, they got ready to take off. Hiccup chose to fly with Astrid and Stormfly while the others got used to flying.

"Okay, I'll admit, this is pretty amazing!" Snotlout exclaimed as they were in the sky. "Let's see who the fastest dragon is!"

"That would be Stormfly," Astrid boasted before proving her point. Stormfly was more than happy to show off her speed. The two were like a perfect pair, both were competitive in nature and eager to prove themselves.

Hiccup's mind was elsewhere as the others whooped and shouted for joy. There had to be a way to remind Aniu that not all humans were bad, that she could trust him. He just hoped there was a way to work things out between them in the end.

* * *

 **AN: These next few chapters are gonna be rather interesting, to say the least. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of them :) Please remember, reviews are always welcome!**

 **MMM - You'll have to wait and see what happens to them... as for a sequel, yes there will be one. I'm just going to add it as a second part to the story, kind of like my other stories.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you! Hopefully this was just as good ^^**

 **ToxicGirlfriend - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much :) There will definitely be a sequel to this story, which is going to be added as a second part. And after that, I've got big plans for Aniu and Hiccup ;)**


	14. Battle of the Red Death

**Chapter Fourteen**

" **SERVE ME! KILL THOSE HUMANS NOW**!" The Queen's calls were becoming too much for all three of them as the ship got closer. Aniu found herself trembling at the thought of what might happen if she actually listened. " **SERVE ME, NOW**!"

"Stay low and ready your weapons," Stoick ordered. Eerie silence filled the air as the ship moved further ahead. Aniu found herself glaring ahead. Soon the ship had reached landfall, and a sinking feel began to overwhelm Aniu.

 _This isn't going to end well for anyone_ , she thought bitterly. _And you're too stubborn to see what you've gotten yourself into_. She would love to see how Stoick reacted when he saw the Queen for himself. From what Hiccup had described the beast, she was as fearsome as Aniu suspected.

"Stoick, you sure it's a good idea to bring the girl?" Gobber asked as they readied the ship. That annoying buzzing sound was only getting louder, and Aniu could hear the Queen's shouting from within the volcano. She wondered if the pull had been too strong for Nina, and that was why she had turned against the nest.

"She's a demon just like the rest of them," Stoick snapped, glaring at Aniu as he said that. Her own eyes narrowed with anger as she locked eyes with him. "We will use her as bait."

"You are all going to die," she repeated herself, this time in Norse. Gobber's eyes widened in shock as Stoick readied the plank and walked down to the shore. Almost at once the buzzing sound had stopped the moment Stoick's boots touched the grainy pebbles.

"When we crack this mountain, all Hell is going to break loose," Stoick explained as he went over the plan.

"And me undies. Good thing I packed extras," Gobber added.

"No matter how this ends, it ends now!" Stoick shouted loudly enough for anyone to hear.

On Stoick's signal, the Vikings unleashed their catapults and fired the boulders that slammed into the volcano's side. Aniu felt sick at the cheering that followed. These people were out for blood, and they didn't care what it took to get what they wanted.

A hole was formed on the side of the volcano. Stoick sent another signal and the Vikings fired a flaming boulder through the tunnel. Hundreds of dragons were exposed to the light. Aniu felt a shudder run through her as she heard what they were saying.

" **Humans**!"

" **The fools are on a suicide mission**!"

" **We should just let the Queen take them**!"

With a yell, Stoick charged towards the volcano as did the rest of the idiot Vikings, swinging their weapons as if that would pose any kind of threat. Just as they had reached the volcano's base, the dragons started fleeing the mountain in a rushed panic. Hundreds upon hundreds of dragons were fleeing, roaring in panic as the Queen's wrath could be heard.

" **Get away now, all Hel is about to break loose**!" one Monstrous Nightmare shouted.

Toothless and Cybele were panicking now and struggled to free themselves from their restraints. Aniu would have done anything to break free from her own restraints and get them as far from here as possible. But these chains were too strong. Even if she had the strength of a full-grown adult, she couldn't break them.

"Is that it?" asked Gobber in surprise.

"We've done it!" one Viking cheered and the rest of them joined in.

Stoick had noticed that Aniu and the Night Furies were struggling against their restraints, a sense of dread suddenly washed over him. At that moment he understood the threat that she had meant when they were approaching the island.

"It isn't over yet!" he shouted and turned to face the side of the volcano. "Form your ranks, hold together!" Suddenly the ground began to tremble at the force of something larger than any of them had ever seen. That was when Aniu heard the Queen's furious roar.

" **HUMANS! I WILL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSES**!" she shrieked. Her roar was enough for everyone to start fleeing towards the ship again.

"Get clear, everyone!" Stoick shouted as he soon followed.

A flurry of rocks and boulders suddenly erupted from the volcano as the Queen emerged from her hiding place. Stoick's eyes widened in horror as he saw the massive head of a dragon he'd never seen before. A huge pair of jaws made up most of its head, followed by a huge stomach that could easily swallow an entire village. Followed by the stomach was a bulbous tail that was about the size of four Gronckles combined.

"Beard of Thor, what is that?" Gobber asked in shock.

"Odin, help us all," Stoick prayed as he realized this was the threat Hiccup had warned him about. With a loud roar, the Queen broke out of the volcano. "Catapults!" Stoick yelled.

All of them tried firing their catapults, but the boulders had no effect on the Queen. Instead they only seemed to infuriate her. She snatched one catapult with her massive jaw while smashing another with her foot.

"Get to the ships!" a Viking yelled in panic.

"No!" Stoick warned them, already knowing where this would lead.

At that moment, the queen let out an eruption of flames that set all of the ships on fire. Aniu's eyes widened in horror as she realized they were all trapped. Her heart was beating so fast that she wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

" **No**!" Cybele cried out in alarm as she realized how vulnerable her sister was to the flames. " **Someone help us**!"

"Smart, that one," Gobber said once all the men had abandoned ships.

"I was a fool," Stoick said. He then turned to Spitelout, who looked just as panicked as the others. "Lead the men to the far side of the island," he told him, then ran towards the Queen and noticed that Gobber was following him. "Gobber, go with the men!"

"I think I'll stay here just in case you do something crazy," Gobber retorted.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt," Stoick explained. Gobber clasped a hand on Stoick's shoulder, suddenly regaining some of his courage.

"Then I can double that time," he reassured the Chief. Stoick nodded and turned to face the Queen.

"Here!" he shouted, waving his arms to catch her attention.

"Oh no, right over here!" Gobber shouted as well and started running towards her. Stoick and Gobber were running closer towards the Queen, desperately trying to gain her attention. Stoick grabbed a wooden stake and threw it at the Queen, which happened to almost hit her eye. "Come on!" Gobber yelled as the Queen growled in frustration. "Bite me!"

"No, me!" Stoick yelled.

" **I WILL KILL YOU ALL**!" the Queen roared with fury.

Just as she was ready to attack the two puny humans, she got hit in the head by a blast of fire. Aniu's eyes widened when she saw Hiccup and the others approaching the Queen on dragons, the very ones she had planned on rescuing days ago.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs," Hiccup called from the front of the Deadly Nadder Astrid was flying. "Move, Fishlegs!"

Despite the chaos that surrounded them, Aniu couldn't help but feel amazed that Hiccup had convinced these kids to ride dragons. And they were actually doing a pretty good job at it.

"Check us out!" one of the lookalike teens shouted to Stoick as he watched them in amazement and confusion. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

" **And we don't even mind** ," Ray added as a chubby looking teen rode her. " **It's wonderful finally having a new friend**."

Stoick and Gobber had stumbled back towards the ship as the Riders distracted the Queen. She wasn't happy knowing that more dragons were fighting back. Her head swiveled back and forth in confusion and frustration as she tried to find her next target.

"Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber said to Stoick, who nodded in agreement.

Aniu continued struggling against her restraints as the Viking teens began fighting back. The one riding the Monstrous Nightmare from Hiccup's final exam was trying to find it's blind spot while the lookalike teens went along with the plan.

" **TRAITORS**!" the Queen snarled as she saw the very dragons she once commanded retaliate. " **YOU WILL DIE WITH THE HUMANS**!"

" **Ha! I'd like to see you try and catch us**!" the Monstrous Nightmare roared back.

The Queen let out another stream of fire after the Hideous Zippleback that was flying out of the way, roaring in panic. The chubby teen and the obnoxious looking teen were still trying to find her blind spot by making some noise. Unfortunately for them, this dragon in particular had four extra eyes that could easily make them out through the noise.

Just as the flames were beginning to reach the mast Aniu was chained to, she heard the whistle of Deadly Nadder spines flying towards her. Her eyes widened in horror until she realized they were aimed for the chains, breaking them and giving her a chance to escape. Without a second thought, she rushed over to Cybele's side and removed the muzzle covering her mouth.

" **Aniu, you have to get out of here, now**!" she warbled as the Deadly Nadder approached the ship.

" **I'm not leaving you two behind** ," Aniu retorted. " **Not with that thing out there**."

Once she had freed Toothless' muzzle, he thanked her and looked in time to see Hiccup landing on the ship.

" **You came here all on your own**!" he exclaimed in shock. Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized Aniu had already started to free Cybele and Toothless, but she wasn't fast enough.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened," he apologized. Aniu only shook her head, feeling dizzy from the rush of panic that had overwhelmed her earlier.

"If we live through this, your father is going to answer for all that has happened," she snapped.

Hiccup only nodded in agreement as he tried helping her free Toothless and Cybele. After everything that had happened, she trusted him enough to work alongside her. He couldn't believe that she would trust anyone at all after the way Stoick had treated her.

Aniu managed to pull the straps off of Cybele, but there wasn't enough time to escape as a foot from the Queen smashed the ship they were on. Fear threatened to overwhelm her when Toothless was thrown overboard, and Hiccup jumped after him.

" **No**!" Cybele cried in shock.

The moment Hiccup jumped after Toothless was when Stoick rushed after them. Aniu watched the scene with terrified eyes. Drowning was her greatest fear. She had always been terrified of drowning to death, for fear her soul would never reach Valhalla. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer that they would all make it out safely.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted as Cybele carried Aniu off the sinking ship.

Seconds felt like they had dragged to minutes until Toothless pulled Stoick out of the water. Aniu breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized they were okay.

" **We should go now, before this gets worse** ," Toothless urged Hiccup, who understood the gesture he made with his head.

" **Come on, we can't let her hurt anyone else** ," Cybele added. Aniu nodded in agreement, but before she left with Cybele, she turned and glared at Stoick.

"I could just as easily turn around and let you fend for yourself, human," she spat, letting anger get the better of her. "From what I've learned, you've done nothing to help your own son. You've killed hundreds of my friends and family. Then you disown Hiccup as if he's nothing. Haven't you caused enough damage?"

" **Come on** … **he isn't worth it** ," Cybele warbled, getting worried about the rising tension. Stoick had actually flinched when Aniu was finished speaking. Cybele was worried he would try and kill her then and there. But his eyes widened in realization as he understood what Aniu was telling him.

"I don't think I can trust humans after everything they have done, but that doesn't mean I won't stop the Queen from hurting my friends," she added before hopping onto Cybele.

Hiccup did the same thing and strapped himself to Toothless as they waited for Aniu and Cybele to join them. Stoick chose that moment to rush over and do something neither of them were expecting.

"Hiccup!" he yelled, grabbing Hiccup's hand. Aniu watched out of the corner of her eye to see what Stoick was planning. "I-I'm sorry… for everything," he apologized.

Those were the words Aniu had been hoping for.

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup told him, looking stunned that Stoick actually apologized.

Stoick looked at Aniu and nodded in understanding. He knew that she wouldn't likely forgive him for what he did.

"You two don't have to go up there," he added. Hiccup exchanged a look with Aniu and shrugged.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard," he replied. Stoick surprised Hiccup even more by clasping his hands around his son's hand.

"I'm proud, to call you my son," Stoick told him. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, but he also looked strangely relieved as well.

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup whispered.

" **You humans are so strange** ," Cybele sniffed as Toothless nodded in agreement.

"I know that I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did," Stoick added as he looked at Aniu, "but that doesn't mean I am proud of you as well. Thank you, Aniu."

 _He actually_ does _have a heart_ , Aniu realized. She nodded, and with that, she and Hiccup took off. As they got close to the Queen, Aniu decided to call this beast the Red Death. A fitting name for a creature with a monstrous appetite.

She was causing destruction everywhere, burning Viking ships and hurting anyone who was in the way.

" **FOOLISH HUMANS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THOSE TRAITORS WILL BE OF ANY HELP**?" she roared with fury.

"We have to kill her," Aniu suddenly pointed out with realization.

This dragon wasn't going to give up, and she was hungry. That hunger would drive her to the point of destroying anything in her path. Aniu shuddered at the thought of killing a dragon. It had never occurred to her that something like this would ever happen. Hiccup looked at her in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we need to find a weak point," he said in a firm tone.

Hiccup had already caught up with the rest of his friends when Aniu noticed the trouble they were in. In some way, the obnoxious kid had ended up on the Queen's head while Fishlegs and Ray were scrambling around on the ground, trying to avoid getting crushed by her massive paw. Luckily Astrid had gotten the lookalikes to get the obnoxious kid out of the situation he was in, though they were arguing over who would get there first.

" **I've never seen a pack of more disorganized humans** ," Cybele warbled with a shake of her head.

" **They're still new at this** ," Aniu reminded her. " **Give them time and they'll be almost as good as us**." Cybele snorted in amusement at that, clearly thinking they would be anything but good at the end of this.

Unfortunately for Astrid, she was close enough for the Queen to open her massive jaws and suck in air, drawling the Deadly Nadder towards her. Luckily Hiccup had seen what the Queen was doing and had Toothless fire a plasma blast at her. The Queen let out a roar of frustration when Astrid was separated from her Deadly Nadder in the process.

" **Let's show her what we can really do** ," Aniu told Cybele, who warbled in agreement.

Cybele zipped towards the Deadly Nadder and caught her with ease, clutching her gently until they had released her on the shore.

" **Thank you**!" the Deadly Nadder squawked, amazed that a human was riding the Night Fury bareback.

Meanwhile Hiccup had Toothless fly towards Astrid and caught her by the foot before she could fall.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked, hoping that he actually did.

Toothless then looked upside down to see Astrid safe in his paws. He gave her a gummy grin while Aniu and Cybele flew alongside them.

"He did," Aniu reassured him. Once Astrid was safely on the ground, the two Night Furies returned to the sky to face the Queen head-on.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup pointed out once they had gotten close enough to get a good look at her. "Okay, let's see if it can use them."

" **Let's do this**!" Cybele roared in triumph as the four of them charged towards her.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Queen's back while Cybele fired a shot directly at her wings. The impact was enough to rock her sideways, and slowly she began to open her wings.

" **YOU HUMANS ARE GOING TO DIE FIRST, ALONG WITH THOSE TRAITORS**!" she spat the words out.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked as they flew as fast as they could from the Queen.

"Yes," Aniu replied, not bothering to see whether or not the Queen was chasing them. Now the Queen was hellbent on killing them. Aniu could hear her curses as she roared at them, struggling to catch up with Toothless and Cybele.

"Well, he can fly," Hiccup said anxiously.

"It's a female," Aniu pointed out, earning a look of surprise from him. "She can speak, but it's mostly vulgar language."

They passed a group of Vikings watching them in amazement. Stoick was among the crowd, his eyes anxious as he watched Hiccup lead the Queen away from them. The Viking teens were cheering them on as loudly as they could, and Aniu could even hear Ray and the dragons cheering them on.

 _I wonder what the people of Burgus would think, if they saw me now_? Aniu wondered for just a brief moment. They would be more than surprised to see her flying alongside other Viking teens who were eager to learn more about dragons.

Toothless and Cybele were zigzagging between the sea stacks that were too narrow for the Queen to get through with ease. She just used her sheer size to crush any structure that stood in her way, be it a rock or a mountain.

" **We need to camouflage ourselves, now**!" Cybele said in a frantic voice, then looked pointedly at the clouds. Hiccup caught what she was looking at and nodded in approval.

"Okay, time to disappear. Come on, bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who warbled in agreement. He opened the tail-fin to it's fullest, soaring high in the sky with Cybele in hot pursuit. The two of them were almost neck and neck in speed, and soon they reached the dark clouds with the Queen giving chase.

The Queen had let out a burst of flames that illuminated the clouds and gave off a massive heatwave, but Cybele and Toothless were quick to dodge, going in different directions to confuse her. With Toothless and Cybele hiding in the clouds, they used the opportunity to fire plasma blast after plasma blast. The Queen cursed once more and let out an explosion of flames that surged towards Toothless and Hiccup.

"Look out!" Aniu cried out in alarm, realizing they were in the direct path of the fire.

Too late. Hiccup noticed Toothless' tail-fin catch on fire at that moment. Cybele was lucky enough to have dodged the fire knowingly, but Hiccup and Toothless didn't have much time left in the air.

"Okay… time's up. Let's see if this works," Hiccup gulped nervously. He flew towards the Queen's face. At that moment, Aniu realized what they were about to do. Cybele charged after them just as she heard Hiccup say, "Come on! That the best you can do?"

" **You are going to pay for hurting all of those dragons, and humans**!" Aniu added in Dragonese, startling the Queen for just a moment.

" **YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME, HUMAN FILTH**?" the Queen spat as she dove after them. Aniu flinched at her harsh words, but she didn't have time to dwell on them.

Toothless and Cybele did a power dive towards the ground with the Queen charging after them. Aniu remembered how the Terrible Terror's flame had backfired when Toothless shot a plasma blast into its mouth. This was part of Hiccup's plan. If all else failed, they would risk everything to make sure the Queen's flames backfired on her.

As they combined their plasma blasts, it would be enough hopefully to put an end to this war once and for all. The only hitch was Toothless' tail-fin catching on fire. Aniu noticed that the leather was beginning to wither away little by little.

 _Please don't let them crash_ , Aniu begged silently. _Not when we're so close_!

"Stay with me, buddy! We're good, just a little longer!" Hiccup encouraged Toothless as they continued their descent. When the ground soon became visible, Hiccup and Aniu exchanged knowing looks. "Hold, Toothless."

"Now!" they both shouted at the same time.

The two Night Furies suddenly jackknifed through the air and fired at the same time just as Aniu heard the faint gas coming from the Queen's mouth. Both plasma blasts were a direct hit and the Queen's fire began to ignite inside her.

" **We need to get out of here, now**!" Cybele cried as the body began to implode. Cybele zipped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the Queen's massive body as it suddenly exploded, a noise loud enough to shake the entire Archipelago.

But even that wasn't enough to escape the Queen's wrath. Just when they thought they were in the clear, the Queen's bulbous tail struck Aniu right off of Cybele. Cybele let out a roar of panic when she realized too late what had happened. Of course she would choose that moment to black out.

* * *

 **AN: So I was watching Jurassic World while writing this... just thought I'd randomly point that out XD Anyways, I loved writing this chapter, especially the ending! Please let me know what you thought of it, reviews are always welcome!**

 **dracologistmasters - Hopefully this chapter justifies what you were expecting ;)**

 **MMM - You'll never know... unless you keep reading :P I probably won't be doing Riders and Defenders of Berk for numerous reasons, I've already got half of the story finished. And yes, her former island will be in the next part.**


	15. Recovery Road

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I told you she was nothing but a freak."

"Did you really believe that you could win their hearts?"

"You're more dragon than Viking. I guess it's fitting that you share the same fate."

Gothi watched the girl struggle in her sleep with worried eyes. She hadn't woken up since she was found on the shores of Dragon Island, almost a week ago. By now the village of Berk had found peace among the dragons. Normally they would be celebrating their new treaty, but a solemn silence had found it's way among the people. A few had stopped by to pay their respects, thanking her for what she had done. Others stopped by to see whether or not she was awake yet. Most impressive was Hiccup's constant visits.

He woke up five ago after the battle, and discovered that he had lost a leg. But he was adjusting well to having just one leg. It seemed oddly fitting that he shared the same fate as Toothless, who spent the most time with the female Night Fury known as Cybele. Gothi didn't mind the extra visitors. Perhaps it would help the child adjust to her new life among humans. From what she had learned, the girl had spent most of her life living with dragons.

"I really wish you could see how much they've changed," Hiccup sighed as he stayed by her side. He had spent the most time with her. "They really are trying to get along with the dragons now, and some are even riding them."

Hiccup surprised himself by taking her hand and gently squeezing it. After everything they had been through together over the last couple of moths, he couldn't just let her go. Not this easily. He didn't know if she would ever forgive the people of Berk for what they had done to her. But at least she would wake up in a comfortable place, surrounded by people who actually cared about her.

Two more days had gone by and still she hadn't woken up. By now Hiccup was worried that she would never see the light of day again. Gothi had only shaken her head and written a message of symbols on the ground, suggesting that she was fighting an inner battle. Something that only she could get herself out of.

...

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. The world felt as if it had slowed down to a halt. Images of Cybele and Toothless kept rushing past her thoughts. Then she found herself back on Burgus where the people were acting as if she didn't exist.

"Looks like you've finally proven yourself." Aniu's eyes widened when she saw Zena leaning against a building, her arms crossed as she looked anywhere but at her sister. "It's been such a long time that I hardly even recognized you."

Aniu had hardly recognized Zena herself. She had changed over the last ten years, silky black hair growing down to her shoulders now tied up in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless purple tunic with a brown leather skirt and white leggings. What Aniu was surprised by the most were her lean figure and muscles.

"Why are you here?" Aniu demanded, her voice cold as she found herself glaring at Zena.

"I'm not really sure," Zena admitted with a shrug. "I guess this is some kind of dream we're sharing. Maybe the Gods wanted us to see each other again. After all, it has been ten years since I last saw you."

 _Why would they do something like this_? Aniu wondered. She looked at Zena uncertainly as doubt clouded her mind. She hadn't done anything that would warren Odin's attention, or Thor or Frigga for that matter. If anything, they frowned upon her for turning against the Vikings and living among dragons.

"Am I dead?" she wondered out loud. Zena smirked at that and shook her head.

"Of course not," she replied, voice brimming with confidence. "Aniu, I'm proud of you. I just wanted you to know that. You set your own course and defied what everyone expected. I hope that we can see each other again in person, when we've made peace with the dragons ourselves."

It took Aniu a few seconds to understand what she meant by that. By the time she figured it out, Zena was already fading along with the rest of Burgus. Zena finally locked eyes with her sister before giving her an encouraging nod.

 _I'm proud of you_ , her words echoed. Aniu couldn't hide the grin that followed. She hadn't seen her sister in ten years, and finally they had a decent conversation.

Slowly she found herself blinking and the world suddenly seemed to change around her. The buildings and tropical climate of Burgus changed in an instant. She was in a wooden structure, and staring at the beams of what she assumed was a ceiling. The rich scent of herbs and incense filled the air, confusing her for just a moment.

Where was she? Then she turned slightly to see an elderly woman mixing something in a cauldron. And sitting in another corner of the small hut was someone Aniu hadn't expected to see again after what had happened. Her eyes widened when she realized that someone was Hiccup.

Guilt stabbed at her heart when she noticed that he had lost a leg during the battle. Had she stayed where they were during the battle, she was sure she would have met the same fate. Yet she was still confused as to what had happened. And that was when she noticed the throbbing headache in the back of her head. Her teeth ground together as she struggled to sit up, only to slump back into the bed with the sheets still wrapped around her.

Aniu looked down to see that her chest was wrapped in bandages. Her eyes widened as she wondered what had happened to gain such a wound. Then she remembered falling off of Cybele before blacking out. The Queen had knocked her off of Cybele before exploding. She remembered the searing pain she had felt when she fell. After that, everything was a blur. Hiccup finally realized that she was awake upon hearing her groan.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use. The elderly woman had left the hut to give them time alone, or that was what she assumed. She was thankful not to be surrounded by strangers at that moment.

"Aniu, thank Thor you're awake!" Hiccup sighed in relief after realizing that she was okay. Well, mostly. "Astrid and the other Riders found you after the battle. You must have crashed; Gothi and Gobber had to reset some bones."

Aniu's face went white after that. She stared down at the bandages wrapped around her and suddenly understood what they were there for. She had already suffered from wounds given to her by her own people. But this was far worse.

"How long was I out?" she asked warily.

"Almost two weeks," Hiccup explained. His expression was impossible to read as Aniu looked at him in surprise. "We brought you here as best as we could without making your injuries worse."

"I guess that explains why everything hurts," she muttered, wincing as she tried sitting up again. Hiccup gently stopped her before she made the pain worse. "I wasn't expecting them to come back for me," she added under her breath.

After everything that had happened, she half expected to find herself alone in the world. With the Queen gone and Nina and the others most likely gone, she had nowhere to go. The people of Burgus would never take her back.

"Aniu, you need to stop being so hard on yourself." Aniu looked at Hiccup in disbelief when he said that. She remembered Cybele telling her the same thing. "There are people who care about you… in more ways than one."

Aniu couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. Especially when Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, gently enough that it wouldn't cause any pain.

"What about Cybele and Toothless? Are they okay?" she asked warily.

"Yep, they both made it out safely," Hiccup replied, a knowing look in his eyes. Before Aniu could ask what he meant by that, he opened the door to the elderly woman's hut. Her eyes widened in shock when Cybele suddenly came bursting through, almost knocking Hiccup aside in the process.

" **Aniu! You're okay**!" she warbled happily, covering Aniu's face in dragon slobber.

"She wouldn't leave Gothi's place alone," Hiccup added while watching the scene in amusement. Aniu was laughing at her dragon's antics while trying not to clutch herself in pain. Cybele had finally noticed that something was wrong and stepped back.

" **Of course I would not leave you** ," she scoffed. " **She is my sister, after all**."

"But why are you in someone's house? Is that even allowed?" Aniu blinked in surprise when Hiccup nodded, a sly grin on his face.

"You'd be surprised how much has changed over the last few days," he told her. "The village made peace with the dragons."

Aniu's eyes widened at that. This was a strange turn of events. When Stoick had attacked the dragons on their island, she half expected them not to forgive the humans for what they did. Yet they had, and they even made peace with them.

...

Three more weeks had gone by while Aniu was recovering from her injuries. In that time Hiccup had spent the most with her, followed by Astrid and even some of the other teens she had gotten to know. Fishlegs was actually the friendliest of the bunch, always asking questions about what it was like to communicate with the dragons and what it was like living with them. His curiosity had surprised her the most. Snotlout was exactly what she had expected, obnoxious and cocky. More then once he had tried asking her out, and she punched him in the face in response. Than there were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Usually they were with Astrid when she visited, and were mostly arguing with themselves.

In the end though, she had gotten to know these people as her friends. Aniu was surprised by how accepting they were of her. She had always anticipated the worst possible outcome when it came to meeting someone new. This was different, a good kind of different. Even Gothi had treated her with respect when she was on her feet again. Her recovery progress was slow, and frustrating. She longed to run again and feel the grass under her feet. But being stuck in a bed for six weeks was almost mind-numbing.

Now Cybele was gently guiding her down the slopes of Gothi's home towards the village where everyone was waiting. Luckily Hiccup was the first to reach her before anyone else could make things anymore awkward. She wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people, especially the very people who tried using her as bait weeks ago.

"We're holding a celebration at the Great Hall," Hiccup explained as they headed towards a massive looking building. Aniu rose an eyebrow at that, wondering if meeting everyone at once was a good idea. His patience astounded her as she was guided towards the large building, Cybele close behind them. Toothless was waiting for them at the entrance of the Great Hall, his mouth opened to reveal a toothless grin.

" **I'm glad to see that you've made it out okay** ," he crooned.

" **Yeah** … **me too** ," Aniu said in Dragonese.

The moment they got inside was when the atmosphere completely changed. Loud voices were talking and the sound of footsteps told Aniu that the party was getting rowdy. She blinked in surprise when she saw Astrid and the other Viking teens gathered in one corner of the room. Snotlout had a mug full of what she guessed was meed, while the others had no drinks at all.

"It's good to see you up and about," Astrid was the first to greet her with a sheepish grin. "Someone was getting worried that you wouldn't make it." She shot Hiccup a knowing smirk, to which his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Really?" he muttered, rubbing his arms up and down in embarrassment. Astrid was clearly enjoying his uneasiness.

"How were able to make peace with them?" Aniu couldn't help but ask as they gathered around their own table.

"Well, funny thing about that," Fishlegs said sheepishly.

"This big Deadly Nadder came in with a few dragons following it," Astrid explained before he could, earning a glare from him. "And what's more, it had followers with it. Stoick was actually pretty eager to make peace with the dragons once he saw they weren't a threat."

 _Nina_! Aniu's eyes widened at the mention of that traitor. Nina had been working for the Queen all along. But once the Queen was taken down, she must not have had anyone to return to.

"Don't worry, Stoick has her in the arena," Hiccup reassured her. "We told him what she did."

 _I don't know whether I can forgive her_ , Aniu thought, imagining the worst possible outcome for Nina. It terrified her to think that the very dragon who took her in had betrayed all of their friends. Especially when said dragon happened to be on the same island at that moment.

Minutes felt like they had dragged to hours until finally Stoick himself joined them, along with Gobber. Of all the people Aniu had met over the last few days, Gobber was her favorite. He was friendly and would always tell her stories of what it was like before she arrived.

"I was afraid I would never get the chance to properly thank you," Stoick said as a crowd gathered around them. Aniu found herself feeling uncomfortable this time, realizing they were expecting her to say something. "This party was thrown in honor of the dragons, and the people who brought us together."

She found it difficult to forgive the man that had tried to use her as bait. But Stoick was doing an impressive job at earning it. She smiled a little and nodded in approval. Dragons living among humans was something she never thought would ever happen. Yet here they were, with dragons everywhere on Berk. She had finally found a place she could call home, and humans she could call family.

* * *

 **AN: So I know the recovery process went a lot faster than expected, especially since it usually takes more than a few months for cracked ribs to repair... Maybe I should have gone into more detail with that? But it's too late now. I'll probably go back and edit this story once it's finished to fix some details, but what's done is done. Anywho, there was lots of foreshadowing in this chapter. I hope readers were able to pick up on that, and find out what will be happening after the first movie. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! By the way, is anyone else a fan of TobyMac? If you know who he is, please feel free to leave a shout-out :P**

 **MMM - Ah if only that were possible, but she wouldn't want to traumatize Hiccup more than she already has ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Hope this was good enough :)**

 **Wild Cat 214 - XD Well, she didn't die, but it was a close call :P**


	16. Unexpected News

**Chapter Sixteen**

" **He can't keep her locked up forever** ," Cybele warbled as they approached the arena.

A day had passed since the party, and Aniu was beginning to adjust to her life on Berk. Well, as best as she could at least. She had gotten lost several times until Cybele helped her find her way through the village. Then there was the trouble with finding a place to sleep. Hiccup had offered a room in his place, but Aniu had gently passed the offer. She was determined to prove that she didn't need to rely on anyone for help, and so she found herself sleeping out in the forest with Cybele by her side.

Now they were on their way to see Nina. An entire month had gone by without them seeing each other. The Deadly Nadder had been sending dragons from her own nest to the Queens in order to keep who was left 'safe'. Aniu still found it hard to forgive her along with Stoick for what had happened. So many lives had been lost that day, lives that could have been spared had he not acted so stubborn. Her fists clenched at the thought, but she tried pushing it away.

 _There's no point in dwelling on it_ , she reminded herself. _It's time to move on and forget the past_.

Eventually they reached the arena where so many dragons had been killed. Cybele lowered her head and looked around with unease.

" **I don't like this place** ," she admitted. Aniu could only nod in agreement.

The arena didn't really bring any good memories. When Toothless and Cybele had charged in to stop Hookfang, the red Monstrous Nightmare, they had exposed themselves and her to the people of Berk. It hadn't ended well when Stoick found out that she could speak to dragons and understand their language.

" **We don't have to stay here long** ," Aniu murmured thoughtfully. " **We're just here to see her**." Aniu turned in the direction of chains rattling, and footsteps approaching one of the cages where the dragons had been kept.

" **You are only here to mock me** ," came a familiar growl. " **But I suppose I deserve it, after everything I did**." Aniu exchanged a look of surprise with Cybele. " **I know I do not deserve forgiveness for what was done. My pact with the Queen was a foolish one**." Nina paused and leaned against the cold wall, letting out a sigh of defeat. " **All I wanted was to keep you safe**."

" **Well, you didn't** ," Aniu pointed out, letting her anger drawl in. " **Because of you, Meatlug was hurt and captured by these humans. So were countless others, and you even tried hurting Hiccup and Astrid while they were on the island**." Aniu let this sink in before continuing, " **but, you did take me in when no one else would. I can't forget what you did for me, even if your act with the Queen was unforgivable**."

" **Aniu, we should go** ," Cybele urged her, realizing what Aniu was planning to do. " **If they see you freeing her, they might think you're a traitor again**."

 _They might think I'm a traitor, again_. Those thoughts sent her over the edge. Without warning she suddenly slammed her fists against the metal cage door, the sound reverberating around the arena. Cybele looked at her sister in shock as she realized what was happening. _I was nothing but a traitor in the eyes my own people. They will never see me as their own_.

Cybele didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She had never seen Aniu so angry before. That was when Hiccup and Toothless arrived. Cybele looked at Toothless anxiously as Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms around Aniu in a hug, stopping her from hurting herself or anyone in her way.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered in a soothing tone. "No one's going to hurt you."

Aniu couldn't stop herself from burying her face in his chest, fighting the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. For too long she had kept her rage pent up. She had almost forgotten what it was like for a human to care for her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

" **What's wrong with her**?" Toothless asked, sounding genuinely worried.

" **I-I've never seen her like this** ," Cybele admitted, looking equally anxious. " **Maybe it's something that only humans can do**."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Aniu felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt safe in his arms. She began to relax as she realized they were just memories of the past rushing back.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked when he noticed she had stopped muttering under her breath.

"Yeah… I think so," she whispered, finally looking at him. Then she felt heat rising to her cheeks when she realized the awkward position she put him in. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she quickly added. Hiccup only grinned before gently squeezing her hand.

"Stop blaming yourself for whatever happens," he told her in a firm voice.

Aniu blinked in surprise at that remark. Cybele had said the same thing weeks ago. And said dragon had a smirk on her face as Toothless joined her. Aniu simply rolled her eyes after realizing that Cybele and Hiccup might actually have a good point.

"So… what now?" she asked before glancing at the cage where Nina was. "I don't think she deserves to be locked up, even if she did make a pact with the Queen."

"You're really willing to forgive her that easily?" Hiccup rose an eyebrow in surprise, and Aniu suddenly understood why.

 _If I'm that quick to forgive Nina, than maybe I can forgive Stoick_ , she thought before nodding in response. Nina stood up in surprise when she realized where Aniu and Hiccup were getting at. She wasn't expecting either of them to forgive her so quickly.

Once everything was said and done, Hiccup opened the gate and Aniu worked to get the chains off of Nina. Nina just stared at the two hatchlings in disbelief as she wondered what they were up to.

" **Nina, the only reason I am letting you go is because you took me in** ," Aniu told her. " **I will always be grateful for what you did for me. But I cannot forgive or forget your actions towards the Queen. You are not to return to this island, ever again**."

To Aniu's surprise, Nina bowed her head respectfully. " **I wouldn't want it any other way, hatchling** ," she crooned. " **Just promise me that you will care for the dragons, as I once did**."

Aniu nodded in understanding, realizing the responsibility Nina had placed on her shoulders. It meant making sure that Stoick and the others didn't harm the dragons. And if they did, there would be Hel to pay. She smiled a little and placed her hand on Nina's forehead before the Deadly Nadder took off. Once Nina was gone, Aniu felt her shoulders sag in both relief and guilt.

" **It was the right thing to do** ," Cybele reassured her.

She hoped that Cybele was right. Nina had only just been trying to protect the dragons, but in the end she had allowed fear to take over. She wouldn't let the same thing happen to her. She was determined to prove that she could do anything a dragon or human could do. Well, almost anything.

...

It was late when Hiccup got back home. He had spent most of the afternoon with Aniu, afraid she might have another breakdown. Gothi had warned him that this might happen. Due to her unstable condition and everything she had gone through over the last sixteen years, he could understand why. Toothless followed him closely until noticing Stoick and Gobber sitting at the table in his house.

"Uh, did I miss something?" he asked as Toothless went over to the stone slab he always slept on.

"Hiccup, Gobber and I were wondering why Aniu looked so familiar," Stoick explained as his son pulled up a chair to join them. "It's been years since I've visited the Meathead tribe for a peace treaty signing, but I recognize the signs of Chief Volstaf when I see them. And she has his eyes."

"Not to mention his spirit. I've never met anyone who can be so fierce about protecting his family and tribe," added Gobber. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this news.

"So… what are you saying?" he asked uncertainly.

Stoick and Gobber exchanged uneasy looks. If a Chief disowned his own child, it was usually for a good reason. This brought back painful memories of that battle.

"All I'm saying is that if she is the true daughter of Chief Volstaf, than he has some explaining to do," Stoick replied in a steady tone. "What did she do to deserve exile from her own tribe?"

Hiccup nodded in understanding. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what this meant.

Aniu was the daughter of a Chief. The Chief of a tribe Berk had not seen in years. The Meathead tribe was almost as dangerous as the Beserkers, if not worse. They had once worked together with the Harry Hooligans to stop the war against dragons once and for all, but that had ended miserably.

 _No wonder she refuses to talk about her past_ , Hiccup realized. It suddenly made sense why she was so untrustworthy towards people. After all, her own people had turned on her. What was to say it wouldn't happen again?

"Dad, we won't let the same thing happen to her, will we?" he suddenly asked anxiously, remembering the way his father had used her as bait for the Red Death.

"No," Stoick reassured his son. "We will protect her, where the Chief of the Meatheads failed to."

Hiccup held back a sigh of relief at that. He'd always wondered whether Aniu would stay or not after all of what had happened. She hadn't left yet, and he had a feeling that was only because of Cybele's relationship with Toothless.

Maybe this would help change her mind entirely.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's chapter sixteen. And everyone gets to know a little more about who Aniu's real parents were, and why she is the way she is. The next few chapters are gonna be intense, so keep an eye out for them ;) And please remember to review, they help me figure out what needs to be added and what can be fixed, if anything needs fixing.**

 **MMM - I think you'll find that out in later chapters :P I love keeping my readers in the dark!**

 **dracologistmaster - She will... but I'm not stating when. And yeah, it was more like foreshadowing as to what the next few chapters will be about. Which one of his songs is your favorite? Mine would have to be either Feel It or Light Shine Bright :)**


	17. Snoggletog Special

**Chapter Seventeen**

"This, is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war over, dragons living among us, Aniu and Cybele here, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember."

...

Berk was always a cold place to live in. Aniu had learned that the hard way when she first spent the night here. She chose to sleep with Cybele out in the forest while everyone else had the comfort of their homes. Cybele had one wing wrapped around her to keep her warm until deciding it was time to get up. There were some benefits to having a dragon for a sister, but this wasn't one of them.

"I don't wanna get up," Aniu groaned as she turned around, only to find herself face-first in a puddle of icy cold water. Cybele let out a warble of laughter as Aniu brushed it off, throwing some on her. "Okay, I'm up!" she muttered crossly.

She grabbed her bow and arrow she always kept in a hidden spot before hopping on for a morning flight. This had become part of her routine with Cybele every morning since arriving on Berk. She loved having the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Having no one telling her what she could or couldn't do was amazing.

" **It's about time**!" Cybele warbled with happiness as they took off.

It was hard to believe that almost a year had passed since peace was made with the dragons. Aniu had not left like she promised Cybele and Nina. She spent most of her time with the dragons or the teens who had befriended their dragons. Astrid named her Deadly Nadder Stormfly, while Snotlout named his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang. Fishlegs had renamed Ray to Meatlug, thinking she was a boy. Aniu still hadn't told him about that. She wanted him to figure it out on his own. Then there were the twins with Barf and Belch. Barf was the gas-spitting head, while Belch was the head who sparked it.

There were times when she wondered if staying was the right decision. She missed living in a cave with her family of dragons, and Nina always watching over them. Yet she knew that it was in the past. Times had changed over the past few months, and she needed to move on.

They circled the island of Berk a few times before Aniu finally spotted the slim shapes of Toothless and Hiccup. Cybele gave her a knowing look before charging towards the pair. Lately Aniu had been spending more of her time with Hiccup. Astrid didn't seem to mind it at least. In fact, she was happy, to Aniu's surprise. She would have expected Astrid to put up a fight or something when she discovered how often they were together.

Aniu blinked in surprise when she saw Hiccup was wearing his helmet, the one made from his mother's breast plate. She rarely saw him leave the house with that helmet on. Something told her it held more sentimental value than he'd let on. He looked over his shoulder in surprise when he noticed their arrival.

" **It's about time you join us** ," Toothless crooned.

"Morning, Aniu. You up for trying out some new tricks?" Hiccup asked as they flew alongside one another.

"I'm always up for new tricks," she replied with a knowing grin.

Hiccup was always jeering them on to try something different. Aniu usually was the one who ended up passing whatever trials he put himself through, while he ended up lagging behind. But his spirit to keep pushing himself was impressive.

 _Nothing can beat the joy of flying on a dragon_ , Aniu thought as Cybele soared alongside Toothless. She couldn't imagine her life without dragons. Cybele and Toothless were always up to their usual antics and would often get themselves into trouble in the process.

"Catch us if you can, Hiccup!" Aniu said before having Cybele take off. Toothless only rolled his eyes in response and surged forward, not wanting to lose to his best friend. Aniu had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they became more than just friends.

They flew around the island in a race, Toothless and Cybele neck-and-neck. The only thing keeping Cybele ahead was the fact that she wore no saddle. Toothless was determined to catch up and prove himself. All the while Hiccup and Aniu were whooping with laughter and shouting for the pure joy of it, oblivious to the rest of the world.

" **Days like these don't happen too often** ," Cybele warbled, and Aniu nodded in agreement.

"Come on, lets see what you've got today!" Hiccup said to Toothless, the both of them ready to show off some new tricks.

" **Time to show them what a real Rider and dragon can do** ," Aniu added in Dragonese. Toothless shot her a smug look.

" **I thought** _ **we**_ **were the only Riders**?" Toothless asked in amusement.

Aniu just rolled her eyes and had Cybele fly to one of their favorite spots on the island where several cliffs and rock formations could be made out. Here target rings were placed with many arrows already planted against the bull's-eye. As they reached one of the cliffs, Aniu glanced uncertainly at Hiccup.

"I know what you're planning," she said in a warning tone. "Just please be careful." Hiccup smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, already having an idea as to where this would go.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked Toothless. The male Night Fury looked just as worried as Aniu and Cybele. They had seen Hiccup try this trick many times. And most of the time they had ended in miserable failure. Cybele had to jump in and rescue Toothless before he could crash, while Aniu resorted to holding onto Hiccup before he could fall to his death. "Easy…" Hiccup steadied himself, using a trick that Aniu had taught him a few weeks ago. He started to stand up, wobbling a little as he tried to keep himself steady.

Hiccup braced himself… then he jumped over it. Aniu held her breath as he was airborne for a moment, while the three of them went under. Finally he landed back on Toothless and hooked his left leg back in the stirrup. Aniu finally let out a sigh of relief once she was sure he made it out safely.

"Yes, finally!" Hiccup cheered, grinning with triumph.

" **It looks as if you have finally achieved something worthwhile** ," Cybele warbled with laughter, earning a look of annoyance from Toothless. " **I would give it a nine and a half**."

" **Well, that's better than zero** ," Aniu replied with a smirk. "Time for us to show off what we've been working on."

Cybele threw her a knowing look. This was one trick they had been working on for months now. She'd learned over the years that it was all about trust. Without it, they were nothing.

"Try not to get yourselves killed," Hiccup called as Cybele took off towards the mountains.

He and Toothless had a difficult time keeping up as Aniu suddenly stood up. She'd practiced balancing on Cybele for years. This was nothing new. What she was about to do though could risk everything they had worked on.

Suddenly she pulled out her bow and arrow before somersaulting off of Cybele. She was inches from her intended target ring and fired without a second thought before landing safely back on Cybele.

" **That was a little too close for comfort** ," Cybele crooned once they were settled.

"But I did it," Aniu sighed in relief, happy to have finally perfected that move. "So, how was that?" she asked once Hiccup and Toothless caught up. Hiccup and Toothless exchanged looks as if they were debating over an answer.

"I'd give it a nine and a half," Hiccup replied with a smirk. Aniu only rolled her eyes at that.

They flew a little longer after that, enjoying each others company and the freedom of flying.

"You know, this is gonna be the best Snoggletog ever, what with the peace between dragons and Viking," Hiccup sighed happily. "I can't wait to celebrate it with Toothless." Aniu looked at Hiccup in confusion.

"What's Snoggletog?" she asked, earning a look of surprise from Hiccup.

Then he seemed to remember that she hadn't been on Berk all that long. And he doubted the Meathead tribe celebrated Snoggletog the way Berkians did.

"Well, it's the annual winter holiday on Berk," he explained after giving it some thought. "Right now, everyone on Berk is preparing for the actual holiday, which is in a week. So… how about you? Did you ever celebrate any holidays?"

He couldn't help but wonder what sort of holidays she would have celebrated with the dragons, or her people before she left them. Aniu hardly ever spoke of her past with a good reason. She shrugged and looked on ahead.

"Nina and the other dragons used to celebrate the arrival of hatchlings," she explained. "They would hold a feast and dance in the sky… as for before I left my people, we had our own celebration. It was the exchange of gifts." Hiccup looked at warily, wondering if she meant something more by that. "You see, on Burgus it's a tradition to trade one gift to someone from your family. It would have to be something of equal value, or they would have rights to punish you." Hiccup's eyes widened at that. He'd never heard of that kind of tradition.

Truthfully, it was usually Zena who got all the gifts. She was always their parent's favorite, no matter what they would try to deny. Zena didn't even have to trade anything with them. Aniu was always the last to get something, if she was even lucky.

Her thoughts were so clouded that she didn't notice how close they had gotten to the island. They were only shaken when a huge flock of dragons started flying towards them.

" **Must leave the island… it's time**."

" **It's time**."

Aniu's eyes widened as she saw several dragons flying together. They were all saying the same thing, strangely enough. What bothered Aniu the most was that almost all of them were flying towards them in a swarm.

Then two dragons flew past them, barely missing collision with Toothless and Cybele. One dragon accidentally knocked off Hiccup's helmet, and another knocked off Aniu's bow from her back, clipping the string in the process.

"Oh no, my helmet!" Hiccup shouted in alarm.

"My bow!" Aniu cried in horror.

That bow… Aniu had taken it from Burgus before the dragons left. It was one of her most reliable weapons. They barely had time to think about what just happened when Toothless and Cybele suddenly dove for their missing objects.

Hiccup screamed in shock at the sudden drop while Aniu clung on for dear life. She remembered how Cybele would always perform power-dives just to wake her up during flights. By now she had gotten used to it, but Hiccup was clearly not enjoying this.

"Toothless, no!" he cried, trying to pull his dragon up.

" **Cybele, pull up** ," Aniu said, causing Cybele to falter mid-flight. She and Toothless stopped diving and warbled in confusion.

" **But are those not important to you**?" Toothless asked worriedly.

" **That was your favorite bow** ," Cybele added, looking down at the mass of dragons anxiously.

"We'll get them later," Aniu reassured her. Hiccup nodded in agreement and patted Toothless on the head reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll find them later, bud. Right now we need to find out what's going on," he said.

They arrived on the island in time to see that most of the dragons had already left. Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, was just taking off when the shield maiden chased after her, a pleading look in her eyes.

"No, no, no! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please!" she begged, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

" **Cybele, do you know what's going on**?" Aniu asked when she realized that more Vikings were gathering to ask them questions. Cybele glanced at Toothless, who only shrugged and looked just as clueless.

" **I've never seen this happen before** ," she admitted. " **They were acting almost by instinct rather than their own thoughts**."

"Hiccup, Aniu!" Astrid called when she joined them. "What's going on? Where are they going?" Hiccup looked just as confused as Astrid when the crowd began asking frantic questions.

"Why did they leave?" one Viking asked.

"What's happening?"

"I bet that girl has something to do with it," another Viking said in an accusing tone. Aniu flinched under his piercing gaze, and Cybele let out a warning growl that sent him scurrying away.

" **My sister would never do something like this**!" she growled, jostling a few of the Vikings already gathered there.

"Stop, wait!" Hiccup said, glaring at the Viking who had spoken earlier.

"Calm down!" Stoick's booming voice caused everyone to quiet down as he approached the crowd and stood beside Hiccup. "Give them a chance to speak. Hiccup, Aniu, where have our dragons gone?" he asked, pushing aside the Vikings that were too close for comfort.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he was suddenly the center of attention. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Aniu looked down at the ground, realizing that they really had no explanation for what was happening with the dragons.

"Dad… we don't know," he answered honestly.

Letting out a sigh, Stoick turned to face the crowd and announced that there would be a meeting at the Great Hall tonight. As the crowd dispersed, Aniu turned to watch the dragons fly out to sea where they were disappearing in a mass.

That's when she noticed Toothless and Cybele sitting on the cliff as Stormfly hovered in front of them.

" **Come on, don't you know that it's time**?" Stormfly asked, enticing them to join her.

" **I can't go, Stormfly** ," Toothless warbled in response. " **You should know that by now**."

" **And I won't leave him behind** ," Cybele added.

Aniu was touched by Cybele's dedication to Toothless. At one time they hadn't gotten along that well. But eventually they had become good friends. Aniu suspected that within a few years, there would be little Night Furies crawling around Berk.

With that being said, Stormfly shook her head in disappointment and flew off, leaving Toothless and Cybele behind. When she looked back at Hiccup, Aniu noticed that he looked guilty.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked, noticing it as well.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. Aniu knew that something wasn't right. That uneasy look told her that he was bothered by the fact that Toothless couldn't leave like the other dragons. Cybele refused to leave his side simply because of her loyalty.

She surprised herself by taking his hand gently and squeezing it reassuringly. Hiccup glanced at her before giving her a grateful smile.

"Let's round up the village for the meeting," he said firmly.

Astrid and Aniu nodded in agreement and went to round up the villagers. For Aniu, this was all new. She still got lost in the village and relied on Cybele to guide her around.

Later that evening they were all gathered in the Great Hall for the meeting. The meeting's agenda: To talk about why the dragons had left all of a sudden this close to Snoggletog. Aniu sat down beside Hiccup, Astrid and the other Viking teens and listened to the older Vikings' chatter.

"Where'd they go?"

"Snoggletog is ruined!"

The more they talked about the dragons, the more Aniu and the others got worried. She wanted to know what was going on herself. Years ago she remembered Nina splitting off from the main group to be on her own for a few days. She had never explained why, just saying that it was her time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stoick stood up on the stone table in the center of the Great Hall and looked at all of them.

"It's not ruined!" he shouted in a firm tone, causing everyone to fall silent. "We're Vikings. We've been perfectly happy celebrating Snoggletog without dragons for generations. And there's no reason we can't do it again. Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back soon. Am I right?" he asked all of them.

Everyone began murmuring in agreement. Aniu looked down at the table when she noticed the other teens, Hiccup included, still looked pretty down.

"You're right! We are Vikings! We are tough!" Gobber exclaimed, making all of them look at his ridiculous outfit. Aniu almost burst out laughing at the sight when she noticed the antlers, baubles and a bell adorned prosthetic arm. She glanced at the others and saw that they were trying their best to keep serious expressions. "… most of the time," he added sheepishly upon noticing their strange looks. "Now let's sing some Snoggletog songs!" he shouted.

"Run before he sings!" Snotlout yelled as he and the others began to leave.

Aniu was quick to follow suit. She remembered hearing how horrible Gobber's singing was. If it was anything like the first time she had met him, this wouldn't end well for anyone. Once they were a safe distance, the other teens began walking aimlessly throughout the plaza.

"That was depressing," Ruffnut said.

"I think my ears would need to be cleaned out if we stayed and listened to Gobber sing," Aniu added, hoping that would have lightened the mood.

"I know!" Astrid groaned, ignoring her comment. "I was looking forward to spending the first Snoggletog with Stormfly!"

Aniu understood what Astrid meant by that. She herself didn't know what she would do without Cybele. The Night Fury who happened to be her sister and best friend had always been with her. Only when she was helping Hiccup during his exam were they separated.

She was about to say something in agreement when Fishlegs started whistling nonchalantly. And that was the weirdest thing she had seen all day. Fishlegs wasn't usually this happy unless he was with Meatlug, or learning about new dragons.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" asked Tuffnut as he stared at Fishlegs suspiciously. Fishlegs stopped and looked at them guiltily, only making him look more suspicious.

"I miss him so much!" he suddenly cried, not putting on a good show. The silence from the others told Aniu that they weren't buying his act either, and it told Fishlegs the same thing. "Well, good night!" he said before running off, peeking back over his shoulder to make sure they weren't following.

Aniu crossed her arms as she watched him leave. Something told her that he was holding Meatlug against her will. Whether he would admit it or not, she planned on finding out.

"So, what now?" she asked once Fishlegs was gone. There had to be something that could be done to bring up their spirits.

"I've got an idea!" Astrid said excitedly. "Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness."

It actually did seem like a good idea to come up with new traditions. When Aniu was with the dragons, she had never really experienced any real holidays. But she did remember how life was like on Burgus when their tradition of trading goods came around.

Apparently the others weren't too excited with Astrid's idea. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout all groaned and earned a glare from the shield maiden. Aniu suddenly wondered if Astrid got these random 'ideas' a lot. It would make sense, considering their reactions.

"Actually, Astrid might be onto something," Hiccup said after giving her idea some thought. The twins just gave him looks like he was crazy.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Tuffnut said in an accusing tone. "Your dragon can't go _anywhere_ without you, and yours is just…" Tuff didn't get the chance to finish when Aniu shot him an icy look. Yet Aniu felt a stab of guilt when she looked at where Toothless and Cybele were sitting. It looked like they both wanted to go.

"Must be nice," Ruffnut added thoughtfully.

Aniu only rolled her eyes at their accusations. Couldn't the twins see that this wasn't making it any easier? Hiccup was already feeling guilty that Toothless couldn't fly. And she felt guilty for putting Cybele through this situation.

"Well, I think I'll be in bed," Aniu sighed after trying to brush off the uneasy thoughts. "It's getting late… and dinner doesn't sound too appealing after what's happened."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise before wishing her goodnight, followed shortly by the others. Aniu could tell by the look he was giving her that he had some kind of plan in mind. Something that would either help Toothless or the dragons that had suddenly left them.

"I can walk you home, Aniu," Snotlout offered, holding out his arm. Aniu gave him one look before gently passing on the offer.

 _If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone with over confidence_ , she thought. Cybele looked over her shoulder and gave Toothless a warble of goodbye before trotting after her sister. She shot Snotlout one glare before passing him.

" **Cybele, I wish I knew what was happening between you and the other dragons** ," she sighed once they were alone. " **I don't like what's happening. And I'm sure the others would be happy knowing that the dragons will return**."

" **Well, this is something that most older dragons can do** ," Cybele explained with a shrug. " **We leave so that it is safer. And this week happened to be that time of the season**."

Aniu nodded in understanding. That made sense, sort of. Cybele was still acting all mysterious, but at least she had some kind of explanation. It was certainly better than not knowing what was happening at all.

She followed the same path she always took into the forest. Here a little hut could be made out, composed of branches and twigs she had found in the forest. It didn't look like much, but it protected her from the rain and snow that often bombarded Berk.

" **I hope they come back** ," Aniu whispered as she laid on her back.

 _I really do_ , she added silently.

...

Aniu woke up the following morning earlier than usual. She looked to her side and noticed Cybele was still curled up on her stone slab. Guilt suddenly stabbed at her heart once again as she wondered if Cybele would leave her like the other dragons had. Cybele was different from the other dragons. Their bond was unlike the other humans who had befriended and bonded with their dragons.

 _Could we really stay apart_? she wondered.

She shook her head at the thought, deciding it was better not to think of something so depressing. Pushing those thoughts aside, Aniu was about to reach for her bow when she suddenly remembered where it was.

With a sigh, Aniu stood up and dusted off her skirt. Any luck of finding her bow was probably long gone now. If the dragons hadn't taken it, the ocean surely would have. Not that she didn't blame them for what had happened.

Soon she found herself wandering through the village with the other Viking teens. A group of children were building a Gronckle made of snow while trying to keep themselves happy. Aniu couldn't help but frown at the sight when there was no joy behind their actions. Finally they reached the plaza to see Astrid approaching them with a shield used as a tray, carrying mugs and a pitcher.

Aniu's nose wrinkled in disgust when she picked up a stench filling the air. Whatever was in that pitcher really had a stink to it, and the others were quick to notice. It smelled almost as bad as Cybele's breath after eating a meal of fish.

"Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on, get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid was calling as Cybele pushed her way forward.

" **What is that awful stench**?" she growled after noticing the pitcher Astrid was holding.

" **I don't know, but something tells me she's about to ask us to try it** ," Aniu replied in Dragonese, for once thankful Astrid wouldn't understand her.

"Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays," Astrid said cheerfully, shifting the tray in her hands. Aniu eyed the drink suspiciously while Cybele made a gagging sound, earning a glare from Astrid.

" **You couldn't get me to drink that even if it was force-fed** ," Aniu grumbled crossly, earning a smirk from Cybele.

"Ugh, what's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut complained, shoving his sister rudely. Astrid just rolled her eyes and revealed the mugs on her tray.

"It's Yaknog!" she explained brightly.

Tuffnut took one look at the mug as she poured the drink in it, and gagged. Aniu almost did too as she saw what concoctions made up the 'drink'. That stuff didn't just smell nasty, it looked nasty too. Aniu was pretty sure it could be compared to what dragon dung looked like when it was days old. She shuddered at the brief image.

"Ugh, if I drink that I'm gonna yaknog all over the place," Tuffnut groaned, stepping back a little.

"Maybe you'd rather take a punch to the face?" she asked hotly, holding up a fist for added emphasis.

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug," Snotlout said while shooting everyone a smug look. Aniu only rolled her eyes at his attempts at flirting with her.

" **If that drink kills him, I will laugh** ," Cybele growled in amusement.

Aniu nodded in agreement at that. She suspected Snotlout would do anything for her attention. Twice he had already tried flirting with Aniu and learned the hard way that nothing would happen between them. She literally had Cybele scare him off the first time before using him as target practice the second time.

He took one mug and drank it all. Aniu was holding back a fit of laughter when she saw the look on his face. When he didn't swallow anything, Aniu couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Guess even the great Jorgenson can't take a simple drink," Aniu said after catching her breath. The glare he gave her was priceless.

"You could really taste the yak," he choked out, trying to keep her from noticing the grimace on his face. At that time, Fishlegs decided to join them and saw what she was holding.

"Ooh, yum! What is that?" he asked curiously. Astrid put her back against Snotlout, and Aniu could see that he was struggling to hold the drink in.

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink," she explained. Meanwhile Snotlout was gesturing that Fishlegs really didn't want to try her new 'drink'. He made a gesture with his finger across his throat, and pointed straight at her pitcher. Luckily, Fishlegs took the hint.

"Oh… you know… um… I have suddenly, inexplicably changed my mind," he replied quickly, responding to the threat of what Yaknog could do to him.

Admittedly she would have loved to see Fishlegs' reaction to the awful drink. With everything that was going on, she wouldn't mind having a good laugh. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. An evil one that would surely result in a certain Night Fury chasing her through the forest. But she couldn't resist giving Hiccup a taste of Astrid's newest drink.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing," Astrid murmured, her voice dripping with disappointment. Aniu carefully pushed her way past Ruffnut and tapped lightly on Astrid's shoulder, causing the shield maiden to jump in surprise.

"You know, I bet Hiccup would love to try some of your Yaknog," Aniu said in an innocent voice. "Maybe it might even cheer him up." Astrid eyed her suspicious, but beamed at the thought of sharing her drink with him.

"Sure," she replied, sounding cheerful once more. "Hiccup!" she called, walking towards the forge. Ruffnut chose that moment to examine Snotlout closely.

"Are you crying?" she asked. Aniu turned and almost laughed when she realized that he was.

"Those are manly tears, right?" she asked in a cheerful tone. Snotlout just looked at her with a pitiful expression before wandering over to a barrel and collapsed, groaning softly.

"I'm gonna take that as pretty bad," Ruffnut remarked. They both turned in time to see Astrid talking absentmindedly to Hiccup, offering him a drink of her Yaknog. The moment he took the drink and swallowed it was when he made the most hilarious face Aniu had ever seen.

She wasn't sure what Astrid had been saying to Hiccup, but the Hofferson girl pointed to Aniu and briskly turned away from the forge. Once she was out of earshot, Hiccup spit out the drink he was desperately trying not to swallow. Aniu couldn't help but grin when he glared at her.

"So, did you enjoy Astrid's gift?" she asked with a knowing smirk, noticing the blueprints spread across the table. So that explained where he'd been all night. Stoick had said that Hiccup didn't return to the house after everyone went to sleep.

"Oh, yeah. I love drinking something that has the potential to poison me," he replied sarcastically. "It was so good that you should've tried some yourself."

Aniu glanced at the blueprints once more as she tried to figure out what they were leading to. Some kind of new tail that he was developing for Toothless.

"This is what you've been working on?" she asked curiously. Hiccup looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"It's a new tail-fin to help him fly on his own," he explained. "I already explained this to Astrid, but what Tuffnut said last night really got to me. Toothless really can't go on his own like the other dragons, and it's my fault. I thought I could try to make up for it by doing this." He glanced at the finished product, and Aniu's eyes widened in amazement.

She had never taken much interest working in the forge. Even on her old island the blacksmith was a rugged old woman who would take her temper out on the children if they got too close. Old Bertha, the people of Burgus used to call her. Aniu could still remember feeling the sting of hot iron when the woman chased her out of the forge. She still had the scar to prove her escape as well.

"You know, most people wouldn't even think of putting their friend above themselves," Aniu pointed out. "And what you've done for Toothless is amazing."

For once, she saw a smile on his face before glancing back at his house. Aniu rose an eyebrow when she heard a loud banging noise. Cybele warbled in surprise when she realized that Toothless was still fast asleep up until now. He must have thought Hiccup was asleep as well.

Now Toothless was jumping up and down the roof a few times before they got there, but he stopped when he saw the two of them.

" **Why would you leave me in the middle of my sleep**?" he demanded in annoyance. " **You know how I feel about you helpless hatchlings**." Aniu only smirked at that, knowing full well that it was true.

"Toothless, come on down, bud! I got something for you!" he called, holding out the new tail-fin. Toothless climbed down the roof and eyed the device suspiciously. Seeing him act this way reminded Aniu of what had happened to him. Hiccup always said that he was responsible for what had happened to his tail-fin. He would joke that Toothless made it up to him by losing his leg in the battle. "What do you think of that? Yeah?" Hiccup asked as Toothless started to back away.

" **How do I know it's not going to hurt me**?" Toothless asked as they started going in circles.

" **Toothless, since when has a tail-fin ever hurt you**?" Cybele countered with a roll of her eyes.

"W-Would you just settle down? Toothless!" Hiccup groaned as Toothless ran back and forth.

" **Toothless, this isn't going to hurt you** ," Aniu said, hoping that would be enough to stop him.

Luckily Toothless stopped long enough for Hiccup to jump in and attach the tail-fin. "Yeah… You are going to love this." With a final click, it slipped into place and Hiccup got off. Toothless flicked his tail and eyed the new tail-fin curiously.

" **I don't like this thing**!" he groaned, trying to rub it off while jumping around frantically. " **Why must you change things**?"

Aniu almost found it funny that Toothless of all dragons wasn't enjoying the fact that Hiccup had given him a new tail-fin, one that could let him fly without his Rider. When they first met, she was sure something like this would have never happened.

"No, no, no… To-Toothless! Stop, please! Toothless, stop!" Hiccup pleaded, doing his best to calm Toothless down.

Aniu had to duck twice as his tail almost knocked her down. Cybele grabbed her just in time the second time, giving Toothless an incredulous look. Then just as he was about to strike again, the tail-fin opened up to match what a real tail-fin would look like and feel like. Just like that, Toothless stopped, his pupils widening as he realized what the device his Rider had given him was.

" **Y-You're trusting me to fly on my own**?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah… there you go. See? Got it?" Toothless shifted his tail-fin again, eyes widening in surprise as he tried figuring out why he didn't need Hiccup's help operating it. Then he turned to look at Hiccup again, and Aniu noticed with a start that his pupils had shrunk again. She looked over at Cybele and noticed that her sister had the same look in her eyes, and she suddenly felt her stomach drop with dread. "Toothless… whoa!"

Too late, Toothless shot into the sky like a canon without warning. Cybele was quick to follow him with nothing left to say. Aniu's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized too late what had happened. Both Night Furies had left their Riders behind, as if they were nothing.

...

Three days had gone by and there was still no sign of the dragons or Aniu's best friend and sister. She had already gotten lost twice in the village while trying to find her way around. Without Cybele's help, she felt completely useless. She hadn't realized until now just how much she relied on her female Night Fury. It felt as if part of her heart was missing.

She sighed as she suddenly understood what the others were going through. To lose your best friend, your sibling, was worse than she could have imagined. This Snoggletog should have been a joyful holiday, but instead, everyone was wandering around with sour expressions.

With that thought in mind, Aniu found herself wandering towards the village where she ran into Hiccup. He had a solemn look on his face when she joined him, and she understood why.

"You couldn't sleep much either?" she asked. Hiccup let out a sigh before nodding in response. "I've never felt so lost without Cybele… this is the first time since we met that we've been separated for so long."

"She wouldn't leave unless there was a good reason," he tried reassuring her, though even he heard the doubt in his own voice.

That was when they noticed Fishlegs walking past with a basket full of fish. Aniu rose an eyebrow at the sight, and wondered how even Fishlegs could eat that much fish. It just wasn't possible for someone with his size.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry over there?" she asked curiously. "I'd say that's enough to feed a dragon." Fishlegs only chuckled awkwardly, eyes widening as if he was caught in the act of a crime. He looked from one side to the other as if making sure no one else was with them.

"Oh, a dragon? That's…" he trailed off, scurrying away with the basket.

Hiccup exchanged a look with Aniu, the both of them already aware that Fishlegs was just as terrible at lying as Hiccup. Together the two of them followed the path Fishlegs had taken to what looked like an old barn. Aniu's eyes narrowed as Fishlegs left the building – without a basket – and locked it up before walking away.

"Now why would he keep those doors locked?" Aniu asked under her breath. "Unless he's hiding something, or _someone_."

"Wait, I don't think this is such a good idea," Hiccup whispered, suddenly aware that Fishlegs would not be happy if he found out what they were up to.

Too late, Aniu had picked at the lock until hearing it click open. The moment she opened the door was when her jaw literally dropped open. Hiccup's own eyes widened in disbelief as he caught sight of who was in the barn. A chained up Meatlug was struggling to break free from her chains, looking very frightened and annoyed. Aniu's fists clenched at the sight of Meatlug wrapped around in chains.

" **I must leave**!" she growled frantically.

Suddenly her chains broke free just as Hiccup arrived. Aniu held her ground when Meatlug began to charge towards them. Hiccup barely had a chance to say Meatlug's name when she continued flying away. Aniu had to sit up in order to avoid hitting Astrid on the head. The blond shied maiden stared at them in shock when she realized what was happening.

"Hiccup? Aniu? What are you doing?" she called after them. Hiccup struggled to hold onto Meatlug while Aniu managed to swing herself over so that she was on top.

"I have no idea!" Hiccup shouted back, the three of them getting further and further away.

...

"Meatlug! What about presents? Hey!" Fishlegs called frantically as his friendly Gronckle flew away, causing Astrid to notice him and glare at him. She groaned and gathered up the rest of the gang to find out why Fishlegs had imprisoned his dragon. "I can't believe him," Fishlegs said, his voice grim.

"You can't believe him? You kidnapped your own dragon!" Astrid retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs flinched at the ferocity and truth in her voice. If Aniu was around she would have surely given him an earful. The twins were still busy climbing up a pile of hay and moved aside a few stalks. Their eyes widened in surprise when they noticed what the hay was covering.

"Hey, guys…?" Tuffnut asked uncertainly. Snotlout just stood there and watched the arguing pair with a smirk while Fishlegs and Astrid had some kind of stand-off.

"He flew away the second he was unleashed!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm seventy two percent sure he wanted to stay," Fishlegs retorted while taking a defensive step back. Truthfully he was more afraid of Astrid's wrath than anyone else.

The twins were still moving aside piles of hay until finally noticing what it was covering. Ruffnut gaped at the sight while Tuffnut looked at the others in exasperation. Still no one was paying attention to what they had found.

"Guys!" Tuffnut called, and finally the others joined the twins, and were amazed to see a pile of blue rocks covered in bumps.

"Whoa… Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks," Fishlegs said in amazement. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Even she could see what these really were.

"You're such an idiot," she sighed in exasperation. "Those aren't rocks. Those are eggs." Astrid picked one of them up and examined it carefully.

"Hey, wait a minute, I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!" Astrid exclaimed in a proud voice, happy to figure something out without Hiccup's help.

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs," Fishlegs retorted, still not getting what Ruffnut was hinting at.

"Yeah… your _boy_ dragon is a _girl_ dragon," Ruffnut told him, remembering what Aniu had said about her Gronckle friend.

"Okay, that actually explains a few things," Fishlegs said with realization. And of course Astrid chose that moment to come up with an idea. It was yet another not-so-good idea for Yaknog, one she hoped would perk everyone up for the holidays.

"Hey, everyone's missing their dragons, right?" she asked the others rhetorically. Snotlout only groaned in response, having gotten tired of her antics.

"Oh, here it comes," he muttered.

Astrid went over to a box full of decorations and supplies, grabbed a red ribbon and wrapped it around an egg.

"I've got an idea! It'll be another Snoggletog tradition!" she exclaimed happily, showing the others her result. Soon they got to work decorating the rest of the eggs, going to people's houses and placing the eggs in their helmets. "Oh, this is going to be so good!" she said giddily. Little did she know what happened when the eggs hatched…

...

Aniu wasn't sure how long they had been flying. After flying Meatlug straighter, Aniu managed to pull Hiccup up behind her while leading the Gronckle to wherever they were headed. They were headed to unfamiliar waters. Out of nowhere a sea stack suddenly stuck out in front of them.

She gently pulled Meatlug up to avoid hitting the sea stack, just by inches. Fishlegs was going to pay for putting them through this, and Meatlug. She shouldn't have been chained up in the first place.

"Meatlug, where are you taking us?" Hiccup asked the Gronckle. She didn't answer, just passed more rocks and flew through the thickening fog.

"Well, at least this isn't anywhere near the Nest," Aniu remarked.

Hiccup nodded in agreement, and again something came at them in the fog. Aniu had to pull Meatlug up again to avoid colliding with an old Viking ship. She eyed the ship curiously, noticing that it had Berkian decor and looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

The clouds were getting worse too. Aniu blinked as she pulled Meatlug up, trying to get a better view of where they were headed. Eventually they could see a reddish-brown island beneath them, with a lagoon in the center. There was movement on the island, and Aniu recognized some of the dragons speaking to one another.

Meatlug suddenly swooped lower, and they shot across the waves to the island. Meatlug finally skidded to a stop at the edge, and they took the chance to climb off before she took off again. She began to walk away towards something, but all Hiccup and Aniu could do was stare in disbelief.

Hundreds, no, thousands of dragons must have been there, and there were tinier versions of said dragons. Some of them were already flying around, acting as if there wasn't a care to the world. Aniu smiled at the sight as she remembered Cybele when she was a baby. Cybele had struggled to fly at first, but a few days and she was a pro at it. Soon she spotted a Deadly Nadder, recognizing her as Stormfly with tiny baby Nadders around her.

"You guys come here to have your babies," Hiccup said in amazement. Aniu smirked as Stormfly regurgitated some fish for her babies. Cybele and Toothless had tried the same antics on them. However she was smart enough to roast her fish before eating it. Hiccup, on the other hand, was forced to eat it raw.

Cybele… Aniu held back a sigh at the thought of her sister. She wanted to make sure that Cybele was okay, and she was hoping their Night Fury friends would be here. Maybe there would even be Night Fury babies running around the island.

 _Are they even old enough to reproduce_? she wondered.

"Whoa," Hiccup's voice cut off her thoughts.

Aniu looked at him in surprise before following him. Her eyes widened in surprise as a Gronckle pushed one of her eggs into a hole filled with water. For a moment, Aniu was tempted to jump in and rescue the egg. Surely it would drown if it was in the water long enough? Then suddenly there was a loud explosion, and out came a baby Gronckle. It swam up quickly and pulled itself out of the water, then tried to fly after it's mother, it's sibling following soon after.

"So that's why they stay away from Berk," Aniu realized out loud. "Cybele's egg didn't explode like that when it hatched."

"I guess that's another thing to add to the Book of Dragons," Hiccup said with a grin. He was glad that Aniu had learned so much about Night Furies growing up with one. Then he noticed her frown and rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"I thought… I thought maybe Cybele and Toothless would be here," she explained with a sigh. "Maybe they'd have hatchlings of their own."

Then she blushed as she realized what she was saying. But to her surprise, Hiccup smiled a little at that.

"Well, it is possible they might be too young," he reassured her. "Besides, there's no need to rush anything."

This time Aniu grinned in response before noticing a familiar Monstrous Nightmare. Her eyes widened when she noticed Hookfang had a large brood similar to Stormfly.

"It looks like they've been celebrating their own version of Snoggletog," Aniu murmured thoughtfully as a baby Monstrous Nightmare approached her warily. It gave her one sniff before landing in her arms, and she couldn't help laughing at the sight.

"Yeah… who knew they were celebrating their own holiday," Hiccup added, grinning as the baby flew back to Hookfang. Hiccup then looked at Aniu when Hookfang lowered his head to let Hiccup pet him. "We should get back to our own holiday, Aniu."

"Alright, then. We let the dragons stay here until they're settled, then we go back after the celebration," Aniu said after giving it some thought. Though something told her that the dragons were ready to leave. Hatchlings were born to fly, it was in their nature.

"So, what do you say there, Hookfang? Think you could give us a ride home?" Hiccup asked.

Hookfang growled in response and lowered his head. " **Fine, but only because you've been so forgiving** ," he growled reluctantly.

Aniu shrugged at that, having remembered at a time when Hookfang was ready to kill them both. Times had changed indeed. Together they climbed on Hookfang, with Hiccup taking the lead this time and Aniu behind him.

"We'll see you all on Berk when you're good and ready, okay?" Hiccup then urged Hookfang to take off, but as he did so, the other dragons began to follow. Aniu rolled her eyes when she realized the hatchlings were following as well. "Oh, no… no! I think we just started the return migration," Hiccup groaned.

" **We're only leaving because we feel like it** ," growled a Deadly Nadder as she flew past them.

The hatchlings were struggling to keep up. They tried flying straight, but the wind blew them backwards instead. Hiccup was encouraging the babies to keep flying, but they couldn't withstand the sheer wind that swept them backwards and right onto the ground.

"What do we do now?" Aniu asked anxiously. She wouldn't leave these babies to fend for themselves if worse came to worse.

"Ah… boy, this is never going to work…" Hiccup muttered before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, hold on, I have just the thing!"

With that thought in mind, Hiccup had Hookfang fly away from the island, the adult dragons following them.

"Hiccup, where are you going? We can't just leave those babies unattended," Aniu protested as she imagined the worse things happening to them.

"The ship, Aniu! We can use that ship we passed!" he told her.

Aniu rose an eyebrow at that, remembering the large ship they had passed before reaching the island. If Hiccup had something in mind, she knew that it would work. Eventually. It just took time and patience, which was something they didn't have at the moment.

Hiccup was planning to have all the hatchlings use the ship to make their way back to Berk. But in order to do that, they would need hundreds of dragons to help lift the ship and the babies. But to her surprise, the dragons listened to what Hiccup had to say to them. They didn't want to leave their babies behind either.

Aniu got Hookfang to do their part of the job by herding up the hatchlings. They didn't talk much, instead babbling nonsense like babies normally did. She was surprised to hear a few of them talk, but most of it was just gibberish.

" **Right this way, everyone. No need to scare each other or start a fight** ," Aniu instructed as the hatchlings waddled or flew to the ship. They looked at her in surprise as if they understood what she was saying in their language. Once she was sure that all the hatchlings were on board, she had Hookfang run a full sweep to make sure no one was left behind. "Every hatchling is accounted for, Captain Hiccup," Aniu said with a smirk when he looked at her in surprise.

"Then let's go home." Hiccup grinned with that, and together with the adult dragons, they began to lift the heavy ship and slowly flew back to Berk.

By the time they got back, it was dark out. But the look on everyone's faces when they got back was priceless. It was such a heartwarming sight. But that was when Aniu noticed that most of the homes looked as if they had suffered a brutal attack.

"What happened here?" she asked out loud.

"Oh, blondie over there thought it would be a brilliant idea to give everyone exploding eggs for Snoggletog," Snotlout said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Astrid blushed furiously.

"It was a beautiful sight," Tuffnut added. "Explosions everywhere, houses on fire… just like the good old days."

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one who makes mistakes," Hiccup said earnestly as he guided Stormfly to Astrid. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her Deadly Nadder, surrounded by her own babies.

"Stormfly! You're back! And you have babies!" she laughed with delight and started stroking Stormfly and her babies the moment they reached her. Stoick chose that moment to speak up.

"Everyone, gather your dragons and get to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" he shouted.

Sure enough, everyone hustled over to the Great Hall to celebrate. This would have been the best Snoggletog ever. Yet Aniu still felt as though part of her was missing. Everyone else was reunited with their dragons, laughing and cheering. But she and Hiccup were alone. Hiccup seemed to notice the look on Aniu's face and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Hiccup, Aniu, I know this must be really hard for you two seeing everyone with their dragons. But the both of you really did a great thing. Thank you!" she exclaimed before suddenly giving both Aniu and Hiccup a warm hug.

 _That isn't helping_ , Aniu thought grimly.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"And my sister," Aniu added, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I don't know," Astrid replied with a shrug. Aniu narrowed her eyes when the shield maiden suddenly spoke up again, "Wow, man. I don't wanna be you two right now. I mean, the both of you brought back everyone's dragons except for yours!"

Hiccup and Aniu both glared at her. "Yeah… You know, this is not helping. At all," he muttered with a scowl. Aniu just cursed under her breath in Dragonese, earning a look of surprise from both Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid just smirked and suddenly spun them around to face two excited Night Furies looking at them. Aniu could only stare at Cybele for a moment before suddenly wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

" **I've missed you so much, Cybele**!" Aniu admitted as Cybele warbled happily.

" **And I you** ," Cybele replied, humming in amusement at the sight of Hiccup hugging Toothless.

"Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again…" Hiccup pretended to scold Toothless by wagging his finger. "And… _what_ is in your mouth?"

Toothless just put his head down and engulfed Hiccup's head in his mouth. Aniu almost laughed at the sight until Cybele spit something out of her mouth into her hands. She heard everyone voice their disgust at the sight when they saw the dragon slobber, and rolled her eyes at their reactions. Her eyes widened when she realized it was her bow she had lost.

"Cybele… you went out of your way just to find my bow?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… you found my helmet!" Hiccup added in amazement. Dragon saliva dangled from the horns, but other than that it looked fine. "Wha-Hey, you found my helmet!" he exclaimed with realization. "That's where you've been?"

" **You went out of your way just to find our lost objects** ," Aniu whispered in Dragonese, and Cybele nodded in response.

" **Of course! This is our Snoggletog gifts to you** ," Toothless replied, snorting as if he was annoyed by their confusion.

"Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!"

"Thank you, Cybele. You really are the best sister I could ask for," Aniu added, wrapping her arms around Cybele in a hug. Hiccup did the same with Toothless, overjoyed with what their dragons had done for them.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid randomly called out.

Later that night, Aniu found herself cleaning seaweed and dragon saliva off her bow. Hiccup was with her at the moment, Toothless and Cybele leaning against each other in a peaceful slumber. Aniu wasn't expecting company that night, but she welcomed it with open arms.

"You know, I never would've guessed that that was where the dragons went to have their babies," Hiccup admitted as he held out his helmet.

"Nina told me that they often go their separate ways to lay eggs," Aniu murmured thoughtfully, remembering what the former Alpha had told her. "It makes sense they would go somewhere different."

"Do you ever miss it?" Hiccup's question caught her off guard. Aniu flinched before looking calmly at Cybele.

"Yes," she whispered. "I do miss living with the dragons. But there is so much that I've missed living among humans."

Hiccup nodded at that, having wondered whether or not she would ever leave Berk again. Somehow he had a feeling that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Aniu was different from the other people he had met. And he hoped they would have the chance to someday become more than just friends.

* * *

 **AN: And here is the Snoggletog special. Before anyone asks, I will not be doing Riders and Defenders of Berk. For multiple reasons. One, I'm already doing both series in my other story, and for another, I've got big plans for Aniu, and unfortunately, they don't involve Berk. So the next part should be up sometime next week, if all goes according to plan.**

 **MMM - You'll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Ah, it should be interesting. Her reaction will more than likely be a trigger to an entirely new adventure, though I can't garuntee whether it will be a happy one or not. And that's a great song! I've heard it way too many times on the radio though XD**


	18. Revelation

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was strange how life worked out. For Aniu, she had always expected herself to live alone with the dragons. But when Hiccup and the others from Berk had taken her in, her life took a change for the better. Often times she would still live alone on the island, but she spent more time with the humans than ever.

Aniu held back a groan as the sunlight hit her face. She stretched out and almost smacked Cybele against the nose, earning a glare from her best dragon friend and sister.

" **You could always do that away from our nest** ," she grumbled with a shake of her head. " **I hate getting up so early** ," she added.

" **Well, it's better to be early than late** ," Aniu replied cheerfully.

By now most people on Berk had learned that she could speak with dragons. For years she had lived with them and learned to understand their language. Hiccup and Stoick were more accepting of her strange appearance and attitude towards humans, but the others weren't. That was why she chose to sleep away from the village. She felt safer wrapped around Cybele without any prying eyes judging her constantly.

" **I heard from Toothless that Stoick had something planned for today** ," Cybele warbled as she stretched herself out and yawned. " **Mentioned it being some important ceremony or something along those lines**."

An important ceremony? Aniu narrowed her eyes at that. She remembered her own initiation into the Harry Hooligan tribe. Most people agreed with Stoick's idea that she belonged with them. There were those who would argue against whatever notion Stoick made. But she was grateful for his support.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and strapped them over her shoulder before getting ready. Whatever Stoick had in mind, it was best not to stand out in a crowd. Having her weapons ensured a quick escape if it was needed, but Cybele always made that a little easier.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she reached Hiccup's house. Toothless was waiting eagerly outside to greet Cybele as they arrived. Aniu ignored them for the most part and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. Sure enough, Hiccup stood there and looked at her in surprise.

"Aniu, I uh… I wasn't expecting to see you so early," he admitted sheepishly. Aniu resisted the urge to blush as she watched Toothless and Cybele chase each other.

"Well, I couldn't sleep once the sun was up," she explained. "Cybele told me your father had something planned for today." Hiccup's eyes widened as if he suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh… sorry, he's left already. But we're supposed to catch up while Gobber and Spitelout keep an eye on the island," Hiccup told her, and Aniu rose an eyebrow at that. Hiccup let out a sigh before explaining the situation further, "Look, my dad and I were talking about it, and he thought it might be a good idea to pay Burgus a visit… and he thought it might be good for us to join him."

It took everything Aniu had not to fall over in shock. The very idea of going back to Burgus had always haunted her. Memories of Karn and all the other people who used to torment her suddenly came rushing back. She was scared of seeing them again. She was outright terrified.

"Hiccup, I don't think that's a good idea," she murmured, her voice oddly quiet. "In fact, it's a terrible idea." Hiccup wasn't too surprised by her response. "Why now? Why does he want to visit Burgus now of all times?"

"Aniu, did anyone ever tell you?" Hiccup's question made her look at him suspiciously. "You ah, might want to sit down for this one." Aniu didn't do that, instead let Cybele stand beside her for support. "My dad met Chief Volstaf some years ago. And from what he's told me, you have his eyes and face."

For a moment, nothing was said. Aniu's face went blank as she took in what Hiccup told her. Never had anyone told her that she looked just like Chief Volstaf. Or might have any relations to him. But suddenly it all made sense. Volstaf had always taken it easier on her compared to anyone else on Burgus. Her own mother and father never treated her as their own child.

"Hiccup, this isn't going to end well," she said, her face very pale. "Even if they don't remember me, it still only brings back bad memories."

" **Aniu, this might be good for you** ," Cybele suddenly warbled, earning a look of disbelief from Aniu. " **For as long as we have known each other, all you ever did was talk about how bad they were. Maybe it's time you showed them how much you have grown**."

 _Maybe it's time I showed them_. Aniu closed her eyes at the thought. She never imagined that she would have to face her worst fears so soon. Hiccup had no idea just how cruel the people of Burgus were to her. Of all the people on Burgus, Karn was the worst. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him seriously.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," he told her warily. "Stoick wanted us specifically to go with him and meet with the Chief."

Biting the bottom of her lip, Aniu looked away and reluctantly agreed with their crazy plan. She was in no hurry of going back to Burgus. But maybe Cybele was right, and things would be different this time. At least this time she wouldn't be alone.

"Alright, I'll go," she muttered. "But don't think this makes things okay. I'm not going to do whatever Stoick tells me." Hiccup smirked at that and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he retorted.

...

Sure enough, Stoick was waiting at the docks for them. Astrid and the other Viking teens had already gathered when they heard the news. Aniu looked at them warily as Cybele and Toothless pushed their way past, almost knocking over Snotlout in the process.

"We should be gone for at least a week or more," Stoick said as Gobber listened to his instructions. Spitelout stood beside Gobber, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Aniu.

The two of them rarely got along. Of all the people aside from Snotlout, his father was one person she didn't trust. Something about Spitelout always made her feel uneasy. He clearly didn't like her, and the gesture was often made obvious.

"You'll be safe, right?" Astrid asked warily. "I've heard a lot of bad things about these people." She glanced at Aniu cautiously.

"We'll be fine, Astrid," Hiccup reassured her.

"Let us know if you see any new dragons!" Fishlegs said, his voice high with enthusiasm. "I'd love to add some more pages onto the Book of Dragons."

Aniu doubted they would find any new dragon species. The people of Burgus were almost as bad as Berk when it came to hunting dragons. Worse actually. She shuddered at the memories of being forced to join 'dragon killing' classes on the island. Back then children were taught at a young age to defend themselves, simply because there were more children than adults.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if there's a new dragon out there, Fishlegs," Aniu reassured him. Fishlegs grinned sheepishly at that, and soon the teens were finished saying their heartfelt goodbyes.

" **I know it isn't easy leaving the people you've gotten to know as family** ," Cybele warbled as they headed for the ship. " **Are you sure about this**?"

" **Now you ask me if I'm okay with this** ," Aniu muttered with a roll of her eyes. " **Of course I'm not. I don't want anything to do with Burgus, and now I'm being dragged on some stupid trip to the island**!"

Cybele simply snorted in amusement and followed Aniu onto the ship. Together with a crew of Vikings, all of them had begun their journey back to Aniu's homeland. A place she was dreading to see.

...

Ten years went by, and no sign of her sister. Zena sighed as she looked at the face staring back at her, reflecting off the dagger she received as a gift. She was the strongest among her people, the fiercest and possibly bravest. Men often sought her out in battle, while some had tried courting her. Zena turned them all down, of course, but she was still flattered by their efforts.

"Today's the day." Zena turned to see mum walking out of their house with dad, arm wrapped around his with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing some kind of dress while he wore the finest tunic he had. Clearly something was up.

"Did I miss something?" Zena asked curiously. "I've never seen you look so happy."

Well, other than the day when Zena surpassed all expectations in training. She smiled at that memory, picturing herself standing over the head of a Monstrous Nightmare. She felt no remorse for killing the beast that had terrorized the village for months.

"Today's the anniversary of when that brat vanished," dad explained with a cheeky grin. "Never before have we felt more at peace, especially with you doing so well and earning a name or two."

Zena tsked her tongue at the mention of her sister. Mum and dad were never fond of Aniu. She remembered coming home some days to find Aniu hiding in a corner, arms and shoulders covered in fresh welts from a beating. At the time she had never questioned why Aniu was so badly wounded, as mum would just say she had gotten attacked by a dragon. It was always the same excuse, over and over. She understood now that it was more than what they had told her, that they were abusive to one child and praised the other with high colors.

"Did it ever occur to you that Aniu left for a reason?" Zena asked warily as she tried to piece two-and-two together. She wanted to know why her parents had hated Aniu so much.

"Do not speak of her name in front of us," mum snapped, wincing as if Zena had punched her. She might as well have for the glare that followed.

"She was always a freak. A brat who had no sense of what was right or wrong," dad replied without missing a beat. "Why should you care? Did she try hurting you as well?"

No… for as long as Zena had known Aniu, her sister had never tried hurting her.

"Anyways, Chief Volstaf is holding a meeting about it at the Mess Hall," mum went on as if nothing had happened. "You're welcome to join us."

Zena wrinkled her nose at the thought of joining a bunch of people who loved drinking. It was the one thing she avoided more than anything around Burgus. The Mess Hall was known for getting a bit overboard when it came to drinking, and fights often broke out.

"I just want to know what Aniu did to deserve such poor treatment," she sighed under her breath.

Mum and dad didn't say anything after that. Instead they headed for the Mess Hall to meet with the other adults. Zena waited until she was sure that her parents had left before making a run for the library. It wasn't the most popular place to visit, so she took that to her opportunity.

The dream she had was chilling enough. Zena could still remember seeing images of Aniu passing by her. When they met for the second time since Aniu had left, Zena knew that someone was telling her something. Or trying to. She wasn't sure, but either way, she knew that she couldn't just forget about her long-lost sister.

Once she was sure the path was clear, Zena made her way towards the hut that made up the library of Burgus. This building was probably the least maintained building on Burgus. Though it had survived every dragon raid, every battle that had ever occurred on Burgus. Zena never quite understood how that was possible until peering inside.

Her eyes widened as cold stone walls surrounded her. Only two small windows were placed on either side of the building. The heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her as she walked inside. A sense of unease washed over Zena as she noticed the thick layer of dust covering the furniture inside. Large columns of books surrounded her, and Zena never felt more out of place than now.

 _It doesn't look like anyone's used this in years_ , she thought sadly. Her fingers glided along the table as she noticed how much older the furniture was.

Then she took one book from a choice of hundreds of others and opened it. She held back a fit of coughs an explosion of dust hit her face upon opening it. The pages were close to crumbling, but she was still able to make out most of what it said.

"… _A sick mother about to give birth_ … _never thought it would end this way_ … _mother died giving birth to her child_ … _too weak to carry on. The father, Chief Volstaf, has chosen to disown his firstborn and only child, a daughter. He has chosen a family to care for the child and raise her, without the knowledge of who her father is_."

Zena's eyes widened in disbelief as she continued reading. She never expected to find out something like this. She turned the page and found readings on Aniu as she got older.

" _The child shows signs of becoming just like her mother. Chief Volstaf has asked me to give her a potion that will_ … _alter her personality. I said no_."

A chill swept through Zena as she read that last line. Her own father had tried changing her. She almost dropped the book as she tried fighting the shock of what had happened. She suddenly understood why Aniu had left in the first place.

 _Aniu, I know that we don't deserve it for what we've done_ , Zena started pleading silently, _but I hope you can forgive us. I don't want you to ever feel the pain and suffering of this island again_.

* * *

 **AN: Ah this chapter was so much fun to write. I was really hoping for more reviews, but I guess people aren't interested. That doesn't mean I'm giving up anytime soon. I've already got this story finished, which means I'll likely work on the sequel for it next. A huge thanks to MMM and dracologistmaster for reviewing!**

 **MMM - Yeah, unfortunately because I've already done Riders of Berk twice, and will be doing Defenders of Berk in my other story, I really didn't want to do either. Plus Aniu has her own adventures coming up. And nope, not the Legend of the Boneknapper... something much different, and probably a bit darker :P**


	19. Welcome to Burgus

**Chapter Nineteen**

The journey to Burgus felt as if it was taking forever. Aniu was bored with not being able to run freely on land. With Cybele and Toothless, at least they gave her something to do. But anxiety was constantly gnawing at her stomach as she gazed out at the sea. A few passing Scauldrons and Seashockers had jumped across the water as they followed the ship's path. Aniu watched them with fascination for a few minutes before getting bored with that as well.

Sea dragons spoke an entirely different language compared to ones on the land. Aniu had learned this the hard way when Nina found their island Nest. Once when she was smaller, a Scauldron had been feasting on flowers floating around the island. Aniu was curious at the time, not seeing it as a threat until the Scauldron fired searing hot liquid at her.

"You okay?" Hiccup's question made her blink in surprise. She hadn't even noticed until now that she was leaning against the rail of the ship. Mostly she had been avoiding most of Stoick's men, and the Chief himself. He wasn't too happy with that, but he didn't bother arguing this time.

"I'm just…" Aniu paused as she tried to search for the right word. "Hiccup, have you ever had a knot in your stomach, like you feel as if something bad is going to happen?" she suddenly asked. Hiccup rose an eyebrow in surprise before nodding.

"Yeah. Back when we first met I had that feeling," he said in a joking manner. "Actually I did have that feeling, when I was about to fight Hookfang. I didn't know what was going to happen." Hiccup eyed her seriously as she looked a little better at that. "Aniu, you seem more tense than usual, ever since we left Berk."

Aniu tried brushing off his concern as pity. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she leaned against the wall of the ship, hoping to cover some of the more visible scars.

"Hiccup, there are just some things that are better left unsaid," she replied, her voice oddly bitter.

Luckily Hiccup left it at that. He knew better than to push her and make things worse than they already were. Once Hiccup was gone, Aniu let herself relax a little. Her arms began to unravel as Cybele joined her and warbled in concern.

" **Aniu, I know you** ," she crooned. " **Something is bothering you, and you won't admit it**."

" **Cybele, I couldn't even tell him what they did to me** ," Aniu whispered, tears suddenly stinging her eyes. Cybele's own eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Aniu hated crying in front of people. Especially when said people already saw her as someone who was unstable. " **My own parents used to beat me just because I was different. They thought beating the strangeness out of me would help**."

Cybele pressed her snout against Aniu's hand as she struggled to sit up. She was well aware of the haunted past Aniu endured on Burgus. But to hear it straight out only made her angry towards these people. What had her sister done to make them hate her so much? What did she do to earn such horrible treatment?

The remainder of their journey had lasted in awkward silence. Aniu stayed with Cybele for the most part while Hiccup and Toothless avoided them entirely. He whispered something to Stoick when his father noticed something wasn't quite right. The Chief's eyes widened in surprise before he winked and nodded in understanding.

For the first time since arriving on Berk and meeting Hiccup, Aniu felt more alone than ever. She resisted the urge to speak to anyone other than Cybele, who took her vow of silence seriously whenever Toothless showed up.

" **You two are acting as if you're planning on something** ," he growled irritably, swiping his tail-fin across Cybele's face. She only narrowed her eyes and glared at him. " **Hatchling, perhaps you best tell my Rider what really happened to you, before he goes mad with worry**."

He left before Aniu could say anything in her defense. She wasn't used to anyone worrying over her safety other than Nina or Cybele. Even the other dragons hadn't really cared much about her when she was living with them.

She spent the rest of her time during that trip alone. The air around them had suddenly gotten warmer; Burgus was further south than Berk, which meant it was a tropical island. This was about the only thing Aniu missed. She loved playing in the sun when she had the chance, or running around on the beach when no one was looking.

Seeing Burgus in the distance only sent a shiver of fear and worry through her. At first glance it didn't look like much. But look closer and one might notice the barricades that were placed along the island's edge. Pirates were known to raid the island as well. Chief Volstaf was famous for taking down an entire fleet on his own, but Aniu had passed that on as a mere story to entertain people with. The trees were also covered in vines and strange looking flowers that bloomed only around the summer.

"It's probably best you keep Toothless and Cybele below deck for the time being," Stoick suggested as they got closer to the docks. Aniu shrank as she saw men hoisting the ropes to tie it around the wooden posts. "I'm not sure Volstaf would appreciate seeing Night Furies invade his homeland."

"Ah, Stoick the Vast. It's always a pleasure having a Berkian on the island of Burgus, now isn't it?" Aniu flinched when she recognized Magnus the Fearless' voice.

Magnus was Chief Volstaf's second in command. Like Spitelout, he had a mean attitude about him and would often take his temper out on the children. Yet he was also the bravest warrior on Burgus, often putting himself above others when it came to battle.

"Aye, it's good to see you again, Magnus," Stoick replied as the plank fell. Aniu exchanged an anxious look with Hiccup and ducked behind him as he stepped out. "You remember my son, Hiccup."

Magnus eyed Hiccup warily before suddenly laughing. "It doesn't look as if he's changed much. Still the scrawny little kid I remember, oi?"

Hiccup only rolled his eyes at that. He'd gotten used to people taunting him over his size over the years. Especially Snotlout and the twins. Back before conquering the Red Death, they would always find some way to make fun of him being smaller than anyone else.

With formalities out of the way, Magnus led Stoick and Hiccup to the inner part of the village. Outside the barrier was a fresh open air market. Here exotic goods were traded with by the villagers or ships passing through. Because Burgus was in a warmer climate, they also grew a wider variety of fruits and vegetables, making their island a popular destination for travelers.

The one thing about Burgus that was very different from Berk were their homes. Instead of flimsy straw or wooden roofs, the people of Burgus had learned to make cement roofs. This helped eliminate the worst attacks from dragons, and also made it easier to rebuild if necessary.

A group of kids were playing in the center of the village with wooden swords, bearing eye-patches and wearing strange costumes. Aniu smiled at the sight as she remembered Zena and the other kids doing the same thing when they were younger. Play-fight was the perfect way for kids to learn their best attacks.

"This place is a lot bigger than Berk," Hiccup said as he tried taking everything in.

"Don't get too comfortable," Aniu muttered under her breath.

Some of the kids had stopped to stare at the strange trio following Magnus. A few of them noticed Aniu the most, walking close to Hiccup to avoid any intriguing questions. Eventually they reached the largest building on the island of Burgus.

This was known as the Mess Hall, a place where everyone gathered to hold parties, weddings and other traditions. Aniu remembered avoiding this place the most. The adults loved using the time spent in there to drink or party. And usually she was miserable when putting up with drunk Vikings.

Large heavy doors swung open as Magnus led them inside to where one man was waiting for them. Aniu flinched the moment she caught sight of Volstaf. Despite his name, Volstaf was intimidating looking. With ragged black hair and heavily built muscles, he could easily pass for another, older version of Snotlout.

"Stoick, it is good to see you again, my friend," Volstaf greeted him cheerfully as Stoick reached him. Aniu flinched when he looked at Hiccup hiding behind his father. "But why visit now? It has been a good ten years since I last saw you."

"Kids, why don't you go and explore for a while?" Stoick suggested without looking at them. "This might take a while."

Aniu was all too happy to leave them behind, almost dragging Hiccup out of the Mess Hall in the process. By the time they were out, her anxiety had reached it's peek.

"Wow, everyone pretty much lived up to their reputation," Hiccup said once they were outside. "I wasn't expecting him to look like Snotlout's older brother."

"You're not helping," Aniu muttered as they walked farther away from the Mess Hall. She was surprised and thankful she hadn't run into any of the kids who used to bully her on the island. So far. With the luck she seemed to have, they'd run into them soon. "I don't know why I bothered returning. Even if he does recognize me, he'll just cast me out like all the others."

"Maybe they'll see you differently," Hiccup tried reassuring her, but he knew that wasn't likely.

Being raised by dragons had it's benefits. But in situations like these, there was a downside. Aniu had learned at a young age how to defend herself. How to avoid getting caught by the very humans who had abused her. And now she was thrown back into that world.

She swallowed as a group of teenage boys and girls approached them. A boy with dirty-blond hair, a girl with brunette hair, and the twins, both with ginger-red hair approached them while laughing at some joke. The boy with dirty-blond hair stopped when he noticed Hiccup and Aniu together, whispering to one another while waiting for Stoick to come back.

"Well if it isn't Aniu the Worthless!" His sneer was enough for the rest of the gang to turn and stare at the couple in disbelief. Aniu's eyes widened when she recognized an older version of Karn Learson, the very person she had been avoiding since her return to Burgus. "I was wondering when you'd return for round two."

"I thought she was taken by dragons," the brunette known as Layla whispered to the twins, who snickered in response.

"It looks like she was spit out by them," the male twin sneered as his sister laughed in agreement.

"Don't listen to them," Hiccup whispered, glaring at the gang as they rounded on them. Karn's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Hiccup, who was keeping Aniu from striking out.

"So now you've got your own guard dog, how cute," he jeered on.

That did it. Aniu struck out without warning, punching Karn right on the nose. He winced at the sudden impact as he stumbled backwards, gasping in surprise. The twins and Layla suddenly made a run for it before things escalated to a fight.

"Say all you want about me, but you will not say anything about _him_!" she snapped, her fists trembling with rage.

She stood up and left the area before Hiccup or Karn could say anything else. She was already returning to the one spot she knew was safe from Karn and his goons. Just about any place was better than facing them again. What she wasn't expecting was to find someone familiar waiting for her at the library.

* * *

 **AN: Ah cliffhangers... don't you just love them? So I'm updating quite a lot here... between this and the Paradigm, I've got plenty of room for more ideas flowing :) Please remember to review, they always help me figure out whether something needs to be changed or it needs improvement.**

 **dracologistmaster - Well, that wasn't the best of reactions for a first interaction, but it was certainly interesting... I hope. As for how Zena will react to see Aniu again, you'll have to wait and see how that plays out :)**

 **CrimsonKitKat - Thank you so much for reviewing! They're always appreciated, and I hope you continue enjoying the future chapters that will be posted :D**

 **MMM - I'm sorry, I think for some reason FF accidentally deleted your review /: Hopefully it won't do that this time.**


	20. Discovery

**Chapter Twenty**

Aniu stood there in shock as Zena looked at her in disbelief. Neither said anything for what felt like hours.

"You…" Aniu's fists trembled as she glared at Zena.

"Yeah, me," Zena snorted before noticing how angry her sister looked. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'd say a good few months since I've last seen you."

 _A few good months_ … Aniu felt herself shake a little at the memory of her dream. She remembered seeing Zena there, and they were talking for a few minutes before Aniu had finally woken up. That had been a few months ago. Yet it still felt as if it happened yesterday.

"Why are you here?" Aniu asked warily.

As far as she knew, Zena rarely read books unless she was forced to. It was always a Viking tradition not to read unless it was necessary, and Zena was no different to the rest of her people. She shrugged and leaned against a dust-covered bookcase.

"I guess I was bored," she replied nonchalantly. "I felt like doing some research before heading back to mum and dad." Aniu bit the bottom of her lip at the mention of their parents. Images flashed by of her father using a leather belt to beat her. She flinched and tried to bury them, but they kept returning. Zena frowned when she realized something was wrong. "Aniu, why are _you_ here?" she suddenly asked. "You've been gone for ten years and suddenly decided to go back? Why?"

Silence greeted Zena's questions. Aniu suddenly spun around and ran, fighting the urge to spit out the first thought that came to mind. She didn't bother checking to see whether or not Zena had followed her. Instead she kept running until she reached the docks and the ship, the only place she felt safe.

Cybele's head popped out from below deck the moment she picked up Aniu's scent. Her ears pricked forward in alarm as she caught sight of her Rider approaching her.

" **Aniu, what happened**?" she warbled in alarm when Aniu hopped on her back.

"I just want to get as far from here as possible," Aniu snapped.

Cybele only narrowed her eyes before taking off. They gave the island of Burgus a wide birth, flying towards the caves where they once called home. Aniu closed her eyes and tried once again to push back the images of her father constantly beating her when Zena wasn't home. Zena had no idea what they did to her. What anyone else did to her for that matter. She was lucky, and would never see what had happened.

" **I don't understand** ," Cybele crooned once they landed. " **Why go back here**?"

"Because this is where we were raised," Aniu replied, her voice shaken as she slid off and wrapped one arm around Cybele. "This is where the dragons lived before they were driven out. Before we were driven out."

Cybele eyed the cave in surprise as they started wandering. Surprisingly it was large enough to house several dragons of all sizes. Aniu had felt tiny when she first arrived in this cave. Seeing it now only helped remind her of just how small she was compared to the world.

"I knew it!" Aniu froze at the sound of Zena's voice, and Cybele let out a warning growl the moment they whirled around. Sure enough, Zena sat perched on a rock in a similar position as Astrid when they first met. She was cleaning a dagger with her tunic while keeping one eye on Cybele. "I always knew that you were more dragon than human. Isn't that what mum and dad used to say?"

" **I would watch your tongue, human**!" Cybele retorted. " **This is no place for your kind**."

 _I've spent all of my life running from my past_ , Aniu thought as she closed her eyes. _Maybe it's time I started fighting back, and faced the future_. Finally she opened her eyes and glared back at Zena, who still remained on her perch.

"You've no idea what mum and dad did to me, or what anyone else did to me for that matter," she snapped, letting her voice rise with anger. "In fact, you've been so full of yourself that you don't even notice what's wrong with the damned village!" Zena's eyes widened in shock as Aniu spoke up for the first time, and even Cybele looked a little startled. "Dragons aren't anywhere near the beasts that you or the rest of Burgus make them out to be. Hiccup and the rest of Berk were able to see that, but you're still too blind to notice what they're really capable of." Cybele warbled in agreement and nudged her Rider and sister gently.

" **I am grateful, to call you my sister** ," she warbled.

Aniu couldn't help but grin at that as she rubbed Cybele behind the ear affectionately. Zena didn't say anything for a while. Instead she gaped at the pair in disbelief. Then she did something Aniu hadn't expected her to do. She laughed.

"Finally, you've grown some backbone!" she exclaimed after catching her breath. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you fight back?" Aniu exchanged a look with Cybele, wondering if Zena had gone crazy over the years. It was a possibility. "Look, I know that it can't be easy going back to the one place you've been avoiding for ten years, but this might be good for you." Finally, Zena jumped off and approached Cybele, whose lips curled in a warning growl. "Can I… Can I pet her?"

" **I would rather eat an eel than let you pet me** ," Cybele snapped.

"She knows you're dangerous," Aniu said defensively, putting one hand on Cybele's shoulder as she started backing away. "It takes years to gain a dragon's trust."

"Yet you gained their trust in how long?" Zena countered, referring to Nina and the other dragons who took her in.

" **That is besides the point** ," Cybele growled in annoyance.

Just when Zena was about to reach out and touch Cybele, a growl from another Night Fury stopped her in her tracks. Aniu's shoulders tensed up at the sight of Toothless flying into the cave, Hiccup in the saddle and staring at the three of them in shock.

"Odin's Ghost, a second Night Fury?" Zena gasped in amazement. "And someone else is riding it? Aniu, you've been keeping a lot of secrets." Hiccup just shot Aniu a question look as Toothless eyed Zena warily.

" **Tell me this human is someone we can torch** ," he pleaded.

"Well, this is awkward," Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep, just a bit," Zena replied with a nod. "So, you must be Stoick's kid, am I right?" Hiccup nodded at that, and Zena gave Aniu a look of amusement. "And let me guess, you two are together, somehow?"

Hiccup and Aniu exchanged looks, both cheeks turning bright red. Aniu hated to admit that she did like Hiccup. Maybe even as more than just a friend. But she knew that he had feelings for Astrid, and the feelings were shared.

"Ah, not exactly," Hiccup replied before Aniu could say anything. "Who might you be?"

"Zena, and I happen to be her sister," Zena replied confidently, earning a glare from Aniu and Cybele.

" **She is my sister**!" Cybele retorted, her eyes narrowing with fury. Aniu tried settling her down while Zena smirked at her reaction.

"Look, Aniu, I know this isn't going to be easy, but there's a lot that needs to be said," Zena added once Toothless and Hiccup had joined them. "I've done a lot of snooping in the library, and… well, maybe you should just read this."

Aniu eyed the dusty book warily, noticing that some of the pages were so old that they were crumbling. But she was able to read it easily enough. And what she read made her stomach twist in a knot. Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief when he read over her shoulder, realizing that it must have been a diary of some sort.

"This was in the library?" was all she could ask as her hands started trembling.

"Yep," Zena replied with a shrug. "I'm guessing old Volstaf was hoping since us Vikings rarely read, we'd never find it. Boy was he wrong." Zena frowned when she noticed how pale Aniu looked. "This isn't going to end well for anyone, is it?" she asked warily.

"How could he?" Aniu's voice was barely a whisper, but Hiccup, Toothless and Cybele heard her clearly.

"That's what I'd like to know," Hiccup added, surprised by the coldness in his voice. From what it looked like, Volstaf had pretty much disowned his daughter from the very start. He knew what that was like, but to suffer from something like that your whole life, it was almost unthinkable.

"Volstaf has always had his secrets," Zena said with a shake of her head. "But this one takes the cake. You're his only daughter, the true heir to the Meatheads. If the people found out, I'm sure there would be Hel to pay."

" **You're the daughter of a Chief** ," Cybele warbled in amazement.

" **Makes sense** ," Toothless added with a shrug. " **You have the attitude of a Chief**."

"That madman is not my father," Aniu snapped, almost throwing the book at Zena. "If he thinks he can get away with what he did over the years…"

After reading everything in the diary, Hiccup didn't blame her for her anger. He placed a hand on her shoulder to give some comfort, and surprisingly she didn't try shrugging him off.

"We need to tell my dad about this," he said. Zena rose an eyebrow in surprise at that. "He already had an idea that they were… related, but this is something entirely different." Zena only nodded in agreement after realizing that Hiccup was right.

"Aniu, I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I still care about you," Zena said as they began to leave the cave. "I know that we hadn't spoken much when you were on the island, and I still live with that regret." Aniu looked at her in surprise as Zena gave her the slightest smiles. "Maybe things would be different if I actually cared when I was younger.

 _I doubt things would have been different_ , Aniu thought bitterly. If anything, Zena would have been treated the same had she been caught hanging out with her sister. Zena had always been treated with high regards. Aniu knew that they were different personality wise, and that was why people looked up to Zena more.

...

Needless to say, Stoick was shocked when he heard what the three of them had told him. Cybele and Toothless returned below deck to ensure that no one had seen them. Luckily they were lithe and agile enough that most people didn't even notice Night Furies circling the island. Now they were back on the ship after Stoick's meeting with Chief Volstaf.

"He made no mention of having a daughter," Stoick sighed after sitting down to take it all in. He looked at Aniu curiously to see that she hadn't said much since returning to the ship. Of all the people who should be furious, it should have been her. Yet she looked almost… nervous. "Did the journal mention anything else?"

"Her mother died giving birth to her," Zena explained in a whisper. "I think Volstaf somehow blames her for what happened, and he… he disowned her."

To Stoick, it felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He himself had disowned Hiccup once when he tried defending Toothless and Cybele, and even Aniu. But he had been too stubborn to see that they were only trying to help.

"He's going to try and disclaim whatever proof we have," Aniu murmured thoughtfully. "Volstaf doesn't take kindly to people who are threatening his position." Stoick gave her accusation some thought before a sly grin spread across his face. Hiccup knew that look all too well, and held back a groan.

 _This won't end well_ , he thought.

"I think we already have a way of making him admit the truth, dragon style," he said cheerfully.

At the mention of dragons, Cybele and Toothless emerged from their hiding place. Zena jumped at the sight of the two Night Furies, still having a difficult time getting used to them. Her first instinct was to rush in and kill them as she was trained to do. Yet after seeing them with Hiccup and Aniu, something told her the dragons weren't the cold-blooded creatures everyone made them out to be.

 **"I like his plan** ," Toothless warbled as he joined them, resting his chin on Hiccup's shoulder.

" **Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us for the first time** ," Cybele added with a knowing look.

"What exactly _is_ the plan?" Aniu asked.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was fun to write... I'm also sorry for the long wait. I've been busy... doing other things :P**

 **MMM - Yeah... unfortunately I can't make any promises about that. As for Aniu's reaction to seeing Zena again in person... I've got big plans for future chapters which involves the second movie ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - He did indeed :P**


	21. The Truth Slips Out

**Chapter Twenty One**

The plan was simple enough. Catch Volstaf while he was alone and take him to a sea stack for questioning. The only problem was that it meant exposing Toothless or Cybele to the people on Burgus. Aniu had volunteered to take herself and Cybele out to the island and catch him off guard. Volstaf would never see them approaching, and it would give them the perfect opportunity to rile him up. Zena refused to join them this time, and tried to think of ways to distract the Chief in order to get him alone. Meanwhile, Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless would wait on a nearby sea stack for their arrival.

So that led to Aniu and Cybele waiting on a nearby cliff for Zena's signal. Cybele's eyes were narrowed when she saw Volstaf leaving his place. It was a large house, bigger even than Stoick's place. Aniu wondered if she would have lived there had she grown up with him.

 _It's better not to think of what could have been_ , she reminded herself. _Besides, I would rather live among dragons than with him_.

That gave her a sense of determination when Zena gave her the signal. Volstaf was alone, with no one protecting him. Not that he needed it. Aniu had to remind herself more than once that Volstaf was perfectly capable of defending himself.

" **Let's do this** ," Cybele warbled as she took off and dive-bombed towards Volstaf. The Chief didn't even see it coming until it was too late. He was perfectly happy minding his own business until hearing the screech of a Night Fury. By then, her talons had already wrapped around his torso. Aniu smirked at the cry of alarm that followed.

" **This is gonna be interesting** ," she said with a sly grin.

" **Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you and everyone else**!" Cybele added as they reached the sea stack where everyone was waiting. She released her grip on the Chief and landed gracefully beside Toothless, who warbled a cheerful greeting at them.

" **I'm glad to see you were able to make it** ," he told them.

" **I wouldn't miss this for the world** ," Aniu replied.

Hiccup stood next to Stoick as Aniu joined them, crossing her arms as Volstaf finally stood up and glared at them. Tension filled the air when he realized he was surrounded by enemies. Well, if he counted this as an attack.

"Do you know what I hate more than a Chief who can't protect his own?" Stoick began, earning a stunned look from Volstaf. "A Chief who disowns his own child." And it was true. He hated himself for what he put Hiccup and Aniu through.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Volstaf snapped, ignoring the glares Hiccup and Aniu gave him. He was more nervous about the two dragons who were glaring at him. They were the real threats, who could easily plasma blast him off this sea stack and right into the ocean. "But if you don't get me off this blasted sea stack, this will lead to war between Burgus and Berk."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Hiccup asked incredulously, earning a look of surprise from Stoick. "Going to war against an island full of dragons?"

"Dragons who can, and will hurt you with more firepower than you could ever dream of having," Aniu added in a dangerously low voice. Volstaf's eyes widened as he heard her voice for the first time in his language. Almost as if he recognized her.

"You… I thought the dragons would have taken you," he choked out.

" **Do we really have that bad of a reputation**?" Cybele asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Turns out, the dragons are actually better with people then people are," Aniu snapped.

She didn't care whether it made sense or not, she just knew that it was true. For once, Stoick didn't argue with her response. The fact that she was speaking for herself had really taken a turn for events. Normally Aniu was so quiet and soft-spoken that it was rare for her to say anything at all. Now she was fuming as she glared at Volstaf, who actually looked a little nervous.

"Why did you bring me here?" he demanded after realizing there was no point in arguing. Hiccup and Stoick exchanged looks while Aniu unfolded her arms and sighed.

"So that you can admit the truth," Hiccup replied calmly.

For a moment, Volstaf didn't say anything. Aniu suspected he knew what they were talking about. But he was too stubborn to admit the truth. Volstaf would never tell anyone what really happened unless it was forced out of him. So she made a motion to Cybele that startled Hiccup and Stoick.

" **He isn't going to tell us unless we do something about it** ," she growled in Dragonese. Cybele smirked as she understood where Aniu was getting at with this.

" **So we knock the answers out of him** ," she suggested. Aniu nodded in agreement and climbed on her back without another word. She shot Stoick and Hiccup an apologetic look before having Cybele take off and grab Volstaf again with her talons. " **If you weren't such a stubborn human, this would be easy**!" Cybele roared as he cried out in shock.

She started spinning in circles during their flight, Aniu clinging on for dear life while Volstaf was thrown in all different directions. Of course Cybele caught him with ease when she almost 'accidentally' dropped him. A few times she dove into the ocean until she was sure that he'd had enough. Then she landed in the village plaza where a large crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. Luckily it didn't take long for Hiccup and Stoick to catch up with them on Toothless.

"Alright! I'll tell the damned truth!" Volstaf choked out once they landed nearby. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't notice that a crowd had gathered to watch them until it was too late. "Yes, your mother died giving birth to you. I still blame you for what happened to her! You are nothing but a—"

" **I would watch your tongue, human**!" Toothless snarled, cutting him off.

"You are no child of mine. You do not deserve the name of a Chief." A few people in the crowd gasped at that, while others were whispering anxiously to one another. "Because of you, I lost my wife!"

Aniu didn't bother denying what fate had given her. She had already lost her father, but to hear that her mother was dead too struck a nerve. Cybele only glared at Volstaf and rounded on him, her teeth bared in a snarl.

" **I should rip your throat out for hurting my sister**!" she roared with fury. Aniu held her back, earning a look of surprise from Cybele.

"No, he needs to hear this from me," she said, her voice oddly calm. "For six years I was abused while living on this island. Six years I put up with the lies that I was worthless, that no one wanted me." Volstaf flinched under her piercing glare, and even the crowd began to bow their heads in shame as they suddenly realized who she was. "Then the dragons took me in, and changed everything. I suppose I can thank you for giving me the chance to meet them, and the people of Berk."

All the while Volstaf had kept quiet. Even he didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Aniu found herself sighing in relief once she had gotten everything off her chest.

"I-I don't even know what to say," he stammered, stunned to silence.

"Then don't say anything," Stoick said for the first time in what felt like hours. Aniu glanced over her shoulder to see the people she once called mum and dad watching in utter shock. "Chief Volstaf, your daughter will always have a place on Berk. But it is obvious that she has no place here."

Aniu flinched at that, remembering all of the times her people used to torment her. Mum and dad were no different to what had happened. She wouldn't forgive them for what they had done to her, all because of something she had no say in.

"I think that is a wise choice," Volstaf replied after giving it some thought. "The peace treaty will be signed, but only if you keep those beasts as far from us as possible."

"Deal."

The crowd began to disperse, and soon people were beginning to shoot Aniu strange looks. She stayed close to Cybele as the day dragged on. Returning to this place only made her realize just how much she had grown over the years. If she were any younger, she was certain she would have panicked and run.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked as he sat beside her.

"I don't know," she admitted with a shrug and leaned against Cybele. "I never thought I'd be back here to face him. Or the rest of these people." Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"I kind of know what that's like," he said. "Look, Aniu, whatever happens, just know that we'll always be there for you." Hiccup paused as he let this sink in, and Aniu found herself blushing as he gently squeezed her hand. "I'll always be there for you," he added quietly.

The moment didn't last long when they were suddenly joined by Zena. Aniu narrowed her eyes at the sight of Zena as she sat down beside her. Cybele didn't bother moving; she'd just found a comfortable spot in the sun and not even Toothless would budge her.

"So, I was thinking maybe it would be fun to visit Berk," Zena remarked once she settled down. "Maybe stay there even, if you'd give me a chance."

Hiccup and Aniu exchanged looks of surprise. Aniu wasn't sure how Zena would get along with the dragons. She'd probably be best friends with Astrid and maybe even Ruffnut. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little envious. Zena was great at just about everything, and would certainly catch everyone's attention.

"I don't see why that's a problem," Hiccup replied.

" **I sense some unease** ," Cybele growled, noticing how Aniu hadn't said anything.

" **It's fine** ," Aniu reassured her, though doubt clouded her voice. Either way, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that Zena would fit in just fine with everyone on Berk.

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update D: Call it pure laziness, and a lack of motivation. I did have this chapter all typed up, I just wasn't feeling all that motivated for some reason...**

 **MMM - Well, that answers at least one of your questions :P No, she won't take her father's place as Chief. And she wouldn't openly admit that she loves Hiccup. At least not in the human language ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you! And yeah, the meeting didn't exactly go as planned. But they got the answers, dragon style XD**

 **grapejuice101 - Thanks!**

 **The dragon1010 - Thank you, yeah, I'm a bit a bit surprised too... than again, I'm not. But your reviews are definitely appreciated, and they motivate me to update faster :)**


	22. Too Good To Be True

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Aniu never felt more relieved to be back on Berk when Cybele landed alongside Toothless. The cold air that swept through her hair actually felt good compared to the warm tropical air of Burgus. She was used to the bitter cold after living among dragons for so long. The only difference with Berk and the Nest was that she had a soft place to sleep on.

"Welcome back, I hope it all went well," Gobber was the first to greet Stoick as he arrived at the dock with the ship. Aniu hopped off Cybele and leaned against her as Zena emerged from below deck, eyes widening as she took everything in. A flock of Terrible Terrors flew past her, squabbling over what looked like a half-eaten fish.

" **Honestly, they have no taste** ," Cybele sniffed arrogantly. Aniu just smirked at her in agreement. Zena reached for her dagger upon instinct, but stopped herself when she noticed Aniu glaring at her. Stoick was explaining what had happened to Gobber, who listened intently as Hiccup and Zena reached the cliff's ledge.

" **It's good to be back on Berk** ," Toothless admitted. " **I've been meaning to make sure no one has gotten past the guards**."

"So this is Berk," Zena said thoughtfully, taking everything in at once. "It's a bit smaller than Burgus, I'll give it that." She flinched as a blue-yellow Deadly Nadder flew past them, and riding that Deadly Nadder happened to be Astrid. "Whoa," she breathed out as Stormfly landed in front of them.

" **Hello everyone** ," Stormfly greeted them warmly. " **It's good to see you're all back safely**. **How was your trip**?"

" **Long and boring** ," Toothless replied with a shrug. Aniu smirked at that, remembering just how boring it really had been. The only thing that made it exciting was when she and Hiccup flew ahead of the ship to see other islands pass by them. " **It would've been more exciting if you guys were there to terrorize the humans** ," he added.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Hiccup!" Astrid said with a huge smile. "And you too, Aniu." She frowned upon seeing Zena, and looked at her seriously. "And just who might this be?"

"The name's Zena," she introduced herself. "I've heard a lot about you from them both… I'm guessing that you must be Astrid." Astrid just nodded and glanced at Hiccup, who only shrugged uneasily. "Sorry, I always like to get to the point."

"I can see that," Astrid replied. "So, do you want to explain what happened to the others?"

Hiccup was all too happy to get away from the rising tension. Even Astrid was uneasy with Zena's sudden arrival. She got along with Aniu just fine, but having another rival wouldn't make things easy. Aniu shot Zena a cold look before following them to the arena where the other teens were waiting.

Sure enough she saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs gathered around with their dragons. The twins looked as if they were planning something, while Snotlout scolded Hookfang for whatever he did wrong. Fishlegs was the only one reading the Book of Dragons.

" **Oi, finally, someone with some sense** ," Hookfang sighed in relief when he noticed the new arrivals.

" **Somehow, I doubt you would know the meaning of that term** ," Cybele scoffed, earning a glare from the Monstrous Nightmare.

As the rest of the teens gathered, Hiccup explained everything that had happened on Burgus. Aniu sat beside Cybele as she washed her face with her paws. All of them except for Snotlout had looks of shock on their faces when Hiccup told them about Aniu's father.

"So, wait… you're the Chief of Berk's son, and she's the Chief of Burgus' daughter…" Slowly Tuffnut began to place two-and-two together, and a sly grin spread across his face before Astrid punched it off.

"Can you do that again? I wasn't looking," Ruffnut said with an eager look.

"Look, all that's happened is in the past," Hiccup reassured them. "Maybe it's time to move on and forget everything that happened."

 _Easy for you to say_ , Aniu thought bitterly. _Your father doesn't hate you for something you didn't do_.

She decided it was best to leave them and finish explaining everything. Besides, Zena would want to introduce herself to the group. Aniu had a feeling that Zena would soon become their favorite, and they would forget all about her. That was how it had always been between them.

Cybele shot Toothless a wary look before trotting after her Rider and sister. She didn't like seeing Aniu alone when times were difficult. And this happened to be one of those times. Sensing her unease and anger, Cybele decided to take it upon herself and make Aniu happy, one way or another.

" **Clearly something is bothering you** ," Cybele warble as they headed for the nearest cliff, as far from the village as possible.

Aniu didn't answer her at first. Cybele tilted her head in confusion until Aniu suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her to jump. She didn't stop until she was out of breath, and leaned against Cybele after fighting back the tears that threatened to follow.

" **I knew nothing good would come out of going back** ," she whispered, burying her face into Cybele's snout.

" **Aniu, what's wrong**?" Cybele asked. She was about to answer when the sound of footsteps followed, catching their attention. Cybele's ears pricked up in alarm until she recognized Gobber approaching the same cliff. His own eyes widened when he spotted the pair sitting there.

"I thought I saw someone standing on the cliff," he said after reaching them. "Came here to shout, eh? Usually this is my favorite spot to just blow off steam."

Aniu almost smirked at that. She liked Gobber, despite how loud and boisterous he could be. Unlike most of the people on Berk, he didn't seem to have a problem with her speaking to dragons or just being there. And he was great to talk to when she needed some time alone, that and he told great stories.

"I'm just… worried about what everyone will think of me after meeting Zena," she admitted with a sigh, glancing back out at the ocean. "She's always been the favorite, no matter how hard I tried. I know it seems selfish, but…" She couldn't think of the best way to describe how she felt. But to her surprise, Gobber nodded in understanding.

"She's new, and fresh," he explained after resting beside her and Cybele. "I'm sure in a few weeks everyone will treat her just like any other Viking on Berk."

" **And you're not being selfish** ," Cybele added reassuringly. " **I'd be worried too, especially with the way all those men were staring at her**."

Great, just one more thing to worry about. Aniu had enough on her shoulders as it was. Between learning that she was the daughter of Chief Volstaf and everything else, she wasn't sure what was worse.

"I just sometimes wish that our lives hadn't changed," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her legs in the process. She suddenly wished that she would wake up in the Nest and pretend this was all just a bad dream.

...

She spent the rest of the day alone with Cybele. After throwing off some steam with archery practice, Aniu returned to her sleeping place only to find Zena there. She was leaning against a tree while acting as if nothing was wrong.

"You know, when Hiccup said you liked to live off the land, I didn't think he meant that literally," she said as Aniu got close enough. "Seriously, you couldn't be bothered to at least sleep in a hammock?"

"Find your own place to sleep, this is mine," Aniu snapped, her voice dangerously low. Zena smirked when she realized that she'd hit a sore spot. While she may have sort of made up with Aniu, that didn't mean she couldn't play around, especially when it came to the obvious.

"Hiccup also told me that I might be able to find a dragon to ride in the next week," she added confidently. "He's pretty cute, for someone so scrawny."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," Aniu said with a roll of her eyes. "Now why don't you go and leave me alone? I've got enough on my mind as it is."

Zena's smirk turned to a frown. Normally Aniu would have argued against her doing anything with more skill than herself. Either she'd finally grown up, or she was hiding something. With that thought in mind, Zena came up with one final ruse.

"Well, he also said Stoick could spare a room for me in his house," she said. "If you ever get the urge to find a more comfortable bed, you're more than welcome to join us."

Aniu didn't bother responding. Instead, she pulled off her bow and placed it beside Cybele while stretching out before curling up in their usual sleeping position. Zena's eyes narrowed when she realized Aniu wasn't going to say anything else. She let out a huff of breath and walked away, leaving the pair behind.

" **She really doesn't know how to shut up, does she**?" Cybele asked.

" **No, she doesn't** ," Aniu muttered crossly. " **All she ever does is brag about how great she is. Old habits never die hard**."

Still, it bothered Aniu that Hiccup was so willing to trust Zena right away, and with her own dragon at that. She tried to shake off the unease and let sleep take over. Maybe a good night's sleep was really all she needed.

...

The next day wasn't much better, as it turned out. Aniu found herself at the arena gathered along with the rest of the Viking teens as Zena showed off some of her dagger throwing skills. She hit each target with ease, each of the daggers hitting the bull's-eye.

"Whoa, can Tuffnut be the next target?" Ruffnut volunteered her brother.

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to be the target!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Well, it's safe to say that you were trained well in target practice," Astrid said, shaking her head at the twin's antics. "What do you think?" Toothless gave Zena one sniff and backed away, growling with annoyance.

" **I don't like her scent** ," he growled.

"All my life I was trained to kill dragons," Zena explained, giving Aniu a knowing look. "I was the top of my class, and I'll admit that I've made the mistake of killing dragons. But I want to change that, and show the people of Burgus that dragons aren't creatures that should be hunted down."

" **A petty speech from someone who most likely killed my cousin**!" Hookfang snapped. " **I don't think any dragon should forgive what you have done**."

" **He does have a good point** ," Meatlug said sheepishly. " **I don't know if she can be trusted**."

"Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness," Hiccup reassured Zena, earning glares from all the dragons. "What kind of dragon did you have in mind?"

"Well, there was one dragon in particular that I really found fascinating back on Burgus," Zena replied with a shrug. She looked at Hookfang, Meatlug and Stormfly thoughtfully. "But it's incredibly hard to find, and train. Volstaf was the only known person to actually slay one without a problem."

" **And what kind of dragon would that be**?" Cybele demanded. Aniu looked at her uneasily as Zena finally looked at the others.

"The Skrill. It's the only dragon I know of that can conduct electricity."

Zena's choice didn't surprise Aniu, but everyone else exchanged nervous looks. Skrills were dangerous dragons. Aniu remembered a time when Nina had fought one off and earned a scar from that incident. She had to defend the Nest, otherwise the Skrill would have tried killing everyone off.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hiccup asked warily, suddenly aware of the dangers Zena presented them.

"Well, I'd want a dragon that can fit my personality," Zena replied with another shrug. "And the Skrill pretty much matches it."

Oh, this was not going to end well. Aniu could already see how it played out. But she knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't matter. It seemed Zena had a grasp on convincing everyone she was right, and they were wrong.

So that was what led to Zena and Hiccup figuring out how to keep the Skrill from electrocuting her when she did bond with it. The first design was a saddle made of leather. Hiccup had high hopes for the saddle, though Aniu knew that it wouldn't work. The only object that didn't conduct electricity was some kind of material, and leather wasn't it. After a few more days, Hiccup finally came up with a saddle design that would help channel the electricity. And that was what led them to their hunt for the most notorious dragon known to the people of Berk. Even Stoick didn't argue with their plan when Hiccup announced what they were up to.

" **They are going to get themselves killed just for her** ," Cybele growled when the others had flown off to search for it.

" **I was afraid something like this would happen** ," Aniu muttered as she crossed her arms. " **Zena was too blind to notice what my own parents were doing to me. And now she's only going to make things worse**." Cybele was just relaxing when she noticed the way Aniu was staring off into the distance.

" **I know that look** ," she whined. " **You're thinking of leaving.** "

" **Cybele, I don't think I can stay knowing that she's here** ," Aniu told her. " **All she is going to do is make everyone forget that I even exist. It's all she has ever done in my life**!" Cybele looked at where the Riders had left anxiously, her eyes widening as she realized where this was going.

" **But what about Toothless and Meatlug**?" she asked anxiously. " **I can't just leave them without saying goodbye**."

" **I'm not asking you to go with me**." Cybele stared at Aniu in disbelief as she started walking away. She already knew there was another dragon she could ask for help. A dragon she'd seen fly past the island several times. " **You're staying here with them**."

" **B-But we're meant to stay together**!" Cybele began to protest, but Aniu stopped her before she could start following.

" **No, you're staying here**!" She shot back, this time letting anger get the better of her.

Cybele couldn't move after that, her eyes widening in utter shock and betrayal as Aniu made a break for it. Aniu couldn't fight back the tears even if she wanted to. She ran as fast as she could, grabbing her bow and arrows before heading for their secret meeting point.

Sure enough, when she reached the cove, a bright purple Deadly Nadder stood there waiting. Her wings shifted in surprise when she saw Aniu approaching her alone.

" **Where is your sister**?" Nina asked as she sniffed Aniu anxiously.

" **She's staying behind** ," Aniu replied, her voice full of anguish.

Nina didn't look too happy with that idea, but she didn't try arguing. She had spent most of the night trying to convince Aniu that there was another way out of this. That she didn't have to leave. But her mind was made up. One way or another, she was going to leave the island, with or without her help.

So instead she chose to fly as fast and far away from the island as possible, and not once did Aniu look back to see whether anyone had seen them leave.

* * *

 **AN: So, to put it frankly, I will not be doing Riders and Defenders of Berk in this one. I'm already stuck as it is with A Different Hiccup (I can't really explain why), so I didn't want to make things worse by starting it with this story. Now, before anyone tries yelling at me for splitting Aniu from Cybele, I have my reasons. I'll definitely explain that in later chapters :P**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you!**

 **grapejuice101 - Unfortunately, I will not be doing Riders or Defenders of Berk...**

 **MMM - Nope, Aniu definitely won't be forgiving her own people anytime soon. As for Zena, well... this chapter pretty much summed that question up XD**


	23. Into The Storm

**Chapter Twenty Three**

They'd been flying for what felt like days. Nina only stopped to rest for a few minutes before taking off again. Since then they had put a good distance between themselves and Berk. Aniu was grateful they didn't have to run across any fishing ships or the Riders. She wasn't sure if she could face them again after running away.

What she wasn't expecting though was for Nina to fly straight through a storm. Wind and rain battered across her face, and she shivered from the biting cold. Nina kept pulling through until suddenly a strong current whipped past her, and she was swept backwards.

" **Nina, I can't hold on**!" Aniu cried out as she realized her fingers were slipping.

" **Hang on, there's shelter up ahead**!" Nina tried reassuring her, but by then it was too late.

The wind was too strong, and Aniu suddenly found herself crashing into the ocean. Nina scanned the dark waters desperately for signs of the girl, but she couldn't see anything. Lightning streaked across the sky, startling her. She didn't expect anyone to rescue her until seeing something hover above the crashing waves. And that something had four wings. Nina's eyes widened in shock as she saw the wings belonged to a Stormcutter.

" **Don't worry, my Rider won't let her drown** ," he rumbled as if he'd read her thoughts. Nina tilted her head in confusion until seeing something erupt from the waves. A creature that resembled a human, wearing some kind of mask. " **See? She is a noble being** ," he said with pride.

Nina watched on in amazement as the human-creature climbed onto the Stormcutter's back and carefully held Aniu in her arms, making sure she didn't fly off. She didn't hesitate to follow them as they took off towards what looked like an ice structure towering above them. All Nina could do was gape at the sight as she flew through a series of caves and had to navigate through the darkness.

The human-creature in question slid off the Stormcutter's back and gently placed Aniu on what appeared to be a stone slab with warm looking animal skin covering it. Nina took a step forward anxiously until the human-creature lifted their mask. She was even more amazed to see that the strange creature happened to be a woman, with dark brown hair, a fine face and brown eyes.

" **She won't hurt you** ," the Stormcutter reassured Nina. " **My Rider isn't like other humans**."

Nina looked at the woman hesitantly before bowing her head submissively. After nearly killing off the entire Nest to the Red Death, she knew better than to put up a fight. She didn't deserve to be called Alpha or anything higher. All she wanted to do was help.

The woman smiled for a moment before gesturing to Aniu. She hadn't moved on her own since arriving in the cave, and Nina was afraid she might not awaken after all of this. The woman's smile turned to a frown as she glanced at Aniu. She was saying something in her own language, and of course Nina couldn't understand. But somehow she knew that the woman was reassuring her that Aniu would be okay. That she wouldn't let her die or suffer. She breathed out a sigh of relief before resting beside Aniu, hoping to provide some comfort.

…

Valka wasn't expecting to find a dragon, let alone a human out at sea during the storm that night. Usually she and Cloudjumper would scope out the area for anyone who had crashed during the sheer wind force. Cloudjumper was skilled when it came to flying through storms like that, which gave them a huge advantage.

Seeing the scars on that girl's arms had only assured Valka's worst fears. Whatever had happened to her wasn't done by a dragon. She couldn't help but wonder what the poor girl had suffered from at the hands of humans, and if she was just trying to escape from them. Whatever her story was, Valka knew that her recovery wouldn't be easy.

…

She was terrified. For the first time in her life, Aniu would admit that she was terrified of what might have happened. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by inky blackness again. The only difference this time was the pounding in the back of her head. She wasn't expecting to wake up to that. Or the loud buzzing in the background.

It felt as if she was just floating through the darkness. Her feet didn't touch anything as she made her way towards whatever direction they were headed.

Hours seemed to pass by. Yet Aniu had a feeling that this was not death. Death would have been a kinder way to go. Death would have welcomed her with open arms, into the halls of Helheim. Of that she was certain.

Aniu blinked in confusion when she saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her. If it had been any other occasion, she would have been terrified. This was different.

"Who are you?" Aniu asked warily.

"I am the King of this Nest," a deep and almost soothing voice replied.

"The King?" Aniu repeated, her eyes widening in surprise. She remembered Nina mentioning something about huge dragons who could be considered Kings, and the Queen would have been an equal match.

"Aye, though I am nothing like the Queen you thought of," he told her.

"So, what am I doing here?" she asked.

The pair of eyes suddenly began to glow brighter, and Aniu found herself staring at what looked like a massive white dragon with huge tusks staring at her. Her jaw almost dropped in disbelief after realizing that this dragon was _indeed_ the King of dragons.

"You are like the other human I have accepted," he explained. "You have the soul of a dragon."

He began to fade away before Aniu could ask any further questions. Aniu had to blink a few times before finding herself in an unfamiliar place.

A cave. It was cold, but not cold enough that she needed to keep her arms covered. And to her surprise, she found someone familiar lying beside her. That someone happened to be Nina. Aniu stared at her for a few seconds before remembering what had happened.

" **Nina** ," she whispered, tapping Nina gently on the shoulder.

The Deadly Nadder squawked and jumped in surprise, then calmed down when she realized who tapped her. Her eyes widened upon seeing that Aniu was awake.

" **Aniu, I'm so glad you're okay** ," she crooned, sighing in relief.

" **And I you** ," Aniu replied, equally relieved. " **I was afraid that storm might have taken you**." That was when she realized that her bow and arrows were gone, or missing. Nina bowed her head shamefully as she looked away.

" **I'm sorry, Aniu. You lost your bow to the waves, and we didn't have time to go looking for it** ," she explained warily.

Aniu felt her heart crack a little at the thought of losing her favorite weapon. Between leaving Cybele and everyone else behind, she wasn't sure she could take any more pain. Nina pressed her snout against her hand gently when she didn't say anything.

She was about to speak when the sound of footsteps put her on high alert. Nina didn't say a word as the human stepped inside. Aniu blinked once as she saw the woman for the first time. Soft brown eyes stared back at her as the woman kept a fair distance between them.

" **Who are you**?" Aniu demanded in Dragonese, earning a look of confusion and surprise from the human in question. Then she seemed to understand what Aniu was asking.

"My name is Valka," the woman explained. "I brought you here when you crashed into the ocean."

To what purpose? Aniu wasn't sure if she could trust this 'Valka' person. She was carrying a spear of some sort that rattled every time she moved. Slowly, Aniu began to back towards the cave with Nina still standing there.

" **Aniu, she isn't a threat** ," she tried reassuring her.

" **How would I know that**?" Aniu retorted, her eyes narrowing at Valka, who by now realized they were communicating. " **For all I know, she could have brought me here as some kind of punishment**."

Valka was amazed that this girl could communicate with dragons at such a young age. But she began to realize that the girl clearly didn't trust her, and understandably so. Valka approached her slowly in the hopes of proving that she wasn't a threat.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in an oddly soothing voice. Aniu refused to look her in the eye as she knelt down to her level. "I only wanted to make sure you were okay."

The girl simply blinked before letting the Deadly Nadder known as Nina push her forward. Her trust in dragons was superb. The fact that she rode this Deadly Nadder without a saddle only proved Valka's notions to rescue her.

"I'm sorry," was all she said in a language that Valka understood clearly.

For a moment, Valka was confused as to who she was apologizing to. Then she realized that the girl was trembling, either from shock or fear.

This child, whoever she was, had suffered a great deal. Suddenly it was understandable as to why she didn't trust Valka, and placed her trust in the dragons. Valka stood up to give her some space. Hopefully if she didn't flee, the girl would come to realize that she wasn't a threat. Until that time came, she would have a place in the sanctuary.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I totally went there :P It should be interesting to see how Aniu interacts with Miss Valka. And where this leads to in future chapters. Of course, I already know, but I won't tell anyone XD**

 **MMM - Unfortunately, the other Riders have their own problems to worry about (hence Riders and Defenders of Berk, not to mention Race to the Edge), and Cybele is definitely going to take this personally :(**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you**


	24. Valka

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Aniu wasn't sure how much time had passed since she woke up in the caves. The woman known as Valka had stopped by a few times to drop off fish for Nina, who promptly shared a few with Aniu. She made no move to speak to anyone, instead keeping to herself and watching the time slowly pass by.

Valka was worried about her. She wouldn't make eye contact with her or even the Deadly Nadder. Something was wrong, but Valka didn't have the courage to ask. Eventually Valka had finally stopped by with a basket full of fish and offered some to the girl. Aniu looked at her in surprise as Nina suddenly grabbed a fish from Valka's hand, thanking her before looking at Aniu warily.

"There's something I'd like to show you," Valka tried enticing her. "But you must carry at least one fish with you, before we go." Aniu rose an eyebrow at that, but she didn't bother arguing.

Instead she took the fish awkwardly and started following. The first steps towards gaining her trust. Valka smiled at her gently before leading the way through a network of caves, until finally emerging in what opened up to something Aniu wasn't expecting.

She gaped at a huge sanctuary that was surrounded by ice. Yet inside it was warm, and grass grew along the jungle-like interior. What amazed her even more was the fact that there were dragons, everywhere. Nina had followed her and stopped to gawk at the sight before her as well. Dragons of all species were flying back and forth, either chasing each other or just enjoying their flight. And what lay beneath them was something all the more astonishing.

A huge beast of a dragon lay in a pool of water. It had the same tusks of the beast Aniu had seen in her dreams. The ancient looking dragon slowly opened his eyes to see the strangers gaping down at him in amazement. Aniu was about to say something when a Snafflefang suddenly dropped by and studied her warily.

" **Is that fish**?" he asked, suddenly sounding a bit hungry. Aniu couldn't hide the smile that followed and nodded, offering the only fish she had to him. The Snafflefang took the fish gratefully and let her touch his snout. " **Thanks, it's been days since I've eaten** ," he cooed happily.

"Just as I suspected," Valka said after watching them interact. "You can communicate with dragons." Aniu couldn't help but giggle as he nudged her playfully, a sound she hadn't produced in months.

"I've lived with dragons for most of my life," she explained, to her surprise in a language that Valka could understand. "They took me in when no one else would."

She was surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded. Then she suddenly realized that she hadn't spoken for days. Aniu couldn't help feeling ashamed by her awful behavior. Yet with everything that had happened, she couldn't really blame herself.

 _I've lost everything_ , she thought bitterly. _All because I couldn't face the past_. She dropped her arm and suddenly frowned.

"D-Do you want to talk about it?" Valka's question caught Aniu by surprise. She herself wasn't used to human interaction unless dealing with pirates and trappers. This was different. This girl had clearly suffered more than she would let on.

Aniu simply shook her head and watched as the dragons continued chasing each other, until one dragon in particular caught her attention. A Stormcutter, a dragon she had only seen pictures of in books. With four wings and a head that could turn at a ninety-degree angle, the Stormcutter was one dragon Aniu had always wanted to meet in person. And now she finally had her chance.

" **You are quite the unique little child** ," he rumbled after landing elegantly beside Valka. " **A being who can speak both human and dragon**."

"Well, I guess I'm more dragon than human," she replied with a shrug.

" **What is your name**?" the Stormcutter asked. " **I am called Cloudjumper, for obvious reasons**."

"Aniu," she replied. "My name is Aniu."

Valka smiled at that, clearly pleased with the progress they were already making. Aniu was still shaky around her, but seemed perfectly content with the dragons. She rubbed Cloudjumper's snout all too willingly.

"Well, Aniu, you are more than welcome to stay here in the Sanctuary," Valka reassured her. "Most of these dragons were rescued from trappers or pirates."

Aniu noticed all too soon that some of the dragons bore scars or old wounds of their own. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a blueish green Deadly Nadder flying past with half of its foot missing. Another dragon, known as a Raincutter, looked as if it had suffered from severe cuts and was only just recovering.

"I knew that humans did terrible things, but this is going too far," she said under her breath.

"I've spent the last fifteen years learning all I can about dragons," Valka explained when she noticed that Aniu was interested. "And there is still much to learn."

"I've grown up with them for ten years," Aniu told her, suddenly feeling encouraged. "Nina took me in and raised me alongside other dragons."

Slowly but surely they began to learn about one another. Valka soon learned that Aniu was a difficult child with an equally difficult past. From where she had lived, she was tormented by the very people she had grown up with. So she ran from the past and ended up meeting the dragons.

In the end, Aniu soon realized that she had a lot in common with Valka. The two of them hated what the humans did to their dragon friends. Valka had run away because she couldn't change the people she had lived with and their ways. Aniu hadn't told her about Berk or meeting Hiccup and the other Riders. She wasn't sure how Valka would react to that. Or to the fact that she had left Cybele behind in the process of fleeing.

"Well, since we've gotten to know each other, why don't we take flight?"

Aniu looked at Valka in confusion until she climbed onto Cloudjumper's back. The smirk on his face told her that he already knew where this was headed. She exchanged one look with Nina before hopping onto her back as well.

...

Flying was like nothing you could ever experience. Aniu had always felt some thrill when it came to flying. Nina may have been different compared to Cybele, both wing-span wise and flight-wise, but Aniu had gotten used to her position. She flew bareback just like she would have with Cybele. Instinct kicked in the moment they were in the air with Valka and Cloudjumper.

Even Valka, who'd mastered the art of flying without a saddle was impressed with Aniu's skills. She noticed first the rush of joy lighting the girl's eyes as wind rushed past her face. Aniu understood how important it was to fly. How much it meant for dragons to fly freely.

"I'll never understand why humans are so afraid of dragons," Aniu sighed once they had settled in a rhythmic pace.

"People act upon instinct," Valka replied after giving it some thought. "Dragons are seen as terrifying beasts with little to no intelligence."

" **I'd love to prove them wrong** ," Nina growled.

Aniu smirked at that, wondering just how shocked her people would be if they could understand what the dragons were saying. She spread her arms open wide for better balance as Nina began performing loops, often flying upside down or showing off some air exercises.

"It is clear that you've had practice," Valka said with a look that told Aniu everything.

"Well, it helps when you can understand what they're saying," she said sheepishly.

Never before had Valka seen someone who shared something in common with her. This girl seemed so carefree among the dragons. The very same girl who had been too terrified to speak with her when they first met. She would have never thought of taking anyone in and raising them. But perhaps if this girl decided to stay, they could learn from each other. She had Cloudjumper land on a nearby sea stack, and Aniu and Nina followed shortly after.

"Aniu, have you ever had a place you could truly call home?" she suddenly asked.

Aniu had to think carefully at that. Even on Berk she had never felt truly at home. She slept on the edge of the village, and was often frowned upon for that kind of behavior. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping under the roof of a house. And she knew that despite Nina's strength and agility, the Deadly Nadder wouldn't survive a few days out at sea if they decided to travel some more.

"I've never really given that much thought," she admitted out loud. "There aren't many places that would probably accept someone who can speak with dragons."

Valka let out a sigh as she realized what Aniu was saying. She would always be treated as an outcast, no matter where she stayed. But at least here she could find a place to call home. Maybe even find someone who could care for her.

"Would you consider staying in the Sanctuary?" she offered, her voice quiet as she studied Aniu's reaction.

 _I don't know if staying is a good idea_ , Aniu thought doubtfully.

She knew that staying in one place for too long was dangerous. She had learned that the hard way when staying on Berk. But maybe things would be different with someone who had lived with dragons for the last fifteen years.

Aniu let out a sigh of frustration as she looked away towards the deep sea. Nina went back to preening her wings while Cloudjumper dove into the ocean to catch some fish. It should have been a peaceful scene given the circumstances. Yet Aniu felt a rush of worry cloud her thoughts.

"Would I really be accepted?" she asked warily, her voice barely audible. Valka was able to hear the question clear enough, noticing Aniu's sudden unease.

"I understand your worry," she replied in a soothing tone. "But I would accept you. Perhaps what you really need is family."

That was something Aniu hadn't thought of in a long time. When it came to family, she never really had the chance to call anyone that, other than Cybele. Having a real family, a human family, sounded almost alien to her.

"I-I think I would need time to think about it," she admitted guiltily. "Staying in one place, it never really seems to end well for me."

Valka simply nodded in understanding. "Very well, that is all I can ask for now," she said in a reassuring tone.

" **She means well** ," Nina cooed as they flew back into the Sanctuary. " **I have a feeling she knows more about what you went through than you realize**."

" **I just need time to think about it** ," Aniu repeated herself, realizing that it was true. She had spent her entire life living off the land up until now. When someone finally offered her a place to stay, warmth and shelter, she wasn't sure how to take it. " **I get that she wants to help, but how do I know she can be trusted? What if she's just waiting for the right chance to attack**?" Nina only rolled her eyes at that.

" **Honestly, do you really think she would do something like that**?" she scoffed. " **The human has taken injured dragons in. I don't know many humans who would have any sympathy for us**."

That much was true. Aniu was surprised to find how many dragons had been cured or were just healing. But it didn't mean the woman was healing them. Maybe she inflicted those injuries just to make it look as if she was helping. Yet Aniu knew that she was just making assumptions. Cloudjumper and Nina both trusted her. She knew eventually that sooner or later she would have to decide whether Valka could be trusted or not. For now, she needed rest and a moment of peace.

* * *

 **AN: And there you have it. I was kind of inspired to do something along this line after reading Valka's Apprentice by Stormdragonrider. So no, I'm not copying off of them, but I was inspired by their story.**

 **dracologistmaster - Well, unfortunately, you won't be seeing Hiccup's reaction for a while :( I've got a few loose strings to tie up between Aniu and Valka before delving into how he feels about the whole thing ;)**

 **MMM - I'm sure she will... eventually :P As for Valka and Aniu getting along, I'm not sure how that will end. They pretty much share the same feelings about dragons, so they'd probably get along pretty well.**


	25. Old Friends

**Chapter Twenty Five**

She spent the following day walking among the dragons.

They were suspicious of her presence at first, but soon began to realize that she wasn't a threat. The fact that she could speak with them had helped. Some of them had even told her of all the great things 'Lady' Valka had done for them. A few had found the Sanctuary by accident and were taken in by the King, the Alpha.

And that was where Aniu found herself later that morning. Her eyes were trained on the mighty Alpha as he slept through most of her time wandering. But he managed to keep one eye on her when a Monstrous Nightmare got particularly close.

" **I was not expecting to see you again** ," said the Monstrous Nightmare as he flew down to greet her. " **Nina told me that you were here.** "

" **Thorn, how did you end up here**?" Aniu asked in amazement when she realized he happened to be the same Monstrous Nightmare who lived in the Nest.

" **Well, when Nina betrayed us to the Queen all those months ago, I wasn't expecting to find peace in the world** ," he explained while shooting said Deadly Nadder a hostile look. Nina had peered over the ledge to watch them, only to duck under his stern look. " **I almost passed out during my flight when Lady Valka found me and took me in. I've been living here since then**."

" **It's amazing you were able to survive at all** ," Aniu said with the slightest smiles. She pressed her hand against his snout, grateful to find one familiar face among the thousands of dragons who lived here.

" **So, where is Cybele? I'm surprised not see her with you. The two of you were inseparable** ," Thorn growled after noticing that she was alone. Aniu flinched at that question.

 _I left her behind, all because I was afraid of what Zena would do_ , she thought bitterly. _And if I go back now, they'll see me as a coward_.

" **We finally went our separate ways** ," she replied, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaken. Thorn raised his head and looked at her in disbelief before shaking it.

" **Well, it's probably better that way. I know that my life has been better since I left the Nest** ," he told her.

She knew that wasn't true. Her life should have gotten better. Yet she felt miserable without Cybele, and hopelessly lost. She wasn't even sure if she could consider herself as human or dragon now. She hardly trusted who she met, and that only made things worse.

Once she was finished speaking with Thorn, she made her way back to where Valka had left her the night before. That familiar sense of dread washed over her when she saw that Valka wasn't back. Wherever she had gone, Aniu was alone, once again.

She leaned against the rock until hearing the familiar wing-beats of Cloudjumper. Aniu rose an eyebrow as Valka jumped off and stared at her in surprise.

"I would have thought you left already," she admitted, almost sounding guilty. Aniu only shook her head and glanced over her shoulder warily.

"Look, staying in one place has never been easy for me," she started, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaken. "No one has ever given it much thought as to what I wanted in my life. So hearing someone offer a place to stay is kind of… new. Especially when I don't know whether I could trust you or not."

"I am not forcing you to stay here," Valka reminded her. "You are welcome to leave anytime."

Aniu nodded at that, feeling slightly relieved that Valka was giving her free reigns. She couldn't shake off the sense that traveling would end well. Nina wasn't good at flying long distances, especially when there were storms in the area.

And so she had decided to stay, for now at least.

...

It wasn't long before she and Valka became fast friends. Yes they had their differences, but Valka understood what Aniu was going through and had helped her through those difficult times. Soon Aniu had begun to push aside the past. Nina was the one dragon she relied on to fly and free dragons from trappers or pirates. Aniu had become almost as skilled as Valka when it came to breaking them free.

To Aniu, Valka had become like a mother. And to Valka, Aniu her daughter. Life for either of them couldn't be any better.

That was what led to Aniu sitting on the outside cliff of the ice caves. Nina stood protectively beside her, preening her wings as if that was the last thought on her mind. Aniu had learned that Deadly Nadders loved to clean themselves, and were full of pride. Seeing Nina now made her realize just how right she was.

" **Do you often think of going back to that life**?" Nina suddenly asked. Aniu looked at her in surprise before giving it some thought.

 _They probably think I'm dead_ , she thought sadly. _Imagine what they would say if I suddenly returned with Nina_.

" **Yes**." Aniu wrapped her arms around her legs and watched a flock of Sea Shockers jump in and out of the waves down below. " **Though I don't regret leaving. Cybele needs to be with her own kind, and I couldn't force her to leave Toothless**." Nina tilted her head to one side in surprise.

" **You suggest that Cybele needs to be with her own kind, yet you are not** ," she growled curiously. " **Just who is it you are trying to convince**?"

Aniu shook her head and decided that now was the time to head back. Arguing over foolish notions wasn't going to get them anywhere. Over the last couple of months she had been teaching Valka how to speak with dragons. It was a difficult process, since Dragonese came so easily to her. But Valka was learning quickly, and patient.

That was one thing Aniu had noticed the most about Valka. Her patience almost matched Hiccup's. Her love for dragons and the need to protect them was just as strong as his. Not to mention she always seemed to find trouble where she least expected.

Nina let out a sigh before taking off to the cave where Valka was waiting. Sure enough said Rider was perched on a rocky post with Cloudjumper dangling from the ceiling. His keen eyes spotted them first, and he let out a warning growl that made Valka watch them curiously. Valka was holding something that Aniu spotted, and rose an eyebrow at the object covered in a strange material.

"Did something happen?" she asked warily as Valka approached her, with Cloudjumper close behind.

"No, but I wanted to give you something," Valka replied with the slightest smiles. "It seemed like a good time." Aniu cocked her head to one side curiously when Valka handed her the object in question. Hesitantly she unraveled the cloth-like material, and her eyes widened at what lay in her hands. "I was able to find it while scouring the ocean with Cloudjumper," she explained. "Luckily it wasn't damaged during the storm."

She hadn't realized until now that her hands were trembling with shock. The bow she had lost during that storm. Valka had found it. And to her surprise, it was still in good enough shape that she could use it. Aniu stared at Valka in disbelief before grabbing one of the arrows she had made during her free time.

She fired without a second thought, the arrow landing on her intended target. Despite not having her archery set, she set up target rings and practiced by throwing rocks when she could. And her skill had not diminished since losing her bow. In fact, it seemed to improve as the arrow hit the bull's-eye without any trouble.

"Thank you," she whispered, truly thankful that Valka had gone out of her way to find her favorite weapon. "I didn't do anything to deserve such kindness."

"Everyone deserves a little kindness in their life," Valka reassured her.

Aniu couldn't help but grin as she realized what that meant. Someone actually cared enough to show it. And she couldn't be happier with her decision to stay.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this. I actually have the chapters all typed up, but the problem is, FF isn't accepting any of my Word documents from the flash drive I have them saved on. Either something's wrong with the site, or my flash drive somehow got corrupted. Either way, it's frustrating.**

 **MMM - I hope this answers your question :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	26. Part Two: Mapping The World

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Five years had passed since she left.

Five long and boring years.

Toothless and Cybele remained together, but Cybele was not herself since she left. She had changed dramatically with her behavior, by sometimes snapping at those who she wasn't familiar with. More importantly, she snapped at Zena whenever she got too close. Cybele blamed her for her Rider's disappearance. She would never forgive her.

Speaking of Zena, she had found the Skrill she so desperately wanted to train. The two of them had become best friends, and she named him Shockwave for a good reason. When he lost his temper he would often fire unexpectedly at passing Vikings, usually those he didn't like to begin with. For five years she had learned how to ride a dragon and find a way to conduct his electricity in a way that it wouldn't harm her. In the end, Zena had become part of the group of teens who were now adults. They fought together and learned how to become some of the best dragon Riders of the archipelago.

Hiccup had never really recovered from the fact that Aniu was gone. Her disappearance left a hole in his heart. Even Astrid couldn't change what had happened between them, much as she tried. In the end, Hiccup spent most of his free-time working on a flight suit he came up with a few months ago. The first test had ended miserably, with him almost crashing into a rock until Toothless rushed in to help him. The second time was when the teens had been watching, and Astrid and Stormfly came in to help him. Eventually Hiccup was able to master the flight suit, and spent his time practicing with Toothless and discovering new islands beyond Dragon Island.

In all, life on Berk was peaceful. About a year ago a new sport was created to help relieve some pent up competition. The Dragon Races. The Viking teens had their own teams and would catch a certain amount of sheep, and the black sheep was the main prize. Usually Hiccup was the one who took first place, but now Astrid was taking the lead.

Today found him searching the archipelago for new islands to map. Toothless glided smoothly against the wind currents alongside Cybele. While she hadn't been herself since Aniu left the island of Berk, that didn't mean she had lost her relationship with Toothless.

Hiccup pushed down on the stirrup that was connected to Toothless' tail-fin, prompting Toothless to climb into the clouds and perform barrel rolls as well as dive through them. Cybele kept a close distance, often performing her own tricks to prove just how much stronger she was.

Finally, Toothless leveled out as they flew beside a herd of Timberjacks enjoying the warm sunshine that shown through the clouds.

"What do you think, bud? You want to give this another shot?" Hiccup asked. Toothless only roared in protest, having already dealt with Hiccup's many failed attempts at getting the flight suit to work. He'd lost track of which number the suit was. However, Hiccup was able to understand what Toothless was saying, sort of. "Toothless, it'll be fine," he reassured his best friend.

" **This isn't going to end well** ," Cybele warbled, noting that Hiccup had already fallen off twice the day before.

Toothless simply nodded in agreement, not looking all too happy as Hiccup leaned backwards and slipped off his saddle, until plummeting down. Toothless dove after his Rider, who was screaming in excitement as though this was something they had done numerous times. Soon they looked at each other and Toothless smiled a gummy, toothless smiled and his tongue flapped in the wind.

" **Hiccup, you are the craziest human I've ever met** ," Toothless said truthfully.

Soon the two of them could see the ocean through the clouds, telling Hiccup and Toothless that it was time to deploy their secret weapons. Hiccup grabbed two hoops that were connected to his feet. Once he pulled them a pair of leather wings were revealed, and he began to glide almost perfectly alongside Toothless. Toothless had pulled out his wings almost at the same time and began to glide above him, Cybele flying alongside him.

" **Yep, he's definitely crazy** ," she added.

Hiccup then flipped a switch on his chest, opening up a fin on his back that gave him the chance to level out. Hiccup looked at Toothless with an expression that said it all. He'd finally accomplished his ultimate goal: To fly like a Night Fury. Toothless and Cybele looked just as amazed watching him, clearly shocked that he could accomplish such a task. Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blasts to celebrate his latest achievements.

"This is amazing!" he shouted with excitement. Then as they flew through a cloud, they came face-to-face with a series of rocks jutting from the sea. That was when Hiccup realized that the sea stacks were coming in too fast. "No longer amazing. Toothless!" he cried out in alarm.

" **Hold on, I've got you**!" Toothless roared until realizing that his tail-fin was locked.

Out of frustration, he fired a plasma blast at one of the sea stacks, causing them to collapse upon impact. This brought Hiccup close enough for him to catch. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup protectively and crashed through a rocky peak hard. The impact sent Toothless rolling down uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Once they had finally stopped rolling, Toothless unwrapped his wings and Hiccup routed his Riding Leg back to his Walking Leg. Of course Cybele chose that moment to join them and landed beside Toothless.

" **That could have gone better** ," she crooned as Toothless glared at Hiccup. " **How many times must we endure this before you finally realize that flying is out of your element**?" Toothless merely nodded in agreement.

"We've really gotta work on your solo flying there, bud," Hiccup said as he folded up his flight-suit, putting the wings and fin back in place. "That, uh, locked up tail makes for some sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?"

With that thought in mind, Hiccup pulled off his helmet and gazed out at the new island they landed on. Beyond his sight lay tall sea stacks, rocky arch formations and golden birch trees swaying in a warm afternoon breeze.

"Oh, looks like we've found another one, bud," he said while not realizing both Cybele and Toothless were glaring at him. Toothless got the idea of throwing a small pebble at the back of his head, and looked away innocently when Hiccup glared at him. "Oh, you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?" Hiccup asked mockingly. He got up and tossed his helmet to the ground in an attempt to intimidate Toothless, which of course didn't work. "Well try this on for size!"

" **Like you could really have the strength to take on a Night Fury** ," Cybele growled with a roll of her eyes. She was amused however when Hiccup tried wrestling with Toothless, only to fail miserably as Toothless just ignored him.

"Oh, you feeling it yet, huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?" Toothless wasn't impressed and started walking over to the ledge, Hiccup still dangling under him. "Oh, come on, come on." Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized too late what Toothless was doing. "Uh, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged—" Panic washed over him when he peered over the ledge, clinging onto Toothless tightly as the male Night Fury warbled with laughter.

" **I knew you couldn't last long** ," he snorted and fell backwards, rolling over so that he was now on top of Hiccup.

"He's down! Oh, and it's ugly!" Hiccup started playing with Toothless now as he pretended this was a fight, swinging his fists and acting as if this was a real battle. "Dragons and Vikings enemies again! Locked in combat battle until the bitter—" Hiccup wasn't able to finish when Toothless pinned him down by pressing his head against his stomach. As Hiccup groaned with pain, Toothless suddenly started washing him with licks, and Hiccup grunted in disgust.

" **Oh, you two are so mature** ," Cybele scoffed at the sight as Hiccup managed to free himself from Toothless.

"You know that doesn't wash out!" he complained. Toothless only warbled with laughter again.

" **You deserved it** ," he retorted just as Hiccup threw some of his own spit at his face.

Hiccup pulled out the notebook from his flight suit and opened up a neatly folded map with islands they had already discovered. Pulling out an extra sheet of paper, he handed it to Toothless who promptly licked it and stuck the extra sheet to the map. He then pulled out a dagger and began to sharpen his charcoal pencil with it, lining up a compass he'd pulled out with the two twin mountain peaks in the distance.

"So… what should we name it?" he asked, looking at Toothless who was chewing his armpit while Cybele's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Itchy Armpit it is." He began to drawl an image of the island on the map while Toothless watched him curiously.

They had been at this for months now, finding island after island. Hiccup did this as a way to keep himself distracted from life on Berk, and it was just a good way to fly for Toothless and Cybele. Stoick and the others had begun to notice his odd behavior and were getting worried, but only Astrid seemed to understand what was really going on in his mind.

"What do you think, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks out there? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows… maybe we'd even find other Riders," Hiccup said thoughtfully. He sat up and eyed the island almost longingly. "Wouldn't that be something?"

" **I doubt we will find anything significant** ," Cybele warbled, her voice soft as she thought of exactly what Hiccup had been thinking. Or more specifically, _who_. She longed to see her best friend/sister as much as Hiccup did, if not more.

"So… what do you say? Just keep going?" he asked Toothless.

" **No, I'd rather do anything than keep going**!" Toothless protested, sounding annoyed.

Toothless let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a Deadly Nadder greeting them. Hiccup looked up in time to see Astrid joining them on Stormfly. The blue-green Deadly Nadder let out another squawk as she landed beside Cybele and Astrid jumped off.

"Afternoon, Astrid," Hiccup greeted her as she joined him. "Where've you been all day?"

Astrid smiled and patted Stormfly on the snout. Since Aniu had left, she hadn't really tried pursuing a relationship with Hiccup. Honestly, after everything that had happened between them, it felt wrong to do that. Astrid knew that he was still recovering from her leaving.

"Well, I've been winning races," she said, shrugging as Toothless greeted her warmly and she brushed his snout playfully. Toothless chose that moment to chase after Stormfly while Cybele stayed with them. She didn't spend much time socializing nowadays. "The real question is, where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I've been… avoiding my dad," he admitted sheepishly. Astrid frowned at the mention of his father.

"Oh, no. What happened this time?" was all she asked.

"Oh, you're going to – you're going to love this," Hiccup began while handing her the charcoal pencil, and she began to draw. "I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down for breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get—" He then did his impersonation of Stoick, "—'Son, we need to talk'."

"Not now, dad. I've got a day of goofing off to do," Astrid said while shrugging her shoulders and trying not to laugh.

"Okay, first of all, I – I don't sound like that. Who – what is this character?" he asked. "And second, what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" Astrid then shrugged her shoulders, and Cybele was struggling to hold her own laughter. "A very flattering impersonation. Anyways, he goes—" He then imitated Stoick and made an almost perfect impersonation, "—'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder.'"

"Ah, thanks dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself too," Astrid said while imitating him again, waving her hands about.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup asked in disbelief, laughing and shaking his head.

"You just did!" Astrid pointed out.

"Ah – kay, just hold still. Very serious," Hiccup told her while grabbing her shoulder. Astrid eventually gave a mocking nod and let him continue. "'You're all grown up. And since no Chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—"

"To make you Chief!" Astrid said in excitement. "Oh my gods, Hiccup, this is amazing!"

She then punched him in the chest, prompting the flight suit to suddenly open up. Astrid could only laugh at the sight as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Next second they were knocked over by Toothless and Stormfly as Cybele leaned back on her haunches.

"Yeah, so… this is what I'm dealing with," Hiccup sighed as Astrid helped him up.

"What'd you tell him?" Astrid asked, already having a good feeling where this had led. Knowing Hiccup, the first thing he did was run. After all, he didn't have the time to run through the duties of a Chief.

"I-I didn't," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "By the time he turned around, I was gone."

"Huh, well, it is a lot of responsibility," Astrid murmured thoughtfully. "I'd have to finish the map for sure with the others' help. And I'd have to fly Toothless… not to mention it would cut your search short." Astrid bit the bottom of her lip guiltily as she realized where she was going with that.

"I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning and running the village, that's his thing," Hiccup told her.

"I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief? What an honor!" Astrid sighed, almost sounding as if she had dreamed of the position for herself. "I'd be pretty excited."

"Astrid, I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you always have. Me? I'm still looking. I know I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so… what does that make me?" he asked, suddenly thinking of all the other reasons behind not wanting to be Chief.

Astrid held back a knowing sigh. Hiccup wouldn't stop searching for Aniu until he knew exactly what had happened to her. And Zena refused to say anything about the girl she once thought of as her sister. So that left them with very few choices as to what they could do about it.

"What you're looking for isn't out there, Hiccup," she began, hoping that would help him put aside the past. "It's in here. Maybe you just haven't seen it yet." She placed her hand on his chest for emphasis, and blushed at the contact.

"Maybe…" Hiccup started as he stood up and scanned the horizon, noticing that something wasn't right. "But… you know… something is out there." Astrid let out a sigh of frustration, having not seen what Hiccup, Cybele and Toothless were now staring at.

"Hiccup—" He stopped her and grabbed her chin gently, pointing her in the direction of the billowing clouds of smoke ahead of them.

* * *

 **AN: We're going straight into HTTYD 2. I know it seems fast, but since I didn't do Riders and Defenders of Berk, I wanted to get this posted. I think after this, I might take a month-long break to work on the sequel for this story. Yes, there will be a sequel. I just need to work out the plot and figure out where it will fit in with the HTTYD universe, and not clash with my other stories. Anywho, onto review replies!**

 **MMM - Yep, They certainly do! And as for what will be happening next, I hope this chapter answered your question :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	27. Dragon Vigilantes

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Two Days Earlier...

Living with Valka had it's ups and downs. Aniu had learned hand-to-hand combat thanks to her. She had learned that there were indeed humans she could and couldn't trust. And overall, she had learned that there were actually people who cared about her.

It was hard to believe that five years had passed since she decided to stay with Valka. Five years since she left Berk and everyone behind. And she had no regrets. Sure she had left behind Cybele, her best friend and her sister, but it was for a good reason. Her hair was longer now, turned to a sleek dark brown and tired in a pony-tail. Thanks to Valka she had made a mask to keep her face concealed from the enemies she encountered. Well-toned muscles could be seen through her short-sleeved tunic, but that didn't conceal the scars that still covered her arms.

Aniu let out a sigh as she leaned against Nina, pressing her thumb against the bow she now held. Valka was off on her own with Cloudjumper while searching for herbs to heal a Gronckle they had recently rescued. His club-like tail had gotten caught in a trapper's metal trap, and if they hadn't found him sooner, he could have lost it entirely.

She shook her head at the thought as she remembered how those trappers had acted and behaved towards the dragons. They treated them like they were some wild beast meant for nothing but trade. Aniu hated what they were doing to the dragons, and desperately wished there was a way to end it all.

It didn't take long for Nina to decide what to do next. Aniu hopped onto her back and strapped her bow to her back, having gotten used to riding with the weapon over the years.

They moved almost automatically now, Nina usually taking the lead and diving towards the ocean before rising again. She performed a few barrel rolls before finally leveling out and gliding smoothly across the wind current.

" **So, what exactly do you have planned for today, what with Valka leaving us to ourselves**?" Nina asked as they scanned the area for signs of passing ships or dragons.

Aniu had taken it upon herself to ensure that the humans didn't get too close to the Sanctuary. Some of the humans were bold enough to approach the massive ice structure, but usually they were easily scared away.

" **Well, she's given us the day off** ," Aniu said thoughtfully. " **Perhaps a round trip and back**?"

Nina held back a sigh of annoyance as she flew off towards the Eastern part of the outside Sanctuary. Here sea stacks were more numerous, jutting out of the ocean in strange rocky formations. Aniu liked to use these as a way to practice her jumping and trust in the dragons.

" **You're going to do it again, aren't you**?" Nina didn't need to read her mind to know what Aniu was thinking.

" **Nina, you know if I don't keep trying, I'll never get it right** ," Aniu reminded her. The bright purple Deadly Nadder just rolled her eyes as she flew towards the nearest sea stack, a rocky formation with two rocks pressing against each other. Aniu took a deep breath before taking the biggest risk yet – jumping off the rock formation. She did so without hesitation, and Nina flew underneath and caught her just before she could fall, landing on her back with ease. " **Yes, I did it**!" Aniu couldn't help but grin at the realization that she'd accomplished her goal.

" **If you call jumping off a cliff doing something** ," Nina growled in annoyance. " **I don't see why this contributes to freeing dragons and performing day-to-day activities** ," she quickly added.

Aniu almost laughed at that. She had been working on getting her footing right when it came to running. Besides, sometimes it was fun to take risks without a second thought.

" **Wait, what's that**?" Aniu's eyes narrowed in alarm when she caught smoke in the distance. Fire smoke. " **Something's not right here**."

Nina roared in agreement and flew towards the smoke in question. It wasn't long before they came upon an encampment of some sort. Aniu rose an eyebrow at the sight, wondering just what or who would try to camp so close to the Sanctuary. What's more was that there were several trapper ships docked next to a rocky island. Her heart was racing with unease as she noticed one of the metal traps had caught something. And that something was still moving, struggling in the metal teeth. Nina flew in close, and to their surprise they didn't find any humans around the area. Instead she heard the panicked cries of the Snafflefang caught in the trap.

" **Calm down, we'll find some way to free you** ," Nina squawked reassuringly, hoping that would help alleviate his worry.

" **We need more than just an extra pair of hands** ," Aniu pointed out, noticing there were more traps that had captured other dragons. These humans were going to pay for what they had done. " **Come on, let's go let Valka and the King know**."

Luckily Nina was more than happy to comply with that. She hated the trappers almost as much as Aniu and Valka, if not more. Twice already they had already blinded a Deadly Nadder or torn one of their wings. Without a solid wing structure or tail-fin, dragons couldn't fly properly.

Once they reached the Sanctuary, Aniu could see that Valka had returned with Cloudjumper. The two were just getting ready to relax when Aniu told them what they had seen so close to the Sanctuary. Valka was more than surprised to hear that humans had gotten so close. Her last mission had ended successfully by driving away the humans who were trying to find it, but this was an entirely different story. These humans had some sort of encampment, and had already trapped a few dragons.

"I wasn't sure whether you would want to fight them," Aniu admitted as she readied her mask and weapon. Her mask was similar to Valka's, only it had purple stripes running down the eye sockets where she could easily see through it. "They're definitely waiting for us… armed with weapons and ready for the challenge."

"Well then, perhaps it's time for a proper introduction," Valka suggested with a look that said this would be anything but proper.

Aniu couldn't help but flinch at that, already knowing what she meant. The humans were too close for comfort. Aniu was no stranger to death and the reason behind it. If someone stepped too far out of the line, that was it. She was taught not to feel any remorse for the lives that were taken. Yet somehow she had a feeling that this would end differently.

" **You are nervous** ," Nina said in an accusing tone as Valka readied the King.

" **I don't know why, but this feels wrong** ," Aniu admitted guiltily. " **I'm beginning to have second thoughts**."

Nina just rolled her eyes at that. Just a few months ago they had come across a trapper known as Eret. He had fought valiantly and tried keeping the dragons he'd trapped. But Aniu's quick reflexes and temper had gotten the better of her. She hadn't realized until too late that he was not alone. A younger version of Eret had been hiding in the carnage, watching in sheer horror as his father was struck down by a fire-breathing dragon and her Rider.

Once Valka had called to the King, they guided him to where the trappers were hiding. Just a few miles from the Sanctuary was their encampment. Already Aniu could see the smoke billowing into the sky, and she had Nina fly closer until noticing that the area remained largely unguarded.

 _What are you playing at_? she wondered. She cast an uneasy glance at Valka as she rode Cloudjumper with ease. One look at the camp made her realize that this could possibly be a trap. Yet the dragon's who were caught in their trap only urged Aniu ahead.

This was usually how their plan worked out. Valka would distract the trappers and keep them busy while Aniu rushed in and used her quick thinking to free the dragons in question. This time, however, was different. Someone was waiting for them as they had expected the Riders to make an appearance. They were merely biding their time for the right moment to strike.

Sure enough Aniu found herself working with the locks that were keeping the traps from moving. They were intriguing looking traps that had metal teeth connecting, and the only way to unwind them was with a strange lever.

" **Something isn't right** ," Nina growled as Aniu worked with the lever, pulling it until the trap snapped open. Aniu wasn't surprised to find a Snafflefang in the trap. What did surprise her and send a surge of anger through her was that his left foot had been caught between the metal teeth.

" **I know, it feels like we're being watched** ," Aniu agreed with her as she reached for her bow and grabbed an arrow as the Snafflefang stumbled free from his trap.

She fired the arrow without hesitation, aimed for the bush where she could see movement. Time seemed to slow down as several men jumped from the bush while one of their own fell with a sickening thud. Aniu narrowed her eyes at the sight of the men carrying their weapons.

"You will never hold on to your dragons!" the man Aniu had seen months ago was clinging to a dagger while glaring at her. "Those beasts are meant to be controlled."

Nina let out a furious roar and swung several spines at the men surrounding him. Aniu recognized him as the son of Eret, the very same man who had witnessed her killing his father. She reached for a second arrow before stopping herself.

" **What are you waiting for**?" Nina demanded, not realizing that the King was steadily approaching them. Aniu's eyes narrowed with confusion as she looked at the man trembling before her. He made no move to attack, just stood there like a babbling idiot.

" **Let him live** ," she decided after thinking it through. Nina stared at Aniu as if _she'd_ grown wings.

" **Are you crazy? If he lives, he will tell everyone what happened**!" she squawked in outrage. The man who they would later learn was Eret, Son of Eret, only raised his dagger when he realized they were talking to each other. A human talking to a dragon, having any intelligent conversation, was unheard of.

"Just who exactly are you?" he demanded while trying to keep his voice from cracking with fear.

Nina suddenly swung her tail at the man, who happened to be close enough that the impact could easily knock him out. Aniu rolled her eyes as he collapsed on the ground and hopped onto Nina's back. The Snafflefang's wings were still in decent shape, as was it's tail-fin. But blood streamed from a deep cut on his leg, suggesting that the trap had only just barely kept him from escaping.

" **Follow us, we'll take you to a safe place** ," Aniu reassured him just as the King approached the island.

Seeing the imposing white beast, the Snafflefang didn't hesitate to follow her. He flew at an unsteady pace as Aniu and Nina led the way back to the Sanctuary. Aniu looked over her shoulder just in time to see the King fire an icy blast at what was left of the camp and the ships. A shudder ran through her as she imagined how that must feel like.

" **Why did you let that man live**?" Nina asked as they neared the ice caves. " **For all we know, he'll remember exactly what happened**."

" **I don't know** ," Aniu murmured thoughtfully, realizing that she really _didn't_ know what overcame her.

She'd watched several men die before her eyes and had never felt anything before. This was different. Something in that man's eyes had stopped her in her tracks. All she did know was that she didn't like the feelings it gave her. She wanted to forget what she had seen.

* * *

 **AN: Originally I wasn't going to post this chapter. But I felt compelled to, because it is rather important for the future plot. Also, I've got the second story all worked out, and I'm already working on a few chapters. The title will be called Ceasefire, based off of a song by for KING and COUNTRY :) I'm definitely looking forward to posting it!**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **MMM - Well, I think this chapter answers your question about that ;) Those questions alone are the reason behind me posting this chapter.**

 **OechsnerC - Thanks!**

 **Wild Cat 214 - I know, me too :P I can't wait to see Hiccup's reaction when he sees her again... of course, I already know, but I'm not giving anything away XD**


	28. Dragon Trappers

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Toothless, Cybele and Stormfly flew well beyond the mountain peeks and looked down to see what appeared to be a badly burned forest beneath them. Hiccup and Astrid could only stare in disbelief at the carnage. It seemed as if there was no signs of life here, and anyone smart enough would have fled hours ago.

As they flew further ahead, it was than Hiccup and Astrid spotted something in the distance. It was at the edge of the forest, further out in the ocean. But they could clear see what looked like a ship, and surrounding said ship was a rather intimidating looking structure made entirely of ice. Hiccup and Astrid stared at the scene before them in alarm. They'd never seen something like this before, and it was a sight that would have sent anyone else scurrying away.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked when they got closer. Astrid looked down and swallowed at the sight of a large dragon print in the mud. Something big had caused this. Something big and powerful. Toothless and Cybele looked down at the footprint nervously. The last time they had seen a print like that was when they fought off the Queen. "All right, easy bud," Hiccup tried reassuring his best friend.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said in a warning tone, noticing movement on the icy spires.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "fire!" and a net was launched at them. Both Cybele and Toothless were able to dodge the incoming net, but Stormfly and Astrid weren't so lucky. Astrid let out a panicked scream as she and Stormfly plummeted towards ocean. Luckily Hiccup had Toothless catch Astrid just before she crashed, but now Stormfly was captured by those men.

Cybele let out a furious roar as she saw the men crowding Stormfly and subduing her. One of the men with black hair wearing a yellow-furred vest, was leading them to tie her up. "Watch the leg! Tie that tail up!" he ordered as he lassoed Stormfly up by her horn.

 _No human gets away with hurting our friends_! Cybele thought as she dove towards the ship, Toothless following. The moment they landed was when Hiccup got off and pulled out his newest weapon, a fire sword he called _Inferno_. Astrid grabbed the nearest piece of wood and tried using that as a weapon.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded as she glared at the men holding down a struggling Stormfly as the men stared at Hiccup's weapon in awe. They were distracted, but their leader clearly was not.

"Back again?" the leader of the group asked before focusing on Toothless and Cybele, who both growled at him aggressively. "Soil my breaches. Those _are_ Night Furies. I thought they were all gone for good," he said in a mocking tone. Cybele only narrowed her eyes and let out a warning growl, causing more than a few of the men to step back. "Look's like our luck's turned for the better, lads!" he exclaimed before planting a foot on Stormfly's horn. "Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his army."

That peeked their interest.

"Dragon Army?" Astrid muttered, equally as suspicious as Toothless and Cybele. Hiccup, in the meantime, was trying to diffuse the situation before it turned into an all-out battle.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," he told them, careful to avoid making it sound as if they posed a threat.

"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits," the leader retorted and gestured to what was left of a fort. His men shouted angrily in agreement, earning looks of surprise and confusion from Hiccup and Astrid.

"You think we did all of this?" Hiccup asked in surprise. Then he noticed Cybele's ears prick up in surprise. Her eyes turned to slits as she picked up what he assumed was a familiar scent. Toothless warbled something in alarm that made her spin around, knocking a few of the men aside in the process with her tail-fin.

"Ha! Dragon trapping is hard enough work without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them," the leader scoffed while keeping a watchful eye on Stormfly. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks of surprise.

"What do gooder—" Hiccup was about to ask something when what the leader said made him think back. "Wait, there are other Dragon Riders?"

And for just a brief moment, he could understand why Cybele had looked so hopeful. He only knew of one other Dragon Rider capable of causing this much damage without breaking a sweat. Astrid seemed to think the same thing as she stared at the icy fortress in amazement. The dragon trapper leader didn't seem all too happy with Hiccup's question.

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night?" he asked while waving his dagger around. "You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side… but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago What-vist? Does _anything_ you say make sense?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. One of the trappers stepped forward and began speaking for his leader.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," he explained in an icy tone. Another trapper chose that moment to step forward as well.

"And he don't take too kindly to excuses," he added.

Well, their boss sounded fun at parties. The boss of this group suddenly pulled down his vest and revealed something on his chest. Hiccup and Astrid stared at the symbol in appalled horror when they realized he was branded like a common yak. A shiver ran through Hiccup as he remembered what had happened to Aniu. One of the old workers on her island had used a branding iron to keep her in line, and it left a scar on her shoulder that would never heal.

"This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future," he explained in a grim tone and straightened up.

The situation was only getting tense. If this kept up, it was sure to lead to an unnecessary battle. Hiccup thought quickly of a way to get themselves out of this fight.

"Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon…" he began uneasily as the men and their leader rose their crossbows. Astrid swallowed when she realized just how close they were to a fight. She noticed the leader of the group had a smug look on his face that she wished she could slap off. "… or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners?" the leader asked with a mocking bow. "I am Eret, son of Eret." He then pulled out one of his swords as if to make a point. "Finest dragon trapper alive, after all, it's not just anyone who can capture two Night Furies."

"And these are Toothless and Cybele," Hiccup said in a tone that said it was time to leave. "I think it's time for us to go." Eret only chuckled in response.

"They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!" he ordered. The trappers started charging at them, but Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blasts at the ice structure behind them. The black managed to knock off a few chunks of ice, blocking their path between the trappers and Riders. Cybele rounded on one of the nearest trappers and swung her tail across his chest, knocking him straight off the ship.

Some of the trappers managed to get past the barricade and charged after them. Cybele was quick to retaliate and threw several of the men off balance while grabbing another one between her teeth. With one swing she was able to send the trapper flying into the ocean next to the other one she had knocked over.

Hiccup turned _Inferno_ on, creating a fire sword that stopped a few of the trappers in their tracks. But their confusion only lasted for a second before they attacked again. Stormfly chose that moment to fire her spines and swipe her tail across the trappers once Astrid cut her free.

"Let's go!" she said after hopping into Stormfly's saddle. Cybele let out one last warning growl before taking off alongside Stormfly and Toothless. Staying would only make things worse. Eret was only just recovering from their attacks when he realized they were gone.

"You will never hold on to those dragons!" he shouted angrily, still fuming over what the other Riders had done to him. "You hear me? Drago is coming for them all!" Arrows were fired in their direction as Cybele, Toothless and Stormfly easily dodged them.

Astrid didn't miss the worried look on Hiccup's face. Hearing what those trappers had said about the Dragon Riders had put them both on edge. Did they have something to do with Aniu? Was she the reason behind all of that destruction? It was hard to believe she was capable of that kind of damage.

"Hiccup, it's been five years," Astrid said, her voice oddly calm despite what had happened. "I don't know whether or not they were talking about her, but even if they were, it's like she won't want anything to do with us."

 _Why would she leave me behind for all those years_? Cybele wondered angrily. _Am I not good enough_? From what those trappers had said, it sounded like she found another dragon to ride. Whatever the case, Cybele was angry with herself and Aniu for leaving her.

...

They returned to Berk later that afternoon, passing Gothi's house along the way. Cybele noticed a group of Terrible Terrors perched on the roof of her house, either resting in the sunlight or squabbling with one another like a flock of sparrows.

Cybele spotted the Viking Teens who had grown into adults over the last five years flying around on their dragons. They were shouting and whooping with laughter loud enough to startle the Terrible Terrors, and annoy Gothi as she emerged from her house.

Down below she spotted the forge where Gobber, the new Dragon Dentist was working with a Hideous Zippleback with blue and yellow scales. Cybele hadn't found the time to remember all of the names of the dragons living on this island. There were just too many, and she never had the need to remember them.

She spotted Zena working alongside Shockwave to help younger kids understand that Skrills were not the dangerous beasts people used to make them out to be. Zena had learned early on how to control Shockwave's electricity. He was friendly enough, but Cybele still didn't trust Zena.

"Ah-ha-ha, there he is, the pride of Berk!" Stoick yelled proudly as they reached the forge.

"Look who's finally decided to show up for work!" Gobber added, looking at Hiccup for a brief moment.

"Hey, uh, dad, can we have a word?" Hiccup asked warily.

"Something you're itching to tell me, son?" Stoick asked, placing an arm over his shoulder. Cybele only rolled her eyes at the sight.

Stoick never listened to what Hiccup actually had to say. It was just something Cybele had gotten used to over the last five years. She eyed them curiously as they walked into the forge, and Stoick put on an apron, something she rarely saw him wear.

"Ah, not quite the itch you're probably thinking of, but yes," Hiccup replied carefully.

"Ah, good man!" Stoick said cheerfully, tossing Hiccup an apron of his own. "Now, lesson one: A Chief's duty is to his people, so…" Stoick paused and looked at one of the wooden pieces that had a number carved into it. "Forty-one!"

"Wha— Could we please talk somewhere more private?" Hiccup demanded, amazed by his father's lack of interest. And as usual, Stoick ignored him.

"Forty—"

"That's me! That's me! I'm next to you, I was ahead of you!" one Viking shouted. "'Scuse me, I've been here all day," the Viking said as he pushed his way through the crowd to the front counter. "Okay, Okay. I want two of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartments."

"Absolutely, you got it, sir!" Stoick replied.

"Ah, dad, this is a little more important than building saddles," Hiccup tried getting his father's attention again.

"Ah, lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people," Stoick went on while ignoring Hiccup for the umpteenth time. Cybele exchanged a worried look with Toothless.

" **It's like he's pretending not to notice what Hiccup is saying** ," she grumbled crossly.

" **Well, whatever he does, it should be done soon. His father is too blind to see the dangers that are happening outside of Berk** ," Toothless added.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh, excuse me, Grump," Stoick apologized as he stepped over a massive Hotburple. Grump was Gobber's dragon, and had a head that made up most of it's body and a club-like tail that was similar to Meatlug's.

"Ah, Grump, you let the forge die! Light it up again!" Gobber yelled. Grump opened one eye and lazily pointed his snout towards the forge. Cybele rolled her eyes when Grump let out a lava blast that lit the forge on fire. Gobber groaned in annoyance when a flame ignited on a piece of cloth, and Cybele pulled down on a chain. Seconds later and the fire was put out by a bucket filled with water. "Thanks, Cybele," Gobber thanked her once it was put out. "That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!"

" **Like that would ever happen** ," Cybele warbled in amusement.

Despite their constant arguments, Gobber actually enjoyed Grump's company. Cybele often passed the forge and would hear Gobber singing to Grump when he was in a good mood. Which, lately, happened a lot.

"Go on, have a way," Stoick said, gesturing to a tool kit as Cybele and Toothless joined them, along with the other Riders.

"Yeah, but seriously, we need to tell you about this new land we came across," Hiccup insisted.

"Another one?" Gobber asked in surprise. He then pulled out a hammer from his prosthetic arm. Hiccup was the one who designed a way for Gobber to pick and choose different tools for his prosthetic arm, which came in handy depending on what situation he was in.

"Were there any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

"We didn't stick around long enough to find out," Hiccup replied. "These folks weren't particularly friendly."

That was an understatement. Cybele snorted at the memory of Eret claiming that she would never truly be free. She knew that he was lying; she would always remain free.

"Oh, really?" Gobber asked in surprise. "Your Night Furies and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No, no. This was different," Hiccup replied. "They weren't your standard run of the mill who-has I've really come to enjoy." Hiccup paused to adjust the saddle form after giving it shape. "These guys were trappers… Dragon trappers."

"You should've seen the fort all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice," Astrid added. "It was weird."

"I've never seen anything like it," Hiccup said with a firm nod.

"They also mentioned an ice-spitting dragon and another Dragon Rider," Astrid put in warily.

"The Dragon Rider wouldn't happen to be who I think it is, right?" Zena asked, surprised to hear this bit of news.

Hiccup gave her a grim look that said he was thinking the same thing. Astrid only shook her head, knowing this was only giving them false hope.

"A-And worse of all, they thought we did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Ya know, you two are gonna get yourselves into serious trouble one of these days," Gobber said while using his prosthetic brush to comb his mustache. "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

"Gobber's right," Stoick agreed with his right-hand-man as he pulled off a piece of leather from the saddle and placed it on Gobber's table. "Best we keep our own. Besides, we'll have more important uses for your time." Stoick then turned on the saw blade and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Once we make the big announcement."

Hiccup let out a sigh of frustration and pulled the lever that powered the saw blade.

"Dad, they are building a dragon army, or-or at least the guy they're working for is," he tried explaining. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hiccup with surprised and worried expressions. "Ah, Drago Bloody-fist or something…" Hiccup paused as he tried to remember the name Eret had given him.

Stoick's eyes widened with horror and he exchanged look with Gobber before they both nodded. Both men weren't thrilled with the news Hiccup had to share with them. Maybe that was why Stoick tried to ignore him all the time. He didn't like anything with bad news.

"I'll bloody his fist if he tries to steal my dragon!" Tuffnut proclaimed, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut added.

"Ugh, you're such a moron," Tuffnut groaned in annoyance.

"A beautiful moron," Fishlegs said dreamily.

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed with equal affection. Ruffnut only groaned in disgust at their approach. Stoick's expression grew serious as he grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder.

"Bludvist. Drago Bludvist," he said in a tone that suggested this was far worse than Hiccup could have imagined. Cybele narrowed her eyes when she noticed fear in Stoick's eyes. Real fear, which was something she never saw in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup replied in confusion. Then his eyes widened when he realized what Stoick implied. "Wait, do you know him?" Stoick didn't answer. Instead he glanced at Gobber once more as they stood there in awkward silence.

"We need to move."

* * *

 **AN: I'm updating every story aside from a Different Hiccup, because I'll be leaving for vacation tomorrow. I won't be back until next Sunday, with no Internet access. By the way, has anyone heard Mumford and Son's new album, if anyone is interested in them? If not, than I highly recommend them :) Their newest EP has such an awesome African vibe to it! Also, just checking to see if anyone reads my crazy ANs ;)**

 **MMM - Well, she definitely doesn't love him, but I think she feels a little pity, even if she kills with no remorse. And hopefully this chapter answers that question ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	29. War Is What He Wants

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Hiccup soon found himself running after Stoick. He himself was headed right for the Dragon Hanger along with Toothless and Cybele. Astrid and Gobber were close behind them as they ran down the stairs to the hanger where all the dragons stayed during emergencies.

"Ground all dragons!" Stoick ordered frantically, jostling everyone from their peaceful thoughts. One minute everyone remained perfectly calm, and the next they were rushing to get their respected dragons to their pens.

"What? Why?" was all Hiccup could ask as he tried to keep up.

"Seal the gates, lower the stall doors!" Stoick continued barking orders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait! What is happening?" Hiccup asked as he was even more confused than ever. He'd never seen Stoick act this way. The fact that Stoick the Vast was afraid should have given him second thoughts about this Drago Bludvist character.

"Come on, you heard the man. Lock it down," Gobber said as more and more Vikings did just that.

"No dragon sets foot off this island until I give the word," Stoick added with emphasis.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder what the heck Stoick was up to. He glanced uneasily at Cybele and Toothless, who were just as clueless. Finally, Hiccup decided to take it upon himself and figure out what the heck was going on through his father's mind.

"Dad, mind sharing why you're doing this because of some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?" he asked nervously. Stoick let out a sigh of frustration and looked at his son warily.

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman," he explained. "Without any conscious or mercy, and if he's built up a Dragon Army… God's help us all. Get them into the pens, quickly!" he added to a couple of stray dragons outside their pens.

All that ran through Hiccup's mind was that if Aniu had known about this, she would have found a way to fight back. Anyone who had a dragon army should be taken seriously. Especially if that someone happened to have a name like Drago Bludvist.

"Let's ride back there. We can follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him," Hiccup said in a hopeful tone.

Cybele and Toothless just rolled their eyes at that. Humans were the most stubborn creatures they'd ever come across other than their own species. When it came to talking sense into someone, it was like talking to a rock. Cybele had learned that the hard way.

"No, we fortify the island and contact our allies," Stoick replied in a firm voice.

"It's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup insisted.

"Peace is over, Hiccup," Stoick told him, then he shook his head and sighed. "I must prepare you for war."

"War?" Hiccup asked, clearly stunned with his father's response. "Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't just stick around and wait for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind!"

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup," Stoick told him. "Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own." Stoick then turned and looked at the other Vikings gathering their dragons. "Secure the stable! Watch every stall!"

Astrid hadn't missed the look of determination in Hiccup's eyes. He gave one look at Toothless before she understood what he was about to do. Astrid was the only one to sense the danger that was about to follow.

"Hiccup, don't!" she said frantically.

"I have to," Hiccup told her before rushing over to Toothless and hopping into his saddle. Cybele wasted no time in following as the hanger door gate began to close, soon followed by Astrid and Stormfly.

...

Destruction was something Aniu had gotten used to over the last few years. Nina flew low towards the island where the trappers had taken refuge. It was risky going back to the place where the trappers had been. But Aniu was curious about the man she had seen holding his weapon. She let him live along with a few other humans. Valka, on the other hand, was no stranger to making sure there were no survivors. The island beside them had received a vengeful burst of flames from the very dragons they had trapped.

" **Those humans you were with all those years ago were here earlier** ," Nina suddenly growled in alarm. Aniu's heart almost skipped a beat at that revelation. She hadn't seen Hiccup in five years. It suddenly made her wonder whether it was worth seeing him again. Was he with Astrid now? Or worse, Zena?

" **I don't want anything to do with them** ," Aniu whispered as Nina rounded the corner. She could see just beyond the pillar of ice when Nina suddenly banked left and far from the trappers who were likely struggling to free themselves. " **If they try catching more dragons, we won't let them get away this time**."

Aniu found it hard to believe that these humans would even think of catching more dragons after their last attack. Yet as Nina flew back towards their fort, she could see that they had set up the traps again. With one roll of her eyes, she had Nina fire several spines at the traps, setting them off before dragons were in any real danger. She saw a group of humans trying to break one of their ships free of the ice, and recognized one of them as the man she had spared just a few days ago.

" **Honestly, some humans never learn from their mistakes** ," Nina growled in annoyance. " **If I were him, I would get as far from this place as possible**."

With that being said, the pair decided to leave them be once their traps were destroyed. Little did they know that Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons weren't far behind them on their way to confront Eret, Son of Eret.

...

Eventually, Eret was able to break the ship free just as he had planned. They hadn't even noticed that their traps were destroyed seconds ago. Just getting back to Drago was a more important task now. Meanwhile they were keeping an eye out for any dragons that might be in the area.

"Keep your eyes peeled, lads, at this wind we'll reach Drago by daybreak," Eret told his men. "So best we fill this ship up with dragons quick, there's no time to be picky."

"Ah, Eret," one of his men said, looking towards the sky. Eret had noticed the movement too but had started rambling again.

"Not if we want to keep our…" He stopped after noticing three shapes in the sky heading towards the ship. The two Dragon Riders and that female Night Fury, they were just begging to be captured! "Off the port!" he shouted. One of the trappers tossed him a net launched and he loaded it. "Rush 'em lads, take 'em down." Eret paused when he saw two familiar faces looking back at him as they approached the ship. "You're not getting away this time! Fire!"

One fire of the net should have taken the Riders down with ease, but they dodged without missing a wingbeat and landed on the ship. Astrid pulled out her battle axe and prepared to fight while Cybele narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, but Hiccup had no intentions of fighting them.

"And here I was worried we might return empty-handed," Eret said with a chuckle, pointing his sword at them.

"Nope, it's your lucky day. We give up," Hiccup replied, rising his hands in the air. Astrid only looked at Hiccup as if he'd lost his mind. Eret looked equally surprised as Astrid and Cybele while she climbed off Stormfly and stood beside Hiccup. "That's two Night Furies, one Deadly Nadder and the finest Dragon Riders west of Luck Tuck," Hiccup added after throwing a net over Astrid and himself and removed her axe. "That'll make the boss happy, right?" He then shoved Astrid's axe into Eret's chest and guided her to the brig. "Excuse us."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked in confusion. Toothless and Cybele were about to follow when Hiccup stopped them.

"Ah, Toothless, Cybele, stay," he instructed, earning looks of concern from both dragons. "The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces so they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble."

The trappers only ignored Hiccup's warning and pulled out their weapons. Both Toothless and Cybele let out furious growls when they realized the dangers they were in. The two Night Furies took on a fighting stance while Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Unless you do that," he said after poking his head through the metal door. "You know, wooden boat, big ocean. H-How is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of the trappers admitted.

Hiccup then proceeded to close the brig door, but then he stuck out _Inferno_ between the metal bars and ignited it. He stuck his head out again after the trappers eyed the weapon suspiciously.

"Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners," he added and handed _Inferno_ to the nearest trapper.

"How is this a plan?" Astrid asked in disbelief. The trapper ignored her and began to fiddle with the strange instrument curiously.

"Just what every Dragon Trapper needs; one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas," Hiccup explained as the trapper flipped the switch to release gas. "All it takes is one spark, and…"

Hiccup ducked out of the way just as the trapper ignited the weapon. Next minute there was a huge explosion on the ship. The two trappers were still alive, but their clothes were scorched and their bodies covered in ash and soot. Cybele just narrowed her eyes while Toothless played with one of the sparks flying in the air.

"Oh yeah, there you go," Hiccup said while Toothless tried pawing at a spark. "Once they see you as their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?"

Eret only rolled his eyes and had enough with Hiccup's odd behavior. He grabbed _Inferno_ from the trapper and threw it into the ocean, not even noticing as Stormfly went after the weapon.

"What game are you playing?" he demanded. Stormfly returned seconds later and dropped _Inferno_ at his feet, eager to see whether he would throw it again or not.

"No game, we just want to meet Drago," Hiccup replied with a shrug as Eret scowled at Stormfly and tossed _Inferno_ again, only for her to chase after it again.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to change his mind about dragons," Hiccup replied, his voice brimming with confidence.

Eret and his men only laughed at his response, and not for the first time, Hiccup wondered what Aniu would have done in a situation like this.

 _Most likely go for the kill_ , he thought with mild amusement. She never did entirely trust people, and gaining her trust was a difficult task to begin with. If Drago was creating a dragon army like Eret had said, then it was more than likely she would have hunted them down until there was no one left.

"He can be really persuasive," Astrid added when she poked her head through the brig.

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you," Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless' head. Eret only snorted in response.

"You won't be changing any minds around here," he scoffed.

"I can change yours, right here, right now," Hiccup insisted while pulling on Toothless' lever and unlocked his tail. He walked out of the brig and gestured calmly towards Toothless. "Ah, may I?"

Eret didn't get the chance to answer when Hiccup was suddenly snatched by a dragon that looked like a familiar Monstrous Nightmare. The trappers looked up in alarm as they saw more Dragon Riders circling the ship. One of them was even riding a Skrill of all dragons!

"More Dragon Riders!" Eret exclaimed in alarm.

Toothless ignored him and jumped onto the remaining sail and stood on the mast. Once he reached the top his head tilted to one side and he warbled in confusion as Cybele joined him. Meanwhile, Hiccup wasn't too pleased that Snotlout and Hookfang had snatched him from the spot just when he was gaining the trappers' trust.

"Put me down! Snotlout, what are you doing?" he demanded. Snotlout just ignored him and looked at Ruffnut hopefully.

"See how well I protect and provide?" he asked.

Ruffnut only groaned in response, then noticed the men firing their nets and focused on dodging them.

"What's with all the nets?" Tuffnut asked as one of the nets narrowly missed the twins.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruffnut yelled, then she stopped herself as another net was fired by Eret. Her eyes widened in awe when she caught sight of Eret's muscular arms, and the way he moved to fire the nets in question. Nothing else mattered as the net wrapped itself around her and Barf.

Hiccup, in the meantime, had had enough and started kicking furiously at a startled Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare let out a growl of annoyance and released his grip on Hiccup. Then he suddenly pulled open his flight suit and glided back towards the ship. Eret only narrowed his eyes as he saw his moment to rush in until someone slammed into him.

"Hold your fire!" she yelled, shoving Eret to the side. The net was fired anyways, but luckily Hiccup was able to dodge it just as Cybele caught him, tearing a hole through the sail in the process.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here?" he demanded after she let him go.

"We're here to rescue you," Gobber replied confidently as he flew in with Grump.

"I don't need to be rescued," Hiccup insisted, earning a look from Cybele that told him otherwise. She shook her head and flew down to join Toothless as he watched the humans squabble once again.

"Enough!" Stoick shouted after landing on the ship.

Stoick had chosen a new dragon after releasing Thornado to a pack of baby Thunderdrums. He now rode a Rumblethorn, a tracker class dragon that had a massive thorn and wings that resembled a beetle. The Rumblethorn was known as Skullcrusher, and for a good reason.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh?" Eret asked as he began to introduce himself. So far, this had been a really bad week. And things were only getting worse from here. "I am Eret, son of—"

Eret didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Stoick suddenly shoved him out of the way. He was shoved back into Gobber after that, and said blacksmith clubbed him over the head. Eret fell, face-first on the deck before Grump put his head on Eret's back to keep him from running.

"Get this thing off me," Eret managed to wheeze out.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asked while looking at the other trappers. None of them were eager to help Eret after noticing how heavy and defensive Grump was. "Hm, that's what I figured." Stoick then turned and glared at Hiccup.

"You, saddle up and go home," he ordered.

"No," Hiccup said in a firm tone.

"Of all the irresponsible—" Stoick was ready to rant when Hiccup stopped him once again.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect our dragons and prevent a war!" Hiccup yelled back, not even realizing that there was actual truth in his words. He was doing this for more than just that. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants!" Stoick shouted. He paused before letting out a sigh of frustration. From what it sounded like, Stoick really didn't want Hiccup to hear this story, but now he had no choice. "Years ago, before you were born, there was a great gathering of chieftains on Berk to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land. He was covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon scales. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he and he alone could control the dragons, and that he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The Dragon Riders only laughed at that, but Cybele and Toothless narrowed their eyes. Astrid looked serious as she considered this new information Stoick trusted them with. Clearly Drago posed a bigger threat than she imagined.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with, Hiccup," Stoick told his son.

"Maybe," Hiccup began while walking over to Toothless, and Cybele already understood what Hiccup was about to do. By now she had gotten used to him disobeying orders. Hiccup was a lot like Aniu in that aspect, always finding new ways of getting herself into trouble.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm going to try," Hiccup said in a voice full of determination. "This is what I'm good at. And if I can change your mind, then maybe I can change his."

With those last words sinking in, Hiccup had Toothless take off along with Cybele. Astrid was ready to follow them on Stormfly when Stoick stopped her, scowling at where his son had left in annoyance.

* * *

 **AN: And there's the next chapter! Thanks everyone for your patience, it's definitely appreciated :)**


	30. A Mother Never Forgets

**Chapter Thirty**

It was late in the afternoon when Aniu found herself tending to the wounds of the Snafflefang she and Valka had rescued just days ago. He was already recovering well, but had lost a leg in the process of being captured.

"He's alive and well, and that is all that matters," Valka had said reassuringly when he began walking again.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right choice," Aniu admitted once they were finished addressing the herbal medicine. Valka looked at her in surprise. "About letting that human live. Somehow I just have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

"You should trust your instincts," Valka said after giving her a thoughtful look.

It was hard to believe this was the same girl she had met five years ago. Back then Aniu had been terrified, and for a good reason. She had every right not to trust everyone after what she had suffered from. Every now and then Valka would find her suffering from some of the worst nightmares and be forced to wake her up.

Aniu was about to agree with her when Cloudjumper suddenly let out a growl of alarm. Normally the King or Alpha would alert them to any incoming danger, but now he was fast asleep after the battle. Aniu couldn't blame him for wanting to rest after dealing with all of the humans, and blasting their fort into an icy fortress.

" **Strange human on a dragon** ," Cloudjumper managed to breath out as he ran around in circles. " **They're approaching the Sanctuary**." Valka's eyes widened in alarm at that, and Aniu had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. " **Another dragon is with them, without a Rider**."

" **More Dragon Riders**?" Valka asked in disbelief.

 _It can't be who I'm thinking it is_ , Aniu tried reassuring herself. She hadn't realized she was trembling until Valka placed a hand on her shoulder. Cloudjumper was glaring at the tunnels that led to the outside world. They were safe in the ice caves, but if that human and his dragons found them, they were doomed. Unless they were who Aniu thought they were.

Still, even as Valka had left to pursue the two intruders, Aniu couldn't bring herself to join them. She stayed behind and found herself staring at the icy walls. Nina was busy with another Deadly Nadder they had rescued a year ago, known as Ragnar. She had taken a shining to him and spent a lot of time with him when she was available.

Aniu sent a silent prayer to the Gods that Valka would return empty-handed. Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that wouldn't happen. The two dragons and Rider were almost too good to be true. The only place Aniu could think of with Dragon Riders was Berk. And she had never told Valka about that.

She quickly put on her mask as the other dragons began to gather in the main cave where Valka usually interrogated those that were brought into the Sanctuary. As Aniu made her way past the large crowd of dragons, she narrowed her eyes.

Standing in the center of the cave was someone she had hoped to forget over the last few years. Someone who now held out weapon that spit out Hideous Zippleback gas that he surrounded himself with. Aniu realized with a start that he'd learned how to earn a dragon's trust through scent. Some of the dragons had begun to bow their heads in submission as Valka circled him curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked as Valka studied him warily. "The dragon thief?" Still she remained silent, and Aniu was afraid for a moment that Valka would attack him. "Drago Bludvist?" That name caught Aniu's attention. He was so focused on Valka that he didn't even notice her hiding among the dragons who saw her as their own. "Do you even understand a word I'm saying?"

Valka suddenly raised her staff and wove it around in a noise loud enough for the Sea Shockers to hear. A few seconds passed before two Seas Shockers flew into the cave and dropped off two lithe black figures that sent shivers through Aniu.

"Toothless, Cybele!" he cried in relief after giving Toothless a warm hug.

" **They nearly had us** ," Cybele warbled once she shook the water off her scales. Aniu could only stare at her best dragon friend/sister. She was frozen on the spot, unable to move or say anything that would suggest she was there. She never thought she would see them again. Not like this at least.

Valka suddenly raised her staff and all of the dragons began to light their mouths with flames like torches. It was a show of strength, Aniu had seen this many times before. Toothless and Cybele snarled at Valka, preparing to fight until Cybele's eyes narrowed into slits.

Slowly Valka lowered her staff and shield before approaching Toothless and Cybele, dropping to all fours as she was careful not to startle them. Toothless and Cybele let out a warning snarl, but Valka used a different tactic this time. She suddenly waved her hand in front of their faces, and seconds later they collapsed.

 _Dragon nip. Works every time_ , Aniu thought after smirking in amusement.

Then Valka began studying him a little more closely. Aniu couldn't help but wonder what the heck Valka was doing as he backed away to a wall, looking more afraid than anything else. Valka stopped herself short when she saw something under his chin, a scar he had shown Aniu when they first met. A scar given to him by a Stormcutter. A Stormcutter who happened to be in this cave above them.

And suddenly, it all made sense. Aniu's eyes widened in disbelief as she made the connections. Valka wasn't the first to realize the similarities between herself and the young man standing before him. She lifted her mask and stared at him in utter shock, looking pale as a ghost.

"H-Hiccup?" she asked hesitantly. "C-Could it be? After all of these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh, should I-I know you?" Hiccup asked with equal uncertainty.

"No… you were only a babe," Valka replied, and that confirmed what Aniu had realized. She took a deep breath before continuing, "but a mother never forgets." Hiccup gasped and looked at Valka in disbelief. "Come," she said before rushing back into the Sanctuary.

Aniu couldn't fight the anxiety squirming in her belly as she followed through a different set of caves. After all of these years and Hiccup really hadn't changed much other than his hair and getting taller. She wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her again, especially after living with his mother.

She was going to run away again. Only this time she wasn't sure if Nina would be so willing to comply.

…

Stoick and Gobber were flying side by side through an ice-storm, looking out for signs of Hiccup or Alex. They were flying in the same direction the two young Riders had flown off in.

"Boar-headed, just like his mother," Stoick grumbled as they flew through the blinding hailstorm. "She could never stay put either."

"He's twenty, and a Viking, Stoick," Gobber reminded him. "When I think of what you were like at that age well… Now that I think about it, nothing's changed." Gobber frowned as he thought of that.

"You know what he's like," Stoick reminded them. " If he finds Drago before we find him…" Stoick paused at the thought, but Gobber didn't seem to get how worried Stoick really was.

"Ah, nothing's going to get Hiccup as long as he has those Night Furies," Gobber tried reassuring him.

Then Stoick noticed something in the ocean that caught his attention. Skullcrusher flew down towards the object and he reached out with his hand to grab it. He frowned in confusion when Gobber flew down to join him.

"Find them, Skullcrusher," Stoick ordered as he put the helmet in front of Skullcrusher's nose.

Skullcrusher gave the helmet a sniff and let out a roar, then changed his direction towards north.

…

Cybele was certain she had picked up that familiar scent again. By now she was beginning to look around for signs of what she thought would be her old life. She was running after Hiccup and Toothless as they tried to keep up with the crazy masked human leading them deeper into the caves. Hiccup was still trying to grasp over the concept that this lady happened to be his mother. The very woman he thought was dead for twenty years had suddenly come back to life.

" **This is crazy**!" Cybele panted as she kept up with Toothless. " **How can someone just come back to life**?"

" **I don't know** ," Toothless admitted. " **But I do know that woman was not alone**." Cybele looked at him in confusion until he shrugged. " **You didn't see that other human hiding among the other dragons? It was small, and wearing a mask like her**."

That was enough to give Cybele a burst of strength. If what Toothless said was true, then she was certain the figure had to be who she thought it was. And if that was the case… well, she wasn't sure what she would do. But she needed to see if it was true.

By now Hiccup was ranting about how the woman he thought was dead had been taken by dragons twenty years ago, when suddenly there was a roar from within the caves. Cybele's ears pricked forward when she caught sight of someone she never expected to see again.

" **Nina**?" she asked in complete shock.

" **Cybele**?" The purple Deadly Nadder whirled around in surprise when she spotted two Night Furies bounding towards her. " **Cybele! Toothless! I never thought I would see you again**!" she cried in amazement.

" **How did you end up here**?" Toothless asked.

" **Well, that's a bit of a long story** ," Nina admitted sheepishly. When Nina had betrayed the dragons and the Nest, she had promised never to return to Berk. Cybele thought that she of all dragons would at least uphold that promise. But seeing her now told Cybele otherwise. " **Let's just say that I had help from an old friend**."

Valka and Hiccup were watching the scene curiously as Cybele demanded to know who the old friend was. If they could understand what the dragons were saying – Valka only understood partial Dragonese – they would know that something was wrong.

" **That someone wouldn't happen to be who I think it is, would it**?" Cybele demanded. " **Because she left without even saying goodbye, and for no good reason! I deserve to know what happened to her**!"

Nina peered over her shoulders at the two humans watching them awkwardly. She knew that there was no avoiding the inevitable outcome. Aniu would likely try to run away again. She doubted herself too much. Nina had learned that over the years. She doubted herself and the humans she had gotten to know.

" **She's here in the Sanctuary** ," Nina sighed in defeat. " **But I'm not sure** —" Cybele didn't give her a chance to finish.

She flew off and started searching, using her ability to navigate through darkness to find who she was looking for. She hadn't realized until now just how much she missed her Rider. How much she longed to hear her voice again, to feel the wind beneath her scales as they flew together.

A few seconds passed before Cybele found herself in a smaller cave surrounded by stalactites and stalagmites. Cybele narrowed her eyes as she saw one figure hiding in the back of the cave. Then she relaxed her stance when she realized just how much the figure had changed over the last five years.

" **Five years and I've finally found you** ," Cybele sighed in relief. The figure merely tilted her head in confusion before lifting her mask to reveal just who she was. Cybele wasn't expecting their reunion to be a happy one. She was well aware that her Rider had left because she felt so insecure and doubted herself. Seeing how timid she was now only reassured what Cybele had thought. " **And I'm never going to let you go again**."

* * *

 **AN: I've been waiting for this moment :D And of course, Hiccup's reunion with Aniu is long awaited :P But the chapter won't be posted until the beginning of next week. I've got Creation Fest 2016 coming up, and this is my first year going, I can't wait :D**

 **MMM - He surely doesn't listen, does he? And no offense taken; that probably is the reason behind Stoick's death... And hopefully this chapter answers your question :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	31. Reunion

**Chapter Thirty One**

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked as Cybele took off in random directions. His mother looked equally confused as she turned to glance at him. "She hasn't acted like her normal self since…" Hiccup stopped himself from mentioning her name. There wasn't any way she could have been lucky enough to find this Sanctuary, or his mother, was there? Seeing the look on his mother's face told him she knew something he didn't.

"I found her during a storm," was all she said in a soft voice. "She was terrified of any human contact. Far more at home with the dragons." As she said that, Cloudjumper climbed down the rocky walls and joined them, nudging her gently as he crooned in concern. "I've never seen anyone—"

"Like her," Hiccup finished with the faintest smiles. His mother looked at him in surprise. "We met five years ago. She's definitely more dragon than human, but… at least she's easier to talk to than most of the people on Berk."

No, there was more to it than that. Hiccup knew that now. The more he thought of Aniu, the more he felt his heart break. She was so different from anyone he had ever met, and in a good way. She had never tried taking her anger or frustration out on him like the others. She hated it when people picked on him just because he was weak or small. And most of all, she stood up for what she thought was right or wrong. There weren't many people like that on Berk.

Time seemed to slow down when Cybele emerged from one of the caves again, this time with someone Hiccup thought he would never see again. His mother only watched them in amazement as Cybele landed gracefully beside Toothless, who's own eyes had widened in disbelief when Aniu jumped off her back. Then Cybele suddenly slapped her tail-fin across Aniu's face, earning a look of surprise before said Rider shrugged.

"I deserved that," she muttered under her breath before noticing both Hiccup and his mother were staring. Her eyes widened as she backed away towards Cybele, who only rolled her eyes and stepped to the side.

"Aniu?" Hiccup asked, his voice so quiet that she could barely hear him above her own panicking thoughts.

He began to approach her slowly, and his mother made no move to stop him. Whatever happened between them would remain a mystery to her. She could only watch as a deathly silence filled the once noisy Sanctuary. Hiccup frowned when he realized that she was bracing herself as her eyes closed.

 _She's expecting me to hurt her_ , he realized sadly. What he did next nearly took her breath away. Aniu opened her eyes to find herself embraced in a hug. She couldn't stop herself from relaxing in his firm grip. She couldn't fight the emotions that were rushing through her. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

" **You have no idea how much he's been wanting to do that** ," Cybele warbled with laughter when they finally stood apart. Aniu hadn't even realized until now that she was blushing. Hiccup didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was too.

"I've missed you," was all Hiccup could say. He wasn't even sure what he could say at this point. At first he thought maybe this was just some crazy dream. Between meeting his mother for the first time and seeing Aniu for a second time, it was like the Gods had answered his prayers.

"I've missed you too," she admitted, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt as she said those words.

"You left without even saying goodbye." Aniu let out a shaky breath at the accusation, realizing that he was right about that.

 _I left without telling you how I really feel, and I was going to run away again_ , she thought bitterly. _I'm nothing but a coward_.

"I was afraid," she finally said, her voice barely a whisper. Hiccup rose an eyebrow, all too aware that Valka was still watching the pair curiously. "I was afraid and selfish."

Hiccup found his heart sinking at that. He knew how much the dragons meant to her. How much protecting them meant to her. Yet she couldn't stay on Berk because she felt insecure. She doubted her own abilities, and he had a feeling that Zena's arrival had something to do with her leaving.

"Aniu, I'm not blaming you for what happened," he reassured her. He swallowed as the truth struggled to be said. For five years he had kept his feelings bottled up. And now seeing her again made him realize just how much he cared about her. "I love you."

Silence followed. It felt as though the world was standing still just to wait for an answer. Any kind of response was better than the awkward silence that filled the Sanctuary. Even the dragons had stopped to watch the young humans staring at each other in what some might think was a trance.

" **I love you too** ," Aniu whispered in Dragonese, earning strange looks from Cybele and Toothless. Hiccup cocked his head to one side in confusion. Aniu looked at Valka uneasily. She was Hiccup's mother, and if Aniu had known that sooner, she would have told her everything. "Hiccup, I love you too," she finally said in Norse.

And just like that, everything felt right.

…

It was late in the afternoon and the other Dragon Riders were waiting for Stoick's team to return on a small iceberg. Most of them were eating chicken legs, but Astrid and Zena both looked uneasy. Normally they got back within an hour or two with Hiccup and the two Night Furies. This time was different, and Zena had a bad feeling about it.

"I don't like this," Astrid said as she exchanged a worried look with Zena. "They should've been back by now with Hiccup."

"And with the Night Furies… unless…" Zena stopped herself short as the worst fears came rushing back. She hated to think what would happen to Hiccup, Stoick or Gobber if Drago captured them. From what Stoick had said, Drago was no good around dragons or people.

"I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams, my everything!" Ruffnut complained.

"But baby, I grew facial hair for you," Snotlout said, rubbing his face to add emphasis.

Zena only rolled her eyes at the sight. She was just glad Snotlout had set his sight on someone else over the last couple of years. Before, Snotlout would always try flirting with her or Astrid, which often resulted in a good punch in the face.

"Me too," Fishlegs added sheepishly.

 _Okay, he does look a little handsome with that facial hair_ , Zena had to admit.

"What if Drago shot them down?" Zena asked fearfully, biting the bottom of her lip.

She wondered for a brief moment what Aniu would have done in a situation like this. If her adopted sister would have known about Drago Bludvist and his dragon army, she would have likely hunted him down until there was nothing left.

"What if they need our help?" asked Astrid as she nodded in agreement with Zena's question. "We have to find them."

"Wait, wait, what?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief. "But Stoick said—"

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've been captured," Zena snapped.

She may have only known Hiccup and the rest of Berk for five years, but she already saw them as family. Hiccup and the others had taken her in when she refused to go back to the people who were once her parents. Leaving was the best decision she had ever made.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this, and if we don't do something soon…" Astrid stopped herself short as she imagined the worst happening to Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber. "Let's go." She took off with Stormfly as Zena did the same on Shockwave, who roared in agreement at the thought of pulling off a rescue.

…

Eret was having a very bad day. Between losing his fort, the dragons and everything else, it couldn't get much worse. He closed his eyes as he remembered the horror striking through him when his own father fell at the hands of Dragons Riders. The masked figures showed no mercy except to him. Now he had a chunk of ice on his head as he tried to forget those horrible moments.

"Do we turn back?" one of his men asked.

"We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own," Eret retorted in a tone that suggested he was beyond anger. "If we don't turn up with dragons and fast—"

He never had the chance to finish his sentence, because a very familiar Deadly Nadder snatched him with her talons and flew away. He looked at the Rider in alarm until recognizing her as the shield maiden from before. She had a smirk on her face as she noticed he was glaring at her.

"Be careful what you wish for," she crowed.

His men began to fire their weapons when they realized what just happened. But their attempts at shooting the Deadly Nadder down were hopeless. By now the Deadly Nadder had flown forty feet in the air, and soon the other Dragon Riders arrived as well. Eret noticed with a start that one of the Riders happened to be riding a _Skrill_ of all dragons.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"A kidnapping," Astrid replied cheerfully.

"Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?" Ruffnut asked eagerly as she pried one of his arms into her firm grip.

Luckily he was able to pull his arm free from Ruffnut. He wasn't sure what was worse, being kidnapped or having some clingy Viking girl moon over him. This was almost as bad as facing those Riders again in battle.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago," Astrid deadpanned.

"And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp?" Eret asked in disbelief. "Please… kill me now!"

"That can be arranged," Zena added with a knowing smirk to Astrid. It's a good thing the two of them got along, but the look on Eret's face told him he didn't like the idea of what they had in mind.

"Stormfly, drop it," Astrid ordered. Stormfly did just that, and Eret began plummeting towards the ocean. He let out a panicked yell as he realized too late what she and the other Riders were doing. "Stormfly, fetch," she said seconds later.

Stormfly dove towards Eret just before he could crash into the ocean. She caught him with her talons and he began begging her to relinquish these attacks.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you to Drago!" he cried after sobering up.

"Ha, works every time," Astrid said while stretching her fingers.

...

"So, you two know each other already?" Valka asked when an awkward silence surrounded them. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment when he realized his mother had been watching them the entire time.

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup admitted, already having a feeling things would only get worse if he didn't give her an explanation. "We met almost six years ago, back when Berk was at war with the dragons."

" **More like Berk was simply at war** ," Cybele warbled as she kept close to Aniu. She hadn't left Aniu's side since they were reunited, and Aniu realized that she didn't want it any other way. She missed Cybele and all the time they had spent growing up together.

 _I can still remember the day we first met_ , Aniu thought as she pictured their first meeting. _It's hard to believe that was five years ago_.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth," Aniu suddenly said to Valka, realizing that she'd been keeping her knowledge of Berk a secret. She glanced at Hiccup warily before looking back at Valka, expecting the worst outcome. "It was wrong, and I should have told you from the beginning." But to Aniu's surprise, Valka only smiled gently.

"I understand why you kept it a secret," she reassured Aniu. "And I don't blame you for it."

She couldn't believe Valka was so forgiving. And Hiccup… he was far too forgiving after what she had put him through. She wasn't expecting to find him again after leaving Berk, or Cybele for that matter. When she left it was because she'd feared what would happen when Zena found her dragon.

"So, how did you find this place?" Hiccup managed to ask his mother once the situation had settled. Valka smiled a little as she rubbed Cloudjumper's cheek when he climbed down to join them. Cybele and Toothless were standing between Hiccup and Aniu while Valka explained.

"Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me when I was taken during the raid. I think he realized I too didn't belong with the people on Berk," she told them. "In a land that was killed or be killed, I chose the latter. Dragons weren't the beasts that people made them out to be."

Aniu nodded in understanding at that. She remembered very clearly how Stoick and the others reacted to her interacting with the dragons. They had tried using her as bait during their battle with the Red Death. She never truly forgave them for what they did, but anything to keep peace between dragons and humans was more important.

"And how did you come across him?" she asked after noticing Toothless' tail-fin. Aniu exchanged a worried look with Toothless, already knowing where this would go.

"I uh, found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded," Hiccup explained, aware that Toothless was giving him a curious look. "Aniu and Cybele were already in the cove when I found Toothless and gave him a new tail-fin. That's actually how we met."

Valka stood up and her expression changed. Aniu understood all too well what she was thinking. They had come across countless dragons that were injured by the trappers, some of them had lost entire limbs or were too badly wounded to recover.

She walked over to the Snafflefang they had named Gruff. Gruff had recovered well from his wounds, but his one of his rear legs had to be removed because of a spreading infection. Gruff let out a soft growl as Valka patted him gently.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg due to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps," she explained in a wary voice.

" **But you managed to rescue him, right**?" Cybele asked.

" **Yeah, and it wasn't easy either** ," Aniu replied. Valka than moved to a Raincutter they had rescued almost a year ago known as Sheer.

"And this Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting," she added. And finally she turned towards a Hobblegrunt they had rescued while freeing Sheer from her net trap. "And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare, left to die alone and afraid." As she said that, the Hobblegrunt known as Blink had changed from yellow to purple. "And what of this? Did Drago or one of his trappers do this?" she asked after gesturing to Toothless.

" **Well, this just got more awkward than ever** ," Toothless warbled after noticing the look Valka was giving him. Hiccup laughed awkwardly as Aniu bit the bottom of her lip, realizing that Valka would know the truth sooner or later.

"Well, the uh, crazy thing is… I'm actually the one who shot him down," Hiccup admitted while Valka gave him a strange look. ""Hey, it's… it's okay though! You got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even! So, peg-leg!" Hiccup explained while showing her his prosthetic leg.

"What did your father think of your two Night Furies?" Valka asked curiously, not missing the face Aniu made at the mention of Hiccup's father.

"Ah, he didn't take it too well," Hiccup explained after giving Aniu a look of concern. Even he knew that what his father had done was wrong. Tying Aniu to a mast and using her as bait for the Red Death just made things worse. "But then he changed. They all did, pretty soon, everyone back home had dragons of their own."

"If only it were possible," she murmured.

"No, really…" His mother cut him off as she turned away.

"Believe me, I tried as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup," said Valka as she approached Cloudjumper. "Some of us… were born different." Cloudjumper flew off at that, heading towards the ceiling of the ice cave while Valka began telling them her story. "Berk was a land of kill or be killed. But I believed, peace was a possibility. It was a very unpopular opinion…" She looked down at the canyon below. ""Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding your cradle…"

Aniu imagined what that must have been like for Valka to find a dragon in her son's house peering into the cradle. She remembered the first time she had encountered a dragon, which happened to be Nina. She was never afraid of dragons and Nina had only proven that they weren't creatures to fear.

"But what I saw… was proof of everything I believed… This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent and gentle creature… whose soul reflected my own." And all at once Aniu realized just how similar they were.

" **The soul of a dragon** ," Cybele crooned as she exchanged a look with Aniu.

"You and your father nearly died that night, all because I _couldn't_ kill a dragon," she finished her tale, looking away in grief and anger. But then she looked at Hiccup as she tried to read her son, who was still trying to take it all in.

"Well, it runs in the family," he said thoughtfully. Aniu couldn't help but smirk at that.

"It broke my heart, to stay away. But I believed you would be safer if I did," Valka said as she eyed them curiously.

The guilt in her voice was obvious enough. Aniu wondered for a brief moment if Valka was aware of all the horrible things Hiccup had gone through while she wasn't there.

"I think Cloudjumper wanted me to live among the dragons, with the great Bewilderbeast." Aniu grinned when she saw Hiccup's expression as Valka showed him the mighty Bewilderbeast. "Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons."

"He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he has a powerful voice," Aniu admitted as she peered over where the Bewilderbeast was sleeping.

Slowly but surely the Bewilderbeast began to stir when he realized there were newcomers. He was possibly the biggest dragon Aniu had ever seen. With white scales and an ancient looking face with large tusks peeking out, the Bewilderbeast could easily outmatch the Red Death in battle.

"With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere," Valka explained. As she said that, a group of Scuttleclaws started flying towards the Bewilderbeast. Aniu couldn't help but smile as one of them landed on his tail and another slid down one of his tusks. "All but the babies, of course, who… listen to no one," Hiccup's mother laughed as one of the Scuttleclaws landed on the Alpha dragon. Their flying had woken up the king as they flew away and chased each other.

Hiccup looked at the Bewilderbeast in amazement as Valka, Cloudjumper, Toothless, Cybele and Aniu bowed down in respect. The Bewilderbeast was unlike any other dragon Aniu had ever met. She would never forget the first time she had met him.

"I've lived among them for twenty years," Hiccup's mother went on, "learning their ways, discovering their secrets."

Then the Bewilderbeast let out an icy stream of snow. Aniu laughed at the sight of Hiccup's hair getting covered in snow, and Valka laughed as well as shaking it off while grinning.

"He likes you," she chuckled. "You two must be hungry," she suddenly added after looking at both Hiccup and Aniu.

"Ah, yeah I could eat," Hiccup replied.

" **Something tells me there's a double meaning behind those words** ," Toothless warbled after noticing the look Valka was giving them.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! And I just have a few things to say... Creation Fest is an amazing, inspiring experience. If you ever get the chance to go there, than I highly recommend you go :D I got to meet the lead singer to Rend Collective while he was getting dinner, and he was kind enough to share a few words and even take a picture with me. Definitely one of the best experiences I've ever had!**

 **dragologistmaster - Thanks! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough :)**

 **MMM - I hope this chapter answered your questions.**


	32. A Time of Bonding

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Hiccup followed Valka without hesitation to the outside area of the Sanctuary. Cybele was all too happy for Aniu to ride her as they headed for the spot where dragons loved to fish the most. Aniu couldn't wait for Hiccup to see what the Bewilderbeast did for the dragons living in the Sanctuary. He was the one dragon who looked after them all and even fed those who weren't capable of flying.

"Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!" Hiccup said as they hovered over the ocean.

"Oh, we are," Valka reassured him with the biggest smile Aniu had ever seen.

Hiccup peered down into the ocean to see several Sea Shockers swimming in the ocean and jumping out of the water. Then he realized that the Bewilderbeast was actually swimming through the water. The second his head popped out was when hundreds of fish were sent flying all over.

Valka and Aniu laughed at Hiccup's expression as he stared at the scene in utter shock.

" **FISH**!" both Toothless and Cybele cried at the same time. " **Lots and lots of fish**!"

Toothless and Cybele wasted no time in diving towards their meal. All the while Aniu was laughing as she saw Cybele's joyful eyes when she had a mouthful of fish. The rush of them diving into the ocean and catching as much fish as possible brought a sense of joy for the both of them. Both Toothless and Cybele had caught a few mouthfuls of fish before reaching a snowy peak where they could talk and catch up.

Hiccup immediately pulled out what looked like a map on a parchment of paper. Aniu hadn't even realized just how much work he put into exploring the archipelago until now. He'd mentioned a few times before she left that he wanted to see more and discover new dragons. Clearly he did that and more.

"And the from Dragon Island I found this archipelago…" Hiccup managed to say before Aniu tapped his shoulder to look at his mother. Valka was using her staff to draw a much larger map in the snow.

"There," she said with a nod of satisfaction. Aniu's eyes widened in amazement when she realized the map looked exactly like Hiccup's.

 _So that's where he got his skills_ , she realized. She remembered seeing some of his drawings when they were on their way to Burgus. All of them were beautiful and lifelike, especially the ones he drew of Cybele and Toothless leaning against one another.

"We've been to most of those islands," Aniu added as she recognized some of the areas Valka had drawn. Some of them were so far away that she wasn't sure Nina or Cybele could make it. "The world is so much bigger on the back of a dragon," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Just as she had said that, both Toothless and Cybele grabbed icicles in their mouths and began to imitate the map Valka had drawn. Aniu, Hiccup and Valka laughed as Cloudjumper did a 180 degree head-turn to watch their antics. In the end both icicles got stuck in their mouths, and Aniu and Hiccup had to pull them out careful to avoid any pain.

 _Oh how I've missed Cybele and her antics_ , Aniu realized. Valka took the time to introduce Hiccup to all of the dragons while Aniu caught up with Cybele and Toothless. Meanwhile Nina had flown down to join them, looking at Cybele warily as she narrowed her eyes.

" **Look, I know this isn't easy, especially since I left on such a low note** ," Nina began as she turned to look at Cybele and Toothless. " **I didn't want to go back, but than I noticed that Aniu wasn't with you. She was wandering the shores of Berk alone, and so I decided to check and make sure everything was okay**."

" **And clearly not everything was** ," Cybele realized as she looked accusingly at Aniu. " **Why did you leave? Do you know how much grief you put me through**?"

Aniu wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew Cybele had every right to question her motives. Yet she was afraid of how her sister and best dragon friend would react when she told her the truth.

" **I left because** … **I was a coward** ," she admitted warily. " **I was afraid of how Hiccup would react when he got to know Zena more** … **of how the others would treat me when they knew her better**." Cybele's eyes widened in shock when she finally understood what Aniu was trying to tell her. " **I'm sorry. It was wrong and I should have told you the truth from the beginning**."

Aniu expected Cybele to be angry with her. What she did next made her realize they shared a stronger bond than she could have ever imagined. Cybele wrapped her wing around Aniu and pressed her snout against her stomach.

" **I forgive you, sister** ," she crooned reassuringly.

 _I don't think I deserve your forgiveness_ , Aniu thought bitterly. She couldn't believe that Cybele was so forgiving, or Hiccup for that matter.

The highlight of their reunion happened later that afternoon. Valka had taken Hiccup to one of her favorite spots where thermal drafts could carry even the weakest flier. Aniu had learned that this was where the newborns learned how to fly when the time came. Dragons were hurling themselves off the cliffs as the draft lifted them up to carry them aloft. Soon Aniu and Hiccup were doing the same on Toothless and Cybele.

"This is the most amazing part of the sanctuary," Aniu admitted out loud.

"Woo-hoo!" Hiccup cheered over the howling wind.

Valka chose that moment to show off some of her skills by walking lightly from one dragon to the other. She walked across Toothless and ruffled Hiccup's wild hair lightly before crossing over to Cybele and gently brushing Aniu's bangs from her eyes. Aniu couldn't help but grin. Valka was proving to be more of a mother to her and Hiccup than anyone she had ever met. Even her own parents, whom she learned had adopted her, hadn't treated her this well.

"Oh, when I'm up here I don't even feel the cold. I just feel…" Valka paused as she tried to search for the right words.

"Free," Hiccup and Aniu said at the same time.

They exchanged looks before Aniu noticed the heat rising to Hiccup's cheeks, and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She would never forget the rush of freedom that riding a dragon brought her. This sure beat the classes she used to take back on Burgus, which happened to train young students about killing dragons. Valka smiled when she realized that Aniu of all people would know the true meaning of what it was like to be a dragon.

" _This_ is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup!" she exclaimed in a voice full of joy. Aniu narrowed her eyes when Hiccup suddenly straightened up in his saddle. She'd noticed the unusual looking suit he was wearing, and seeing it now made her realize that he was up to something.

"It's all good and well to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?" he asked, loudly proclaiming the last word as he suddenly jumped off of Toothless' saddle. Valka's eyes widened in shock as she peered over Cloudjumper fearfully.

 _He's got something planned_ , Aniu thought as Toothless just rolled his eyes.

As Aniu watched she noticed Hiccup had flipped over on his back so that he was facing them. Toothless reappeared by Hiccup's side while Cybele flew over him, a smirk on her face as Toothless looked at his Rider confidently. All the while, Valka was watching the pair in amazement as she realized her son was actually flying. Aniu wasn't even sure how that was possible, but Hiccup had somehow achieved what she dreamed about for years.

" **And there it is again** ," Cybele warbled as Hiccup suddenly yelped in alarm. Hiccup was headed straight for a snowy mountain peak and couldn't seem to stop.

Toothless let out a roar of alarm as he wrapped his wing around Hiccup and barely missed hitting the mountain, flew through a hole and rocketed down into the snow. Once Hiccup and Toothless had stopped rolling in the snow, Cybele landed and Hiccup popped out of the snow with a whoop.

"Man, almost! We just about had it this time!" he shouted as Toothless sneezed off what snow he had covering his hair. Aniu had to laugh when Toothless swept his tail under Hiccup's feet and knocked him face-first into the snow.

"How's that snow tasting?" Aniu giggled as Hiccup got up. Valka had Cloudjumper land and sprinted towards them after Aniu helped Hiccup back to his feet.

"Oh, incredible!" Valka gasped after taking a good look at Hiccup's flight suit. Aniu herself was amazed at how well-built the suit was, and resembled the appearance of Night Fury wings.

"Well, not bad yourself," Hiccup smiled as his mother's hand gently cupped his cheek.

Aniu couldn't help feeling the slightest envy as she watched them. Never would she feel the warm touch of her mother's hand, or her soothing tone. She had to swallow up whatever jealousy held her back. Hiccup had just met his mother for the first time when he thought she was dead.

"All this time, you took after me," Valka whispered as she realized her son was more like her than she could have imagined. "And… where was I?" she asked. And suddenly Aniu hated herself for feeling jealous. Valka felt guilty for leaving behind the only son she had ever known. Though seeing the look on Hiccup's face told Aniu that he didn't have any hard feelings towards her. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup… Can we start over again? Will-will you give me another chance?" Hiccup didn't say anything, but Aniu could already tell that all was forgiven. "I-I can even teach you all I've learned over the last twenty years," Valka stated as she walked over to Cybele and Toothless.

What she did next surprised both Aniu and Hiccup. She gently massaged them both on a special place on their back necks. What happened next took Aniu by surprise. Their spines suddenly split apart.

"Whoa," was all Aniu and Hiccup could say as Cybele and Toothless looked at them in excitement.

"Now, you two can make those tight turns," Valka told them.

Toothless and Cybele bounded over to them with their tongues sticking out of their mouths in excitement.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked, though Aniu wasn't sure whether he was asking her or Toothless.

" **Of course I didn't, but it feels great**!" Toothless warbled.

" **This is an incredible feeling**!" Cybele added as she flew circles around their little island. Aniu couldn't help but grin at the sight. Even now she was learning new things about Night Furies, after living with one for over ten years. Cybele landed and brushed her snout against Aniu, who only laughed and wrapped her arm around her in a hug.

"Your bond with her is strong," Valka said after observing them.

"Well, we did grow up together," Aniu explained with a sheepish smile. "Cybele found me when she hatched from her egg, and we've known each other since." She left out the part of leaving Berk for five years. It still left her feeling angry with herself more than anything else.

"Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you two," Valka said and looked at Hiccup fondly. "We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, as mother and son." As she said that, Toothless and Cybele burrowed through the snow and burst seconds later from it in front of Cloudjumper, who promptly dumped some more snow onto their heads.

Aniu frowned as she thought over what Valka had said. Things would be very different if Hiccup decided to stay. Even if he wanted to, she was sure that Stoick and the others would try to look for him. The people of Berk had never bothered looking for her once she left, but Hiccup was a different story. He was their future Chief, and had everything going for him.

"This gift we share, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who _we_ are," she added in a voice that said this was exactly what she wanted. "We will change the world for all dragons. Make it a better, safer place!"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing," Hiccup breathed out.

 _That sounds good and all, but it almost seems too good to be true_ , Aniu thought. She exchanged an anxious look with Cybele as the realization of what Valka indicated sunk in. Aniu already knew her responsibilities when it came to staying in the Sanctuary. But for Hiccup it would mean taking risks he'd never taken in his life, or so she assumed. If Valka decided to go back to Berk, Aniu wasn't sure what she would do. Some part of her wanted to return and see how everyone was doing, yet another part of her was afraid of how the people of Berk would react if she returned.

"Ah, this is so great! Now we can talk to Drago together!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Drago Whatvist?" Aniu asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Apparently he's some madman those trappers were working for** ," Cybele explained before Hiccup could answer. Even Valka seemed to know who Hiccup was talking about.

"What? There's no talking to Drago," she replied, patting Cloudjumper on the head.

"You know him?" Aniu asked, suddenly feeling suspicious.

"I do, Aniu. Drago is a madman, like Cybele told you. The worst of all," Valka told her.

"But we have—" Hiccup began to say when his mother cut him off.

"No, we must protect our own," she snapped.

Aniu blinked as she said that. She remembered Nina once telling her the same thing. _Protect our own_ , which meant protecting everyone in the Nest and the Sanctuary.

" **Can we try out our new spines**?" Toothless asked, eager to take his mind off of the uneasy situation. The look on Hiccup's face told Aniu that this was the last thing he wanted to hear from his mother. Going on a flight might do both of them some good.

* * *

 **AN: And another chapter is done! So that was fun to write, and the next one will hopefully be even better XD**

 **Luna FawnFlower - It's okay, I was able to understand what you were writing :) And thanks for reviewing, it's always good to know that people are enjoying this story so much.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **MMM - Yep, they're finally together at last. And you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to everyone else. As for what happens to Aniu and Zena's tribe, that will be mentioned in the sequel ;)**

 **Guest - You did spell it wrong, but that's okay. It's not the easiest names to spell ;) And thanks for reviewing, it's always greatly appreciated!**


	33. Drago Bludvist

**Chapter Thirty Three**

They flew around the Sanctuary while Cybele and Toothless practiced their new flying abilities. Hiccup was all too happy to get away and think of what his next plans were. Meanwhile Aniu was worried about what would happen next. If he decided to leave, she was sure Cybele would follow Toothless wherever they went.

All the while Aniu was trying to wrap her mind around who Drago Bludvist was. She remembered hearing that name from somewhere before. Long ago when she once lived with the humans.

"Hiccup, what did you mean by convincing him?" she finally asked. He looked at her in surprise, then realized that she hadn't been with him when he first ran into the trappers, or heard Stoick's tail of Drago Bludvist.

"Well, from what it sounds like he's forming a dragon army," Hiccup explained when Toothless and Cybele landed outside the Sanctuary. "I thought that maybe my mother, the crazy dragon vigilante lady would want to try and stop him."

Aniu couldn't hide the smirk that followed upon that nickname. Hiccup had no idea just what she and Valka had done over the years.

"You know, since even Valka thinks Drago is no good, maybe it's best to forget about him and move on." Aniu's voice was barely a whisper, but Hiccup heard her loud and clear.

Yet she understood his frustration. If Drago Bludvist was as bad as Valka and Hiccup had claimed, then maybe they should take a stand against him. Aniu felt her stomach twist at the thought of rushing into another battle, especially against someone who claimed control over dragons.

"I thought this might be more personal for you," Hiccup admitted sheepishly. "My dad said that Drago somehow sent dragons upon him and other Chiefs when they turned down his offer for protection."

The more she thought about Drago, the more she struggled to remember who he was. That name sounded so familiar. Yet she couldn't recall why. And that bothered her.

"Hiccup, are you thinking of staying here with us?" she suddenly asked. That thought alone sent a rush of panic through her. If Stoick found him he would find the Sanctuary, and ruin everything. Aniu couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen if Stoick found them.

"Actually, I was thinking of a way I could get my mom back to Berk," he told. Aniu looked at Hiccup in surprise as he shrugged. "And… I was wondering if you'd be willing to go back."

That caught Aniu off guard. She never thought that someone would outright ask her to go back. The fact that Hiccup and Cybele had forgiven her so easily left her feeling uneasy.

"I don't know if I can," she whispered. "But I won't stop you from convincing her to go back."

They returned to the Sanctuary after that for the night. Aniu was exhausted after having spent most of the day with both Hiccup and Valka. Between finding out that Valka was Hiccup's mother, and everything else, she needed rest. Cybele followed her down towards the pool where the Bewilderbeast slept, all too eager to spend as much time with her best friend and sister. All the while Aniu practiced her archery skills while keeping an eye on the Scuttleclaws that got too close for comfort.

" **You know, I think Hiccup really likes you** ," Cybele cooed as Aniu fired another arrow. She'd set up targets throughout all of the Sanctuary to keep track of her progress. Valka never said anything against it, seeing as one could only improve on their skills rather than forget about them.

" **And how is that so**?" Aniu muttered as she launched another arrow behind her, easily hitting the bull's-eye.

" **He never did get together with Astrid, or Zena for that matter** ," Cybele explained. Aniu looked at her in surprise at that. " **I don't think he's ever gotten over the fact that you** … **left**."

 _I always thought he would get together with Astrid_ , Aniu admitted silently. _He always had some crush on her. And Zena would have surely tried pursuing him_.

Zena was what every Chief would have asked for in a wife. She had skills that outmatched anyone Aniu had ever met, other than Astrid. On top of it, she was pretty and intelligent. That gave her an edge over most of the young women on Berk. Astrid was really the only other competition Aniu could think of.

" **You're trying to convince me, aren't you**?" Aniu suddenly asked in an accusing tone. Cybele only smirked mischievously. " **I've told you time and time again, there's no turning back. My mind was already made when I left Berk**."

" **Aniu, Hiccup loves you**." She froze when Cybele said that, and her eyes narrowed as she glared at her. " **He's just too afraid to admit his feelings**."

Aniu didn't want to hear anymore. Worry clouded her thoughts as she returned to her sleeping place in a cave separate from Valka's. After everything that had happened, she wasn't sure what to think. Cybele's words clung to her like tree sap. She was sure she wouldn't get much sleep that night.

...

Not far from the Sanctuary, Astrid, Zena and the other Dragon Riders had arrived at Drago's camp. Eret was all too eager to share the directions with Astrid and Zena once they were finished with him. He looked a little relieved once they had landed just outside the camp, but his relief was short-lived when Stormfly suddenly sat on top of him. She squawked and buried snow around him like she was protecting her hatchling.

"Okay, I got you here. Now get this thing off of me!" Eret groaned as he struggled to free himself. Both Astrid and Zena smirked at the sight as Shockwave let out a satisfied grunt after giving Eret a small jolt of electricity.

"Never take a toy from a dragon," Zena scolded.

"Don't you know anything?" Astrid added cheekily before the two joined the other Riders. Stormfly just squawked once more as she scoffed and walked away.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Eret demanded in a muffled voice. He was beginning to wonder why this beast was so attached to him. This reminded him of a time when someone once tried convincing him that dragons weren't beasts, that they were misunderstood creatures.

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others peered over the ledge to see massive ships surrounding an icy cove. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of armored dragons. Her fists clenched as she realized Eret was telling the truth. Dragons weren't meant to be used as weapons of war, yet here they were, armed and ready for what looked like dangerous battle. Flags were flying against the wind that had the same symbol burned into Eret's chest.

Zena's heart was racing with unease when she saw bubbles bursting out of chains that went all the way into the ocean. She could only imagine what that something was. The unseen creature began rocking the ships back and forth as it stirred. If this beast was anything like the Red Death that Hiccup and his friends had described, Zena was not looking forward to seeing what it was.

"What's down there?" Astrid wondered out loud.

Luckily they had Fishlegs with him. He was basically a walking dragon encyclopedia. Where the others and Hiccup failed to figure out what kind of dragon they were up against, they could always rely on the chubby Ingerman boy. He pulled out a few cards from his vest and tried figuring out whether any of them had information on what they were dealing with. But none of them had anything about dragons that could breath under water or had bubbles with that mass.

"Large diameter of bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking maybe class five leviathan, maybe six," he said, reading off of the cards.

Stormfly suddenly perked up, squawked in alarm and flew away when she sensed there was danger. Eret immediately stood up and grabbed his swords. The Dragon Riders turned around in time to see Eret along with a few of his men popping out of the snow without any warning.

Before their dragons could react, Drago's men fired tranquilizers at them. Astrid's eyes widened in alarm when she realized too late that all the dragons were knocked out. Stormfly was the only dragon who managed to escape in time.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called and ran down the ridge.

"Shockwave!" Zena rushed over to her Skrill as he suddenly collapsed from the dart, her eyes narrowing with outrage.

However, they were soon surrounded by Drago's men, and of course Astrid was the only one sensible enough to bring a weapon. She cursed under her breath for that mistake.

"Don't move!" one of Drago's men shouted.

Fishlegs stopped where he was going and dropped his cards, raising his hands in the air. Astrid held back a sigh as she realized they were badly outnumbered. Even if she could fight back they still had more weapons, and the Riders didn't have their dragons.

Moments later and they were taken down to Drago's ship, clasped in chains and held captive. All of them were looking at the dragon army with unease as they were shoved towards someone Astrid had never hoped to meet. Hiccup's determination would have sent them on a suicide mission. She was sure of that now, especially when they came face to face with Drago himself.

"Drago!" Eret cried as he was shoved by one of Drago's men.

Drago looked exactly the way Stoick had described him. By appearance he could be Slavic, but she wasn't entirely sure. Just judging from his clothing and the fact that he was shorter than Stoick, she could assume his origins. He had ash-black hair and dark brown eyes that scared even her a little. What really caught her attention though were his scars. She could already guess where they had come from. And to make Stoick's description accurate, he did had a cloak that was made out of dragon scales. Astrid narrowed her eyes when she noticed that his left arm was covered completely.

All in all, she was actually impressed and a bit terrified of his appearance. Now she could see why Stoick had been so afraid.

"Get off me!" Eret shouted, shoving one of Drago's men away. He laughed nervously before speaking again, in the hopes of gaining Drago's trust, "Always great to see you my friend, keeping warm up here?"

"Is this kiss-up for real?" Zena asked in a whisper, rolling her eyes at the sight of the desperate trapper. It was clear that if Drago was as bad as Eret had claimed, then this was his final warning. She hated to see what would happen to the jerk.

Drago only scowled and walked towards them, refusing to answer. As he did, the armored dragons pulling the carts bowed their heads. Astrid had already seen that it was out of fear, not respect. One of his men removed Eret's swords from their sheathe.

"Well, as you can see I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons," improvised Eret. Though it was easy to see that he was getting nervous. Astrid was left wondering how this man was working for someone like Drago. It was obvious that Eret was actually _afraid_ of him. "Just… as I promised," he dragged on hopefully.

Drago just ignored him as Hookfang woke up. Hookfang tried pulling at the ropes the men were holding.

"Give me some backup here!" one of the men shouted while dragging his feet against the rope.

"Drop the ropes!" Drago ordered. The men did as they were told, looking at Drago nervously as they backed away from Hookfang's snapping jaws.

Hookfang glared down at Drago and growled in defiance. He then fired a blast that could have melted stone. But Drago had shielded himself with his dragon cloak before the flames could hit. Astrid watched in amazement, having realized that since the cloak was made of dragon hide, it was pretty much fireproof. Not even a lava-spewing dragon could burn him. Drago just kept walking towards him as Hookfang ran out of fire, tilting his head up in confusion and sudden fear.

Everyone watched in shock as Drago boldly approached the Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang roared in defiance and tried scaring Drago off, but he stood his ground. Next thing he did was roar back and swing his bull hook for an arm around before slamming it in the ground, right in front of Hookfang's snout.

What Hookfang did next made everyone gape in disbelief. He actually listened and bowed his head submissively. Astrid's eyes widened when she realized what Drago was doing. Through fear he was forcing the dragons to listen and stand down.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled when Drago placed a boot on his snout.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded as Hookfang wheezed out smoke and looked at Drago pitifully.

"You belong to me now," Drago sneered, looking down at the dragon with a triumphant smirk.

 _If Aniu ever saw that kind of a trick, she'd surely fight back_ , Zena thought bitterly as she watched in disbelief. She found it hard to believe that five years ago she herself would have killed a dragon on sight. She never hated the beasts, but it was in her blood to destroy whatever chance they had on raiding the village. Seeing them now only sent a thrill of fury through her.

Astrid bowed her head a little as she realized what Drago had done. Stoick was right about this man. He was evil, and had to be stopped. She only prayed to Odin that Hiccup and the others hadn't been captured. She didn't want Hiccup seeing anything like this.

Drago than noticed that there were saddles on the backs of these dragons. His eyes wandered over to Meatlug's saddle, and Astrid noticed a look of alarm flashing in Drago's eyes.

"And as an added bonus, I've captured their riders," Eret went on, sounding pleased with himself. "No extra charges."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Astrid demanded in disbelief. She struggled against her restraints once again, only to find herself unable to free herself.

"Aww, but you were so perfect!" Ruffnut complained.

"Turns out, there's a whole bunch of Dragon Riders out there," Eret started as Drago walked towards him threateningly. "They—" Drago suddenly grabbed him by the throat, eyes glaring with outrage. He looked as if he was about to snap Eret's throat without a second thought.

"How many?" he demanded.

"Drago doesn't have them after all," whispered Astrid to the other Dragon Riders.

"Hundreds! A whole island full!" Astrid shouted bluntly.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Eret choked out. Drago's grip tightened around his throat. "My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that."

Astrid had already told the other riders her plan, and they nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes they will!" she yelled.

Drago only dropped Eret as he clutched his throat while gasping for breath. Astrid didn't even look scared as she approached the older man, keeping eye contact with him. Eret had already guessed what her plan was and tried to get her to stop, but she didn't.

"They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons," Astrid explained, not showing any sign of fear. "If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is going to—"

"Hiccup?" Drago asked in suspicion.

"He's not a problem. Really. Trust me," Eret wheezed. Astrid didn't seem the least bit put off as she continued.

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast," she began, and Drago's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of Stoick, "His heir to the throne, and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen! Not to mention we know someone who was practically raised by dragons, and can talk to them!"

That alone caught Drago's attention. Zena shared a look of concern with Astrid as she wondered if they had made a mistake. Aniu fled the island of Berk for a reason. If Drago decided to hunt her down, it would only end in disaster for all of them.

" _Dragon Master_?" Drago scoffed at the term. " _I_ alone control the dragons!" Though the idea that a human could talk to dragons made him wonder… if it was possible, perhaps he could have control over _her_ as well.

"Nope," said Tuffnut, sounding bored.

"Not seeing it," Fishlegs added.

"And unless you let us go, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire ship to splinters!" Astrid continued her ranting.

"Not to mention our friend would be pretty pissed if she found out what you were doing," Zena added. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't want to be in your boots."

"Then they'll be crying like babies!" exclaimed Ruffnut. Both Fishlegs and Snotlout laughed at that.

"Funny, and beautiful," Snotlout said.

"Good one, babe!" Fishlegs added. Ruffnut groaned in disgust, and her brother wasn't helping the matter at hand.

"Yeah, like babies," he said. "They always cry. Real tiny ones…" Drago than turned towards Eret and grabbed him by the face, angrily covering his eyes.

"First there was one rider," he began in a voice full of fury, "and now the whole of Berk. And _you_ led them to me!" He tossed Eret to the side like he was just a ragdoll.

"Drago!" Eret begged.

"Stop all preparations!" Drago bellowed. "We must attack the Dragon Rider's nest at once! We will take down their Alpha… And then we will take Berk!" All of his soldiers cheered at that before they wandered off.

Astrid's eyes widened when she realized that things weren't going as planned. Instead she had just led Berk to their doom. She glanced at the other Riders, suddenly feeling desperate. Eret was still begging Drago to spare him, but the man just shoved him back.

"Get rid of him," he snapped. Drago's men turned on Eret and raised their weapons at him.

"Drago, please!" Eret begged.

A soldier suddenly threw a throwing knife at Eret, making him freeze in shock. They would have killed him on the spot, if Stormfly hadn't flown in to stop it. Eret's eyes widened in disbelief as Stormfly faced the other soldiers, growling in his defense.

One of the soldiers suddenly pulled out a blowpipe and fired a tranquilizer at Stormfly. She let out a squawk of surprise before dropping to the ground in an instant.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried. She managed to punch one soldier and tried reaching her dragon, but another pulled her back. "No!"

Eret was just stunned that this had all happened. Stormfly could have run anywhere since she was free. But instead she flew in to protect him. Was it possible that what that boy and girl had said was true?

* * *

 **AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I really don't have much else to say, other than I'd really like to see more reviews; even an extra one would be nice. Anywho, special thanks to everyone who did review :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **vicky271 - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!**


	34. Shock and Awe

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The next morning, Hiccup was getting ready to leave. Like it or not, he needed to find a way to convince Drago that war was not the answer. Toothless was busy taking a nap, until the baby Scuttleclaws came flying down on him. Cybele was sleeping with Aniu, spending as much time with her best friend as possible. One of the Scuttleclaws suddenly bit Toothless' tail, and he let out a roar of annoyance that sent them scurrying away.

"Well bud, we can't wait around for Drago to find this place. We've gotta find him first," Hiccup said as he folded up his flight suits' wings. Toothless just warbled in concern for his rider as Hiccup sighed in frustration. "Let's go, Toothless."

Toothless let out a groan of complaint until suddenly a pair of meaty hands covered Hiccup's mouth and he tried screaming for help. Toothless was quick to get ready and fight back when he recognized who the intruder was.

"Easy," Stoick commanded.

"Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?" Hiccup demanded, shocked and worried. In response, Stoick handed him his riding helmet.

"The same way we're getting you out of here," his father replied, and Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Gobber hiding in one of the caves.

A moment of panic rushed through him as he tried to think of any excuse to get them out of here. He wasn't sure how Aniu and Valka would react to seeing Stoick again. Something told him their reactions would be less than happy, especially Aniu's.

 _Oh, Thor, there has to be a way out of this mess_ , Hiccup thought as he looked back at Toothless, who merely shrugged. It was technically their fault they had ruined the peaceful lives they had been living. Toothless was happy to see Cybele happy again. But he wasn't sure how long that happiness would last if Aniu decided to stay at the Sanctuary. Or if Cybele would choose to stay with her.

"Dad, there's something you need to know!" Hiccup called after his father as they crept through the narrow passageways.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me along the way," Stoick dismissed his warning tone. Hiccup had to duck several times in order to avoid his head hitting some of the lower rocks. How Stoick fit through these caves was beyond him.

"Actually, this isn't an on-the-way kind of update…" Hiccup tried continuing when Stoick dismissed him for the umpteenth time.

"I've heard enough, Hiccup," Stoick muttered.

"… more of the earth shattering development variety," Hiccup managed to say. Stoick wouldn't listen to him unless he heard it from someone else. It had always been this way, and this was no different. Still, Hiccup was determined to reach his point without seeing his father drop over in shock at seeing Valka alive and well.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," Stoick retorted.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you – this you'll like. I promise. You just have to handle it carefully," Hiccup reassured him. And in more ways than one.

He knew Stoick felt responsible for Aniu leaving the island of Berk. His father had never really forgiven himself for treating her so horribly when they first met. And he blamed himself for not earning her trust like he had with his son and the dragons.

That was when Hiccup bumped into Gobber. When the blacksmith turned to face Hiccup, he didn't need to be told twice what Gobber had seen. Or who.

"Ah, you might want to take this one," Gobber said, sounding a bit winded as he sat down on a chunk of ice. "Oh boy…" he managed to breathe out, reeling with shock. Then Stoick got the wrong idea and drew his sword.

"Oh, dad, put the sword away, please!" Hiccup begged when he realized too late what Stoick was about to do.

Stoick simply ignored him and stepped inside to take a look. A gasp echoed throughout the cave when Hiccup saw Valka standing among the dragons. Hiding in one corner of the cave was Cybele, whose wings were protecting her Rider.

Hiccup joined Gobber to see that Stoick had dropped his sword. A look of shock, amazement and confusion was written across his face as he quickly took off his helmet. Valka stood straight and tall, looking rather terrified as she stared at the Chief. But Hiccup couldn't blame her. For all he knew, Stoick could be furious with Valka for running off and making everyone think she was dead for twenty years. In such cases, anger was inevitable.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick," Valka began as she took on a defensive position. "'How could I have done this? Stayed away for all these years and why haven't I come back to you? To our son?'" Stoick could only stare at her, too dumbstruck to form a proper sentence. "Well, what sign did I have that you could change? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded, so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" By now she had backed into an icicle as Stoick continued slowly approaching her, his eyes still wide.

"This is why I never married," Gobber said to Hiccup, "this and another reason."

He barely noticed a hand grabbing hold of his until it was gently squeezed. Hiccup glanced at Aniu in surprise when he realized she had joined him. Gobber looked equally stunned to see the girl standing beside Hiccup, now watching Valka in concern.

"I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought you would be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but…" Valka had stopped herself when she found no escape. Instead her hand was pressed against the ice as the dragons began to appear in her defense. "Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on, shout, scream, say something!"

Hiccup's heart was racing, and so was Aniu's. Aniu half expected Stoick to lash out and slap her. That was what the people on Burgus would have done. They would have thought of the worst punishment they could think of for the victim. But what Stoick said next stunned all of them.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," the Chief breathed out.

Both Hiccup and Aniu breathed out huge sighs of relief. Then Valka suddenly dropped her staff as she and her husband shared a sweet, long awaited kiss.

 _Reunited at last_ , Aniu thought as she watched the pair. She hadn't even realized until now that she was leaning against Hiccup's shoulder, feeling more than relieved that Stoick had chosen to forgive Valka. It wasn't until Gobber had smirked at them that she noticed.

"Well, now Hiccup won't have an excuse to complain," he said with a knowing wink. Hiccup's family had been reunited. And suddenly he couldn't be happier.

…

The Dragon Riders and Eret were still on Drago's massive flagship that led the armada. Whatever pulled these ships was a massive creature, if it was that. Both Astrid and Zena flinched when they heard Drago hitting the chains with his bullhook.

They on the other hand were hand-bound by ropes while their dragons were locked away somewhere. Drago's soldiers were escorting them towards the stern, the tips of their spears pressing against their back.

All at once Zena suddenly understood what Aniu had gone through during her short time on Berk. From what she gathered, Stoick had tried using her as bait to attract the dragons from their nest. She suddenly felt a rush of anger as she wondered if this really would be the end. If they had risked their lives all for nothing.

"Could this day get any worse?" Snotlout groaned.

"Uh, let me see… you'll jump into the freezing water and die from drowning," Tuffnut said.

The men kept pushing them towards the plank. Honestly, Zena couldn't think of a more obvious way to go. Being thrown over the plank made her think of pirates or something along those lines. As she thought of that, Eret peered over the water and grimaced.

"Looks refreshing," he said cheekily and looked at Astrid. "Please, ladies first."

That did it. Astrid suddenly unleashed her rage on Eret, only to be pulled away by Drago's men. She struggled against their firm grip as she glowered at the smug looking trapper.

"You're a steaming piece of dragon—" she began through gritted teeth when Eret suddenly cut her off.

"Duck," he warned in a whisper.

Astrid did just that as Eret performed a spin round-house kick knocking the two soldiers who were holding her out. He caught one of their spears and used it to free himself and caught the other before twirling around with a warning that said he was willing to fight for his freedom.

"Warn the others!" one of Drago's men shouted as he and the rest of the crew began charging at the trapper.

"Get 'em! You son of an Eret!" Ruffnut crowed.

Eret knocked one of the soldiers away with a spear, just as he started firing his dart. The dart managed to hit another of Drago's men, knocking him out in an instant. Eret than whacked him to the side with his spear and Fishlegs jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. Eret tossed aside his spear and grabbed a blow dart before firing it at another soldier that was about to raise an alarm. In seconds he dropped as well, unconscious and just a few inches from the Captain's Quarters.

"Okay, I love you again," Ruffnut said as she ran towards him again. Snotlout's face fell at the sight when he realized he'd just lost, again.

"Ugh, pathetic. You can still jump," Tuffnut suggested after scoffing in disgust. Eret only shook his head and looked at Astrid and Zena.

"So, are we going to save your dragons and get out of here, or not?" he asked.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, still unable to figure out what Eret was playing at. Zena on the other hand was impressed with how far he was willing to go to gain their trust. He'd turned on his own men and brought them down like they were nothing. He reclaimed his sword from one of the fallen soldiers while Astrid and the others reclaimed their weapons.

"Check every trap. They're here somewhere," he informed them. They all ran their separate ways and each went to a trap.

Astrid slid under a tarp and cranked open the metal trap with ease. She peered between the iron teeth and saw Meatlug cowering in the darkness, chained and muzzled as bait. Her stomach dropped at the sight when she saw just how terrified Meatlug looked.

"Meatlug?" she gaped.

Eret was also carefully checking on another trap, wincing at the sound of heavy metal creaking. One wrong move and they would all be caught again. Only next time Drago would be sure to deal with them swiftly and with more pain. He shuddered at the thought as Ruffnut kept watch for any guards. Though she was more fixated on his rippling muscles as she leaned against a wooden post.

"Anyone coming?" he asked cautiously, luckily oblivious to her dreamy stare.

"I don't know… you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'…" she replied.

Once the trap was open, Eret squeezed his way through the iron teeth and saw Stormfly inside. She too was chained and muzzled, struggling against her restraints in vein. Stormfly gave Eret one look before calming almost immediately.

Eret paused and studied her curiously. At one time he would have been terrified of the beast. After all, dragons were the reason his father had been killed. He never expected dragons to actually _save_ him instead. And seeing her now was just another reminder of the fact that everything he knew about dragons was wrong. Maybe that Hiccup kid was right about them after all.

"Thank you, for saving my life," he breathed out after gently touching her snout. "Now, let me return the favor."


	35. Forgiven

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"So this is where you've run off to," Gobber mused while Hiccup, Stoick and Valka caught up with life on Berk. Aniu and Gobber had kept their distance along with Toothless and Cybele. It felt wrong interfering with what looked to be a long awaited family reunion. Aniu had never seen Hiccup look so eager to explain how the dragons and people of Berk were getting along with each other. How many changes there had been over the last five years, and the fact that they'd made peace with a group of people known as the Outcasts. "You know, Hiccup wouldn't stop talkin' about ya since ya left."

Aniu felt heat rush to her cheeks when she realized Gobber was telling the truth. Toothless and Cybele had said the same thing. She felt guilty for leaving them behind. But leaving had been the best decision she made. It brought her to Valka, who happened to share more in common with her than her own people. On top of it they had finally reunited again after five long years, and for the first time in months, she felt no regret for her choice.

"So much has changed since I left," she admitted as Cybele pressed her snout against her hand. "I'm not even sure if anyone would recognize me or even want me back. I left because I was too afraid of facing my own sister, who happens to not be my sister." Cybele's eyes went round with sympathy while Gobber only shook his head.

"Of course we'd let ya back!" he retorted as if she had suggested something crazy. "After all, ye helped Hiccup and the others stop the Red Death. Nothing warms me heart more than seeing the lad happy again. Ya should see the glow in his eyes."

She couldn't help following Gobber's advice, and noticed with a start that he was right. Hiccup really did look different now. She smiled at the sight, seeing father, mother and son together for the first time in twenty years. It was just another reminder of something she would never face. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her own father disowned her. Maybe it was for the better though. If it wasn't for what the Chief of Burgus had done, she would have never found Berk or Hiccup. Life would surely be different if her father had accepted her from the start.

"Our son's changed Berk for the better," Stoick praised as Aniu, Gobber and the dragons joined them in their cave. "I think we did well with this one, Val." He added the last part with a huge smile, something Aniu wasn't expecting to see.

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup said cheerfully.

Stoick placed a gentle hand on Valka's shoulder. Even that contact was enough for her to flinch and drop the plate of skewered fish on the floor. Toothless and Cybele were about to grab the fish when Cloudjumper intervened and ate them all. Toothless and Cybele let out slight whimpers, and Cloudjumper regurgitated the fish onto the floor as a sign of acceptance. Toothless and Cybele were all too eager to swallow up the fish.

"I'm a little… out of practice," Valka said, her voice sounding a bit uneasy and shaken as Stoick placed more skewered fish on the plate.

"Well, y'know… I didn't marry you for your cooking," Stoick reminded her sweetly as he handed the plate to Hiccup, who joined Aniu and Gobber on a set of boulders in the cave.

"I hope not," Gobber whispered as Hiccup sat down and passed them a plate of fish. "Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around here." He gestured to his belly, earning a smirk of amusement from both Aniu and Hiccup.

"I'm usually the one who does the cooking around here," Aniu explained as she had Cybele roast her fish. "But her cooking can't be any worse than Astrid or Zena's."

She shuddered at the memory of Astrid's Yaknog, and Zena's stew surprise. Zena had tried preparing food for the family but in the end they all wound up with a stomach bug the following day. Since than she had tried improving her cooking skills, but still failed miserably as far as Aniu knew.

"Yep, still can't get the taste of Yaknog out of my mouth," Hiccup admitted.

Gobber took one bite of his fish before tossing it to Grump, who was all too happy swallowing it full. Aniu on the other hand was a little more eager to try something different, especially since Cybele had roasted the fish to perfection. Luckily it didn't taste nearly as bad as she expected.

" **Nothing like free fish** ," Grump said after swallowing the fish whole.

" **You would eat the entire ocean of fish if Gobber allowed it** ," Toothless rumbled with a roll of his eyes. Aniu couldn't help but grin at that. Grump wasn't like any other dragon she had seen before, a Hotburple if she remembered correctly. Hiccup had shown her some of the more unusual Stoker Class dragons, and Grump was one of them.

"And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance," Hiccup said enthusiastically. Again with Drago… Aniu was beginning to realize that Hiccup wouldn't let it go anytime soon. Valka had already made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the madman. And seeing the stunned look on Stoick's face told her he was thinking the same thing.

"Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in," Stoick told him in a gentle voice.

Aniu noticed that Valka was looking a little uneasy at the mention of returning to Berk. She clutched onto the clay pot as if her life depended on it while collecting water from a melting icicle. Watching her made Aniu realize that she was feeling guilty for leaving them for so long.

"Oh, gotcha," Hiccup said as he realized too what was happening. He soon joined the others as Cybele rested her chin on Aniu's shoulder, all too happy to stick together.

Stoick was watching Valka with a look of sympathy. For the first time since they met, Aniu suddenly saw that Stoick wasn't the cruel man who had tied her to a mast five years ago. Instead, he was concerned for Valka and showed that he really did have a heart.

What he did next made Aniu tilt her head to one side curiously. He started whistling a tune, one that sounded like the beginning of a song. Valka seemed to recognize the melody almost instantly. Her eyes widened and the clay pot began to overflow with water. Hiccup was equally as confused as Aniu, but Gobber looked as if he recognized the melody as well.

"Oh, I love this one!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Remember our song, Valka?" Stoick asked, his voice soft as he waited for her response. Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized what the song was about.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me_ …" Aniu listened to the song in amazement.

" **Who knew he had a good voice**?" Cybele asked, looking equally stunned.

Valka wasn't even looking at him. Aniu could see a cloud of emotions in her eyes as she closed her eyes for just a brief moment.

" _No scorching sun, nor freeing cold, will_ —"

"— _will stop me on me journey_!" Gobber randomly shouted, earning bewildered looks from Hiccup and Aniu, and a glare from Stoick. Gobber sat down in embarrassment when he realized what he did. "Sorry," he apologized, feeling sheepish. After giving Gobber a look that dared him to speak up again, Stoick went on.

"If you will promise me your heart…" He paused and gently gripped her hand, encouraging her to join in. "And love…"

Valka didn't say anything or sing when Stoick looked at her expectantly. She closed her eyes and showed no signs of singing along with him. Stoick let out a sigh of defeat when he realized she wouldn't sing back. Suddenly she couldn't seem to contain her emotions any longer and began to sing in a very soft voice.

" _And love me for eternity_."

Stoick beamed at that, and fell in love with Valka all over again. Valka than walked over to the center of the cave and held her forearm for invitation. Stoick crossed his forearm with hers, initiating a beautiful dance to go along with the song.

" _My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me_ ," Valka sang loud and clear.

Aniu glanced at Hiccup curiously to notice that he was awestruck by their dance. It was the first time he had ever seen them dance together, and certainly something he wouldn't forget. Gobber's peg-leg began to tap to the rhythm, and soon Aniu and Hiccup were joined into the song.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry_."

"Oh, would you?" Valka asked cheekily.

" _And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay here beside me_." Before Aniu even knew what she was doing, Hiccup pulled her in for a dance as well.

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside of me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you'll marry me_!"

Hiccup and Aniu had stopped dancing at that moment, both out of breath as Gobber carried on the last tune. He kept going as Cybele and Toothless tried covering their ears and moaned in distress, until Hiccup tapped his shoulder to stop him. "I'm done," he said sheepishly. Stoick and Valka embraced each other, the two of them filled with joy.

"I thought I'd have to die, before we did that dance again," he admitted.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed.

"For you my dear," Stoick began as he got to one knee. " _Anything_." Aniu realized at that moment that Stoick was going to try and convince Valka to leave with him back to Berk. "Will you come home, Val?" Stoick asked as she looked at him in shock. "Will you be my wife again?" Valka only needed a second to decide.

"Yes," she replied happily.

The look of pure joy written across Hiccup's face told Aniu everything. With Stoick's help, he was able to convince his long-lost mother to return to Berk. Gobber suddenly pulled everyone in for a hug.

"Great, I'll do the cooking!" he announced cheerfully.

" **Looks as if you have no choice but to go back** ," Cybele warbled as she gently pushed Aniu with her snout. Stoick looked at Aniu when he noticed the interaction between her and Hiccup, who was gently holding her hand.

"Aniu, you have every right not to trust me for what I did to you," the Chief began after taking a deep breath. "But I want you to know, you will always have a place on Berk, if that is what makes you happy."

It only took Aniu a few seconds to realize what he was hinting at. She looked at Cybele warily as her Night Fury grinned back, revealing a row of gums.

"I would like to go back," she decided after giving it some thought. If it meant being with Hiccup and Cybele again, than yes, she would go back. Even if it also meant facing her worst fears again.

Valka looked a little startled when Stoick mentioned what had happened to her on Berk. Admittedly she had never told Valka what the Vikings did to her when they first saw what she could do. Those were memories she would rather keep buried, and for a good reason.

She hadn't even noticed the huge grin on Hiccup's face after she said that. He was about to say something when Cybele and Toothless suddenly let out warning growls, looking off in the distance of the Sanctuary.

" **Something isn't right** ," Toothless growled.

" **I can hear dragons, lots of them** ," Cybele added. " **And it sounds like they're wearing some kind of metal armor**."

Aniu exchanged an anxious look with Hiccup before following Valka towards the exterior of the ice caves. Once outside, ice was falling all around them, and Aniu could see why. Hundreds, no, thousands of warships were scattered around the Sanctuary in the ocean. Aniu felt her stomach drop at the sight of soldiers firing catapults at what was meant to be a Sanctuary for dragons. Then she saw the dragon traps and realized with a start that this wasn't just an invasion.

Drago was here.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for not updating this story in particular forever. I've honestly been trying to work things out so they're different from my other stories, and each time I can never seem to get it write /= So, I'm just going to post chapters and see what readers think of them. I may or may not rewrite this story in the end, because I feel like it could be so much better if I gave it some work and detail. Thank you everyone, for your patience and understanding.**


	36. Battle Grounds

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Aniu could only stare at the battlefield down below in horror. Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber had soon caught up with them when they saw the carnage left behind in Drago's wake. Dragons everywhere were either getting trapped by diving into Drago's trap, or captured with net bolas by his men.

"Oh no…" Hiccup managed to breathe out when Valka suddenly stormed out of the cave and prepared for battle.

 _Even if we worked together, we still couldn't take on that many men_ , Aniu thought as she realized just how large Drago's army was. Valka wasn't kidding when she said Drago was a madman. To make matters worse, dragons were clad in armor to suggest they were working for said madman.

"Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now. Now, what do you want to do?" Stoick asked as he tried to calm Valka down enough for her to see some sense.

"We have to save the dragons," she said in a deadly serious voice. Aniu nodded in agreement, already thinking of a way to stop Drago before things got any worse.

"Aye, you got it. Come on, son. You too, Aniu," Stoick told them as he followed his wife, his expression looking grim.

Aniu grabbed her bow and arrows without a second thought before hopping onto Cybele's back. A sense of dread washed over her as she imagined just how deadly this battle would be. So many dragons were suffering under Drago's rule. And now they were doing as he told, without consideration.

" **Let's show this Drago Bludvist what we dragons can really do**!" Cybele warbled as she took to the sky. Nina hovered in front of the Bewilderbeast a few seconds before rallying him and the other dragons up.

" **Come on, everyone! It's time we fought back and showed them that we won't be captured like wild beasts**!" she roared. Even the Bewilderbeast was roused from his slumber, clearly more than happy to join in the fray.

Drago had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Aniu smirked at the thought. He was in for a nasty shock.

…

"Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the Alpha out."

Even through the sounds of catapults being fired, and men shouting, Zena was still able to hear Drago's order. She felt a shudder run through her as she imagined what the possible outcomes would be. She along with the other Riders were hiding in the traps awaiting their cue.

"Ready the traps!"

Then she heard the defined gas of a Hideous Zippleback and could see faint wisps of the greenish substance seeping through the metal teeth. She gave Shockwave a firm nod before her Skrill exploded from the trap and started helping the dragons.

Zena's eyes widened when she saw dragons from the Nest flying down to join in the battle. Several of them swooped down to rescue the trapped dragons, others fired at Drago's catapults. She was amazed at how a common enemy could bring them all together.

"Dragon Riders, coming through!" Tuffnut laughed as Barf and Belch fought back.

"Fire!" Fishlegs yelled as Meatlug fired at a catapult.

"Cut. Them. Down!" Drago shouted above the roaring dragons, and seconds later nets were fired at the Riders. One of the nets had knocked Ruffnut off while narrowly missing Barf and Belch.

"Ah! Eret son of Eret!" Ruffnut screamed as she fell. Luckily Snotlout and Fishlegs were able to rescue her, and Zena could see just how happy she was at that. And judging by the look of relief from Eret, he was happy as well.

"Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it!" Astrid shouted as they flew closer to the mountains. Then when of the catapults suddenly fired a boulder just above them, causing the massive spire of ice to fall on them. "Look out!"

It was about to crush them when Zena heard the distinctive sound of Night Fury plasma blasts suddenly shattering the ice. Zena's eyes widened in complete shock when she saw Hiccup on Toothless joining them. And flying beside Toothless was Cybele, with a Rider of her own who looked eerily familiar.

Hiccup and the mysterious Rider flew across the sky and set their sights on a downed dragon that was surrounded by soldiers. The Rider on Cybele commanded something in what sounded like Dragonese, and both Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blasts at one of the net launchers, knocking it aside.

Moments later, Stoick and Gobber emerged from the Sanctuary and started attacking the catapults. Skullcrusher cut right through the trigger-line of the catapults and ended up netting the soldiers. Zena had Shockwave fly in low to free the rest of the dragons from their nets, who flew off and assisted their comrades.

Drago's archers were preparing to fire their arrows when suddenly the Rider on Cybele fired arrows of her own. As she did so, Gobber had Grump fly in and clobber them before they could recover. Drago's eyes narrowed with outrage when he saw the two Night Furies circling the sky.

"Dragon Masters," he said in disbelief, unaware that the people of Berk had two Dragon Masters.

Astrid and Zena joined Hiccup and the Rider once they managed to regroup.

"Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!" Hiccup called to Eret, who looked at the Rider beside him in confusion.

"Thanks," he said after narrowing his eyes. "I think."

"Aniu… is-is that you?" Zena asked uncertainly. The Rider looked at her in surprise before nodding hesitantly. "How did you—"

"It's a long story," Hiccup answered for her, giving Aniu a look of concern. Astrid chose that moment to cut in before things got all the more awkward between them.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know… catching up with mom," Hiccup replied nonchalantly.

Astrid and Zena looked at him blankly until Zena finally saw what, or who, he was talking about. Astrid followed her gaze and gaped at the sight of Valka, dressed in her full warrior's armor and riding on the back of Cloudjumper, her Stormcutter.

"Whoa," breathed Eret in amazement.

Seconds seemed to pass before a massive white dragon followed her. The Bewilderbeast. Zena could only gawk at the sight as Valka had Cloudjumper hover in front of the Bewilderbeast and commanded the Alpha to fight for the dragon's freedom.

" _That's_ your mother?" Astrid asked in astonishment.

"At least you know where I get my flair," Hiccup said cheekily.

Watching his mother was breathtaking, to say the least. Zena could definitely see where Hiccup got his flair.

Drago had been watching the entire scene as well, and grinned maliciously when he saw the Bewilderbeast steadily approaching.

"The Alpha! Now we have a fight!" he declared.

The Bewilderbeast gave one look at Drago and fired a stream of ice, freezing a platoon solid.

Valka swung her staff in the air, ordering her dragons to attack. A swarm of Hideous Zippleback's set themselves aflame and began to roll like fiery wheels through the battlefields, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines, but one of them got caught in the trap.

"Come on, Cybele, let's show them what we can do!" Aniu shouted. Cybele swooped in and fired a plasma blast that freed the dragon within seconds. Toothless did the same to a second Zippleback that was taken down by a net, freeing him as well.

Valka herself was still in the air on Cloudjumper's back commanding her dragons to attack in different areas. They had just taken down one of Drago's armored dragons when a net was suddenly wrapped around Cloudjumper, sending him crashing to the ground. Valka was thrown off of him and managed to skid to a halt, until coming face-to-face with Drago himself.

"I've waited a long time for this!" he sneered.

He rushed at her with his bullhook in hand, but Valka managed to block his attack with her staff.

"You cannot take our dragons!" she shouted back, swinging her staff once again. "They are controlled by the Alpha!"

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," Drago said in a smug tone while blocking her attack. Cybele had landed beside Valka and glared at Drago as he started swinging his bullhook and shouted like a madman.

Heavy metal chains began snapping as something under the water stirred. Time seemed to stand still as a creature lurking under the ocean erupted in a cascade of seawater. Aniu's eyes widened in horror as she saw what looked like a second Bewilderbeast standing on the other side of the shore.

This one was different, however. She noticed with dread that it's face was that of an emotionless beast. A creature that had been tortured to the point in which he would feel no remorse to those he hurt. Her eyes narrowed when she also saw that the Bewilderbeast was covered in scars. The chains fell off its tusks and slammed from the iron cuffs.

"Another one?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"I was way off!" Fishlegs said frantically as Meatlug flew past them. "That is a class ten. Definitely class ten!"

"How did Drago get a hold of that thing?" Astrid asked.

"I don't care how he got a hold of it," Aniu snapped, her eyes narrowing with fury at the sight. "Drago is going to pay for hurting him."

"No…" Valka whispered, sounding shaken by the sight of the dark Bewilderbeast.

It didn't care whether it was crushing Drago's army or not. Aniu realized with a start that it had one thing in mind: To kill the other Alpha. And to her horror, the other Bewilderbeast was fighting Drago's army on the other side of the island.

Valka suddenly rushed at Drago while he had his back turned, but he suddenly swung his arm back and sent her onto her back. Aniu reached for her arrows and fired one while Drago was distracted, wasting no time in trying to take him down before he could hurt Valka. However, Drago's cloak proved to be tougher than she thought as it blocked her attacks.

 _He has to have some weakness_! she thought angrily. While he had Valka pinned with one boot, he grabbed Aniu by her arm without warning and tossed her into a pile of snow nearby. Cybele's eyes widened as she let out a warble of alarm and bounded over to her side and was about to fire a plasma blast when Drago lifted Valka's mask.

"I always knew there were two Riders," Drago sneered as he prepared for a final blow. "Now that I know the both of you are here, this makes this war that much easier."

He grinned maliciously and raised his bullhook for a final blow. Then, as he was about to deliver the final blow, someone tackled him and knocked him off the ground. Drago looked up, fuming as he saw Stoick helping Valka back to her feet.

"Thank you," Valka said once she caught her breath.

"For you, my dear… anything," Stoick replied. "Aniu, go and help Hiccup and the other Riders," he ordered after helping Aniu back to her feet.

Cybele had flown off with her Rider, but not before Aniu heard an exchange of words between Stoick and Drago.

"You? I watched you burn!" Drago said snidely, eyes narrowing with hate as he glared at Stoick.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" Stoick shot back in defiance as he fought back. Suddenly, he struck Stoick to the ground.

"Stoick!" Gobber shouted as he tossed Stoick a bludgeon.

Valka had rounded on the dark Bewilderbeast to try and stop him from attacking, but her attempts only ended in failure. Aniu glanced down at Cybele warily, already dreading what would happen next.

The Bewilderbeast's were fighting as if their lives depended on it. Both of them were evenly matched, but that didn't help things. Aniu could see that the dark Bewilderbeast was desperate to win the battle, even if it meant fighting dirty.

 _Come on_! Aniu begged silently. _You can win this fight; I know you can_! She had seen the Alpha win many battles before, and this was no different. Cybele and Toothless had caught up with each other by the time the dark Bewilderbeast managed to knock down the Alpha. Aniu felt her stomach drop with horror when the dark Bewilderbeast drove one of his chained tusks into the Alpha's underbelly.

"No!" she heard Valka gasp in alarm.

 _No! No_! Anger surged within Aniu as the dark Bewilderbeast let out a victorious bellow, and Drago's men shouted in triumph. As the dark Bewilderbeast let out a victory roar, all of the dragons were put under his control.

"We've won!" Drago yelled thunderously. "Now, finish them!"

Aniu's eyes widened in horror when she realized Drago was raising his bullhook at both her and Valka. She was suddenly aware of the danger they were all in. And they had no chance of winning this battle.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I'm glad that people are still reading this :) I actually have been planning a sequel, but it might take a long-while before it's finally posted. I've still got to finish the Paradigm, yet, along with A Different Hiccup. At any rate, big thanks to MMM, grapejuice101 and dracologistmaster for reviewing! You guys are amazing as always :)**


	37. Will Over Others

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Panic settled in fast as Cloudjumper narrowly avoided getting turned into a frozen Stormcutter by the dark Bewilderbeast. But then his tail got frozen and Valka was thrown off. Hiccup and Aniu exchanged knowing looks and both nodded in agreement. This needed to end, now.

As the pair flew off towards Drago, Aniu could see Stoick rescuing Valka and the two of them running to avoid getting attacked. Aniu sent a silent prayer to the Gods that they would both make it out of this safely. The situation was getting far worse than she could have imagined. More and more dragons were being pulled by the dark Bewilderbeast's call. Even she was having trouble focusing under it's influence. Luckily Toothless and Cybele hadn't been taken under it's control, but Aniu knew it was only a matter of time.

"Stop!" Drago spun around in time to see their Night Furies land in front of him.

"This madness ends now!" Aniu added, her eyes narrowed with fury. Drago stared at them for a few seconds before suddenly laughing, catching them both off guard. He'd seen Aniu before, but not Hiccup. She suspected he wasn't expecting Hiccup of all people to be a 'dragon master'.

"These are the two Dragon Masters of Berk?" he asked in disbelief, earning a look of surprise and confusion from Aniu. "The son of Stoick the Vast and some wild child? What shame he and his tribe must feel."

" **You are going to pay for that**!" Aniu shouted in Dragonese, this time earning a look of surprise from Drago. She desperately wanted to fire an arrow straight at his heart for everything he did. If she had the chance, she would take the shot.

"All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" Hiccup asked him, trying to reason with the madman. Aniu was well aware of Drago's cold eyes falling upon her. A shiver ran through her as she imagined what sort of sick thoughts were running through his mind. If he had any at all. "Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together," Hiccup added in a hopeful tone. Drago seemed to listen as he looked at Hiccup thoughtfully, but than his attitude went back to that of a madman once more.

"Or tear them apart," he sneered, and than he unhooked his prosthetic left arm. Hiccup and Aniu could only gape at the stump that made what was left of his arm in disbelief. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing, I vowed to live above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world," he explained while walking around them in a circle.

Aniu hadn't missed the way Drago was staring at her. It was as if he saw her as his next prize. Someone who could speak to dragons would certainly prove useful in a dragon army. She couldn't help but wonder if capturing and controlling all the dragons would satisfy him enough. From what she could gather, Drago was intent on controlling the entire archipelago and beyond.

"Then why a dragon army?" Hiccup asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons," Drago replied.

"The dragons won't be put under your control," Aniu snapped, letting her anger rise to boiling point. Drago had hurt countless dragons because of this stupid battle. And now he planned on controlling them! She wasn't going to let that happen! "They have more heart than you ever will."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you, and rid of those who don't," Hiccup added, his face set with determination.

"Clever, both of you," Drago replied.

Aniu felt her heart sink when she saw a flash of hope in Hiccup's eyes. If he thought Drago could be reasoned with, he had another thing coming for him. She saw the mad gleam in Drago's eyes. The hunger he had for power and to control those who couldn't be controlled.

"The world wants peace," Hiccup tried reasoning with him again. "And we have the answer on Berk. Just let us show you—"

"No. Let _me_ show _you_!" Suddenly he raised his bull hook in the air and started swinging it again. Then he started screaming like the madman that he was, and it dawned on me that he was summoning the dark Bewilderbeast. Hiccup and Aniu had backed away once they realized the Bewilderbeast was approaching them. Once he had arrived, Drago slammed his bullhook to the ground. At once the Bewilderbeast bowed his head submissively. Just another sign of proof that Drago had abused this dragon beyond repair. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all," Drago said, pointing his bullhook at Toothless and Cybele.

That's when everything went from bad to worse. Aniu felt her heart racing with panic when she saw Cybele and Toothless struggling with the Bewilderbeast's call. Even she could feel it's pull as the two Night Furies continued fighting him off.

" **No, I won't hurt my sister**!" Cybele moaned frantically as she shook her head.

"Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on?" Hiccup asked warily when Toothless started moaning and whining.

" **Can't** … **shake him off**." They were now grinding their heads against the ice, moaning in agony. It was painful to watch, especially when Aniu could hear what they were desperately trying to shake off. The pull was strong, and she herself struggled against the Alpha's will.

"Witness true strength. The strength of will over others," Drago sneered as he watched their reactions. "Now let us see what the Alpha can do to those who speak with dragons."

She could hear the voice that was buzzing in her head. Aniu felt a rush of panic when she realized it was telling her to kill. Kill the very ones who were defending the dragons. Kill anyone who stood in her path and defied Drago's word.

"Aniu?" Hiccup asked when he realized something was wrong. "Aniu, what's wrong?" Drago than pointed his bullhook at Toothless and Cybele with a look that said everything.

"In the face of it… you two are nothing." Then he pointed his bullhook towards Hiccup.

And it took everything she had not to finish what the Bewilderbeast had started. Aniu struggled against her own willpower as she stared at the face of true terror. To be controlled was like nothing she had ever faced. And to make matters worse, both Cybele and Toothless were under the dark Bewilderbeast's influence. Their eyes were void of any emotion as the dark Bewilderbeast gained control over them.

"Uh, what did he just tell you to do?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"To kill." Aniu's voice was barely a whisper, but Hiccup heard it loud and clear. She had regained her senses, but the pull of the dark Bewilderbeast was strong. She needed to keep fighting it off if she wanted to keep control over her actions.

What horrified her the most was seeing the dark void in Cybele's slanted eyes. She and Toothless were advancing on them menacingly. And with nowhere to go but back, Hiccup and Aniu suddenly found themselves backing against a wall of ice. This was pure madness. To see her sister acting this way was nothing Aniu could anticipate.

"Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing?" Hiccup was now growing frantic, and he was clearly hoping his voice could break the Bewilderbeast's call.

" **Cybele, you have to fight it** ," Aniu added in Dragonese, hoping that would be enough. " **Please, come back to us**."

That was when they opened their mouths, and Aniu could hear the gas building up as the prepared to fire plasma blasts. Any minute now and they would fire. Aniu and Hiccup were sitting targets. She was suddenly aware that things couldn't get much worse. Drago now had control over their Night Fury friends. And he had almost gained control over her. She wasn't sure if she could fight off the Alpha's pull again if he tried.

"Stop! Snap out of it!" both Hiccup and Aniu shouted at the same time, now both completely overwhelmed with fear.

Their attempts were ending in miserable failure. Both Toothless and Cybele were preparing the final strike. Aniu had stopped begging when she realized it was hopeless. Hiccup, on the other hand, wouldn't stop trying.

Reality only just dawned on Aniu that she had escaped death several times. She was lucky to have survived at all after the battle with the Red Death. She was even luckier that the dragons had taken her in rather than hurt her when she stumbled upon their nest. This time she wouldn't be so lucky. She was bracing herself for the pain that would follow when the sound of Stoick's voice suddenly caught her attention.

"Hiccup!" the Chief shouted.

No! Aniu couldn't believe that Stoick would risk his own life to save hers. Then she realized his eyes were on Hiccup.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted frantically at the top of his lungs as Toothless and Cybele readied their plasma blasts.

"Son!" Stoick yelled once again, and this time Aniu stopped him.

"Stoick, don't come any closer!" she called back.

"Dad!" Hiccup held up one arm and tried to stop his father from getting any closer, but by than it was too late. That was when Toothless and Cybele fired their plasma blasts.

It all happened so fast that Aniu wasn't sure how to react. One second Aniu was bracing herself for the pain, and the next she was slamming face-first into a pile of snow. Aniu whirled around in time to see Cybele and Toothless were still under the dark Bewilderbeast's influence. They were panting, their chests heaving from the huge amount of firepower they just released.

Time felt as if it had slowed down when Aniu saw someone covered in a pile of ice shards. Her heart nearly skipped a beat with horror when she saw who that someone was.

"No," Hiccup breathed out as he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his father's side. "Dad!" he cried out as they struggled to clear the ice off of his father.

Aniu couldn't speak even if she wanted to. Her mind went numb with shock as she tried to piece what had happened. She desperately wished there was a way she could have turned back time, make it so that she was in the line of fire instead of Stoick.

Her heart was pounding with dread as she realized that Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, was dead. The very man who had used her as bait to find the dragon's nest. The very one she had forgiven despite all the horror he had put her through. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to believe that it was.

Valka and the others had finally seen what had happened and rushed over to provide Hiccup what little comfort they could give. Aniu was too shaken to move. Finally Aniu was able to hear the sound of dragon feet shuffling towards them, and she turned to see that Toothless and Cybele had broken out of their trance. Aniu let out a yelp of surprise when Cybele pressed her snout against her hand.

" **Aniu**?" Cybele asked in confusion.

 _I'm not afraid of her, am I_? Aniu wondered as she realized she was pushing her sister and best friend away. The shock of what had happened was almost too much to handle. And it was all because of what Drago and his dark Bewilderbeast had told them to do this.

Cybele and Toothless had started approaching Stoick after realizing something was wrong with him.

" **No, how could I have done this**?" Toothless whimpered as he tried pressing his snout against Stoick's lifeless hand. " **I'm so sorry** …" But Hiccup was already pushing him away out of grief.

"No! Get away from him!" he yelled, rage evident in his face and tone.

Toothless and Cybele just looked as if they had been kicked in the side, their innocent faces showing signs of pure shock.

" **We didn't mean to** ," Cybele whimpered as she backed away.

"Go on! Get out of here! Go away!" Hiccup continued shouting, tears streaming down his face.

Aniu wasn't sure she could have stopped him even if she wanted to. She was still in a state of shock over the fact that Cybele had tried to kill her. Would Cybele have done that had she not left Berk? Would their bond have been strong enough to fight the dark Bewilderbeast's pull? Guilt stabbed at her heart as the two Night Furies whimpered and ran away.

"It's not their fault… you know that," Valka told him softly as the dark Bewilderbeast unleashed it's hypnotic spell once again, calling all of the dragons this time, including all of the Riders who had fought alongside them.

That was when Aniu had had enough. Her hands were shaking with rage, grief and guilt as she stood up and glared daggers at Drago Bludvist. He was going to suffer for what he had done today. Drago didn't know the meaning of real pain. Not until he felt what she had suffered for the last twenty years.

Without a second thought, she suddenly charged after Drago when he claimed Toothless as his prize, and Cybele was by his side. Drago's triumphant smirk turned to a look of shock when Aniu slugged him right in the nose.

"I've always wondered what my men were droning on about when they spoke up a wild child," Drago sneered as he recovered from the blow. "They acted like raving lunatics, the lot of them. But now I can see that you are more dragon than human."

"You're nothing but a monster," she spat the words out while reaching for her bow and arrow, until realizing with a start that she had run out of arrows.

"You're out of options, and I'm running out of patience." Drago suddenly grabbed Aniu by the wrist, hard, and gave her a malicious grin. "She who speaks with dragons can be controlled by dragons. I will make sure of that."

 _No_! Fear suddenly wormed it's way into her heart as she imagined what it would be like under the Bewilderbeast's influence. The Bewilderbeast of the Sanctuary had never tried controlling the dragons, and while she had felt a comforting buzz, it was nothing like the forceful pull she felt now.

"Aniu, you have to fight it!" She froze at the sound of Zena's voice. Zena and the rest of the Riders had joined Hiccup and Valka when their dragons were taken away by Drago. It was bad enough to lose their dragons, but to lose one of their own to that monster's control would only make things worse. "Don't let him turn you into a mindless beast!"

Drago's eyes narrowed with hate when he realized that it was working. It took everything Aniu had to ignore the pull. But she managed to evade it, only to feel his iron grip around her throat. Drago glared at her furiously.

"You're nothing more than a worthless worm," he snapped after suddenly tossing her.

Aniu hardly had time to think as she collided with someone, not even realizing that someone happened to be Hiccup. She was gasping for breath and sat up in time to see Drago leave with all the dragons, Toothless and Cybele included among them.

"Cybele! No!" Aniu cried out as she watched her sister follow blindly. She struggled back to her feet and tried following her best friend/sister, only to feel a firm grab her and pull her back. "I can't let her be controlled by that monster!"

A combination of grief, guilt and pain became too much for her. Stoick and Cybele were gone… and now Drago was planning on invading Berk… Aniu wasn't sure if things could get any worse than this. The others had kept their distance as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Eret had one hand on Astrid's shoulder as she fought back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. Snotlout looked as if he was ready to break down from the emotional turmoil they were facing.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people… do bad things," Valka explained as she too felt an overwhelming sense of grief.

All that kept running through Aniu's mind was that she had failed in protecting the dragons. She had failed, and was reduced to nothing.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I planned on making this different from all my other stories, but hopefully not too different from the original movie. As for whether or not Drago can control Aniu, that isn't necessarily going to happen. At least, not in this story ;) Thank you MMM and dracologistmaster for reviewing!**

 **MMM - I actually do plan on making a sequel, and was thinking of delving into Aniu's past... at least for the first half of the story. As for how the plot will go, I've already got a vague idea as to what will be posted... it's just a matter of writing out the outline and seeing where I go from there :) Thank you for the suggestions, though.**


	38. Confrontation

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

As bleak as the situation looked, they set out to find the best ship they could for Stoick's funeral. A shabby looking boat was sticking out of the ocean, but it would do. Hiccup and the others were desperate to provide Stoick a proper funeral, lest he never reach the halls of Valhalla. Once the ship was repaired enough and the pyre was set up, everyone stepped back as Valka placed a white cloth over Stoick's body before Hiccup placed his helmet in front of the pyre. Gobber looked at Hiccup sympathetically as he patted him on the shoulder. After having made extra arrows and grabbing the ones she had back in the Sanctuary, Aniu stood side-by-side with Hiccup and the others.

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield, may they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla… and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior… a Chieftain… a father… a friend…"

Aniu felt tears well up in her eyes, but she tried her best to hide them. She hated crying in front of people. It made her feel more weak and useless than ever. In a situation like this, she needed to remain strong for the others. Hiccup and Aniu set the tip of their arrows on fire and aimed them at the ship. As Aniu fired her arrow, she wondered if things would have gone differently had she not been there.

 _Drago might not have felt the temptation to target the Sanctuary_ , she thought bitterly. _I should have been able to stop him_. Hiccup's hand had gripped hers like it was a lifeline. Aniu could feel her legs shaking with emotions.

She turned around in time to see Astrid, Valka and the others fire their arrows towards the ship that had set sail. When all the arrows had fired, they all watched as the ship was engulfed with flames. All at once, Aniu was reminded of the time when Stoick had tied her to the mast and used her as bait. That ship had set fire during the battle against the Red Death. She could still remember the stinging heat of the flames almost touching her skin, almost burning her alive. Yet she had forgiven Stoick for what he did to her.

"I'm sorry, dad…" Hiccup began to apologize, his voice quiet. Aniu found herself wondering if she would say the same thing to her own father. He had disowned her from the very moment she was born. If things had gone differently, if her mother was still alive, maybe their lives wouldn't have changed the way they had. "I'm not the Chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I… don't… know…" he managed before letting out a sigh, unable to say anything else.

Valka stepped forward and brushed her hand through Hiccup's hair. The contact was so gentle and motherly. But when she spoke, Aniu could hear the pain in Valka's voice.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing, so frail and fragile… I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father… he never doubted," she said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulders. "He always said you would become the strongest of them all… and he was right." And for the first time since seeing them again, Aniu was thankful she had made amends with Stoick. Despite everything that had happened, she couldn't find herself hating him. Stoick cared about his people, and his son. He had proven that many times over. "You have the heart of a Chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. _That_ is who you are, son."

Aniu flinched when she felt Hiccup grab her hand and gently squeeze it. She finally locked eyes with him and saw a look of determination within them. One way or another, they would find a way to stop Drago. He would pay for killing Stoick, and for taking the dragons. Even if they died trying.

"I… ah… I was so afraid of becoming my dad… Mostly because I never thought I could. How do you become someone that great, that brave and selfless?" Hiccup asked, his voice full of regret. Aniu looked at Hiccup in surprise as he questioned his own leadership skills. "A Chief protects his own. We're going back."

"Uh, with what?" Tuffnut asked as he looked around expectantly.

"He took all the dragons," Ruffnut pointed out. Aniu's face lit up as an idea suddenly occurred to her.

"Not all of them," she reassured them. Valka's eyes widened in understanding as she led the gang towards the Sanctuary. The baby Scuttleclaws were perfect in a situation like this. Aniu was well aware that Scuttleclaws couldn't be controlled by the Alpha's call. Their innocence proved useful in a situation like this.

Everyone followed Valka back to the Sanctuary except for Hiccup and Aniu. Luckily no one objected – mostly because they knew the two would need some time to work out the situation alone. But more than that, Aniu felt responsible for what had happened to Stoick. And she felt the need to apologize now more than ever.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry," she whispered. Hiccup looked at her in surprise as she finally locked eyes with him. "None of this would have happened if I'd just stayed away… it would have been better for everyone, including the dragons." She paused as she let her apology sink in before continuing, "I'm scared, Hiccup. I've never felt more terrified than now. If anything happens to Cybele, I'll never forgive myself."

"Aniu, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened," Hiccup replied after taking a deep breath. "What happened couldn't be stopped. I tried making peace with a madman, and I can only blame myself for that."

Aniu bit the bottom of her lip as guilt clouded her thoughts. Hiccup blamed himself for what had happened… she desperately wished there was a way to change everything that had happened. The outcome might have gone differently had that been the case.

"You know, your father always thought you had what it took to be Chief," Aniu murmured thoughtfully. "Hiccup, whatever happens, just know that I will gladly follow you into battle."

She knew the risks of going into battle. After facing the Red Death and many trappers in the past, Aniu was no stranger to it. But this time she wasn't going at it alone with Valka. Hiccup and the rest of his friends were going to fight alongside her to free the dragons, and rid the world of Drago Bludvist, once and for all.

…

Zena eyed the Scuttleclaws warily as Valka had led them to the baby dragons. Behind her she could make out the forms of Hiccup and Aniu standing on the beach, watching the remains of Stoick's pyre. She realized with a start that whatever happened from here on, Hiccup would likely follow his heart. She knew now that he loved her adopted sister, no matter how much they would both deny their feelings.

"So… I bet this is a bit of a shock for you," Astrid admitted as they awaited instructions. "I mean, we all thought she would be gone for good and…"

 _And she was with a Dragon Vigilante this whole time_ , Zena finished silently. She dared not say it out loud – Valka may seem friendly to them now, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. To top things off, riding baby dragons didn't exactly sound all that appealing to her.

"That girl is the reason my father is dead." Both Astrid and Zena looked at Eret in surprise. Ruffnut was with Snotlout and Fishlegs at the moment, admiring the fact that both Riders had rescued her from a death fall.

"That doesn't sound like Aniu," Zena snapped with a shake of her head. "She's… different, not dangerous." Eret looked over his shoulder as if to hide his disgust over the fact that Zena was standing up for her adopted sister.

"You don't know what I saw," he said under his breath, shuddering at the memories of the masked Riders who'd terrorized his father's camp.

Zena often thought of how much her sister had changed over the last twenty years. Back when she had lived on Burgus, Aniu was always picked on just for being a little different. Volstaf himself had never taken much interest in his own daughter, and her own parents had treated Aniu as if she was the local outcast. Aniu had grown up though. The dragons had taught her that while humans can't be trusted, she could put her trust in a simple few people. And she was doing just that.

She took the chance and pulled Aniu aside while Valka gave Hiccup and everyone else instructions on how to ride the baby Scuttleclaws. They were very different from adult dragons, and would need strong hands to guide them.

"What?" Aniu asked, through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Look, I know it isn't easy for us to be working together, especially given the circumstances," Zena began after taking a deep breath. This was something she had wanted to get off her chest ever since Aniu left Berk. "Did you leave because I decided to go back to Berk with you and the others?"

This question had nagged the back of her mind since she had arrived on Berk with Hiccup and Stoick. She did feel guilty for being the one responsible for Aniu's disappearance. Judging by the look of surprise in Aniu's eyes, she wasn't expecting the question, much less had an answer for it.

"Aniu—" Zena was cut off by a glare when Aniu finally looked her in the eyes.

"You were never there for me when I needed you!" she suddenly shouted. Zena's eyes widened in shock when she heard the ferocity in Aniu's voice. Years of hurt and anger sounded within those words as she glared at Zena. "And when I finally returned, all you did was act as if you were in charge. You never once gave me a chance to take lead of my own life."

For a moment, Zena thought of arguing with Aniu's statement. Then she kept her mouth shut as she realized that Aniu was right. It was like getting punched in the gut as she thought of all the times she had ignored her adopted sister all those years ago. Back on Burgus, she was always expected to live up to the family name and hide any sympathy.

"I thought that maybe on Berk, things would finally change… maybe people would actually accept me for who I was," Aniu went on. "But the minute you show up, everyone forgets I even exist."

Zena forced back a retort at the bitterness in Aniu's voice. Clearly she had been holding this anger in for most of her life. Holding back a sigh, Zena decided it was time to make amends for everything that had happened. She knew it would take more than a simple talk to earn forgiveness from Aniu, but apologizing was a good start.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness," she started, making sure she kept eye contact with her. "I was selfish, and I still am. The reason I wanted a dragon of my own was to prove to the people of Burgus that they aren't mindless beasts." Zena paused as she let this bit of information sink in, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for not being there when you needed me the most."

Silence followed for what felt like an eternity. Zena braced herself for whatever Aniu might do to her. At this point anything was better than the deafening silence that surrounded them. What Aniu did next was something Zena never anticipated.

She was stunned when Aniu suddenly gave her a hug. Zena froze for just a brief moment before returning the gesture.

"A-Are we okay?" Zena asked hesitantly once their hug broke apart.

"Yeah… I think we are," Aniu replied, looking a bit sheepish as she backed away before glancing at the others. Zena had almost forgotten they were there until than.

"Wait a minute… are they sisters?" Tuffnut was bold enough to ask, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're related," Ruffnut said with a roll of her eyes.

Both Zena and Aniu smirked at that remark. While they were not siblings by blood, Zena would continue looking after Aniu as if she was her sister. She made a vow that day, to stop living in her parents shadows and look after the heiress to Burgus. Even if it meant going behind the Chief's back.

* * *

 **AN: Only two more chapters left before this is finished! And, that confrontation between Zena and Aniu was long overdue. Thanks MMM and dracologistmaster for reviewing! They're always appreciated :)**

 **MMM - I wouldn't necessarily say she's stronger, but, she's still human. And, dragons can't necessarily control humans. Though, she definitely felt the pull when he was controlling Cybele and Toothless.**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**


	39. Together We Fight

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

If there was one thing Aniu knew about Scuttleclaws, it was that they weren't easy to fly. She had learned over the years of living with them that their oversized heads made their flight patterns awkward and shaky. Aniu herself was struggling to control the Scuttleclaw she rode, and she had to focus on listening to the others complain about how they could control them better.

"Fly straight!" Ruffnut complained, and Aniu only rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna die!" Fishlegs cried out followed by a loud crunch of snow.

"We can't fly these things!" Tuffnut shouted to Aniu and Hiccup as he pushed his helmet up to keep it from falling.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Fishlegs squeaked in terror.

Then Aniu heard Eret yelling in the background as he struggled to control his Scuttleclaw. Compared to Stormfly, a Scuttleclaw was probably completely different for him. He spent most of the time dangling upside down while clinging onto the Scuttleclaw for dear life. Luckily she was getting better control of the Scuttleclaw she rode, along with Hiccup, Valka and Astrid.

"But won't the Bewilderbeast just try and take control over these guys, too?" Astrid asked curiously.

"They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, just like us!" Tuffnut chimed in, referring to the antics he and his sister were always getting themselves into.

Aniu didn't want to admit that she missed them. The twins added their own unique flair to Berk that made the place seem comical in a way. After Tuffnut's Scuttleclaw pulled away, Gobber managed to fly his next to Hiccup and Aniu. Earlier he had been crashing into nearly every ice pillar that stood in his way.

"This… is… very dangerous!" Gobber groaned with each crash. "Some might suggest that this was poorly conceived!"

"Well, it's a good thing we never listen," Hiccup and Aniu said at the same time.

Meanwhile Zena was staying with Eret to make sure he didn't crash into anymore ice pillars. Aniu was surprised by how much better she had gotten at flying even baby dragons. Her encouragement was catching on with everyone else.

"Come on, Eret! You just need to keep a straight head and make sure you don't look down," she said.

"That's… easier said than done," Eret muttered as his face suddenly started turning green. Eventually his Scuttleclaw managed to flip him right-side up. Once the group had managed to gain some control over their Scuttleclaws, they flew on ahead.

"So… what is… your plan?" Gobber asked as he struggled to keep up with Hiccup and Aniu.

"Get Toothless and Cybele back and kick Drago's—" Hiccup managed to say before another ice pillar blocked his path.

"Kick his sorry ass!" Aniu finished for him, all too eager to spend a little time bashing Drago's head out. Just as she said that, she had to swerve out of the way along with Valka, Astrid and Hiccup to avoid hitting an ice pillar.

"Heads up!" Gobber warned them as he saw the pillar incoming.

"And that thing," Hiccup winced as they narrowly flew through a crack of ice to avoid hitting it.

Gobber wasn't so lucky. Barely a second had passed before they heard him smashing head-first into a wall of ice. Unfortunately his contact with the ice sent the baby Scuttleclaw spiraling down. Thankfully Snotlout and the others were there to give him assistance.

"I'm never riding these things again…" Gobber groaned as they finally made it out of the ice caves.

"You and me both," Aniu nodded in agreement. Night had fallen as they made their way to Berk.

Aniu's mind was running like clockwork as she tried to think of ways in getting Cybele back from Drago's control. She never meant to hurt her best friend and sister But the shock of losing Stoick had left her mind reeling. Between that and realizing that the Bewilderbeast had tried gaining control over her own mind… she wasn't sure what was worse. Hiccup seemed to sense that something was wrong, and had his Scuttleclaw fly closer to hers.

"We'll find a way to free them, don't worry," he reassured her.

As Aniu looked Hiccup in the eyes, she was suddenly aware of how much she had missed his comforting touch, or the warmth in his voice. Before leaving Berk, she had never appreciated the time they spent together. Seeing him again only made her realize that she did care about him. If Drago did anything to hurt him again, she would do whatever it took to end the madman.

…

It was close to dawn by the time they had reached Berk. But to everyone's horror, the statues that had guarded the entry way to Berk were shattered. And that wasn't the worst of their discovery. Aniu's eyes widened in horror when she saw that the entire village was encased in ice.

"No… Hiccup breathed out when he too saw the damage caused by Drago's dark Bewilderbeast. It was too dark to see whether there were any survivors. If the people of Berk were smart, they would have fled the moment Drago arrived. Aniu prayed to the Gods that that was the case. Then Aniu saw something that sent her heart racing in a panic.

Dragons. A huge black mass of dragons were swirling around the island. There was no rhyme or reason behind their behavior. They were awaiting their Alpha's orders. She couldn't even understand what they were saying as they roared to one another out of frustration.

"He took all the dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Aniu's fists clenched as she saw Toothless, with Drago sitting on top of him. Cybele was hovering by his side, close to the dark Bewilderbeast.

"How are we going to get them back?" Zena asked curiously.

"Distract the Alpha," Aniu replied in a firm tone. Once the Alpha was distracted, he would break concentration on the dragons. There was no way he could control that many dragons without losing a few. Hiccup nodded in agreement after catching on with her idea.

"Try to keep his focus off of Cybele and Toothless," he instructed.

"Ah, how?" Tuffnut asked, gesturing to how a tiny Scuttleclaw could possibly distract something as large as the Bewilderbeast. Eret than came up front with a confident chagrin.

"Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle," he boasted. Then his Scuttleclaw decided to do a power dive at that moment. Aniu almost smirked at the sight. Eret was definitely a one-of-a-kind person. "Except for this one!" he yelped as he struggled to regain control.

"Amateur," Snotlout scoffed.

As they flew across the island, Aniu could see that there were some villagers who managed to escape the Bewilderbeast's icy blasts. Some of them were staring at her in shock while others were cheering for Hiccup.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" some of them cheered.

By now everyone was cheering for Hiccup as they flew away towards Cybele and Toothless. Aniu focused her attention on getting back Cybele while trying to block out the pull of the Alpha. That in itself was difficult enough. Concentrating on flying, Cybele and blocking anyone out proved difficult.

"What?" Drago asked in disbelief as Hiccup and Aniu, on their Scuttleclaws, flew over to him and their Night Furies. Aniu wondered what sort of plan Astrid had in mind until noticing that a sheep was suddenly launched in the air. And, for a brief moment, the Alpha's attention was taken off of Toothless and Cybele.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ruffnut cheered as Snotlout and Tuffnut fired a catapult.

"Black sheep, baby!" Aniu looked at Hiccup curiously, and he just shrugged.

"Don't ask," he warned her.

The Bewilderbeast was angry with the twins and Snotlout's antics, and was ready to fire when what sounded like a Thunderdrum suddenly echoed throughout the village. Whoever was blowing it, Aniu was grateful. The Bewilderbeast was distracted long enough for them to fire the black sheep. As tense as the situation was, Aniu couldn't help but grin when she saw the black sheep land on the Alpha and roll over it's spikes. The dark Bewilderbeast was preparing to attack again when the horn sounded once more, only this time the blast was enough to enrage the beast. He fired an icy blast at where the horn was and seconds later, Aniu could hear Fishlegs reassuring everyone that he was okay.

Hiccup exchanged an anxious look with Aniu. She was worried they wouldn't have enough to break the Alpha's hold on Toothless and Cybele. More importantly, she was so afraid and guilty she had let her sister down. After leaving Cybele for nearly five years, she felt as if this was fate tempting her.

They flew towards Drago once the Alpha was distracted enough. Aniu took a deep breath as she thought of what she was about to do. Her heart was racing with dread as she imagined the worst possible outcomes. If Drago somehow regained control over them, it was game over.

"You two are certainly hard to get rid of, I'll give you that," Drago sneered as he looked down at them. Hiccup and Aniu ignored him and focused their attention on Toothless and Cybele.

"Toothless… hey, it's me, bud… It's me… I'm right here, bud… come back to me," Hiccup called out to Toothless.

"Cybele… I know you're still you… I'm right here… I _need_ you," Aniu called out to Cybele as well.

"Ha, ha, they're not yours anymore," Drago laughed as he witnessed their attempts at bringing back their dragons. "They belong to the Alpha, but please, oh great Dragon Masters, try and take them." Aniu flinched when she saw the dark Bewilderbeast stand right under Toothless and Cybele. Even if they were able to shake off the Alpha's hold, he would still call them back. "He will not miss a second time."

His warning fell on deaf ears. Aniu took a deep breath as she locked eyes with Cybele, steadying the Scuttleclaw she was riding.

"Cybele, I know now that leaving you behind was wrong… I was scared… I was afraid I would never fit in with people, and I left you behind because of that fear. That was wrong, and I can't apologize enough for what I did…" Her voice was shaken, but speaking the truth was all Aniu needed to know and see that it was working.

"They made you do it," Hiccup added as he tried reaching out to Toothless. "You'd never hurt him… you'd never hurt us."

Carefully, Aniu reached out and placed her hand on Cybele's snout just as Hiccup had done with Toothless. And Aniu noticed, to her surprise, that the Alpha's control was beginning to weaken. She watched in amazement as Cybele's iris rapidly dilated and narrowed as she and Toothless began to fight the Alpha's control.

"How are you two doing that?" Drago asked in disbelief.

 _We have something you never will_ , Aniu thought as she and Hiccup continued calling out to Toothless and Cybele.

"Please… you are our best friends," Hiccup said.

"You are my sister, and I wouldn't want it any other way," Aniu added, her voice full of determination.

Both Toothless and Cybele began to coo for their Riders, their eyes returning to normal.

"Our best friends," Hiccup and Aniu said at the same time.

And that finally did it. Toothless and Cybele managed to shake off the Alpha's control, crooning happily and glad to see them just as much as Hiccup and Aniu were feeling relieved. Aniu hadn't realized until now that her bond with Cybele was that strong. Strong enough to shake off the hold of the Alpha, and strong enough to fight back.

"That'a boy! That's it, I'm here!" Hiccup cheered to Toothless.

" **Aniu**?" Cybele asked curiously.

"Hey, girl. I'm here, don't worry," Aniu reassured her.

"No!" Drago cried out and suddenly whacked Toothless with his bullhook. Cybele wasn't happy with that. She fired one plasma blast at Drago, but he managed to duck out of the way just in time. Aniu's fists clenched as she thought of the worst possible punishment for this jerk. Drago definitely deserved to suffer the worst consequences for not only taking their dragons, but killing the Chief of Berk as well. Luckily, Toothless grabbed Drago's bullhook and knocked him off his back.

"Hang on!" Hiccup called out when Toothless began to fall.

Aniu didn't hesitate to jump off her Scuttleclaw once Cybele was free from the Alpha's control. Just as if they had planned this, Cybele was right underneath her. Hiccup managed to grab hold of Toothless' saddle and together, they both pulled up just before skimming the water. At one point, Aniu had Cybele flip upside down and do a barrel roll just to avoid getting blasted by the dark Bewilderbeast.

Once they were out of the Bewilderbeast's way, they circled their way around the island. Aniu could make out Drago standing on one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. For another brief moment, she felt sorry for the poor creature as he yelled at it. This Bewilderbeast would have never tried taking away their dragons if it wasn't for that bastard. It only gave Aniu the urge to blast Drago off the Bewilderbeast even more.

"We need to get those two apart," Hiccup said as he too watched the chaos that unfolded.

That's when Aniu caught sight of two cloths flapping in the wind, one red and the other purple. It was hanging off what looked like a grandstand for what Aniu guessed were the Dragon Races Hiccup had mentioned earlier.

"I've got a plan," she said before leading the way towards the grandstands. Hiccup and Toothless were quick to catch on and followed them. They swooped past the grandstands and grabbed the cloths before narrowly escaping another blast from the dark Bewilderbeast.

" **He's trying to control me again** ," Cybele growled in discomfort. Aniu nodded at those words and thought quickly of what to do.

"You've got to block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?" Hiccup asked.

" **Of course I do**!" Toothless retorted as if that was the dumbest question anyone had asked him.

" **Cybele, do you trust me to be your eyes and ears**?" Aniu asked in Dragonese. If it came down to protecting the dragons, she would put her own life on the line. That was how much they meant to her. How much they had given her.

" **With my life** ," Cybele replied with a gummy smile.

Aniu couldn't help but grin back as she put the blindfold over Cybele's ears and eyes. Hiccup exchanged a look with Aniu before they nodded in agreement. Together they could do this… as one. With one click of Toothless' prosthetic tail fin, they rounded the corner to face the Alpha once more.

"That's it, now let's try this one more time!" Hiccup shouted.

They flew over the crowds who were cheering for them.

"Take 'em down!" Astrid cheered.

"You've got this," Zena added with a thumbs up. Aniu noticed Valka was watching them on the back of a Scuttleclaw. If worse came to worse, she hoped Valka would know what to do in the end of this chaos. Hiccup and Aniu had set a straight course after deciding which route to take as they already formulated a plan.

"Take control of them!" Drago commanded his dark Bewilderbeast, seeing the four of them making their way for him.

Her heart was racing as the dark Bewilderbeast growled and his eyes began to flicker. Toothless and Cybele's earplates were beginning to move in response to his call. Luckily, Aniu and Hiccup had covered their ears to bock it out.

"Shut it out, Toothless," Hiccup soothed his Night Fury.

"Keep blocking him, Cybele," Aniu added in a comforting voice.

"Stop them!" Drago yelled.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted as the Alpha prepared to fire. Hiccup locked up the tail fin into place, and then, just as the Alpha was ready to fire it's icy blast, Hiccup jumped and opened his wing suit. Aniu stayed on Cybele as she watched anxiously to see whether his plan would work.

He pulled out Inferno and sprayed Zippleback gas all over Drago. Drago tried swatting him away with one hand but ended up missing. Once the gas had surrounded Drago, Hiccup ignited the gas and caused a massive explosion. Drago didn't have time to react to the blast and was sent reeling towards the ground.

" **Alright, Cybele. It's our turn now** ," Aniu said as Hiccup safely returned to Toothless. Cybele roared in agreement and flew straight for Drago. Aniu kept a close eye on the Alpha, making sure he didn't try regaining control over Cybele. Once they were within range, Aniu stood up and fired a single arrow that sliced right through Drago's arm. "That's for trying to control me earlier," she shouted as he screamed in pain.

Once Aniu was finished with her attacks, she and Cybele joined Toothless and Hiccup on the ground where they came face-to-face with Drago. He was already reaching for his bullhook when Aniu fired another arrow that knocked his hand out of the way, just as Hiccup tossed Inferno between them.

"Hold him there, Toothless. You too, Cybele," Hiccup commanded as he folded his wings.

"Give up, Drago," Aniu said, glaring at the madman.

"It's all over," Hiccup added.

"Or is it?" Drago asked with a triumphant smirk.

Aniu whirled around in time to see the dark Bewilderbeast looming right over them. Both she and Hiccup had tried making a run for it, but there was no escaping it's icy blast. Bust just as Aniu had thought it was all over, Toothless and Cybele jumped in front of them for protection. Even that wasn't enough to escape getting encased in ice.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, four reviews in one chapter; you guys are amazing! And, this is the second last chapter... I don't know why I'm super excited. Though, seeing as this story is almost over, I suppose it's more bittersweet than anything else. It may have taken me almost a year to finish (Ironically, I actually had all of these chapters typed up months prior to this, I just didn't get the chance to post them), but, I feel like the wait was worth it. Now, I may work on something else before the third movie comes out, because, I know that one is supposed to be even darker than the second one. We'll see how it pans out.**

 **SilverStorm5 - You'll have to keep reading to find out :) I love keeping my readers in the dark ;)**

 **MMM - Yep, Zena's planning on keeping her promise... as for how her parents will react, that's for a whole different story. Which will be posted, I just don't know when ^^**

 **Wild Cat 214 - Yeah, that was a long overdue makeup. I'd almost forgotten that I wrote that until rereading that chapter XD Hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations... though, the battle is far from over ;)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thank you! Yeah, hopefully this chapter was just as good as you were anticipating :)**


	40. Finally Home

**Chapter Forty**

It was cold.

It was dark.

Dark and cold.

Those were the only things running through Aniu's mind as she was stuck in the icy prison. It reminded her of when Valka had found her lost in the storm. Back when she had run away from Berk and everyone she knew. Was this to be her punishment? Were the gods angry she had abandoned everyone? She would never know.

Fate had brought her together again with Hiccup, Cybele and Toothless for a reason. She hadn't figured it out yet, and she doubted she ever would. Either way, she knew they didn't deserve to die for her mistake.

That was when Aniu felt something strange brush against the back of her mind. She didn't know where the odd tingling had come from. Or whether it was just her imagination. All she did know was that it did happen. And suddenly, she could hear Cybele through her mind.

' _Aniu… I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you_ ,' she whispered. ' _The humans aren't all bad, but the ones who are deserve to suffer the worst punishments. And I wish there was something I could do to make you forget all of that pain_.'

' _None of this was your fault, Cybele_ ,' Aniu reassured her. ' _I think fate brought us to Berk for a reason. We're meant to stay here, as one_.'

She could almost feel Cybele agreeing with her. And in that moment, nothing else mattered. For years she had wondered why the humans tormented her on Burgus. For years she had wandered the archipelago, searching for someone who would accept her. And finally, she had found them. People who were willing to put their lives on the line for dragons, and call them family. That was what Aniu had been looking for. And at last, she found it.

The mental connection seemed to fade as warmth suddenly erupted within their icy cocoon. Aniu blinked in surprise when she realized that Hiccup had wrapped his arms around her for protection. Their moment only lasted for just that – a second before they both looked up to see both Toothless and Cybele standing protectively above them. What amazed Aniu and Hiccup the most was that their scales had changed color. Their scales were glowing a bright blue.

And just like that, the ice was blasted away by powerful plasma blasts. Toothless and Cybele both roared defiantly at the Alpha.

" **You're never hurting our Riders again**!" they roared at the same time before looking at their Riders hopefully.

They didn't need to be told twice what their best friends were about to do. With nods of approval, Hiccup and Aniu backed away to allow Toothless and Cybele to challenge the Alpha.

"They're challenging the Alpha," Aniu realized when the dark Bewilderbeast roared back in outrage. Valka had joined them the moment they were freed.

"To protect you two!" she gasped in astonishment.

Hiccup and Aniu watched on in amazement as Toothless and Cybele fired plasma blast after plasma blast, their attacks relentless and scoring hits on the dark Bewilderbeast. He only roared in frustration as he struggled to regain control over them. But the Alpha's hypnotic trance wasn't working. Both Toothless and Cybele were unleashing all of their fury on the Alpha. What amazed Aniu even more was that they had gone past their seven shot limit and were still firing.

 _They're not just doing this for us_ , Aniu thought as more dragons were beginning to rejoin the people of Berk. _They're doing this for everyone on Berk, and for all of the dragons who were enslaved by Drago_. She couldn't help but grin at the thought, because no matter how hard Drago tried, he would never change the truth. Dragons were so much more than he would ever realize.

The only one who wasn't happy with the dragons returning to the Berkians side was Drago, and the Alpha. Aniu could hear him hollering in protest as the Alpha was forced to take a step back from their relentless attacks. Hiccup and Aniu were even more amazed when Toothless and Cybele began barking orders. There was no mistaking the fact that they had won leadership. They were the new Alphas of Berk, and there was no denying it.

"What's the matter with you?" Drago demanded before noticing that everyone was making a defensive line around Toothless and Cybele. Hiccup and Aniu exchanged looks and nodded in mutual agreement. This needed to end now. As Hiccup climbed into Toothless' saddle, Aniu hopped onto Cybele and they hovered in front of Drago.

"Now do you get it? This is what is to earn a dragon's loyalty," Hiccup shouted, gesturing to the dragons behind them.

"You may have tortured that Bewilderbeast into submission, but he did not have the heart or soul of a dragon," Aniu added, glaring dangerously at the madman. "And we have something you will never understand. We have a bond stronger than anything you could ever break." Drago only fumed as both Aniu and Hiccup said at the same time, "Let this end now!"

"Never! Come on!" Drago roared with fury as he urged his Bewilderbeast on to charge at them. But they never got their chance to attack when all the dragons began firing fireball after fireball at them. The dragons were fighting as one, defending not only themselves but the people they cared about. "Fight!" he cried out from behind one of the Alpha's tusks. Aniu only rolled her eyes at the sight, realizing that this man was truly mad. One of his armored dragons suddenly fired out a green fireball that hit Drago's arm, leaving him with his stump.

After a barrage of fire blasts, Toothless and Cybele commanded the dragons to stand down. The dark Bewilderbeast roared in outrage and reared its head back, ready to fight back. That was when Toothless and Cybele unleashed their most powerful plasma blast yet. They fired a blindingly bright blue fireball that scored a direct hit on the dark Bewilderbeast, cutting the left tusk right off. The ground began to tremble at the sheer size of its tusk. Then Toothless and Cybele roared a final challenge at the dark Bewilderbeast, calling the beast to stand down. Aniu's eyes widened in amazement when he bellowed in submission.

"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup said once it was all over.

Hearing those words, the dark Bewilderbeast, with Drago clinging onto one of its horns on its head, backed down into the ocean, never to be seen again. Aniu could hear the crowd cheering behind them as she and Hiccup peered over the ledge, only to see nothing but bubbles rising from the ocean. Finally, Aniu glanced at Hiccup and couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief.

"We've won," she whispered.

Together, they got Toothless and Cybele to fly back down into the crowd. Amazingly, all the dragons had surrounded both Toothless and Cybele. The two Night Furies were confused until Cloudjumper landed in front of them and bowed his head, followed by all of the other dragons.

" **You are our new Alphas, Toothless and Cybele** ," he crooned softly, his voice full of pride.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless.

" **He won't ever hurt you again** ," Cybele crooned after brushing her snout against Aniu's forehead. Aniu felt her heart swell with joy as she wrapped her arms around Cybele in a warm hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Once that was over, both Cybele and Toothless began licking Hiccup and Aniu all over.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't come out!" Hiccup laughed as he was showered with affection. As the other villagers were reunited with their dragons, Aniu couldn't help but think of all the trials she had gone through in the last few years.

 _It's amazing how much I've learned from all of these experiences_ , she thought. Then Skullcrusher decided to join them as the celebration commenced. At the same time she saw Eret approach him gingerly, as if afraid of what he might do.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling you did there. You'd make a good trapper," he complimented Hiccup. Aniu smiled at the sight of the Rumblethorn affectionately nudging Eret. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Then Hiccup did something that surprised both Aniu and Eret.

"Y'know? Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him, now," he said.

"Me?" Eret asked in disbelief.

" **Of course, you silly human** ," Skullcrusher rumbled. Aniu almost laughed at that, earning a look of confusion from said future Rider.

"I'd be honored," the former Trapper finally said, looking more relieved than anything else.

"So…" Hiccup began as he looked at Aniu warily. "Does this mean you'll stay?" Aniu was expecting that question, especially since she had left before. But her mind was already made up. She wouldn't put Cybele through that again, or anyone else for that matter.

"No, I'm staying for good," she reassured him with a grin.

Before she knew what was happening, Hiccup suddenly pulled her in for a kiss. For a moment, it felt as though time had stood still as their lips touched. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt a spark, strong enough to make her realize what she had missed for the last five years. When they finally broke apart, a large crowd had gathered to watch.

" **It's about time**!" Toothless warbled playfully.

" **I was wondering how long it would take for him to do that** ," Cybele added with a knowing smirk.

"Aniu, I love you." Hiccup's voice was barely a whisper, but Aniu heard it loud and clear. "I just wanted you to know, that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup," she whispered, this time without hesitation as their eyes met.

Valka was the first to break from the crowd, approaching the new couple with a warm smile on her face. "Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am," she reassured him with a loving smile.

"Thank you, I'm really glad you're here, mom," Hiccup replied, looking both happy and sheepish at the same time. Then it was Gobber and Gothi's turn to join them. Gobber gave Aniu a knowing wink as he stood beside Gothi, who was putting the mark of a Chief on Hiccup's forehead.

"The Chief has come home!" Gobber bellowed once it was finished.

"Long live the Chief!" Astrid yelled loudly, followed by everyone else. To celebrate them becoming the new Alpha's, all the dragons fired in the sky that exploded into one huge firework.

Aniu couldn't think of a better way to end the day, or the mark of an adventure. The enemy was defeated. Hiccup had announced his love for her, to which she had gratefully accepted. Toothless and Cybele were now the new Alphas. This would truly be a new era for Berk.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's the ending :) I'm sorry that it ended up being so much shorter, but, I felt like this was the perfect place to end it. I do plan on working towards a sequel for this story, but I'm not entirely sure when it'll be started. I want to finish the Paradigm first, which is almost finished itself. Hopefully after that, I can get the first few chapters for this sequel finished. I wanted to thank everyone for their patience (It took me almost a year to finish this) towards my lack of updates. You guys are amazing, and the reason why I keep on writing :)**

 **MMM - You'll find out in the sequel (Which will hopefully be out within a month or two, depending on my update schedule... )**

 **Exij - Thanks!**

 **Guest - Hehe, I love ending chapters in cliffhangers. Makes them that much more enjoyable, especially when it comes to making readers wait ;) I'm glad you enjoyed that bit. I really wanted to flesh out just how close Cybele and Aniu's bonds were, especially in this chapter.**

 **TitanicDragon - Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much! As a matter of fact, I do plan on writing a sequel. It just may take a while for me to post it.**

 **SilverStorm5 - I do love myself a good secret :P And I hope this lived up to your expectation :)**

 **dracologistmaster - Thanks!**

 **Guest - Sorry for the long wait; I had a lot that needed to get done this past week D:**


	41. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

So, I posted a new chapter for the newly updated story. The title is different since FF won't allow the use of same-titled stories. I've already mentioned that the reviewer known as 'Guest' who keeps insisting that Hiccstrid is the only way to go will be ignored, since they apparently can't be reasoned with. I'm also planning on taking down the original once the new one is finished, along with the sequel so I can rewrite that as well.

Thanks everyone for your patience, and please feel free to drop by and check it out ^^


End file.
